Boldog napok a pokolban
by enahma
Summary: Mese egy fogságról, amely két olyan szereplőt hoz össze, akik másképp sosem találtak volna utat egymáshoz. Nem romantikus történet, és mivel Harry 4. éve után játszódik, így AU. Befejezett történet.
1. A Rohadékok Játéka

Kedves Olvasók!

A következőkben olvasható fordítás egy angol nyelvű fanficemnek, a Happy Days in Hell-nek a magyar fordítása, amelyet – töredelmesen bevallom – **_nem_** én követtem el, hanem egy kedves magyar barátom, Enelen (szintén az index HP- HALADÓKNAK! fórumáról, csakúgy, mint jinjang, a bétám).  
Amikor megtudtam, hogy készíti a fordítást, meg kell mondjam, furcsa érzés kapott el.  
MAGYAR vagyok, és mégis más fordítja magyarra az írásomat?  
Egyszerre volt öröm (hiszen ki ne örülne annak, hogy szeretik az írását?) és szégyen. És kicsit tartottam is tőle. Nem tudtam, milyen lesz végül a fordítás színvonala.  
Amikor azonban először megláttam, mint Enelen bétája, meg kell, hogy valljam: el voltam ámulva. Szép a nyelvezete, magam sem tudtam volna jobban (csak máshogy). S itt-ott belejavítgattam ugyan, de ez az ő érdeméből semmit sem von le.  
Itt van tehát a trilógia első kötetének első fejezete (már mind a 16 itt van nálam a gépemen, azaz a teljes első kötet).  
Remélem, Enelen munkája mindannyiótok számára örömet okoz majd.

* * *

Eredeti cím: Happy Days in Hell 

Magyar cím: Boldog napok a pokolban

Fordította: Enelen

Műfaj: dráma, angst

Korhatár: 13 éven felülieknek (a nyelvezet és a téma erőszakos volta miatt)

Figyelmeztetés: a történetet a Főnix Rendje megjelenése előtt írtam, így AU (Alternate Universe), tehát ne várjatok Okklumenciát és egyebeket.

Disclaimer: jelen írás nem az én tulajdonom, hanem J.K. Rowling világát és szereplőit használom magam és mások szórakoztatására. Nem szándékozom ártani vele, sem pénzkeresetre használni.

**

* * *

1. fejezet – A Rohadékok Játéka **

* * *

Ahogy Piton Voldemort körébe hoppanált, teljesen meglepődött. Annak ellenére, hogy neki még a Roxfort hoppanálás-gátló védelmi rendszerén is át kellett vágnia, mégis az első halálfalók között érkezett azon a délutánon. 

Csak Avery volt ott és Rome, egy fiatal francia, a „Sötét Művészetek" egy új követője – ahogy magát nevezni szerette. Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Ez a mészárlás és terrorizálás minden volt, csak nem művészet. Ő nem érezte művészetnek, már a kezdetekkor sem... Bár nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán mikor kezdődött ez az egész. Kora gyerekkorától a Sötét Mágia mindig része volt az életének. Mindig csábította, mint ahogy családja majdnem minden tagját, kivéve Quietust, aki… Nem. Nem akart rá gondolni. Itt nem. Most nem.

Ehelyett inkább megpróbálhatná kideríteni, miért hívták újra. Valami fontos dolognak kell lennie, és biztosan nincs köze a bájitalokhoz. Tegnap este megkapta a bájitalok listáját, amit a következő hetekben el kell készítenie. Ha a Sötét Nagyúrnak hirtelen szüksége lett volna egy másik bájitalra, egyszerűen küldött volna egy baglyot, mint mindig. Úgyhogy ez a találkozó valami sötétebb és szörnyűbb dologról fog szólni, mint a mérgek és kínzó italok.

Hirtelen meglátott még néhány halálfalót, ahogy megjelentek a közeli erdő fái között, a Rémálom Kúria mellett, ahol a jelenlegi találkát tartották.

Halálfalónak lenni azt jelentette, hogy soha nem tudhatta, hova hoppanál a Sötét Nagyúr parancsára. Mikor megérezte a hívást és hoppanált, mindig a körben találta magát, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, hol van. Ez biztonságot nyújtott Voldemortnak az esetleges kémek ellen, akik így nem tudták értesíteni a Minisztériumot vagy más varázsló szervezetet, mint Dumbledore rendjét, vagy az aurorokat a titkos találkozók helyszínéről. Most pedig a találkozót a Rémálom Kúriában tartották, ami a sötét varázslók egyik legelrejtettebb helye volt. Piton nem tudta, pontosan hol lehet, bár már jó néhányszor járt itt. Valahol észak-Angliában vagy Skóciában kellett lennie. Az utóbbi tizennégy évben ő és Dumbledore elszántan keresték, de a kutatásaik sorra kudarcot vallottak, pedig nagyon fontos lett volna tudni a pontos helyét. A Rémálom Kúria Voldemort legnagyobb börtöne volt, és az összes ellenségét, akit nem akart azonnal megölni, itt tartotta, egy kis szadista játszadozásra és kínzásra.

Piton biztos volt benne, hogy miután a kis Potter legyőzte a Sötét Urat 14 éve, sok ember itt maradt a Rémálom Kúriában, és ezek menthetetlenül elpusztultak, még ha nem is volt senki, aki kínozza vagy megölje őket. Itt maradtak, mert senki sem volt képes rátalálni erre a helyre.

A félelem, fájdalom, sikoltások, sírás, reszketés és halál helyére. A legfélelmetesebb kínzások helyére, ami a világon létezett.

Gyűlölte ezt a helyet. Teljes szívéből gyűlölte, jobban, mint bármi más helyet a világon. Jobban utálta, mint a Minisztérium pincéit, a „Világos" kínzás helyét, jobban, mint... _Állj_ – mondta magának. – _Ebből elég volt._

Bárhogyan is, ez azt jelentette, hogy ez a találkozó a kínvallatási összejövetelek egyike lesz, és Piton erősen remélte, hogy képes lesz elslisszolni még mielőtt elkezdődik. Nem akart részt venni benne. Megvetette és félte őket, és szerencsére ritkán kényszerítették a részvételre, több okból is. Ezek közül az egyik az volt, hogy ő volt a Sötét Nagyúr személyes bájitalmestere, és általában ez elég volt a meneküléshez.

Ennek ellenére voltak idők, mikor őt is kényszerítették, hogy részt vegyen ezekben a „játékokban". Ahányszor Voldemort úgy döntött, hogy próbára teszi a hűségüket, vagy ha az áldozat egy fontosabb személy volt. Az ő hűségét azonban már próbára tették (nem engedte meg magának, hogy emlékezzen _arra_ a próbára), úgyhogy ma valószínűleg a Sötét Oldal egy fontos ellenségével kell szembenézniük. Ki a fene lehet ennyire fontos? Figyelmeztetnie kell Dumbledore-t, amint visszaér a Roxfortba.

Tíz percen belül a teljes belső kör (majdnem 20 ember) jelen volt. Mindenki a helyén állt, várták, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr az épületbe hívja őket. _Nagyon furcsa. Miért van itt a teljes kör? Voldemort elfogta volna Dumbledore-t?_ – csodálkozott. Nem, lehetetlen. Mikor elhagyta a Roxfortot, Dumbledore még ott volt, épen és egészségesen. De mégis... ki a fene lehet akkor az? Az az idióta Caramel? Vagy valami fontos auror? Lehet, hogy Mordon?

Ó, az nagyon szép lenne. Lehetősége lenne, hogy valami igazán ronda átkot szórjon rá, mindazok után, amit az auror vele tett. A minisztériumi vizsgálatok.. Mordon „világos" kínzásai... Az Igazságszérum, a Tormenta átok (a Cruciatus „világos" verziója, nem főbenjáró átok, de semmivel sem jobb, mint „sötét" testvére), mindezeket nyugodtan használták rajta, merthogy nem számított embernek, csak egy piszkos halálfalónak... Napok és éjszakák, mikor nem engedték aludni, csak hogy megtörjék, és mindezek után hat hónap Azkabanban... Hat! Egy egész életnek tűnt. Ezután nem volt képes érezni semmit. Semmit. Az érzelmei elhagyták ott, valószínűleg örökre. És ezt Mordon tette vele, az a paranoiás vén szemét. Megborzongott. Ha az új fogoly Mordon, nem lesz kíméletes vele. Nem. Soha.

Mikor tavaly szeptemberben meglátta, ahogy az iskola nagytermébe belépett, majdnem összecsuklott. Nem, Albus nem lehet vele ennyire kegyetlen, hogy engedje, hogy az auror vele egy épületben tartózkodjon!

Megint megborzongott. Nem. Az Barty volt, nem az öreg rohadék. Igen, rohadék, de nem öreg. Egy fiatal és sötét verziója a rohadékoknak, aki most rosszabbul járt, mintha halott lenne. Dementorcsók. Ronda módja a halálnak.

És ha már a rohadékoknál tartunk: ő most éppen a Világ Legnagyobb Rohadékára vár, hogy bemutassa a legújabb foglyát hűséges szolgáinak – rohadék szolgáinak.

Igen, ő is csak egy rohadék. A világon mindenki rohadék, kivéve persze Dumbledore-t.

Kezdődjék hát a Rohadékok Játéka!

Ebben a pillanatban Voldemort kilépett az épületből és nyugodtan várakozó szolgáihoz sétált.

– Gyertek. Csatlakozzatok hozzám a Nagyteremben! – kiáltotta színpadiasan. – A vendégünk már türelmetlenül vár titeket!

A levegő valahogy nagyon hideg lett... Perselus szorosabbra húzta magán a köpönyegét és megborzongott. Az épület nagy, fekete, nyitott kapui olyanok voltak, mint egy hatalmas száj, ami elnyelt mindent és mindenkit, aki belépett. Perselus legszívesebben hazament volna.

Kifejezéstelen maszkjaik villogtak a fáklyafényben, ahogy végül beléptek a nagyterembe.

A helyiség közepén egy gyerek állt. Egy elég kis gyerek, vékony szálú, borzas fekete hajjal és kerek szemüveggel.

Piton megmerevedett az ajtóban.

Nem. Egy gyerek. Utált gyereket kínozni. Az órákon igen. Szavakkal, gúnnyal, büntetőmunkákkal, pontlevonással, miért is ne? De. De fizikailag? Vagy átkokkal? Már csak a gondolatától összeszorult a gyomra, és megborzongott a támadó emlékeitől.

Ebben a pillanatban észrevette, hogy a többiek most körben állnak a fiú körül, és csak ő hiányzik ebből a körből, ahogy ott állt a nyitott ajtóban. Mélyet sóhajtott, és egyenletes léptekkel a kör felé indult. Ahogy a helyére ért, a fiú felemelte a fejét.

Piton megint megmerevedett.

Nem. Ez lehetetlen!

A fiú Harry Potter volt.

* * *

A rohadt életbe!

De hát hogy…?

Miért…?

A rohadt életbe! A rohadt életbe! A rohadt életbe... Mi a fenét csinál itt ez a gyerek? Otthon kellene lennie, a családjával, nézni a tévét, idióta játékokat játszani a barátaival vagy akármit... Hitetlenkedve bámult erre a kölyökre, a gondolatok kergették egymást a fejében.

_Ez nem lehet igaz. Egyszerűen nem lehet. Álmodom. Tíz perc múlva felébredek a szobámban, és iszom egy pohár whiskyt, hogy lenyugodjak ez után a rémálom után..._ – remélte, ahogy újra és újra elismételte. Egy pohár whiskyt? Nem. Nem lesz elég. Egy egész üveggel megiszik, amint felébredt.

De az ébredés csak nem akart eljönni.

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy a fiú felismerte, ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk. De egy perc után a fiú elfordította tőle a fejét és Voldemortra nézett.

Piton egy kicsit meglepődött. Nem látott félelmet azokban a zöld szemekben. Nem látott rémületet. Csak fájdalmat látott, és belenyugvást.

Teljesen meg volt döbbenve. Nem értette, mi folyik itt. A fiút valahogy elfogta Voldemort, vagy a halálfalói, de hogyan? Mikor? És Albus miért nem tudott róla?

És ő vajon mit tehet most? Hogyan menthetné meg a gyereket? Hoppanálásgátló varázslatok voltak a Rémálom Kúria körül is. Nem tudja csak úgy felkapni a fiút és dehoppanálni. Ez lehetetlen. De valamit ki kell találnia, hogy megmentse ezt a hülyét, aki már megint lehetetlen helyzetbe hozta magát.

Felsóhajtott. Bármit is tesz, lelepleződik, mint kém. Ez a gondolat hirtelen megnyugtatta. Újra szabadnak érezte magát. De mit tehet ezzel az újonnan felfedezett szabadsággal ebben az átkozott, reménytelen helyzetben? Semmi reményük sem volt.

Lehet, hogy hagynia kellene, hogy megkínozzák és megöljék a fiút. Ha belekeveredik, csak annyit ér el, hogy együtt halnak meg, feleslegesen. Ha nem tesz semmit, fenntarthatná a szerepét, és tovább segíthetné a Világos Oldalt és Dumbledore-t.

De mégis, nem hitte, hogy bármi reménye is maradna a Világos Oldalnak, ha Potter meghal. Nem. Potternek élnie kell. Ott volt Lily... és a neki tett esküje... és Quietus neve... ez mind azt jelentette, hogy segítenie kell ennek a kis rohadéknak. Igen. Potter is rohadék, amiért belekeveredett ebbe az átkozott szituációba. Eddig is elég nehéz volt fenntartani a hűséges halálfaló álcáját anélkül, hogy túlságosan megterhelte volna a lelkiismeretét, és most...

Így vagy úgy, nemsokára köpönyeget kell fordítania. De okosan kell cselekednie. Potternek élnie kell. Meg kell őt menteni, meg kell találni a kiutat a hoppanállásgátló védelmi rendszeren keresztül, és saját magára is gondolnia kell. A fiú nem tud hoppanálni. Szüksége van rá.

Piton szemei fürkészni kezdték a helységet: az ajtókat, az ablakokat. Elég jól ismerte az épületet, volt itt egy kis szobája, ahol bájitalokat készíthetett. A laboratóriuma nem a pincében volt, hanem a harmadik emeleten – milyen nevetséges. Ő és a harmadik emelet! De itt a pincében a börtönök voltak.

A börtön. A legutálatosabb börtön a világon. Vagy legalábbis a legutálatosabbak egyike. Cellák és kínzókamrák, végtelen fájdalommal. Ismerte őket. Tudta, hogyan néztek ki az itteni rabok néhány hét után. Az élet itt olyan volt, mint egy meghosszabbított Cruciatus. Ha Voldemortnak úgy hozta kedve, hónapokig kínzott itt egyeseket. Szerette megtörni az embereket, mielőtt megölte őket. Nem törődött vele, mennyi időbe került. A Sötét Nagyúrnak mindig sok ideje volt.

De hogy tudná kiszabadítani Pottert ebből az átkozott épületből?

Hirtelen észrevette, hogy Voldemort beszél, és hogy a fiú lábai meg vannak kötve. Most nem tud elfutni, mint ahogy a temetőben tette egy hónapja, mikor megszökött a Sötét Nagyúr elől, annak visszatérése után. A pálcája se volt nála.

És most Potter csak állt ott, mint egy bárány, ami várja, hogy levágják, és úgy látszott, elfogadta a végzetét. Piton látta a szemében, ami megint az övébe kapcsolódott, fájdalom, csak fájdalom volt azokban a zöld szemekben, semmi más. Fájdalom. Fájdalom, mint ahogy azokban a fekete szemekben... Fájdalom a zöld szemekben.. Csak fájdalom...

Mintha ugyanazok a szemek lettek volna. De hogyan? Hogyan nézhet ki egy zöld szempár úgy, mint egy fekete? És mégis... egyformának tűntek, vagy legalábbis a kifejezés bennük ugyanaz volt.

Megrémült. A fiú csak fájdalmat érzett.

Ez a hasonlóság... itt áll a kör közepén, félelem nélkül, végtelen fájdalommal néz rá, amit nem a kínzás okozott, hanem a kiábrándulás, és Piton sikoltani szeretett volna, ahogy eszébe jutott az a másik.

Egy fiú, ugyanezen a helyen, a kör közepén, félelem nélkül, gyengeség nélkül. Csak fájdalommal... mint akkor régen... de annyira tisztán látta... azok a fekete szemek... Soha nem tudja elfelejteni őket. Soha már, mondta a holló a fejében. Soha többé.

De a Legnagyobb Rohadék még mindig beszélt.

– Három menetetek van, szórakozzatok el vele. Azután megölöm. Én magam. Úgyhogy vigyázzatok, nehogy megöljétek mielőtt Én sorra kerülök! – mondta a kígyószerű szörnyeteg, boldog vigyorral a képén.

_Három menet. Ez legalább két óra, ahogy őket ismerem_ – gondolta Piton, ahogy figyelte, amint Voldemort visszahúzódott trónszerű székébe.

– Kezdődjék a műsor! – kiáltott halálfalóinak.

És a műsor elkezdődött.

* * *

Piton kétségbeesetten keresett egy megoldást, hogy megmentse a fiút, de csak szálltak a percek, és egyet sem talált. Semmi nem jutott az eszébe. A fiú meg fog halni, és ő is meg fog halni. Újra elfogta a kísértés. Hagyhatná, hogy megöljék a fiút. Igazából semmi más lehetősége nem volt: a fiú meghal egyedül, vagy együtt halnak meg. De az utóbbi értelmetlen volt. Albusnak, a Rendnek szüksége van rá.

És mégis, szükségük van a fiúra is. És megesküdött annak a hülye libának!

Micsoda kulimászba keveredett... micsoda egy rohadt helyzet! Rosszabb, mint a rémálmai, amikkel minden éjjel meg kell küzdenie, lassan két évtizede. Nem hitte volna, hogy annál rosszabb lehet. Soha. És most mégis, ez a helyzet rosszabb volt, mint bármelyik másik, amibe életében, vagy akár rémálmaiban belekerült!

Majdhogynem reszketett, ahogy nézte a műsort. Rengeteg latin kiáltás: _Seco! Frango! Contundo! Flagello! Diffringo! Uro!_ és mellékesen a kiválasztott testrész, amire az átkokat irányították.

Potter sikoltott és vonaglott és rángatódzott és reszketett, csak rövid szünetekkel, amit a halálfalók engedélyeztek neki. Fájdalmas hangja úgy tűnt, betöltötte az egész épületet. És ez még csak az első menet volt... és a második menetben a fizikai bántalmazások következtek. Piton már a gondolatától is rosszul volt.

Lassan ő kerül sorra. Rá kerül a sor, hogy kínozza ezt a kölyköt, akit gyűlölt, annyi éven keresztül megszégyenített, nevetségessé tett, megalázott a társai előtt. Ezt a kölyköt, akit annyiszor megpróbált kirúgatni az iskolából.

Ezt a fiút, akit gondolkodás nélkül megvédett, akiért mindent megtett, hogy túlélje azt az átkozott iskolát, mert ez volt az a fiú, akit megesküdött, hogy védelmezni fog. Lehet, hogy nem teljesen önszántából törődött vele, de ez volt a legjobb védelem, amit adhatott neki.

Mikor rá került a sor, abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy ledermedt, képtelen felemelni a pálcáját, képtelen megszólalni, kinyitni a száját. Képtelen mozdulni. Lélegezni.

A fiú a saját vérében feküdt a földön. Kínban. De nem sírt. Nem könyörgött kegyelemért. Kimerültnek tűnt, de nem megtörtnek. Piton hirtelen tiszteletet érzett iránta. Biztos volt benne, hogy Potter megtörik. Hiszen csak 14-15 éves, nem? Az ilyen gyerekek megtörnek, feladják, nem? De mégis, Potter nem volt megtörve. Legalábbis még nem. És a pillantása... A professzor összerezzent. A pillantása olyan ismerős volt. Látta már ezt a pillantást évekkel ezelőtt... Könnyek öntötték el a szemét.

Mit kellene most tennie? Egyszerűen szüksége van időre. Ha tényleg ki akar találni valamit, meg kell átkoznia Pottert. Most. Azonnal.

Piton elfordította a fejét. – _Tormento _– suttogta, pálcáját a fiú felé fordítva.

– Milyen jó ötlet, a Világos átkokat használni – nevetett Voldemort. – Mutassuk meg Mr. Potternek, hogy néz ki egy igazi „világos" kínzás!

Piton gyűlölte magát. Fuldokolt az érzelmeitől.

A fiú sikolyai betöltötték a Nagytermet. Újra és újra. Piton meg akart halni, itt és most. Nem, nem képes még egyszer megtenni. Nem. Lehetetlen.

Pontosan tudta, milyen fájdalom tölti meg a fiú testét.

Ahogy leeresztette a pálcáját, a sikoltások elhaltak. Visszafordult a fiú felé, és a pillantásuk újra találkozott. És az az átkozott kölyök bólintott! Piton ereiben meghűlt a vér. Most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú felismerte. Rosszul lett erre a gondolatra, szédült, hányingere volt. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú úgy haljon meg, hogy azt hiszi, elárulta őt.

Jól van. Ő tényleg gyűlölte ezt a kis szemetet. Ezelőtt, az iskolában. De most, a kínzás és a sikoltozás alatt a gyűlölete szertefoszlott, örökre eltűnt. Nem tudta gyűlölni többé.

Legszívesebben ő is sikoltozott volna, ahogy a kínzás folytatódott.

A második menet... Ostor, rúgások, ökölcsapások... Az első tíz halálfaló után már nem lehetett felismerni a fiút. Zúzódások, sebek, vér, törött csontok – csak az a zöld pillantás, ami az övébe kapcsolódott minden szünet alatt, az mutatta, hogy a fiú még magánál van, még él. Miért tette Potter ugyanazt, amit az a fekete szemű fiú akkor régen? Miért?

Miért nézett újra és újra az ő szemébe? Nem kegyelemért könyörgött, nem sajnálatért, törődésért. És mégis mindig Piton szemét kereste. Pont úgy, mint... NEM!

Piton kétségbeesetten kívánta, hogy legyen már vége ennek az egész Rohadékok Játékának, haza akart menni, bezárkózni, whiskyt inni, amíg teljesen ki nem üti magát, azután az Álmatlan Álom Italát, literszám, hogy aludjon, aludjon, és soha többé ne ébredjen fel. Soha.

El akart szaladni. De... de...

Mit mondjon Dumbledorenak? Hogy mehet csak úgy be az irodájába, hogy elmondja neki az igazságot? _Potter meghalt, és én a kínzói egyike voltam, a gyilkosai egyike, de úgy sajnálom_ – ilyen egyszerűen kimentené magát. És mondhatná Albusnak, hogy: _Ó, csak megbocsátható világos átkokat használtam rajta, mint például a Tormenta_?

Hogyan folytathatná az életét ezután? Hogy taníthatna más gyerekeket? Mindig rettenetesen viselkedett velük szemben, egy kibírhatatlan, aljas gazember volt, egy igazi rohadék, de legalább elviselhető. Ha Potter meghal, ezerszer rosszabb lenne. Hogy taníthatná Weasley-t és Grangert? Hogy nézhetne a szemükbe ezek után?

Mit tenne vele a megszegett eskü? Képes lenne ezek után aludni? Enni? Lélegezni? Gondolkodni?

Soha nem tudna megszabadulni a múlttól. Majdnem húsz év is kevés volt, hogy megbánja, amit azelőtt tett. Ha hagyná Pottert meghalni, soha többé nem lenne képes élni. Ebben biztos volt.

Megint rá került a sor. És ez a kibírhatatlan, átkozott kis hülye már megint az ő pillantását kereste, bár Piton nem volt biztos benne, hogy Potter még lát bármit is.

Lehajtotta a fejét, és kivett a zsebéből egy kis üvegcsét. Szerencsére tőle nem várták, hogy az öklét használja, a lábát vagy az ujjait, vagy pálcát, korbácsot, övet, kést, borotvát, tőrt vagy botot. Tőle inkább azt várták, hogy mutasson nekik egy érdekes új bájitalt, de látványosnak kell lennie, mert ezt a műsort most a Sötét Nagyúr rendezi, és élvezi. A Rohadékok Játéka. És Voldemort látni akarta a fájdalmat, amit okozott.

Egy pillanatig Piton azt hitte, hogy inkább ő issza ki azt az üveget, mint hogy Potternek adja. Ez egy új, és elképzelhetetlenül fájdalmas főzet volt. Mindig hordott magánál ilyen kínzó főzeteket, éppen az ilyen esetekre. De soha nem akarta, hogy a fiú ettől szenvedjen. De szüksége volt időre, jobban, mint bármire, úgyhogy meg kellett tennie.

Közelebb lépett, a fiú mellé, letérdelt, és kinyitotta Potter száját a bal kezével. A jobbjával hirtelen leöntötte az üvegcse tartalmát a fiú torkán, kényszerítette, hogy lenyelje és visszalépett a helyére a körben.

Egy pillanatig teljes csend volt. Aztán a fiú szemei kimeredtek az elviselhetetlenül éles fájdalomtól, és olyan hangosan kezdett sikoltozni, hogy mindenkinek be kellett fognia a fülét.

A Csontok Játéka. Ebben a pillanatban Piton jobban utálta magát, mint eddig bármikor az életben. És ez nem volt egyszerű, tekintve, hogy mennyire utálta magát eddig is.

A Csontok Játéka tökéletes része volt a Rohadékok Játékának. Az áldozat minden csontját apró szilánkokra törte, kibírhatatlan fájdalmat okozva minden apró mozdulattal, mint például a lélegzés, és ezután visszanövesztette az egészet az eredeti állapotba, egy speciálisan gyors és fájdalmas Pótcsont-Rapid segítségével. Nem okozott semmi gyógyíthatatlan kárt, de legalább olyan fájdalmas volt, mint a Cruciatus. Piton tudta. Ő maga is kipróbálta.

A fiú soha többé nem fog megbízni benne ezek után. De végül is, semmiképpen nem lesz idő a megbocsátásra és felejtésre, se a bocsánatkérésre. Potter meg fog halni. És ő, Perselus Nobilus Piton, meg fog halni vele együtt. Ez egy nagyon csodálatos és látványos előadás lesz, amiben ő játssza a rosszfiút és Potter a jófiút. De ez nem számít. Egyáltalán nem számít.

Ahogy a sikoltozás abbamaradt, a fiú szemei szorosan csukva maradtak. Csak az emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasa mutatta, hogy még mindig él.

– Csodálatos, Professzor, el vagyok ragadtatva! – Voldemort szemei ragyogtak az elégedettségtől. Elképesztő, milyen találékonnyá váltál mindazok után, hogy ennyi évet töltöttél azzal a mugli-szerető öreg hülyével.

Egy másodpercig Piton alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy rá ne fogja a pálcáját a rohadékra, és ott mindjárt megölje. Nem! De mielőtt még az öve felé mozdíthatta volna a kezét, a műsor folytatódott.

Eljött a harmadik felvonás. És Piton még mindig nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogyan mentse meg az összetört gyereket.

És most még egy újabb átkot is ki kellett találnia. A Sötét Nagyúr biztosan egy jól megérdemelt Cruciatussal jutalmazná, ha ugyanazt az átkot használná még egyszer, nem szerette, ha untatták. De akkor mit tegyen? Nem akarta jobban bántani a fiút. De muszáj volt mondania valamit. Esetleg a Kés Átkot? Az fájdalmas, de a hatása nem tart soká. Tíz másodperc, nem több. Vagy húsz, maximum.

Megint rá került a sor.

– _Culter _– mondta, újra elfordítva a pillantását a fiúról, és a pálca remegett a kezében.

A sikoltozás erősebb és hangosabb volt, mint azelőtt. És majdnem egy egész percig tartott. Hogyan? Miért? Mi a franc folyik itt? Meg akarta szüntetni az átkot, de nem tudta. És akkor eszébe jutott, a Kés Átok, a Csonttörő Átokkal együtt, amit Nott használt az előbb órákig tartó utóhatásokat okoz. Merlin, ezt ő képtelen tovább csinálni! Szeretett volna meghalni a szégyentől. Itt mindjárt. Ebben a pillanatban. Úgy érezte, hogy ő is haldokol, a sikoltozás minden másodpercével.

– Piton! Te igazán... kitűnő vagy ma – hallotta Voldemort szavait a sikolyokon keresztül. – Jobb, mint bármikor.

Bólintott, ahogy az előtte vonagló kis testre nézett.

Hirtelen a fiú hangja lehalkult. Potter nem mozdult.

– Ó nem – suttogta Piton, ahogy a következő halálfaló felemelte a pálcáját.

– Állj! – kiáltotta Voldemort. – Én akarom megölni – tette hozzá, ahogy felállt, és közelebb lépett.

Ebben a pillanatban Piton teljesen kétségbe esett. Voldemort meg fogja ölni a fiút, tudta, és ő egyszerűen nem hagyhatja.

Voldemort az élettelen test mellé lépett, és egy rúgással a hátára fordította.

– _Stimula _– mondta, ahogy a fiúra szegezte a pálcáját.

De az csak nem mozdult. Piton megmerevedett. Mit csinált vele?

– Tudom, hogy ébren vagy, Potter – mondta Voldemort hideg, könyörtelen hangon. – És szeretnék veled egy kicsit elbeszélgetni, mielőtt megöllek.

A fiú kinyitotta a szemeit. Piton fellélegzett. Még él!

– De nekem semmi kedvem téged hallgatni, Tom. Nem érdekel, mit akarsz mondani. Egyáltalán. Ölj meg, és fejezzük be ezt a műsort.

– Ahogy óhajtod! – Voldemort ördögi mosollyal emelte fel a pálcáját. De Piton gyorsabb volt.

– _Stupor_! – kiáltotta, pálcáját a Sötét Nagyúrra fordítva, és közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, hogy felsegítse, amilyen gyorsan csak tudja.

De az átok lepattant a Sötét Nagyúr pajzsáról. Pajzs? Piton megmerevedett. PAJZS? Ó, nem...

A következő pillanatban a földön feküdt, társai által elkábítva.

– Nahát, Piton Professzor! Micsoda _várt_ meglepetés! – vigyorgott a Legnagyobb Rohadék, embertelen fénnyel a szemében. – Végre megtaláltam a téglát – téged, ahogy gondoltam is. Nemde így van, Lucius?

A halálfalók egyike bólintott, ahogy Voldemort folytatta.

Gondoltam, hogy te leszel az, a sárvérűekért rajongó Dumbledore hűséges szolgája, a Világos Oldal hülye követője, bár azután a kis kínzás után az auroroknál és hat hónap Azkabani tartózkodás után... Nem egészen értelek. – Voldemort elgondolkodva felemelte a pillantását. – Te mindig olyan erős voltál. És mégis elárultál. Csak ámulok. Ma egy rövid ideig azt hittem, rosszul gondoltam. Azok az átkok, és az a főzet! Élvezted, Potter? – fordult a fiú felé.

Úgy tűnt, Potter nem hallotta a szavait, és ahogy a professzor a gyerekre nézett, a szemei megint Pitonéba mélyedtek. A férfi hirtelen szeretett volna mondani neki valamit, mielőtt meghalnak. Az arcához nyúlt, és leemelte a maszkot. Csak bámultak egymásra, szavak nélkül, hosszú percekig. Piton hallotta Voldemort szavait, de nem értette őket.

Csak nézte a fiút, a szemei tele voltak fájdalommal.

A fiú meg fog halni. Piton biztos volt benne. És most ő is meg fog halni vele együtt, a fiúval, akit hosszú évekig gyűlölt. És most nem értette a saját korábbi érzéseit. Miért gyűlölte, hogy tudta gyűlölni ezt a fiút? Hogy lehetett ennyire csökönyös, istenverte idióta, hogy gyűlölje, csak mert az apja valamikor régen elkövetett néhány csínyt ellene? Az azóta halott apja. Aki megmentette az életét. Igaz, ezzel saját magát is mentette, tekintetbe véve a körülményeket, de mégis, James Potter megmentette az életét akkor, évekkel ezelőtt. És Lily... ő gyűlölte Lily fiát, négy egész évig. Miért? Hogy lehet ez? Képtelen volt választ találni a kérdéseire.

Csak bámult a fiúra, az összetört, haldokló fiúra, és szégyellte magát. Kínzó átkok, Csontok Játéka... és Potter még csak nem is tűnik dühösnek rá. Ugyanúgy elfogadta, mint ahogy elfogadta a sorsát, a közelgő halálát.

Piton óvatosan kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette a fiú arcát az ujjaival.

– Sajnálom... Annyira sajnálom... Bocsáss meg – kérte.

Harry becsukta a szemét egy pillanatra.

– Köszönöm – suttogta.

Vékony kötelek lövelltek ki Voldemort pálcájából, és a következő pillanatban Piton meg volt kötözve.

– Piton, a te időd lejárt. Azt hiszem, most ön jön, Mr. Potter – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr, és egy újabb parancsot suttogott. – _Erecto_.

A következő pillanatban Harry a lábán állt, bár egy kicsit szédelgett, szemtől szemben Voldemorttal.

Piton csak bámulta ezt a gyereket, aki ott állt az ellensége előtt, nyugodtan, félelem nélkül. Voldemort dühösnek tűnt, ahogy figyelte a fiút, akiben nem látott rémületet, megaláztatást, aki nem könyörgött kegyelemért. Nem mutatott gyengeséget!

Nem, a fiú nem tört meg. Megkínozták, mágiával és fizikailag, de a lelke a sajátja maradt, ahogy elfogadta a tényt, hogy meg fog halni.

Piton újra szégyellni kezdte magát. A fiú nagyon bátor volt. Ugyanolyan bátor, mint az apja. Ugyanolyan bátor, mint az a fekete szemű fiú, aki ugyanezen a helyen állt valamikor. Bátrabb, mint ő maga volt Potter korában.

– Azt hiszem eljött az ideje, hogy megölj, Tom, nem gondolod? – kérdezte hirtelen kemény, de halk hangon. – Végre befejezheted, amit 14 éve elrontottál. Most nincs itt semmi gyenge mugli-születésű nő, aki megakadályozhatna benne.

Csend lett a teremben. A Sötét Nagyúr dühe majdhogynem tapinthatóvá vált a levegőben, de a fiú nem ijedt meg.

És akkor Voldemort hirtelen lenyugtatta magát. Ördögi vigyor jelent meg a képén.

– Nagyon bátor, Mr. Potter. Igazán, milyen griffendéles megnyilvánulás öntől. De most nem öllek meg. Nem, sokkal jobb ötletem van a haláloddal kapcsolatban. Egy kicsit elhúzhatjuk a dolgot. Nekem van időm. Én ki tudom várni, hogy könyörögj a halálodért, minden hülye megjegyzés nélkül. Vagy... lehet, hogy adok neked egy másik lehetőséget, egy lehetőséget, hogy élj, ahelyett, hogy meghalnál. Adok időt és lehetőséget, hogy átgondold. És természetesen... segíteni foglak, a magam módján, hogy a megfelelő elhatározásra juss.

– Soha nem adom el a lelkemet, Tom – válaszolt Harry határozottan. De Voldemort már nem figyelt rá.

– Meglátjuk, Mr. Potter. – Megfordult, és Pitonra nézett. – És mit tehetnénk önnel, kedves professzor? Ha jól emlékszem, te nem vagy annyira bátor, mint ez a fiatalember itt melletted, ugye? Szóval, mit szólnál, ha csatlakozhatnál hozzá egy kis időre? Két-három hét, esetleg egy kicsit több? Ez attól függ... tudod mitől. Lehet, hogy te meg tudod győzni Mr. Pottert a megadás bölcsességéről.

Piton szemei kimeredtek.

– A pincebörtön...

– Pontosan, professzor. És – itt a követőire emelte a szemét – azt hiszem elkezdhetjük, de legyetek óvatosak! Ne öljétek meg őket. Addig nem, amíg engedélyt nem adok rá. – Voldemort elvigyorodott, megfordult, és elhagyta a termet.

A halálfalók gyűrűje szorosabbra zárult körülöttük. A fiú összecsuklott Piton mellett, ahogy az Erecto hatása véget ért. Nem tudta elkapni, a kötelékek miatt. Csak feküdtek ott, tehetetlenül. És Piton tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdet.

Mikor levették róla a köteleket, megvizsgálta Pottert. A fiú megint elájult. Úgyhogy ez az ő menete lesz. Valószínűleg hosszabb, és nehezebb, mint a fiúé volt. Hisz végülis ő egy áruló.

Szerencsétlenségére, másfél óráig is eltartott, mire elvesztette az eszméletét. A volt társai igazán vigyáztak rá.

* * *

– Vernon, a fiú még mindig nem tért vissza! – mondta Petunia idegesen a férjének.

A tévét nézték a vacsora után.

– Ummmm... – mormogta Vernon, a szemeit a képernyőre meresztve.

– Vernon! – ismételte meg Petunia.

– Jól van... akkor mit csináljak? Majd valamikor éjjel visszajön, ebben biztos vagyok. Szégyelli magát – válaszolta Vernon nyugodtan. – Vagy azok az őrült barátai vitték el megint. Szerencsére. Ó, nézd azt a kutyát! – mutatott hirtelen a képernyőre. – Ez pont olyan, mint Marge-é!

Petunia megborzongott. Utálta az állatokat, főleg Marge öreg, ronda aljas kutyáit. És ideges volt.

– Vernon, eddig akárhányszor vitték el, mindig értesítettek... valahogy. De ma.. Már éjfél van és...

– És...? – Vernon mérges lett. Nem érdekelték a fiú hülye eltűnései. – Ha el akart menni, elment. És én nézni akarom ezt a filmet.

– De mi vagyunk a gyámjai, Vernon. Ha bármi történik vele, _minket_ vonnak felelősségre!

Vernon megrántotta a vállát, és sóhajtott.

– Jól van. De nincs kedvem városszerte őt hajkurászni. Ha akarod, menj, és keresd, de én nem fogom!

– Fel kellene hívnunk a rendőrséget – suttogta Petunia.

– Ó, micsoda jó ötlet! – válaszolta vigyorogva Vernon. – Remélem, ha megtalálják, maguknál tartják egy pár napig, nem gondolod?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Petunia tétován.

– Mi bajod van? – kérdezte Vernon hirtelen, ahogy észrevette Petunia furcsa hangsúlyát.

– Nem tudom – mondta ő újra, de egy kis idő múlva hozzátette. – Furcsa érzésem van. Nem jó érzésem, tudod... ilyet éreztem akkor is...

Vernon csak bámult rá. Petunia teljesen magán kívül volt. A kezei remegtek, az arca sápadt volt.

– Mi a... jól vagy? – kérdezte Vernon óvatosan.

Petunia megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, valami történt. Valami, mint aznap, mikor először mentem veled moziba...

Vernonnak remegett a hangja, ahogy végül sikerült megszólalnia.

– Azt... azt hiszed... ?

Petunia bólintott.

Hosszú csend ülepedett a szobára. Csak bámultak egymásra rémülten. Végül Vernon felállt.

– Hívom a rendőrséget. Most mindjárt.

* * *

Következő: szombaton. 


	2. Ébredés a pokolban

Bocsánat a késésért. Ígérem a jövőben megpróbálok pontosabb lenni.

**Fordította: Enelen **(és nem én - millió köszönet neki!)

**

* * *

**

**2. fejezet – Ébredés a pokolban**

* * *

Harry megpróbált megmozdulni, de azonnal megbánta. Hirtelen erős, majdhogynem elviselhetetlen fájdalom futott végig a testén, és minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy ne kiáltson fel, ahogy minden porcikája lüktetni kezdett. Nem értette az egészet. Kipislogta a szeméből a könnyeket, és megpróbált emlékezni. Hol van? Miért fáj mindene? Mi történt?

Fokozatosan kezdtek visszatérni az előző délután emlékei. Lassan elárasztották a tegnapi történések halvány képei, a „kínzó műsoré", ahogy Voldemort nevezte. Hát igaz volt, minden igaz, az első pillanattól az utolsóig. Fogoly volt, és biztos volt benne, hogy további borzalmakra, fájdalomra számíthat.

A gondolatától is rosszul lett. Megint megkínozzák? A tegnapi több, mint elég volt. Tudta, hogy képtelen lesz elviselni ennél több fájdalmat és bántalmazást. Mindent meg fog tenni, amit csak akarnak, csak hogy végre hagyják meghalni. Igen, meghalni. Most nem fog tudni elmenekülni, többé már nem: úgy látszik, kifogyott a szerencséből, nem úgy, mint az előző években, a Voldemorttal való előző találkozásokkor. Most testileg teljesen össze van törve, kimerült, és képtelen volt remélni bármit is. Voldemort még nem tudja, de máris győzött, gondolta Harry.

És mindez az én hibám, jött rá egy idő után. Ha nem menekült volna el Dursleyéktől, a halálfalók, akik a házat figyelték, nem tudták volna elfogni. Tudta, hogy Voldemort tisztában van a tartózkodási helyével, hiszen megmondta ott a temetőben, Little Hangletonban. Amíg a vérrokonai védelme alatt állt, addig nem érhette el, de ezzel az esztelen elrohanásával túl messzire került a családtól, a védelemtől. Úgyhogy ide jutott.

Igaz, végülis jó oka volt a menekülésre, legalábbis néhány órára szüksége volt a családi veszekedés után, ha nem akarta, megint valami természetellenessé változtatni a hozzátartozóit, mint Marge nénit két éve.

Az egészet Dudley kezdte. Nem kellett volna Lily Evanset lekurváznia. Nem kellett volna azt mondania, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért Harry apja az anyját feleségül vette az volt, hogy sikerült felcsinálnia. Harry végülis nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne üsse.

Óriási verekedés kezdődött, és egyáltalán nem voltak egyenrangú felek, tekintve Dudley súlyát és magasságát. És mindennek a tetejébe, a végén Vernon bácsi is Dudley segítségére sietett, úgyhogy Dudley kiütéssel győzött. A nagybátyja éppen meg akarta büntetni a verekedésért, de az első pofon után Harry kirohant a házból és elszaladt.

Nem kellett túl messzire szaladnia: hirtelen három halálfaló vette körül. Szerencsétlenségére a pálcája a szobájában maradt, a ládájában. Nem tehetett semmit. Csak állt ott, lassanként felfogva tette következményeit, aztán a három ember idehozta, ebbe a kastélyba, amit Rémálom Kúriának neveztek. A tegnapi kínzások után már azt is tudta, miért.

A múlt délután élő rémálom volt számára. Amíg arra várt, hogy elkezdődjön, valahogy pontosan tudta, mi fog történni. A pokolba is! Harry mindent tudott. De, amitől maga is meglepődött, amikor a halálfalók és Voldemort belépett a terembe, rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem fél. Többé már nem. Miért? Még most is csodálkozott rajta.

Talán a rémálmok tették, amik tele voltak félelemmel, könnyekkel, Cedric halála, Voldemort újjászületése, a párbaj, a szülei megjelenése, Féregfark, a hiányzó kezével, és mindez miatta. Ha ő nem lenne... Voldemort nem jöhetett volna vissza, Cedric még mindig élne, Lupin és Sirius elfogták volna Féregfarkot... és Sirius szabad lenne, és Lupin tovább taníthatna a Roxfortban. Lupin nem lenne munkanélküli, mint most. Harry anyja még mindig élne, talán az apja is. És sok-sok gyerekük lenne, három, vagy több is, és mind a Roxfortba járna, természetesen a Griffendélbe.

Harry elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Ez olyan mulatságos volt, lennének bátyjai és nővérei...

De nincsenek, és a szülei halottak voltak.

És ő is meg fog halni, itt, a Rémálom Kúriában, egyedül.

Harry megpróbált harcolni a gondolat ellen. Élni akart, túl akarta élni ezt is! Találkozni akart a barátaival, újra a Nagyteremben ebédelni, vajsört inni a Három Seprűben, Roxmortsban... Kviddicsezni és elmenni a következő Világkupára, profi fogóvá válni a Nemzeti Válogatottban. Bármit, csak meghalni nem!

Szívesen vette volna a büntetőmunkákat Friccsel vagy a bájitalórákat Pitonnal... szívesen vett volna bármilyen megalázást, ami nem jár fájdalommal, vérrel, izzadsággal.

De még életben volt, és hirtelen elhatározta, hogy nem adja fel. Ha sikerülne kitartania, lehet, hogy még valóra válthatná az álmait... Remélnie kellett és hinnie kellett abban, hogy van kiút ebből az elátkozott kastélyból. Erősnek kellett lennie, leküzdenie a gyengeségét.

Ezzel az elhatározással, Harry újra kinyitotta a szemeit, és megpróbált körülnézni, felmérni a helyet, ahova került, de nem bírta megmozdítani a fejét. A nyaka fájt, és egy hosszú pillanatra megrémült, hogy valami visszafordíthattatlan történt a hátgerincével. Bár igazából az sem számít. Mindenképpen meg fog itt halni, és ha a gerince eltört, a haldoklás gyorsabb, és fájdalommentesebb lesz. De az egész teste annyira fájt, hogy rá kellett jönnie, hogy a gerincének semmi baja, legalábbis még nincs.

És még mindig nem volt kész a halálra. Harcolni fog!

Újra a tegnapi eseményeken kezdett gondolkodni. A halálfalók és Voldemort... emlékezett arra, ahogy beléptek a terembe. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy színjáték, de az egyikük elrontotta a műsort.

A kezdetektől biztos volt benne, hogy Piton professzor a halálfalók között lesz, bár nem tudta megmagyarázni, miért. Ez egy egészen nyilvánvaló dolog volt, mivel sejtette, hogy Piton Dumbledore kémje. A várakozás egész ideje alatt azon törte a fejét, hogy Voldemort vajon elfogadta-e a professzor bocsánatkérését, és ha igen, akkor hogy a fenébe tudta Piton meggyőzni a Sötét Urat „ártatlanságáról"? A Sötét Nagyúr egyáltalán nem volt hülye, ennek nagyon meggyőző érvnek kellett lennie.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Harry észrevette a belépőket, és meglátta a ledermedt alakot az ajtóban, tudta, hogy ki az. Ahogy a férfi végre rávette magát, hogy csatlakozzon a körhöz, és látta a fenyegető és ragadozó-szerű járását, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a zsíros hajú, szemét bájitalprofesszorát látja. Összetapadó tincseit nem fedte sisak vagy kalap, úgyhogy könnyen felismerhette az összetapadt tincsekről.

És arra is rájött, hogy a professzor nem tudja, hogy ő felismerte.

A tanár viselkedése alaposan megdöbbentette. Végülis soha nem gondolta, hogy Piton meg akarná ölni (csak kirúgatni – de hát Piton nem tudott semmit Harry családi viszonyairól, úgyhogy nem tudhatta, hogy számára a kettő majdhogynem egy és ugyanaz), de az a tiszta aggodalom és féltés, ami a férfiből áradt, megrendítette.

És ebben a pillanatban még egy dolgot tudott: hogy a kínzás végére még egy áldozata lesz: a professzor. Harry ezt nem akarta. Igen, gyűlölte Pitont, de szerette volna élve gyűlölni. Nem akart újabb nevet felvenni az áldozatai listájára, mindjárt Cedric után. A szemeivel könyörgött a professzornak, hogy hagyja meghalni, ne keveredjen bele ebbe az egészbe, és majdhogynem megörült, mikor a professzor első átka eltalálta. Bár talán egy kicsit erősen bólintott Piton felé, hogy megnyugtassa, jól cselekedett.

A valóságban viszont csalódott lett. A „világos" Tormenta átok görcsei alatt azon töprengett, hogy vajon a professzor valóban ennyire gyűlöli-e. „Ennyire", merthogy ez az átok, amit Piton szórt rá, semmivel se volt jobb a Cruciatusnál. Egyáltalán nem, sőt még rosszabb is volt, tudva, hogy a „világos oldal" támogatói ilyen átkokat használtak. Miért használták őket? Hiszen megölhették az ellenségeiket, vagy bebörtönözhették őket. Mire kellettek nekik a kínzó átkok?

Később, az a főzet, amit Piton adott neki, rosszabb volt, mint tíz Cruciatus. És végül az az utolsó átok... Emlékezett rá, hogy utána hosszú percekig nem bírta abbahagynia sikoltozást. Érezte, ahogy a csontjai elolvadnak a testében, és kibírhatatlan sok idővel később újranőttek – de ez a második szakasz ugyanolyan fájdalmas volt, mint az első, ha nem rosszabb.

Ekkor teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Piton elárulta Dumbledore-t. És ez az érzés fájdalmasabb volt, mint maguk az átkok. Dumbledore hitt ennek az embernek! Harrynek valahogy figyelmeztetnie kellett az igazgatót, hogy a professzor többé nem megbízható.

És mindezek után, Piton odahanyatlott mellé. Már megint megmentette őt. A professzor őszintén bocsánatot kért, a bűntudatot tisztán láthatta az arcán. Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy felfogta, mi történt, de elfogadta a bocsánatkérést mielőtt meghalnak...

Ez az emlék teljesen összetörte. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Voldemort szavai: _Én ki tudom várni, hogy könyörögj a halálodért._ A mondat jelentése lassan a lelkébe hatolt.

És végül, Harry megértette. Meg fog halni. Kínok között.

Harry érezte, hogy az ereje végül elhagyja összetört testét, de nem harcolt ellene. Engedte, hogy a sötétség újra elnyelje az érzékeit, és elvesztette az eszméletét.

Mikor legközelebb felébred, szomjas volt. Meg kell mozdulnia, ha inni akar, vagy legalábbis, ha tudni akarja, hogy talál-e inni egyáltalán.

Percről percre újra emlékeztetnie kellett magát: nem fogja feladni! Nem adja fel ilyen könnyen!

A fogait összeszorítva lehunyta a szemeit, és minden erejét összeszedte, hogy fel tudjon ülni. És a következő pillanatban már ült. Hmm-mmm. Egy kicsit még szédült, de már nem annyira, mint mikor először felébredt. Lehet, hogy az átkok utóhatásai végül kezdtek elmúlni.

Hosszú percekig csak ült egyhelyben, várva, hogy az émelygése elmúljon.

Egy kis idő múlva érezte, hogy megszűnik a hányingere, és megpróbálta kinyitni a szemeit. A megkönnyebbülés hullámai öntötték el. Látott. Nem túl élesen, mivel a szemüvege biztosan eltörött, de ez elég is volt, hogy szemügyre vehesse a környezetét. Fáklyák lángja harcolt a sötétséggel a kis cellában, a helység nagyobb részét árnyékban hagyva. Biztos volt benne, hogy nincsenek ablakok, csak egy nagy barna ajtót látott. Az ajtó mellett egy nagy korsó – talán víz?

Újra összeszedte az erejét, és megpróbált felállni. Egy pillanatra sikerült, de aztán újra le kellett ülnie. Ez így nem fog menni. A lábai túl gyengék voltak, hogy elbírják a teste súlyát, és kavargott a feje, elszédítette. Valahogy oda kell másznia az ajtóhoz. Harry egy mély lélegzetet vett, és négykézlábra küzdötte magát. Az összetört térdei fájtak, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb csúszott a korsóhoz, de végül is sikerült!

Ez olyan volt, mintha egyenesen Voldemortot győzte volna le. Megfogta a korsót, és a szájához emelte. A víz régi volt és poshadt, de víz volt, és most ennyi elég is volt. Visszatette a korsót a helyére, és ekkor hirtelen egy halk nyögést hallott a cella legközelebbi árnyékban maradt részéből.

Megmerevedett. Nem volt egyedül? Ki lehet az a másik?

Megpróbálta kitisztítani a látását, és felmérni a másikat ebből a távolságból, de nem tudta. Mindig is rosszul látott, és a megfelelő megvilágítás nélkül ez még nehezebbé vált. Úgyhogy Harry sóhajtott, és újra letérdelt. Muszáj megnéznie a cella másik lakóját (lakóit?). közelebb mászott a csendes nyögéseket hallató férfihez (férfi volt, ezt hallotta a hangján), és megpróbált az arcába nézni. De ez teljesen felesleges volt. Egyszerűen semmit nem látott az árnyékban. Csalódottan felsóhajtott megint, és óvatosan megérintette a másik arcát.

Az ezt követő hangosabb nyöszörgésre rémülten visszarántotta a kezét.

Ahogy a szeméhez emelte, meglátta. Véres volt.

Elgondolkodva leült a férfi mellé. Most mit csináljon? Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy a férfi sokkal rosszabb állapotban volt, mint ő, úgyhogy segítenie kellett rajta. De hogyan? Nem ismert semmi gyógyító varázslatot, és még ha tudott is volna egyet, pálca nélkül nem ment semmire.

Pálca! Lehet, hogy a másiknak van pálcája! Ez nagyon gyenge remény volt, de biztosan tudnia kellett, lehet... Lehet, hogy maradt még remény ebben a reménytelen és sötét cellában.. újra megérintette a férfit, és végigfuttatta a kezeit a ruháin. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy a másik talárja nyirkos – nem víztől, hanem valami csúszós, undorító, gonosz anyagtól. Vér. És még több vér. Minden véres. Teljesen megrémült. Nem tudta, hogy a saját helyzete semmivel sem jobb, mint ezé a férfié, úgyhogy teljesen elkeseredett. Úgy döntött, hogy visszacsúszik a korsóhoz egy kis vízért, hogy legalább a férfi arcát megmossa, és megitassa, ha sikerül. Felemelte az edényt, és sajgó térdein óvatosan, nehogy eltörje, visszamászott a férfihoz.

Szerencsére, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg, a korsó óriási volt, majdnem teljesen tele vízzel, és amíg mászott, nagyon utálta. Letette, távol az ájult férfitól, tartva tőle, hogy egy hirtelen mozdulattal fellökhetik, és rövid töprengés után letépett egy darabot a ruhájából, hogy azzal tisztítsa meg a másik véres arcát. Ahogy végignézett magán, egy megfelelő anyagdarabot keresve, először azóta, hogy felébredt, megpillantotta a saját testét. Hirtelen nagyon közel került az ájuláshoz. Csodálatos. Nem sokkal nézett ki jobban, mint ez a férfi. Megérintette a saját arcát, és rájött, hogy azt is izzadság, vér és piszok borítja.

_Jaj ne_ – gondolta, de igyekezett túltenni magát a megrázkódtatáson. Nyelt egyet, várt, amíg a szívverése visszaáll egyenletesebb ritmusra, és letépett egy kis darabot a trikója ujjából, ami egy kicsit kevésbé véresnek és piszkosnak tűnt, mint tépett ruhái többi része, és egy kis vizet öntött rá.

Óvatos mozdulatokkal tisztítani kezdte a másik arcát. Ez eltartott egy darabig, és közben a szemei kezdtek hozzászokni a félhomályhoz. A férfinak világos bőre volt, vállig érő fekete haja...

Nem, ez lehetetlen. Nem.

A férfi, akit ilyen óvatosan mosdatott, Piton volt.

Harry nem akarta, hogy ez igaz legyen. Nem azért, mintha gyűlölte volna a professzort. Valójában nem tudta tovább gyűlölni a tegnapi sorsfordító események után. Csak nem akarta, hogy itt legyen, mint a következő áldozat a listájáról, mindjárt Cedric után.

Bár ha nem lenne itt, az azt jelentené, hogy már megölték. _Micsoda megkönnyebbülés!_ – gondolta gúnyosan. Piton itt volt, és lélegzett, de végülis éppúgy meg fog halni, mint ő, Harry, úgyhogy a lista mindenképpen tovább fog bővülni. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy egy olyan ember mellett kell meghalnia, aki teljes szívéből gyűlölte őt. Voldemort kegyetlenebb volt, mint ahogy el tudta képzelni, ebben Harry biztos volt. Ő és Piton együtt, egy cellában!

Kétrét görnyedt a gyomrában jelentkező hirtelen fájdalomtól. Éles fájdalom volt, mint a kutyaharapás. Vagy mint egy késszúrás. Ahogy felerősödött, Harry újra hányingert érzett. Most nem tudta leküzdeni. Félremászott, és megfordult, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Nem akarta leokádni a tanárt. Megölné érte.

A víz, amit az előbb megivott, elhagyta a gyomrát, némi gyomorsavval és vérrel keverve. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy semmi más nem maradt benne, de nem bírta megállítani az öklendezést. Rettenetesen érezte magát. Minden porcikája fájt. A saját hányadékában térdelt. Össze volt zárva Roxfort legszemetebb tanárjával, és néhány héten belül biztosan meg is fog halni. Minden remény elhagyta. Csak kétségbeesést érzett, és sötétséget, és fájdalmat, és megint csak fájdalmat.

Senki se volt itt, hogy segítsen rajta.

A kezével megtámasztotta magát a földön, és sírni kezdett.

Óvatos érintések...

Víz, hideg víz az égő arcán...

Olyan jó érzés volt.

Ki lehet az?

Quietus?

Biztosan ő. Quietus, drága Quietus... Senki más nem segítene rajta.

Később... rémült zihálás?

Miért?

Aztán valaki elmászott mellőle, és tisztán hallotta a hányás hangjait, és utána a száraz öklendezést hosszú percekig. Aztán csend.

Csend, ami egy idő után kibírhatatlanná vált. És.. Sírás. Valaki sírt. Nem Quietus.

Piton erőlködött, hogy visszanyerje az eszméletét. Mi történik itt? Hol van? És ki az, aki sír mellette?

Ahogy megmozdította a karjait, fájdalom hasított végig a meztelen idegvégződésein. Ez fáj! Felszisszent. A sírás abbamaradt.

És újra a halk csúszkáló hang, ahogy valaki mászik a földön...

– Jól van, professzor? – kérdezte egy csendes, aggódó hang mellette.

Ki az? Biztosan egy diák az iskolából. De akkor mégis, hol vannak? Lent a pincében? De... ennek semmi értelme. Ha lent volt a pincéjében, mi ez, hogy egy diák öklendezik mellette? Miért nem ment a mosdóba? Vagy...

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezett vissza Piton. – Te ki vagy? – volt a második kérdés.

– Harry Potter vagyok, tanár úr, és a Rémálom Kúria pincéjében vagyunk.

Ez a gyors válasz alaposan mellbevágta Pitont.

– Nem – nyögött fel. És hirtelen eszébe jutott minden. – Jaj, ne.

Itt volt, a Pokolban, meg fog halni, és Harry Potter lesz a társa ebben az egészben. Ez nem lehet igaz. Ő és Potter ugyanabba a cellába zárva. A Fő Rohadék sokkal kegyetlenebb volt, mint ahogy az ő el tudta képzelni.

Piton újra felnyögött, és megpróbált felkelni. Ez eltartott néhány percig, de végül ült, a kinyújtott kezeire támaszkodva. Körülnézett a cellában, próbálva nem visszaesni a fájó hátára, és nem hányni. Ahogy a rosszullét elmúlt, rájött, hogy szomjas.

– Nem szomjas, tanár úr? – kérdezte a fiú udvariasan, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Piton bólintott. A fiú óvatosan felemelte a korsót, és segített neki inni. Néhány korty után Piton abbahagyta. Nem akart túl sokat inni.

– Be kell osztanunk a vizet – mondta, mikor a fiú elhúzta a korsót a szájától. – Nem kapunk friss adagot minden nap. Ha jól emlékszem, egy korsó víznek elégnek kell lenni három napig.

– Három napig? De hát... – kiáltott fel a fiú.

– Halkabban, Potter – mondta ingerülten Piton. – Igen, három napig. És ha a fülembe kiabálsz, megfájdul a fejem.

– Sa-sajnálom, tanár úr – hebegte Potter.

Hosszú percekig csendben ültek. Végül Potter nem bírt tovább csendben maradni, és újra megszólalt,

– A tanár úr tud valami erről a helyről? Hol vagyunk? Meg fogunk halni? – a hangja vékony és gondterhelt volt.

A fiú látta, ahogy gúnyos mosoly önti el a tanár arcát. Bosszús hangon válaszolt – Ha csak nem tudom rosszul, nagyon is jól tudod, hogy hol vagyunk, nem, Potter? Te mondtad, hogy a Rémálom Kúriában vagyunk, a börtönben. És a második kérdésedre válaszolva: igen, a legnagyobb valószínűséggel meg fogunk halni.

Harry megborzongott. Igen, tudta a választ, tudta, már mikor tegnap elfogták, hogy ez az ő hibája. És a Dursleyéktől való elrohanás újabb halált fog okozni. Pitonét.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy ezt be kell vallania a professzornak. Bocsánatot kell kérnie.

– Tanár úr… – kezdte, de Piton ingerülten közbeszólt.

– Csönd legyen, Potter.

Ez fájt. Ez a három szó nagyobb fájdalmat okozott, mint a tegnapi kínzások. De meg tudta érteni. Piton is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez a helyzet, amibe kerültek, az ő bűne volt. És ha csendben akart meghalni, hülye kérdések nélkül és anélkül, hogy Harry bocsánatkérését kelljen hallgatnia, el kellett fogadnia.

Harry újra szédülni kezdett. Keresnie kellett egy helyet ebben a helységben, ahol aludhat egy kicsit, ami kényelmesebb, mint a puszta padló, de nem látott semmi ágyat, vagy valami ágyszerűséget a cellában. Valójában semmi bútordarabot nem látott. Most mit tegyen? Egy kis idő múlva úgy döntött, hogy behúzódik a közelebbi sarokba. Természetesen a sarok nem volt melegebb, se kényelmesebb, de mégis valami kis biztonságérzetet nyújtott. A legközelebbi felé fordult, és mászni kezdett. A következő pillanatban megállította az oldalában jelentkező éles fájdalom. És még valami: a bordái. Felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse a mellkasát. A fájdalom erősebbé vált. Miért nem vette eddig észre, hogy el vannak törve a bordái?

– Nincsenek eltörve a bordáid, Potter. – Hallotta a professzor hideg hangját. – Csak egy kicsit meg vannak repedve, azt hiszem. Nem akarják, hogy meghalj, vagy hogy elveszítsd az eszméletedet. Ennél több fájdalmat akarnak okozni. Vigyáznak, hogy ne tegyenek túlságosan tönkre.

Piton hangja tele volt gúnnyal. Harry nem tehetett róla, de dühös lett.

– Értem. De magát nem kérdeztem, _tanár úr_ – az utolsó szót már majdhogynem köpte. – És most, ha kérhetem, hagyjon békén.

Kellemetlen csend telepedett a cellára. Ahogy Harry kimondta az utolsó szavakat, már meg is bánta az egészet, de már túl késő volt. Felsóhajtott, és bemászott a sarokba. Lefeküdt a földre, összehúzódott, amennyire tudott, és néhány perc múlva minden elsötétedett. Elaludt.

Piton dühös volt magára. Feleslegesen volt ennyire goromba a fiúval. Igaz, nagyrészt Potter hibája, hogy ebbe az átkozott helyzetbe kerültek.

_Nem csak az ő hibája, Perselus_ – utasította rendre magát. Meg volt a lehetősége, hogy válasszon, és ő úgy választott, hogy segít Potternek. Úgyhogy semmi joga, hogy bántsa a fiút. Segítenie kell neki, amennyit csak tud. Néhány napon belül meghalnak, lehet, hogy néhány héten belül, de ez nagyon hosszúnak fog tűnni, és kénytelenek lesznek együttműködni.

Szörnyű lehet Potter számára így meghalni, egyedül azzal az emberrel, akit a legjobban utál. Piton felsóhajtott. Meg kell könnyítenie Potter helyzetét. Nem lesz egyszerű. Többé már nem gyűlölte, de nem is kedvelte különösebben. Csak egy idegesítő kis kölyök, semmi más. De halálra van ítélve... És Potter a diákjai egyike, és ő megígérte Albusnak, hogy vigyázni fog a rá bízott gyerekekre.

Albus... A gondolatai elkalandoztak. Most legalább nem kell visszatérnie a Roxfortba és beszámolnia Albusnak a történtekről. És nem kell álmatlanul töltenie az éjszakáit, újra és újra visszaidézve a kínzásokat, érezve a bűntudatot, nem kell szembenéznie a kölyök barátaival az órákon, nem kell részt vennie a végtelen hosszúságú vezérkari összejöveteleken, amiken megtárgyalják Potter halálát, nem kell látnia a gyanút és bizalmatlanságot a kollégái szemében, a csalódottságot Albuséban. És legfőképpen, végül is meg fogja kapni a büntetést, amit megérdemelt. Se többet, se kevesebbet.

Ő, a kiállhatatlan, szemét rohadék végülis megfizet mindenért, amit elkövetett. Most fizetnie kell. Teljesen. Mindenért. És lehet, hogy végül anélkül halhat meg, hogy érezné azt az irtózatos bűntudatot, amit már évtizedek óta hordoz, és lehet, hogy a halála előtt nyugodtan, rémálmok nélkül aludhat. A következő napok kínzása valami megtisztító rítus lesz, bűnbánat, vagy talán vezeklés is az eddigi tetteiért. Lehet, hogy megtalálja a békét, amit annyi éve elveszített...

És most nem volt biztos benne, hogy bármikor is rendelkezett ezzel a békével. Lehet, hogy rövid pillanatokra, mikor Quietussal volt... és néha, Albussal, a világon az egyetlen emberrel, aki nem vetette meg.

De most, lehet, hogy újra eléri azt a békét. Szinte érezte.

A fájdalom megtisztít. És ő meg akart tisztulni. Meg akart bűnhődni mindenért, amit tett. És biztos volt benne, hogy meg fogja kapni a megérdemelt büntetést. A Sötét Nagyúr ezt biztosítani fogja.

Gondolatokba merülve ült ott órákig. Nyugodtnak érezte magát, felfrissültnek, és valahol, a szíve mélyén, boldognak.

Boldog napok a pokolban. Még csak most kezdődnek az ő boldog napjai a pokolban.

Két óra múlva halk nyögést hallott Potter felől. Sajnálatot érzett. Igen, a fiúnak fájdalmai vannak. És ő nem tud segíteni rajta. Nem, pálca és a bájitalai nélkül tehetetlen.

Végigfuttatta a kezét a zsebein, de biztos volt benne, hogy régi bűntársai mindent elvettek tőle. Erről gyorsan meg is győződhetett. A zsebei el voltak szakadva, és nem volt bennük semmi. Se kicsi, gyógyfőzettel töltött üvegek, se pálca, se étel.

Ó, az étel. Nehéz lesz hozzászokni, hogy nem ehet semmit. Az ötlet nevetségesnek tűnt. Életében többé nem fog enni semmit. Soha többé. Milyen furcsa! Ez a gondolat eszébe juttatta az étkezéseket a fényes és meleg és békésen zajos Nagyteremben. A karácsonyi étkezéseket, az ízletes leveseket, a pörkölteket, a végtelen mennyiségű sütőtöklevet... Elmosolyodott. Ha a diákok tudnák, mennyire szerette a sütőtöklevet! Igaz, talán egy kis whiskyvel még jobban... néha, a vacsora után, a saját lakosztályában, a pincében.

Olyan távolinak tűnt... ült a tűzhely előtt, kezében a kevert sütőtöklével, bámult a lángokba órákig, néha belenézett egy jó könyvbe az ölében.. valami érdekes könyvbe, bájitalokról, gyógynövényekről, mágikus lényekről vagy sötét mágiáról.. most szinte mennyországnak tűnt.

Mennyországnak, persze a megfelelő rémálmokkal tarkítva. Ott soha nem volt boldog. El kellett fogatnia magát a Legnagyobb Rohadékkal, hogy megtalálja az elveszett boldogságot... együtt Harry Potterrel, a legnagyobb ellensége, a másik rohadék, James Potter fiával...

Potter, emlékeztette magát, hogy van mit tennie. Megígérte magának, hogy nem bántja a fiút többé, se testileg, se lelkileg, se érzelmileg. Megpróbál segíteni neki. Végülis Potter az oka ennek a romlott boldogságnak, nem?

– Potter, ébren vagy? – kérdezte csendesen.

– Igen – jött a vonakodó válasz a sarokból.

Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Igen, ő is csak vonakodva vette rá magát, hogy beszéljen a fiúhoz, de muszáj volt. Legalább az ellenségeskedésüket be kell szüntetniük. Elég lesz a kínzásokat végigszenvedni, nem hiányzik, hogy tovább fokozzák a dolgot.

– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte sóhajtva. Hát, furán érezte magát ebben a szerepben. Az kiállhatatlan rohadék Potter egészsége iránt érdeklődik!

– Nem – vetette oda a fiú. Ez azt jelentette: _Nem akarok veled beszélni. Hagyj békén!_

Piton meg tudta érteni a fiú vonakodását. A négy év alatt, amit együtt töltöttek a Roxfortban, Potternek jó oka volt gyűlölni őt. A tegnapi eseményeket nem is említve...

Ahogy eszébe jutott, Piton bűntudatot érzett a korábbi viselkedése miatt is. Amit a fiúval tett, megbocsáthatatlan volt, és mégis, Potter megbocsátott neki. Miért gyűlölte ezt a fiút? Tényleg csak az apja és a haverjai hülye csínytevései miatt? A halott apja. Még ha a tettei ugyanolyan megbocsáthatatlanok is voltak, mint Pitonéi, James Potter halott volt. Halott. És a fiút nem lehet okolni az apja meggondolatlansága miatt. És ő Lily Evans fia is volt. Lily Evans – egyike a legtörődőbb embereknek, akiket Piton az életében ismert. És ő is halott volt. Mind a ketten: James Potter és Lily Evans.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott: a fiú árva volt. Megdöbbent. Természetesen mindig is tudta... de most végre meg is értette. És ezt a gondolatot egy nagyon kellemetlen érzés kísérte.

Hányszor használta ki a lehetőséget, hogy beleverje Potter orrát a ténybe, hogy az apja, a _halott_ apja egy arrogáns idióta volt? Ó, ez egy nagyon hízelgő érzés lehetett a fiú számára. Be kellett ismernie: ő maga volt az az arrogáns idióta, aminek James Pottert mindig nevezte. Szóval most tennie kellene valamit Potterrel. De mit mondhatna neki? És hogyan? (_És minek? _– kérdezte egy vékonyka kis hang a fejében, de ezt elfojtotta.)

Mindazok után, amit tegnap és az előző években tett, egyszerűen nem maradt más választása, mint módot találni rá, hogy segítsen Potternek. Négy év lelki terror után, és a Tormenta, a Csontok Játéka és a Kés átok után. Tartozott a fiúnak.

De hogy kezdjen hozzá?

Gyorsan rájött, hogy mindezek a gondolatok egyáltalán nem illenek hozzá. Soha nem törődött senkivel, kivéve Quietust, de az különleges eset volt. Ő valóban csak egy rohadék volt. Lehet, hogy ezek a gondolatok a megtisztításához tartoznak... Meg kell gyaláznia magát, kényszerítve érezte magát rá. Kényszerítette az az első eskü, amit Dumbledorenak tett Quietus nevére és a második is, amit Lilynek tett, ugyanarra a névre. Mindenki arra a névre eskette őt... Mindenki tudta...

Harry csak feküdt a földön, és csodálkozott. Mi a francért akart vele beszélni ez a szemét? És mégis, beszélnie kellett vele. Bocsánatot kellett kérnie. És könnyebb volt így beszélni, hogy a professzor is hajlandó volt rá. Megköszörülte a torkát.

– Izé... professzor? – kezdte óvatosan.

– Igen? – kérdezte a férfi meglepően egyenletes hangon, amiből hiányzott a szokásos bosszankodás és a hideg él. Mi lehet a baj...?

– Csak.. csak szeretnék... – nem tudta folytatni. Azt hitte, egyszerű lesz kimondania ezeket a szavakat, de így hangosan minden... más volt. Értelmetlen?

– Folytasd, Potter – mondta Piton, ugyanazon a hangon. Nem volt jeges. Nem volt semleges. Mintha egy kicsit.. melegebb lett volna? Hihetetlen.

Harry sóhajtott, és összeszedte az összes lelkierejét.

– Szeretnékbocsánatotkérni – mondta egy szuszra. Látta, hogy a férfi meglepődik. Piton felé fordult, és összehúzta a szemöldökét.

– Tessék? – Piton nem tudta elhinni, hogy jól értette az előző szavakat. Mi folyik itt? Ő akar bocsánatot kérni?

– Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, tanár úr – ismételte meg a fiú.

– Miért? – kérdezte Piton megzavarodva.

– Az én bűnöm, hogy... hogy maga ebbe a helyzetbe került. – Ezt nagyon nehéz volt bevallani. _Nagyon_ nehéz. Főleg Pitonnak.

Csend.

– Ehem… tulajdonképpen… valójában… – Mit válaszoljon, töprengett Piton. Már rájött, hogy mire gondolt a fiú, de hogy mondhatná el neki, hogy nem haragszik az egészért? – Nem hiszem hogy ez számít, Potter – mormogta egy idő után.

Harrynek leesett az álla. Piton megőrült? Ez a kínzások hatása lenne?

Két zavarodott férfi meredt egymásra a hideg, árnyékokkal teli cellában.

– De tanár úr, maga meg fog halni, miattam – fejtette ki lassan és nyugodtan Harry, mintha egy gyereknek magyarázna. – Biztosan dühös rám...

– Hát... ez nem egészen helytálló – válaszolta Piton tisztábban. – Az én döntésem is volt, ha jól emlékszem.

Újra hosszú csend. Most nem teljesen kellemetlen. Furcsa csend volt, teljesen ismeretlen, de nem igazán kellemetlen.

Végül Piton felsóhajtott, és most ő törte meg a csendet.

– Én is szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

Most a fiún volt a sor, hogy levegő után kapkodjon.

– Tessék?

– Azok az átkok, amiket tegnap használtam... – Piton látta, ahogy a fiú összerándul, mintha a fájdalomtól. – Én... én nem akartalak ennyire bántani. Én... én csak.. én csak megpróbáltam időt nyerni – tette hozzá Piton halkan, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Nem érdekes, tanár úr – legyintett elutasítóan. – Nem akarok erről beszélni – tette hozzá. – Elég volt tegnap elviselni. És azt hiszem, elég lesz holnap elviselni.

Piton megemelte a szemöldökét. Honnan a fenéből tudja a gyerek? És... hogy lehet ennyire.. ennyire... nyugodt? Intelligens?

Állj, állj. Egy napja még gyűlölte a fiút. Tegnap ez a gyűlölet eloszlott. De ettől még nem kell, hogy ma már istenítse! Azt biztosan nem!

És mégis... Rá kellett jönnie, mennyire rosszul ítélte meg őt évekig. Félreértette a fiút. Vagy egyszerűen csak soha nem próbálta megérteni, nem akart átnézni James Potter iránt érzett gyűlöletén. Az eskü ellenére, amit Lily Evansnek tett. Figyelte a fiút, de soha nem próbálta megismerni azt, akinek a védelmére esküt tett. Fantasztikus! Hányszor figyelmeztette rá Albus?

Néhány perc múlva Harry újra megszólalt.

– Mi történt, hogy most ennyire… kedves velem, tanár úr?

Piton megvonta a vállát.

– Potter, először is, én nem vagyok kedves. Soha. Soha nem voltam, és soha nem leszek. Érthető? – kérdezte furcsa hangon. Harry meglepve bólintott, nem tudta, hogy nevessen-e, vagy ne. – Másodszor. Meg fogunk halni. Vagy hogy tisztábban fejezzem ki magam: együtt fogunk meghalni. Azt hiszem, jobban szeretnék békében meghalni. Békében magammal, és békében veled is, ha ez lehetséges. Ez is érthető?

– Tökéletesen, tanár úr – nyomott el Harry egy félmosolyt.

Ez kezdett érdekessé válni.

De vajon képesek lesznek rá?

Dumbledore az asztala mögött ült, és megpróbált válaszolni a levelekre, amiket az előző nap kapott. Néhány a következő iskolaévvel volt kapcsolatos, a szülők speciális kérései a gyerekeik számára, mindenfélével kapcsolatos kérdések (főleg a következő Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése professzor érdekelt mindenkit) és a záróünnepélyen elhangzott, Voldemort visszatérését taglaló beszédével szembeni ellenérzéseket kifejező levelek. A volt diákjai sok-sok kérdése a jövőjükkel kapcsolatban. Mit tegyenek? Hogyan viselkedjenek? Mit mondjanak a gyerekeiknek? Hogyan védjék meg őket ilyen időkben? Nem lenne jobb elhagyni az országot, és a világ egy másik, feltételezhetően biztonságosabb részén letelepedni?

És még rengeteg hasonló kérdés.

Volt ott egy levél Caramel minisztertől is, amit Dumbledore utoljára hagyott. Sejtette, hogy Potterről és Voldemortról van szó benne – vagy esetleg Pitonról, kérik, hogy rúgja ki a professzort azért, amit a múltban tett, vagy valami ilyesmi. Caramel csak egy idióta.

Sóhajtott, és széthajtotta a pergament.

Első érzése a megkönnyebbülés volt. A hülye miniszter nem akart semmit a bájital professzorral kapcsolatban. Másrészt viszont, a hírek nyomasztóak voltak. Caramel kihallgatásra kérte Harryt Cedric Diggory halálával kapcsolatban. Dumbledore-nak nem tetszett ez az ötlet. Emlékezett Piton meséire a Minisztérium kihallgatási módszereiről. Emlékezett a sebek nyomára és a zúzódásokra a dühös professzor hátán. Sebek és zúzódások, amiket a Minisztériumi Aurorok okoztak. Mercury soha nem törődött lelkiismereti kérdésekkel, ha Voldemortról és az ő követőiről volt szó. Nem is volt csoda, hogy Minerva... de itt visszafogta magát. Most más dolga is van, amire oda kell figyelnie.

Hirtelen rosszul érezte magát, amiért előző évben Mordont hívta meg tanítani a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését. Perselust mélyen megsértette vele. A kollégája biztosan úgy érezte, hogy elárulta őt. Ez az ő hibája volt. Ha nem hívta volna el az Auror tanítani tavaly, Voldemort nem vált volna ennyire erőssé, mint amilyen most volt. Igen, biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort Harry vére nélkül is visszatért volna, de a fiú véréből jövő védelem erősebbé tette, mint valaha.

Piton ugyanezt mondta, amikor visszatért a halálfalók első gyűléséről.

És most a Minisztérium ki akarta hallgatni Harryt. Mit akartak igazából csinálni vele? Mentálisan sérültnek nyilvánítani? Vagy az Azkabanba zárni? Vagy... Miért?

Annyira mélyen el volt gondolkodva, hogy majdhogynem felugrott, mikor egy nagy, barna bagoly egy darab pergament ejtett az asztalára. Egy egyszerű, összetekert pergament, vörös pecséttel. Sürgős.

Gyorsan széthajtogatta a levelet.

Arthur Weasley küldte, azonnal felismerte a kézírását. Lehet, hogy most magyarázatot kap Caramel terveire Harryvel kapcsolatban.

De nem. A levél nem Caramel terveiről szólt. Viszont Harryről volt szó benne.

_Albus. Harry hozzátartozói tájékoztatták a mugli rendőrséget tegnap este, hogy Harry nyomtalanul eltűnt. Azt állítják, hogy egy családi veszekedés után kirohant a házból, és azóta nem látták. Ez tegnap, körülbelül délután 4. 30-kor történt._

_Tudsz valamit a jelenlegi tartózkodási helyéről? Nagyon remélem, hogy te vetted magadhoz. Ha nem te voltál, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Tudjukki fogta el. A fiúnak elég esze van, hogy máskülönben értesítsen minket, ha még mindig szabadon van. Mit tegyünk?_

_Tisztelettel, _

_Arthur_

Dumbledore az órájára nézett. Délután 2.46 volt. Egy pillanatra elfogta a pánik.

Csak egy módját ismerte annak, hogy megtudjon valamit a fiú hollétéről, ha valóban Voldemort fogta el. Perselus.

Gondolataiba merülve sietett le a pincébe. Ahogy megállt a professzor ajtója előtt, szinte már érezte, hogy a kollégája nem volt ott.

Perselust sehol sem találta az épületben.

Ördögi előérzet kerítette hatalmába. Harry Potter eltűnt. Perselus Piton szintén eltűnt. Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthetett, azt, amitől Arthur Weasley a leginkább tartott: Voldemort.


	3. Az élet értelme

Ismét csak bocsánat a várakozásért.

Továbbra is igaz, hogy fordította **Enelen** és átolvasta **JÉGmadár!**

Köszönöm!

És ha hagytok review-t, nekik tegyétek, Elenen alig várja a nagy munka után a visszajelzést!

* * *

**3. fejezet – Az élet értelme**

* * *

Az első eseménytelen, majdhogynem békés nap után nagyon hosszú és mozgalmas éjszakájuk volt.

A padlón feküdve Perselus Piton az előző éjszaka kínzásain töprengett. Jól gondolta, mikor a fájdalmat a megtisztítás eszközének tekintette, és Merlin tudja, mennyi mindenért kell még vezekelnie. A pokolba is! Ő valóban hihetetlen és megbocsáthatatlan bűnöket követett el, úgyhogy teljesen megérdemelte, amit kapott. Az összes ütést, rúgást, átkot. Mindent, az első pillanattól kezdve az utolsóig.

De Potter...

Potter teljesen más kérdés volt. Az ő bűnei – bűnei? Nevetséges! – Nem voltak nagyobbak, mint kis kihágások és csínyek, az iskolai szabályok megszegései. És mégis, őt még sokkal kegyetlenebbül megkínozták, mint Pitont, az árulót.

Az egész kínzás ideje alatt érezte, hogy egyre dühösebb és dühösebb lesz, ahogy hallgatta Potter sikoltásait, amik átszűrődtek a falon (nem ugyanabban a kínzókamrában voltak). Ez nem hagyta, hogy Piton nyugodtan, és csendben szenvedjen. A fiú hangosabb volt, mint bárki, akit eddig hallott. És ez óriási hiba volt. Ha kimutattad, hogy mekkora fájdalmat érzel, a kínzóid egyre szórakoztatóbbnak találták a kínzásodat. A bolond gyerek! Miért hívta fel magára ennyire a figyelmet?

De a végén, mikor parancsot adtak, hogy vigye vissza a fiút a cellájukba, rájött, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Valami nagyon nincs rendjén. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy belépett abba a kamrába, Harry kamrájába, mindent megértett. Az ő kínzása csak egy érdekes és kellemes szórakozásnak, jó időtöltésnek tűnt a fiúéhoz képest.

Megpróbálta Pottert olyan óvatosan tartani, ahogy csak tudta, de ez lehetetlennek bizonyult. Nem talált egyetlen épen maradt részt sem a testén. Ahogy felemelte Pottert, a zöld szemek egy pillanatra felpattantak, és láthatta a fájdalmat és a zavarodottságot, de ez azonnal eltűnt, megkönnyebbülés ömlött szét bennük, és a teste elernyedt a kezei között.

Pitont meglepte a fiú nyilvánvaló megkönnyebbülése. Potter tényleg megörült, hogy láthatja? Érdekes.

A pincébe vezető hosszú és botladozós út után le akarta tenni Pottert a földre, de a fiú, nagy meglepetésére megragadta a ruháit (ruháit... nevetséges: a ruhái maradékát) és úgy kapaszkodott beléjük, mintha az élete függne tőle.

– Kérem ne – nyögte csendesen. A meglepett férfi nem tudta, mit csináljon a karjai között fekvő gyerekkel.

Perselus szerencséjére Harry gyorsan elvesztette az eszméletét. Így le tudta fektetni a földre, és melléült. Ez után az éjszaka után úgysem tudott volna elaludni. A fájdalom tette? Természetesen nem. A fájdalomhoz rég hozzászokott. Nem, ezt Potter viselkedése okozta, vagy inkább a saját reakciója?

Közös sorsuk előhozhat olyan dolgokat, mint a szeretet, odafigyelés, törődés, kötődés, ezt tudta, még ha nem is volt profi pszichológus... A szenvedésnek még rajta is meg fognak mutatkozni a jelei, még a természetes kegyetlensége és hidegsége ellenére is. Igen, ő valóban egy kegyetlen és hideg rohadék volt, ez nem csak egy szerep volt, amit az iskolában a diákok és a kollégái előtt játszott. A döntés, hogy elhagyja a Sötét Urat, nem a szívében bekövetkezett hirtelen változásnak volt köszönhető, nem bizony! Sokkal jobb oka volt erre, erősebb, mint a lelkiismeret-furdalás vagy bűnbánat.

Albus tudta ezt, és ez volt az oka, amiért jobban megbízott benne, mint bárki más. Ha csak egy egyszerű megbánásról lett volna szó, az igazgató soha nem fogadta volna el az ajánlatát, hogy kémmé váljon Voldemort köreiben. Nem. Ez nem megtérés volt. Ez döntés volt. Hideg, érzelmek nélküli átállás.

Érzelmek nélküli?

Hirtelen abba kellett hagynia. Ez már nagyon veszélyes gondolat volt.

Mégis, tiszta szerencse, hogy nem kell az egész iskola előtt felvállalnia a Potterrel szembeni megváltozott viselkedésének következményeit. Érdekes látvány lenne: ő és Potter, kéz a kézben... Szerencsére meg fognak itt halni, megváltozott érzelmeikkel együtt, és senki nem fog tudni semmiről.

Megváltozott érzelmek? Hirtelen összeborzongott. Tényleg megváltoztak volna az érzelmei a kölyök felé?

_Fogd már be, Perselus!_ – mondta egy hang a fejében, ami erősen Quietusra emlékeztette... – _Ezen már túl vagy, nem emlékszel? Az első estére, a fiú megmagyarázhatatlan viselkedésére, és az azutáni ébredésre. Igen. Megváltoztak az iránta érzett érzelmeid. És emlékezz csak, mit mondtál neki._ Ez természetesen nem Quietus hangja volt, csak a lelkiismerete megmaradt foszlányai tiltakoztak.

Piton felsóhajtott. Kénytelen lesz hozzászokni a megváltozott körülményekhez. Többé nem volt kínzó, hanem őt is kínozták, és halálos ellensége gyűlölt fia valahogy... drágává vált számára? Nevetséges, inkább csak fontossá. És mégis... Nem. Ezen felesleges töprengeni. Ezek a gondolatok túlságosan telve voltak hülye érzelmekkel, amiket leginkább csak az elmúlt két nap fájdalmai okoztak.

Ehelyett a fiú felé fordult.

Potter már ébren volt, szemeit a sötét mennyezetre meresztve.

– Attól félek, nem tudom tovább csinálni – mondta nyugodtan, ahogy megérezte a professzor tekintetét.

– Mit, Potter? – kérdezte Piton halkan.

– Ezt az egészet. A kínzásokat. Meg fogok törni. Könyörögni fogok Voldemortnak, hogy megöljön. Igaza volt. – A hangja semleges, érzelmektől mentes maradt.

Pitonnak hirtelen kellemetlen érzés szorította össze a torkát. Nem. A fiú nem mondhat ilyeneket. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy elhallgattassa, de egy pillanattal később meggondolta magát.

– Nem vagy szomjas?

A fiú kíváncsian rápillantott. Piton megnyugodott. Potternek még mindig képes volt érzelmekre, mint például a kíváncsiság. Még nincs tehát vége. Még nem.

De egy rövid pillantás után Potter szemei újra visszatértek a mennyezetre.

– Nem.

– Muszáj innod – mondta Piton olyan kedvesen, ahogy csak tudta. Nem volt egyszerű, ez a tompa viselkedés dühítette.

– Miért. – Ez igazából nem kérdés volt. Ez csak egy... szó volt, egy üres szó. Piton mégis válaszolt.

– Túl sok vért vesztettél.

– Gondolom.

– A gyógyító varázslatok, amiket alkalmaztak, nem működnek, ha nem veszel magadhoz folyadékot.

– Csak a kínjaimat akarják meghosszabbítani velük.

– Mégis ihatnál legalább néhány kortyot.

– Nem.

Ekkor a professzor már nagyon dühös volt.

– Potter! – mordult fel.

– Igen. – Monoton, élettelen hang. Piton nyelt egyet, dühe bizonytalansággá foszlott. Harry mentális állapota nagyon rossznak tűnt.

Felállt, az ajtóhoz ment, felemelte a korsót, és a fiú mellé térdelt vele.

– Innod kell – mondta csöndesen, miközben egyik kezét óvatosan a fiú vállai alá csúsztatta. Ülő helyzetbe segítette Pottert, amíg a másik kezével a szájához emelte a korsót. Az a francos edény túl nehéz volt, remegett a kezeiben. A fiú újra rá emelte a szemét.

– Sajnálom, tanár úr. Nem akarok inni, nem vagyok szomjas.

– Muszáj innod – jelentette ki Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, – és fogsz is.

A korsó újra megremegett a kezében. A kínzásoknak még rajta is megmutatkoznak a hatásai, jött rá aznap már másodszor.

– Nem.

– De igen.

Mint az óvodában, gondolta Piton.

Végül az a bolond Potter kinyitotta a felséges száját, és elfogadott néhány korty vizet. Piton felsóhajtott. Ez nem lesz egyszerű. Komplikáltabb, mint az egész nyomorult Trimágus Tusa, vagy a Százfűléfőzet elkészítése. Visszatette a korsót a földre, és lassan visszaeresztette a gyereket a hátára. A korsót felemelve ő is ivott egy keveset, és újra a fiúhoz fordult.

– Mit tettek veled? – kérdezte végül, olyan közömbös hangon, ahogy csak tudta.

– Nem számít. – Megint ez a monoton hang.

– Potter. Ez IGENIS számít.

– Nem. Voldemortnak igaza volt. Gyenge vagyok.

– Nem, Potter. Az biztosan nem vagy. Csak hülyeségeket beszélsz.

– Nem beszélek hülyeségeket. Nem fogom sokáig bírni.

– Ez még csak a második menet volt. Nem adhatod fel ennyire könnyen.

– Miért nem? – A fiú megremegett. – Nem hiszem, hogy tiltaná a törvény.

– Azt akarod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr győzzön?

– Többé már nem érdekel.

Ezek a szavak úgy szíven ütötték Pitont, hogy összerándult. Ez nem lehet igaz. De végülis... miért nem? Potter csak egy 15 éves fiú. Ez nem volt teljesen váratlan. Csak... kiábrándító.

– Miért gondolod, hogy nem számít? – kérdezte fáradtan. Hirtelen nagyon öregnek és kimerültnek érezte magát. Miért kell neki megerősíteni a fiút? És képes rá egyáltalán?

– Meg fogok halni.

– Ne gondolt, hogy ha feladod, nem fogsz meghalni.

– Tudom. De akkor nem kell itt hetekig szenvednem. Rövid lesz. Egy zöld villanás, és vége.

– Potter...

– Zöld villám – folytatta a fiú, anélkül, hogy észrevette volna Piton próbálkozását, hogy félbeszakítsa. – Mint az, amelyik megölte az anyámat, meg az apámat, meg Cedricet. Úgy fogok meghalni, mint Barty Kupor pókja... – A hangja nem volt gúnyos. Nem volt keserű. Csak üres, mint egy mély, sötét lyuk.

Valami nagyon rossz történik. Piton aggodalma nyugtalansággá nőtt.

– Potter. Ne mondj ilyeneket.

– Miért ne? Nem akarok élni többé.

– A kínzások miatt? – kérdezte óvatosan.

A fiú arcán furcsa rándulás futott végig.

– Nem – mondta néhány pillanat múlva. – Nem a kínzások miatt. Nem _csak_ a kínzások miatt.

– Hajlandó vagy elmondani nekem...

– Miért is ne? – kérdezte Potter hirtelen. – Végülis joga van tudni, nem?

– Potter, én nem vagyok a te áldozatod, ezt gyorsan felejtsd el. Minden az én döntésem volt, úgyhogy semmi tartozásod nincs velem szemben. Érted? – kérdezte mérgesen. Ez a Potter kölyök kezdett az agyára menni.

– Persze... – vonta meg a vállát Potter.

A mély szakadék ismerős érzése eltörölte a mérgét. Helyette csak valami furcsa, zavaros érzés maradt, ami egyre erősödött. Az aggodalom, valami más, ismeretlen érzésekkel keverve, amiket nem tudott azonosítani.

De az idegessége nőttön-nőtt.

Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a fiúval, bár ezt az újabb mozdulatát zavaros, émelygős érzés követte, mégis mindenképpen a fiú szemébe akart nézni.

– Potter, mi a baj? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Minden értelmetlen – mondta a fiú olyan halkan, hogy alig hallotta meg.

– Minden? Mit értesz minden alatt?

– Az élet. Az _én_ életem.

– Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz.

– Tudom? – kacagott fel a fiú keserűen. – Nem, tanár úr. Én _tudom_, hogy igazam van.

Piton nem mondott semmit, csak bámult a fiúra kíváncsian.

Potter felsóhajtott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ki tudom fejteni, mint érzek. Valószínűleg nem, de azért megpróbálom, jó? – Mikor Piton bólintott, folytatta. – Azt hiszem, az életnek akkor van értelme, ha az embernek van egy helye, egy biztos helye, ahova visszatérhet.

– Egy helye? – kérdezte a professzor kétkedve.

– Nem fizikai helyre gondolok – sóhajtott Potter. – Inkább valami olyasmi, mint egy... család. Otthon.

Piton felemelte a szemöldökét.

– De... neked van otthonod, nem?

Aznap először, erős érzések mutatkoztak a fiú arcán.

– Ó, hát persze – mondta jegesen. – Ha otthonnak nevezed azt a helyet, ahol élsz. _Ebben _az értelemben van otthonom.

– Hmm... – a tanár meg volt döbbenve. Erre mit válaszoljon? Eddig semmit nem tudott Potter családi viszonyairól, és nem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat, hogy rákérdezzen.

– Úgyhogy nincs hova visszatérnem. Soha nem is volt. – Harry szavai valahogy válaszoltak Piton sejtésére.

– És a barátaid? – próbálkozott más oldalról.

Potter felsóhajtott, és hirtelen aggódónak tűnt. Pitont elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. A fiúnak még mindig vannak érzelmei. Az első lépés visszafelé!

– Igazából... ők mindig ott voltak nekem... Vagy legalábbis megpróbálták, de... – nem folytatta, de az aggodalom nem tűnt el az arcáról.

– De? – kérdezte Piton egy idő után.

– Ők csak gyerekek, tanár úr – nézett Harry a hirtelen ledöbbent Pitonra.

A fiú megjegyzésének értelme szíven ütötte a professzort. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy nem tudja tovább folytatni ezt a beszélgetést. Kifogyott az érvekből. Egy 15 éves fiú... legyőzte. Könnyedén, vagyis inkább elegánsan legyőzte, minden megerőltetés nélkül. Ehhez nem volt hozzászokva.

Harryből hirtelen kirobbant a nevetés, és ez felrázta Pitont a kábulatából.

– Mi az, Potter? – kérdezte összezavarodva.

– Én... én csak... figyeltem az arckifejezését, tanár úr... – a fiú nem bírta abbahagyni a vigyorgást.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott. El tudta képzelni _azt_ az arckifejezést.

– Potter, az életben más dolgok is vannak, amikért élni lehet, nem csak az otthon és a család – folytatta a férfi hirtelen a félbemaradt beszélgetést.

– Igazán, tanár úr? – Piton nagy megkönnyebbülésére a fiú most láthatóan jobb állapotban volt. De még mindig érezte a hangján a kétkedést és az ürességet.

– Igen, Potter. Hidd el nekem. _Én_ tudom – Piton abbahagyta. Nem értette magát. Minek keveri a saját életét ebbe az átkozott beszélgetésbe?

– És mik ezek a „más dolgok"? – hallotta Harry kíváncsi hangját. Kíváncsi? Ez jó jel. Hirtelen befejezte önmaga lehordását és a mellette fekvő fiúra nézett.

– A belső dolgok. A belső értékek. Azok a dolgok, amik azzá az emberré tesznek, aki vagy. Ahogy Voldemortnak mondtad, nem fogod eladni a lelkedet.

– A lelkem, tanár úr?

Piton bólintott.

– Igen. Minden, ami benned van: az érzéseid, a tudásod, a bölcsességed, a döntéseid, azok a dolgok, amik te vagy. Ezek sokkal fontosabbak, mint a külső dolgok, mint az otthon vagy a szerető emberek.

Hosszú csend ereszkedett rájuk. Piton látta a fiú bizonytalanságát, és ő maga is kezdett kétkedni az előző állítása igazában. Igaz lenne, hogy a belső értékek értelmet adhatnak az életnek? Ha csak a saját életére gondolt, otthon és társak nélküli életre... Persze ezek nagyon fontos dolgok voltak az életében, de mióta Quietus meghalt... minden elvesztette a színét, mindennek az értelme és célja elhomályosult.

– Hát szóval... – kezdte Harry, és ugyanolyan bizonytalannak tűnt, mint Piton volt belül. – Egyrészt értem, amit mond. Másrészt viszont nem értek egyet vele.

– Tényleg? – a férfi nagyon kíváncsi lett. Lehet, hogy a fiú meg tudja oldani az ő belső vitáját?

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt.

– Ez olyan értelmesnek tűnik, a belső értékekért élni. Mindent fenntartani miattuk. De... – elgondolkodva megvakarta a nyakát, – néha az embernek szüksége van egy kis _külső_ segítségre is. Hogy erőt adjon a folytatáshoz.

Ez igaz volt. Piton hirtelen az Albussal és Minervával folytatott beszélgetésére gondolt.

– Azt hiszem, neked megvannak ezek a külső segítőid – válaszolt Piton halkan.

– Valóban? – a fiú hangja egy kissé gúnyosnak tűnt.

– Természetesen. Vannak emberek, akik szeretnek. Most nincsenek itt, de akkor is szeretnek. És... – _ezt _hogy magyarázza el a fiúnak?

– És?

– A másik, ami segít értelmet adni az életednek, az a fájdalom.

A fiú nem nevetett, bár Piton számított rá, hogy fog. Ezzel szemben úgy látszott, hogy elgondolkodott a mondat értelmén.

Képes egy tinédzser felfogni egy ilyen komoly állítást? Mikor kijelentette, biztos volt benne, hogy Potter nem fogja megérteni. De.. most úgy látszott, hogy mégis.

– Izé.. tanár úr – mondta végül Harry. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jól értettem. Kifejthetem, hogy én hogy gondolom?

– Persze – válaszolta. A fiú intelligensebb, mint gondolta. Valójában soha nem gondolta, hogy intelligens lenne. Épp ellenkezőleg. – Szóval?

– A fájdalom mutatja, hogy... fontos vagyok. – Harry láthatóan küzdött a szavakkal, hogy ki tudja fejezni magát, de nehezen ment neki. Hirtelen valami eszébe jutott, és újra megszólalt. – A fájdalom a gyűlölet jele. És ha gyűlölnek, az jobb, mint ha figyelembe se vesznek.

– Tökéletes, Potter. Ötven pont a Griffendélnek.

Harry kicsit elmosolyodott, de megrázta a fejét.

– Nem gondolja, hogy ötven pont túl sok egy ilyen elégtelen válaszért, tanár úr?

– Hát... nem. De igazad van, ez tényleg nem a teljes válasz volt – mosolygott vissza Piton.

– Gondoltam – bólintott Harry komolyan. – Akkor megkérhetném, hogy elmondja a hiányzó részét, tanár úr?

– Ez egyike az élet legfontosabb dolgainak, Potter. Úgyhogy nagyon oda kell figyelned, ha meg akarod érteni, amit mondok.

– Figyelni fogok, tanár úr.

Piton bólintott, és hozzákezdett a magyarázathoz. – A fájdalom iránya mutatja meg, ki vagy. Ha másnak okozol fájdalmat, gyenge vagy. Ha te viseled el a fájdalmat, erős vagy. Vagyis jobban mondva, gyeng_ébb_ vagy erős_ebb_, mert mindez kettő vagy több ember viszonyában érthető csak.

– A fájdalom mutatja, hogy erősebb vagyok Voldemortnál, még ha a körülmények alapján másképp is tűnik? – kérdezte Harry felvillanó szemmel.

– Pontosan, Potter. De... – hozzá akart még tenni valamit, de a fiú félbeszakította.

– Akkor magánál is erősebb vagyok – Harry szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Mi... Potter – kezdte fenyegetően, de megint félbeszakították.

– Maga négy évig kínozott engem. Én soha nem kínoztam magát. Maga fájdalmat okozott nekem. Én elviseltem. Úgyhogy a mi kapcsolatunkban én vagyok az erőseb..

Ez nem lehet igaz. Aznap már másodszor, a fiú pálca nélkül is képes volt fölé kerekedni. Az érvelése olyan tökéletes volt, és annyira szépen kidolgozott, hogy nem tehetett róla, de felnevetett.

Olyan furcsa volt ez az egész. Itt ültek a Pokolban, egy egész éjszakás kínzás után, Harry Potter és Perselus Piton, az elkényeztetett Fiú, Aki Túlélte és a szemét Halálfalóból Lett Kém, és nevetnek a fiú enyhén szólva szemtelen, de mégis igaz megjegyzésén.

Furcsa volt, de mégis jó.

Olyan volt, mint a boldogság.

– Tanár úr, feltehetek magának egy... személyes kérdést? – kérdezte Harry egy kis idő után.

– Meglátom. Kérdezz, és eldöntöm, hogy válaszolok, vagy nem – bólintott Piton.

Harry láthatólag kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Idegesen megmerevedett, de a pillantását a professzor szemébe fúrta.

– Ha tudta... ezt az egészet a fájdalomról, miért lett Halálfaló?

Harry mindjárt észrevette, hogy Piton arca elsötétült. Egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy a professzor dühös lesz, és visszatér a szokásos gúnyos mosolyához és hangjához, de Piton csak megvonta a vállát és beszélni kezdett.

– Mikor fiatal voltam, kerestem a hatalmat. És sokakkal együtt azt hittem, hogy az erő a körülöttünk levők feletti teljes kontrollt jelenti. Gyerekkoromtól kezdve, és egész családomban, a Sötét Mágia mindig természetes útnak számított, és azt hiszem, az volt az egyszerűbb is. Persze soha nem gondoltam úgy a Sötét Mágiára, mint könnyűre, de mégis...

– Ha könnyűnek gondolta volna, akkor valószínűleg a másik oldalt választotta volna – fejezte be Harry a mondatot, és Piton igazán hálás volt érte. Valójában máson járt az esze, amiről nem volt biztos, hogy szívesen megosztaná Potterrel.

– Igen – értett egyet. – A látszat általában csal. Eltart egy darabig, míg az ember megérti, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik. Pontosan ellenkezőleg, csak néhány igazán ritka esetben fordul elő, hogy a látszat nem valami mást takar.

– Voldemort egy ilyen kivétel, nem? – kérdezte Harry félbeszakítva a professzort. – Ő pontosan az, aminek látszik.

– Hát... igen, _most_ igen. De az elején ez nem volt ennyire nyilvánvaló. Jóképű férfi volt, aki csak egy idealistának tűnt, aki fel akarta virágoztatni a Mágia másik oldalát is – a Művészetét, ahogy ő nevezte – a Sötét Oldalt. Sok követője volt, nem csak a Mardekárból, de az összes Házból...

– Az _összes_ házból? A Griffendélből is? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve a fiú.

– Igen, a Griffendélből is – válaszolta egy kissé hidegebben. – Ha jól emlékszem, te ismersz is közülük egyet.

Harry kissé elsápadt.

– Igen – motyogta halkan. – Peter Pettigrew.

– És nem ő az egyetlen.

Harry percekig szótlanul ült. Aztán sóhajtott.

– Azt hiszem, ezt nem kellett volna elmondania, legalábbis nem most – suttogta.

– Miért? – kérdezte Piton őszintén. Nem értette, mire gondol a fiú.

– Megint csak az élet értelme – magyarázta Harry. – Az élet annyira zavaros. Túl nehéz, ha az embernek nincsenek ideáljai, amikre felnézhet. Mint például a Griffendélesek, mint a tökéletes teremtmények.

– Potter – mondta Piton csendesen. Harry meglepve emelte fel a fejét. Rendreutasításra számított, nem megértésre. – Ha szembe kell nézned az igazsággal, a _teljes_ igazsággal kell szembenézned, úgy, ahogy van. – A fiú vállára tette a kezét, és a szemébe nézett. – A világ nem csak fekete-fehérből áll. Ehelyett nagyrészt kevert, szürke, csakúgy, mint az emberek, akik benne élnek. Úgyhogy a legfontosabb dolog, amire összpontosítanod kell, az _te_ vagy. Nem az érdeklődésed, hanem a személyiséged, a lelkiismereted. Úgy kell élned, hogy magaddal békében lehess. Eddig tiszta?

Harry bólintott. Piton elvette a kezét a fiú válláról.

– Szóval. Hogy vagy?

Harry szemei, amiket megint a plafonra meresztett, visszatértek Pitonra...

– Ezt… hogy érti, tanár úr? – kérdezte, láthatóan megzavarodva.

– Mit? – kérdezett vissza Piton ugyanolyan zavartan.

– Úgy érti... fizikailag vagy lelkileg?

– Ó – bólintott a férfi. – Mind a kettő.

– Lelkileg tökéletesen érzem magam – mosolygott Pitonra. – Magának köszönhetően. A fizikai hogylétemmel kapcsolatban... azt hiszem, az is javult egy kicsit.

Piton meglepődött a fiú köszönetén. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy megköszönjenek neki valamit.

– Bár az a tudat, hogy nemsokára megint értünk jönnek, nem sokat javít a helyzetemen.

Piton undorodva megrázkódott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ezen kellene idegeskedned. Ha eljön, szembe kell nézned vele. De addig is, felesleges ezzel foglalkozni.

– Megígérem, hogy megpróbálom, tanár úr.

– Helyes.

Néhány percig barátságos csendben ültek.

– Izé... tanár úr? – próbálkozott Harry.

– Igen, Potter? – Mit akart Potter már megint? Piton bosszús lett. Soha nem volt az a beszélgetős típus, és az előző szóváltás a fiúval kimerítette.

– Túlságosan nehéz nem gondolni a... jövőre, ha csak ülünk itt teljes csendben. Nem beszélhetnénk valamiről?

– Mégis, miről szeretnél beszélgetni? – kérdezte Piton félig kíváncsian, félig ingerülten.

– Hát, ha nem szeretne személyes vagy filozofikus dolgokról beszélni, még mindig taníthatna bájitaltanra – javasolta Harry.

– Te…tessék, Potter? – nézett rá Piton teljesen megdöbbenve.

– B-á-j-i-t-a-l-t-a-n, tanár úr – vigyorodott el a fiú.

Egy pillanat múlva Piton összeszedte magát (végülis nem ok nélkül volt olyan jó kém!) de fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondhatna.

– Nézd, Potter. Miért akarsz _itt_ bájitaltant tanulni? Ez egy kicsit... értelmetlen, nem gondolod?

– Értelmetlen? – Harry láthatóan jól szórakozott. – Ha jól emlékszem, éppen az előbb volt egy csodálatos vitánk ezzel a témával kapcsolatban, nem?

Piton nem tehetett róla, de elmosolyodott. Ez a fiú...!

– Potter. Kérlek. Ne használd fel a saját szavaimat ellenem. Ez már a harmadik eset...

– Nézze tanár úr. _Magának _is szembe kell néznie a teljes igazsággal, még ha azt maga mondta is!

– Potter! Ez már a negyedik...! – emelte fel Piton a hangját, de már szintén mosolyogva.

– Nem matematikai konzultációt kértem, tanár úr – válaszolta a fiú hamis komolysággal.

Megint nevetésben törtek ki. Eltartott néhány percig, amíg összeszedték magukat.

– Soha nem gondoltam volna – mondta Harry néhány mély lélegzetet véve.

– Ez csak egy egyszerű pszichológiai dolog, semmi több – válaszolt Piton.

– Mi? A nevetés? Vagy hogy kibékültünk?

– Mind a kettő.

– Ó – tényleg csalódottság volt a fiú hangjában? – És én még azt hittem, hogy maga döntött így.

– Tessék? – vonta össze Piton a szemöldökét, ahogy megpróbálta követni a fiú gondolatmenetét.

– Tegnap azt mondta, hogy békében szeretne meghalni. Azt hittem, hogy így próbálkozott elérni. És most azt mondja, hogy ezt az egészet csak valami pszichológiai tényezők okozták.

– Szóval. Először is: ez már az ötödik eset, hogy ellenem fordítod a saját szavaimat. Másodszor: az a kívánságom, hogy békében haljak meg, szintén csak egy pszichológiai tényező.

– És hol van maga ezek mögött a pszichológiai rétegek mögött? – kérdezte a fiú, huncut fényekkel a szemében.

– Megöllek, Potter. Nem engedem, hogy a Legnagyobb Rohadék tegye meg. Én akarlak megölni. Most!

Nevetve néztek egymásra, Piton dühöt színlelve, Harry nevetgélve a bajsza alatt. Egy kis idő múlva a fiú újra kérdezett.

– Voldemortot nevezi Legnagyobb Rohadéknak? – nézett a professzorra kíváncsian.

– Ki mást? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

– Miért a „Legnagyobb Rohadék"? Miért nem Nagy Rohadék? Mint például Nagy Sándor?

– Egyszerű. Ő igazából nem olyan nagy varázsló. Csak a rohadtságban tud nagy lenni – magyarázta komolyan.

– Igazán, kedves professzor? – szisszent egy hang hirtelen az ajtóból.

Voldemort az ajtónyílásban állt, dühös vörös szemei égni látszottak a fáklyafényben.

– Azt hiszem, lejárt a szabadidőtök. Most a mi fordulónk jön! – mondta fenyegetően. – _Nagyon_ szórakoztató lesz, majd meglátjátok.

Piton Harry felé fordult.

– Ne felejtsd el, mit mondtam arról, hogy mi az, ami számít – suttogta halkan.

Harry bólintott, szemében aggodalommal.

– Maga se!

* * *

– Utoljára mondom: nem tudom, hol van Harry Potter! – nézett dühösen Dumbledore az előtte ülő miniszterre.

– Ön rejtette el, nem? Bár nem értem az indítékait. Ki kell vizsgálnunk Cedric Diggory halálának ügyét, és csak a fiatal Harry Potter tud beszámolni nekünk erről a szerencsétlenségről. Nem fogadhatjuk el az ön nevetséges meséjét Tudjukki visszatéréséről, amíg nem mutat rá valami bizonyítékot. És Piton Professzor viselkedésével kapcsolatban... tudhattam volna, már Black szökése után is, mikor azt a dührohamot rendezte... azt hiszem, az Igazgatótanács közelebbről is ki fogja vizsgálni az ügyét. Másrészt viszont, Dumbledore Igazgató Úr, ha ön nem is hajlandó segíteni a Minisztérium munkáját, mi magunk is megtaláljuk Harryt.

– És mit szándékoznak tenni vele? – kérdezte Dumbledore komoran. – Kikérdezni? Vagy meggyanúsítani Cedric Diggory meggyilkolásával? Vagy valami sokkal veszélyesebbre játszanak? Mi történik, ha a végén azt derítik ki, hogy Harry Potter, egy 15 éves fiú az új Sötét Nagyúr?

– Igazgató úr... – Caramel enyhén elsápadt, és megpróbált válaszolni, de Dumbledore belefojtotta a szót.

– Miniszter úr, ha valami hasonló butaságra készül, ne felejtse el, hogy ezzel engem is meggyanúsít. És az ön helyében én nem harcolnék a világos oldal egy támogatója ellen, mikor Voldemort, igen, Voldemort, és nem Tudjukki újra eljött, és egyre erősödik! Attól, hogy ön nem hajlandó elhinni, ő még visszatért, és ellenünk készül, és ha nem készülünk fel mi is, sokkal többet veszíthetünk, mint legutóbb! Megértett, miniszter?

– I... Igen, igazgató úr... – a miniszter hangja gyenge és erőtlen volt.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Szóval, miniszter úr. Most mennem kell. Ne felejtse el átgondolni, amit mondtam. Viszontlátásra! – mondta, és elhagyta a szobát.

A Roxfortba visszafelé tartva a miniszter furcsa viselkedésén töprengett. A Minisztérium megint olyan egyszerűen akarta megoldani a dolgot, ahogy csak lehetett. Ha azt állítanák, hogy Harry a Sötét Nagyúr, meg tudnák magyarázni Black csodálatos eltűnését, Cedric Diggory halálát, és ráadásul részben még igazuk is lenne... Ez nagyon veszélyessé vált. A féligazságok sokkal veszélyesebb fegyverek az igazság ellen, mint a puszta hazugság.

Féligazságokkal könnyű az embereket félrevezetni. Harry második éve a Roxfortban ennek jó bizonyítéka volt. Párszaszájúság és erő – és mindenki elhitte a szerencsétlen fiúról, hogy ő Mardekár Malazár utódja. És volt még néhány hasonló dolog, amivel a Minisztérium befolyásolhatta a közvéleményt. Harry képessége, hogy a kígyókkal beszéljen. A különleges ereje, amivel egy éves korában legyőzte a Sötét Urat. A pálcája, amely Voldemort pálcájának ikertestvére volt. Blackkel való kapcsolata, és a férfi tavalyi furcsa megmenekülése. És végül Cedric halála.

Most először, Dumbledore nosztalgiával gondolt Mercury miniszterségének idejére. A férfi szűk látókörű volt, néha egyenesen kegyetlen. De legalább soha nem volt az a manipulatív aktakukac, mint Caramel. És legfőképpen, Mercury soha nem harcolt őellene. Nem voltak barátok sem, Merlin ments! De mikor kitört a háború, szövetségesek voltak, és nem ellenségek.

És Caramel tervével kapcsolatban, mindezek a tények veszélyesek voltak Harryre nézve. Nem is beszélve a többi tanuló várható reakciójáról, mikor elkezdődik az új tanév. Ki kell találnia valamit, hogy Harry helyzetét egy kicsit megkönnyítse.

Valójában volt egy ötlete, ami megoldhatná a dolgot, legalábbis ideiglenesen.

Lily titka.

De előbb meg kell találnia a fiút, remélhetőleg Perselussal együtt.

* * *

A következő: nos, már ígérni sem merek. JÉGmadár már olvassa őket, én meg majd igyekszem sietni.

És még egyszer: írjatok kis buzdítást Enelennek! Kösz!


	4. A bűnbánó

**Fordította**: Enelen

**Átolvasta: **Jégmadár

Én meg csak írtam.

**

* * *

**

**4. fejezet – A bűnbánó**

* * *

Huszonkét órája álltak a kínzókamrában, a fal felé fordulva. Harry hihetetlenül fáradtnak érezte magát, és elviselhetetlenül kellett pisilnie. Néha a mellette álló professzorra nézett, csak hogy... lássa, hogy ott van? Igen, egyrészt ezért, másrészt pedig hogy figyelje, hogy viselkedik. Ezzel töltötte az idejét a kínzás kezdetétől fogva, mert ezúttal együtt kínozták őket. Voldemort csak az _érdekes _részeknél volt jelen, és mindig talált rá lehetőséget, hogy bölcs tanácsokat adjon a kezelésükkel kapcsolatban. A fájdalom órái között pedig arra kényszerítették őket, hogy csendben álljanak a fal felé fordulva.

Harry észrevette, hogy a professzor is rá-ránéz, és egyszer, mikor néhány percre egyedül maradtak, Piton, aggódó arckifejezéssel meg is kérdezte:

– Jól vagy, Potter?

– Hát... majdnem, tanár úr, csak nagyon kell vécére mennem.

Piton bólintott.

– El tudom képzelni. De nem szabad erre gondolnod. Meg akarnak alázni, amennyire csak tudnak. Nem fogják engedni.

Harry sóhajtott. A sejtései beigazolódtak.

– Akkor mit csináljak?

– Szoktál álmodozni, Potter? – kérdezte sután. – Ha nem, éppen ideje, hogy elkezdj. Gondolj valami mulatságosra, és felejts el minden mást. Értetted? Meg kell őrizned a méltóságodat, ha túl akarod ezt élni.

Túlélés... mintha lehetséges lenne...

Először is, Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy miféle álmodozás lehetne erősebb, mint a sürgető szükséglete és a fájdalom. Mégis, Pitonra nézve először is megpróbálta leutánozni a férfi viselkedését. Olyan erősnek és határozottnak tűnt, hogy Harry titokban irigyelni kezdte. Képes lesz-e ő valaha is ilyen erős maradni? Összeszorította a combjait, és úgy érezte, kikészül ebben a passzív kínzásban. Senki nem bántotta őket, és mégis... ez rosszabb volt, mint a verés és az átkok. Kétségbeesetten próbált koncentrálni valamire, mielőtt.. mielőtt bármi történhetne.

Felsóhajtott, és Pitonra nézve megpróbált rájönni, miről álmodozhat a férfi. Valószínűleg valami igen ronda főzetekről, vagy arról, hogyan vonhat le a Griffendéltől pontokat képzelt kihágásokért... Ez érdekes játék volt, érdekesebb, mint maga az álmodozás. Nem tudott sokat a professzorról, úgyhogy a tudása hiányosságait Piton kitalált életének és foglalkozásának kitalált képeivel töltötte meg.

És ezek tényleg mulatságosak voltak. Egy idő után a kedvence az lett, ahogy elképzelte, amint Piton seprűnyélen repül, mint terelő (például), hosszú zsíros haja úszik a szélben, kezében fenyegetően lengeti az ütőjét... Vagy a másik kedvence: Piton virágot szed. Természetesen bájitalokhoz valót, de már maga a gondolat, ahogy Piton sétál a réten, gyűjti a színpompás virágokat, megfizethetetlen volt. Egy pillanatra majdnem felvihogott, és csak nehezen bírta összeszedni magát. Piton amint virágot szed majdnem olyan jó volt, mint Piton, amint hajat mos... Harry eldöntötte, hogy ha egyszer kikerül ebből a pokolból, mindenképpen megosztja ezeket az elképzeléseit Ronnal.

Néha Harry elszégyellte magát ezekért a gondolataiért, és azonnal megbánta őket, mikor a halálfalók visszajöttek, és folytatódott a professzor kínzása. Az első alkalommal, ahogy Pitont szenvedni látta, rájött, hogy az alattomos, gonosz vén szemét iránti érzései teljesen megváltoztak. Az elvesztésétől való félelem és fájdalom rosszabb volt, mint tíz Cruciatus. Harry nem akarta, hogy meghaljon, soha! Megpróbálta elrejteni ezeket az érzéseket, mert nem akarta, hogy a kínzóik fokozzák a professzor fájdalmait, csak azért, hogy ez neki is fáj. Jól tudta, hogy Voldemort elsődleges célja az ő megtörése volt, és nem Piton büntetése, és hogy a Legnagyobb Rohadék a még mindig gyenge kapcsolatukat próbálta felhasználni, hogy még több szenvedést okozzon.

Igen, tudta, hogy mi oka volt Voldemortnak őket összecsukni: a zsarolás. Ha Piton tudta azokat a pszichológiai teóriákat a fájdalomról és az összetartozásról, akkor Voldemortnak is tudnia kellett róluk. És ha tudta, akkor azt gondolta, hogy így egyszerűbb lesz megtörni őket. Ez az emberek kínzásának gonoszul kitervelt általános módszere lehetett, és ők biztosan nem az elsők.

Nézni Pitont, ahogy szenved annyira szívet tépő volt, hogy majdhogynem hálás volt érte, mikor őrá került a sor. Nem akarta tovább nézni, ahogy Piton hangtalanul vonaglik, és kínlódik. Ez rosszabb volt, mint az ő hangos kínzásai, az a csendes fájdalom... Piton tényleg nagyon erős volt, és Harry szeretett volna ugyanolyan erős lenni. Úgyhogy ő is erőlködött, hogy visszatartsa a sikolyait, amennyire csak tudta. Valahol legbelül tudta, hogy ezzel Piton helyzetét is szeretné megkönnyíteni. Lehet, hogy ha sikerülne visszatartania a sikolyokat, Piton nem gondolná, hogy annyira nagy fájdalmai vannak.

Csak a hatodik vagy a hetedik körben sikerült majdnem teljesen csendben maradnia. Ez elégedettséggel töltötte el, és hirtelen megértette Piton szavait a méltóságról, és a fájdalomról szóló hosszú előadása is egyre érthetőbbé vált. Az élete már nem volt értelmetlen. A hangtalan fájdalom perceiben érezte, ahogy ezzel a tudásával együtt az ereje is nő.

Mikor véget ért az utolsó átok, és a földön fekve megpróbált lélegzethez jutni, hallotta, ahogy a gyűlölt hang a professzort szólítja.

– Látom, Piton, nem sajnáltad az idődet, hogy felvilágosítsd Mr. Pottert a fájdalom leküzdésének jelentőségéről. Vagy csak utánoz téged? Ennyire jó barátok lennétek? És kíváncsi lennék, elmondtad-e neki, hogy ki volt a _te_ mestered? És azt, milyen érzés a pálca másik végén állni? Meséltél neki arról, mennyire profi vagy te is a kínzásban? Az átkokban? A gyilkolásban? Bemutatkoztál már a fiúnak, vagy csak játszod előtte a jófiút?

Harrynek kihagyott a szívverése. Miről beszél?

Voldemort a fiú mellé lépett, és lábbal a hátára fordította.

– Mr. Potter, talán kipróbálhatna néhány, a tanára által kifejlesztett, igazán érdekes főzetet, és ezzel érdekesebbé tehetnénk ezt a mi kis összejövetelünket. Egyetért, professzor? – fordult a tanár felé.

Harry látta, ahogy Piton szemei kitágulnak a rettenettől.

– Hagyd békén a fiút – mondta rekedt hangon, de Voldemort csak megrántotta a vállát.

Piton felnyögött. Semmit nem tehet, hogy rávegye a Sötét Urat, hogy békén hagyja az áldozatát. Rájött, hogy Voldemort elsődleges célja a köztük levő gyenge bizalom megtörése volt, és hogy meggyengítse az ellenállásukat azzal, hogy bizalmatlanságot szít köztük. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha Voldemort belemerül a múltja taglalásába, a fiú soha többé nem fog benne megbízni. És ha Voldemort arra kényszerítené, hogy megigya azokat a főzeteket...

Egy végtelen pillanatra érezte, ahogy elfogja a pánik. Nem akarta elveszteni a fiú bizalmát, bár nem értette, miért. Azt biztosan tudta, hogy ha elvesztené, ezzel együtt vége lenne a Pokolban töltött boldog napjainak is.

Harry észrevette a változásokat Piton arcán, és végül megszólalt.

– Kész vagyok szembenézni a _teljes_ igazsággal. – Csak remélhette, hogy Piton megérti, mit akart ezzel mondani.

– Meglátjuk – fordult felé a Sötét Nagyúr önelégülten mosolyogva.

Ezután a fájdalmak végtelen sora következett, és egy idő után Harry már semmit sem érzékelt abból, ami körülötte történik. A világ mozgó alakokkal teli homállyá vált, de ő csak feküdt a földön a különféle fájdalmakkal harcolva, és néha nem bírt visszatartani egy-egy nyögést vagy sikolyt. Halálosan kimerültnek érezte magát, meg akart halni vagy aludni, vagy elveszteni az eszméletét, de Voldemort odafigyelt rá, hogy felélessze, ahányszor csak elájult.

A főzetek közti rövid szünetekben láthatta Piton kínszenvedését, ahogy kényszerítették, hogy végignézze az egészet. És annak ellenére, hogy mindezt a fájdalmat a professzor találta ki, nem tudott rá dühösnek lenni. Nem értette, miért.

További két óra múlva már Voldemort sem volt képes őt feléleszteni. Ébren volt, de éppen hogy csak. Érezte, hogy valaki óvatosan átöleli, és viszik, mint egy kisgyereket. Érezte az őt hordozó személy tántorgó lépteit. A férfi majdnem a lépcső aljáig el bírta vinni, mikor végre elejtette, és ő legurult, egészen a cella ajtajáig, de érdekes módon nem érzett fájdalmat. Ez egyszerűen nem számított. Ebben a pillanatban végre elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

Mikor felébredt, az ismerős cellában feküdt a földön, közel az ajtóhoz. Piton még mindig eszméletlen volt, és Harry úgy döntött, hogy végigfut a reggeli teendőin, amennyiben sikerül. A korsóban, nagy meglepetésére, friss és hideg vizet talált. Áttörölte az arcát egy darab nedves ronggyal, hogy megtisztítsa az ajkait és az arcát főzetek maradványaitól. Sajnálta pazarolni a vizet, de kiöblítette a száját is. Nem akarta lenyelni a különféle főzetekkel kevert keserű nyálat. És végül ivott. Ez jobb volt, mint bármi, amit életében érzett. Ezután visszatért a sarokba, leült a falnak támaszkodva, és becsukta a szemeit.

Émelygett és szédült, és fájt a gyomra. Az izmai sajogtak és néhány testrészeiben még mindig lüktetett a fájdalom. Minden lélegzet fájt, mert ahogy a mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt, a repedt bordái majdnem széttörtek, és a köhögés, ami időről időre elkapta, csak még hangsúlyosabbá és elkerülhetetlenné tette a kínt. Könnyek futottak le az arcán a hangtalan erőlködéstől.

És ez valójában még csak a kezdet volt. Mihez kezd majd ezzel az állandó fájdalommal a következő napokban? Képes lesz leküzdeni, vagy együtt kell élnie vele, amíg Voldemort végül úgy nem dönt, hogy kivégzi őket? Nem tudta, de a jövő nem tűnt túl bíztatónak.

Mindennek a tetejébe éhes volt, és fázott. Ezek után a savszerű főzetek után a gyomra rendes ételt követelt, és összerándult az éhségtől is, a fájdalomtól is. Nem tudott nem gondolni a kedvenc ételeire, ami csak tovább növelte a gyomrában érzett vákuumot, úgyhogy megpróbált másra gondolni. Meleg ruhák. Ez is jó téma volt, de ugyanolyan reménytelen, mint az étel. Elkeseredetten felsóhajtott, mikor hirtelen hangot hallott Piton irányából. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy a tőle néhány lábra fekvő férfire figyeljen. A professzor rángatózott a földön, valószínűleg rémálmai voltak, és vadul motyogott valamit.

– Quietus, nem teheted... Nem... Ne csináld... Miért nem bírod felfogni? Várj... Én nem tudom megtenni! Nem. Apám, apám, engem ölj meg! Ölj meg, ölj meg... Nem, nem őt, nem Quietust, kérlek, nem őt, Quietus, nem! NEEEEE! – Az utolsó szót már hangosan és elszántan kiáltotta. Harry megborzongott, és közelebb mászott Pitonhoz. Amit látott, attól elakadt a lélegzete. A férfi sírt, és hangtalan zokogás rázta a testét. Harry hirtelen nagyon szeretett volna tenni valamit, valahogy megnyugtatni őt, de nem tudta, mit tehetne... óvatosan megérintette a férfi arcát, gyengéden letörölte a könnyeit, és csendes, kedves szavakat mormogott.

A férfi lassan megnyugodott. Harry látta, ahogy gyenge mosoly jelenik meg az arcán.

– Quietus? – kérdezte meleg hangon, a szemeit még mindig szorosan lehunyva. Milyen furcsa ilyet hallani a szívtelen rohadéktól, gondolta Harry.

– Nem, tanár úr – válaszolta nyugodtan, és lassan visszahúzta a kezét. – Csak én vagyok az, Harry. Harry Potter.

Piton kiengedte a lélegzetét, és eltűnt a mosoly az arcáról. Harry látta, ahogy összeszorítja a fogait. Egy kis idő múlva kinyitotta a szemét.

– Jó reggelt, Mr. Potter – mondta a szokásos hideg hangján. Valójában zavarban volt, ahogy megérezte a könnyek nyomát az arcán és a szemében. Elsírta magát Potter előtt. A helyzet több, mint zavaró volt.

– Jó reggelt, tanár úr – válaszolta a fiú udvariasan, de mintha csalódottságot érzett volna a hangjában.

Egy pillanatra Piton érezte, ahogy nő benne a düh. De a kedves simogatás emléke eltörölte a haragját. Tényleg megérintette volna a fiú? Őt, a piszkos, szemét rohadékot? Ez teljességgel elképzelhetetlen volt. Alig pár embert ismert, akik valaha is kedvességet mutattak iránta vagy önként megérintették. És most a fiú... Miért?

Megpróbált felülni, de mikor nem sikerült, feltámaszkodott a könyökére.

– Potter, miért érintettél meg? – mordult fel idegesen.

– Rémálma volt, és sírt – válaszolt a fiú egyszerűen. – És... én csak szerettem volna... valahogy...

– Valahogy mit? – a hangja éles és támadó volt. Hogy merte ez a pimasz kölyök...?

Harry összerándult, ahogy meghallotta a fenyegető hangot.

– Megnyugtatni – suttogta. – Csak megnyugtatni, semmi mást. Sajnálom, tanár úr. – mondta halkan, de Piton még mindig hallotta a hangjában a mély szomorúságot. Úgyhogy, mikor a fiú visszafordult a sarok felé, Piton hangja megállította.

– Várj, Potter.

Harry megfordult, és újra a professzorra emelte a szemét. Egy hosszú pillanatig csend volt.

– Köszönöm – motyogta végül Piton, és ezúttal ő fordult el a dermedt fiútól.

Újra kellemetlen csend telepedett közéjük. Egyikük sem tudta, hogyan kezdje a beszélgetést, vagy hogy egyáltalán mit kellene tenniük vagy mit mondhatnának. Harry, láthatóan erőlködve visszamászott a sarokba, és újra leült, a térdeit a mellkasához húzva. Ez a mozdulat majdnem összeroppantotta a mellkasát, de túlságosan fázott ahhoz, hogy ezzel törődjön. Szorosan átkarolta a lábait, és lehunyta a szemét. Ez a testhelyzet látszott a leghatásosabbnak a hideg ellen, ami körülvette, és bekúszott a bőre alá, a csontjaiba.

A pincék mindig hidegek voltak, ez alól ez sem volt kivétel, és a ruhái maradékai nem tudták betakarni az átfagyott testét. Néhány perc múlva már didergett.

Nem vette észre, hogy a professzor őt bámulja, amíg a férfi végül sóhajtott, és megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.

– Nem bánod, ha melléd ülök, Potter? – kérdezte csendesen.

Harry csak bólintott. Nem érdekelte. Piton lassan felállt, néha fel-felszisszenve ugyanattól a fájdalomtól, amit Harry is érzett, óvatosan lehajolt, és felemelte a tépett köpenyét a földről, ahol két napja hagyta. A köpeny meg volt keményedve a rászáradt vértől és borzalmasan piszkos volt, de ez volt az egyetlen 'takaró', amijük volt. Leült a didergő fiú mellé, és szorosan maguk köré tekerte a köpenyt. Megpróbált nem Harryhez érni, de a köpeny nem volt elég nagy ahhoz, hogy odébb húzódhasson, és a fiúnak amúgy is szüksége volt valami melegebbre is, mint a köpeny, úgyhogy hagyta, hogy az oldaluk összeérjen a körülöttük képzett kuckóban.

– Potter, azt hiszem, beszélnünk kell – mondta csöndesen, miután elrendezte a talárját.

Harry újra bólintott, és megpróbált nem gondolni a helyzet kellemetlen voltára.

– Miről szeretne beszélni, tanár úr? – kérdezte, szemeit lesütve a térdeire.

– Emlékszel még, mit kérdeztél tegnap?

– Az csak tegnap volt, mikor utoljára beszéltünk? – kérdezte Harry hamis kétkedéssel a hangjában. – Nekem legalább két vagy három nappal ezelőttnek tűnik. Vagy évekkel ezelőttnek...

– Az idő becsap minket, Potter – mosolyodott el Piton gyengén. – De a kérdésre visszatérve. Emlékszel...

– Melyik kérdésre, tanár úr? – szakította félbe Harry ásítva. – Elég hosszan beszélgettünk, és sok kérdésem volt.

– Az a kérdésed, amire válaszolni szeretnék, a halálfalói múltammal kapcsolatos – magyarázta Piton fáradtan.

– Ó – borzongott össze Harry. – De... tanár úr... miért akar most erről beszélni?

Piton végigfuttatta a kezét a haján. Tényleg, miért? De félretolta ezt a gondolatot.

– Azt hiszem mindkettőnk számára sokkal jobb lesz, ha én avatlak be, és nem Voldemort. Nem gondolod?

– Biztosan, tanár úr. De nem kell erről beszélnie, ha nem akar. Tudom, mit akar ezzel Voldemort elérni... És nem vádolom magát, bármit is mondjon, bármit is tegyen velem. Nem érdekel. Úgysem hiszek neki.

Piton lehajtotta a fejét, képtelenül arra, hogy megszólaljon. Túl sok közös vonás volt Potterben és Quietusban, és ezek a hasonlóságok gyötrelmet okoztak neki. Az önzetlenség, a melegszívűség, a figyelmesség, a törődés... És ő négy évig gyűlölte ezt a fiút... és biztosan ugyanígy gyűlölte volna továbbra is, egészen az utolsó évéig, ha nem következik be ez a kis „baleset". Bizonytalan érzés növekedett a mellkasában, és érezte, hogy megfájdul a szíve.

Minden olyan furcsa volt.. Ő _tényleg _egy rosszindulatú rohadék! Nem lenne szabad így viselkednie! Nem lenne szabad, hogy legyen szíve! Nem is beszélve arról, hogy fájjon a szíve! De nem tehetett ellene semmit. És rájött, hogy többé nem is akar tenni ellene semmit.

– Nézd – kezdte lassan, és nem tudta, hogyan folytassa. – Nagyra értékelem a bizalmadat, de... tényleg nem érdemlem meg. És Voldemort ezt jól tudja.

– Professzor – szakította félbe Harry komoran. – Nem hiszem, hogy most jött el az ideje, hogy megtárgyaljuk, ki mit érdemel meg. _Ez_ teljesen értelmetlen. Én biztosan nem fogok Voldemort szavaival törődni, és én bízok magában, mert... mert maga itt van velem ebben a pokolban, és ezt az egészet miattam vette magára. Semmi okom nincs, hogy ne bízzak – motyogta végül bizonytalanul. Egészen eddig nem tudta, miért is bízik Pitonban. De ezek a szavak értelmet adtak az egésznek.

Piton kíváncsian nézett a fiúra. Hány éves? Harminc? Negyven? Lehetetlen, hogy csak tizenöt. Megrázta a fejét.

– Potter, kérlek, hallgass meg – szólalt meg végül. – Úgy döntöttem, hogy elmondom, és el akarom mondani. Másrészt viszont mindezt azért mondom el, mert én is megbízom benned. Érted?

Harry Pitonra emelte a szemét.

– Köszönöm, tanár úr – mondta, és enyhén elpirult.

Kölcsönös vallomásuk elcsendesítette őket, és Harry közelebb húzódott a Piton testéből áradó melegséghez. Érezte, ahogy a didergése lecsillapodik, és az izmai hálásan fogadták ezt a kis nyugalmat.

Piton a falnak támaszkodott, de nem húzódott el. A szemei a távolba révedtek.

– Tizennyolc éves voltam, mikor csatlakoztam Voldemorthoz, mindjárt azután, ahogy végeztem a Roxfortban. Önként és szabadon tettem, senki sem kényszerített vagy beszélt rá. A szüleim se, bár ők Voldemort követői voltak, egészen a kezdetektől, és el voltak ragadtatva az ötletemtől. Úgyhogy nincs semmi mentségem. Teljes mértékben felelős vagyok a döntéseimért. – Piton egy kis időre megállt, mély lélegzetet vett, aztán folytatta. – Az első lépést efelé tizenegy évesen tettem, mikor a házakba beosztottak. A Teszlek Süveg a Hollóhátba akart tenni, mint ahogy a családom sok más tagját is, de én ragaszkodtam a Mardekárhoz, míg végül beleegyezett. A szüleim boldogok voltak, mikor elmeséltem nekik a süveggel folytatott beszélgetésemet, és én büszke voltam. Ez volt az első elvesztett csatám.

– Vajon _valóban_ fontos az, tanár úr, hogy melyik házba tartozunk? – kérdezte Harry rövid csend után.

Piton meglepett pillantást vetett rá.

– Jó kérdés. Erről sokat vitatkoztunk Alb... Dumbledore igazgató úrral, és ő mindig azt mondta, hogy ez nem olyan fontos, mint ahogy én elképzelem.

– A jelenlegi helyzetünk is ezt bizonyítja, nem? – mosolyodott el Harry.

– Miért? – Piton össze volt zavarodva.

– Én griffendéles vagyok, maga mardekáros, mégis ugyanaz a sorsunk, nem?

– Potter, az okok, amik ide vezettek minket, teljesen különböznek! – válaszolta Piton bosszúsan. Harry elvigyorodott.

– Hát... nekem semmi okom itt lenne, tiszta baleset volt, hogy elkaptak, és önszántamból semmit nem tettem, hogy ide kerüljek. De _maga_, professzor, _maga _úgy döntött, hogy osztozik a sorsomban. Ez elég griffendéles volt, nem?

– Potter – mondta Piton nevetve, de egy kicsit szomorúan. – Én nem vagyok griffendéles. Én mardekáros vagyok. Sokkal inkább egy eskü miatt kerültem ide, mint a bátorságom miatt. Ne nézz jobbnak, mint amilyen valójában vagyok.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az a vérfarkasos eset és az apám segítsége elég okot adott rá, hogy megvédjen. Az apám Siriust próbálta megmenteni, és Lupint megvédeni, sokkal inkább, mint magát. Úgyhogy szerintem semmi kötelessége nincs velem szemben. És mégis megmentette az életemet, és most itt van velem.

Piton megrázta a fejét.

– Állj. Rossz következtetésre jutottál. Először is: az apád megmentette az életemet, és bár a barátai életét is mentette, ez nem számít. Mindenképpen tartozok neki egy élettel, bármi is volt az oka, hogy megmentett. Másodszor pedig, tudnod kell, hogy nem az apád miatt próbáltalak megmenteni. Azt a kötelességemet már régen teljesítettem. Más okom volt rá. Ahogy már korábban is említettem, esküt tettem.

– Kinek?

– Az anyádnak.

A fiú felemelte a fejét, és a professzorra nézett. Most nagyon közel voltak egymáshoz, és Harry jól láthatta Piton arcát.

– Ismerte az anyámat? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Nem igazán. Ismertem az iskolából, de sohasem beszéltem vele. Tudod, az én szememben csak egy sárvérű volt... egy mugli születésű boszorkány... És én...

– Tudom – Harry hirtelen kiábrándulást érzett. Sárvérű! Piton így mondta: „_sárvérű boszorkány"_! Megrázta a fejét, hogy lerázza a fájó érzelmeket, de nem tudta. Ez túlságosan is bántotta.

– Potter – érintette meg Piton óvatosan a karját. – Mondtam, hogy nem én voltam a jófiú. Soha nem voltam az. De most, mikor _„sárvérűt" _mondtam, arra értettem, ahogy _akkor_ gondolkodtam. Most nem így gondolom. Igazán.

Harry nem tudott megszólalni, csak bólintott. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de összeszorította a fogát, és visszaküzdötte őket.

– Potter, nagyon sajnálom – hallotta Piton bocsánatkérő hangját valahonnan messziről. Szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Kérem, tanár úr. Folytassa – mondta, mikor újra gondolkodni tudott.

Piton bólintott, de aggódva nézett Harryre.

– Szóval anyád kényszerített, hogy megesküdjek.

– Mikor?

– Mikor elmentem hozzájuk, hogy elmondjam nekik Voldemort velük kapcsolatos terveit. Augusztusban, ha jól emlékszem. Ezután döntöttek úgy, hogy a Fidelius bűbájt alkalmazzák.

– És hogyan volt képes kikényszeríteni? Ezt elég nehéz elhinni. Maga annyival erősebb, és mint... mint halálfaló, jó párbajozónak is kell lennie.

– Izé... – Piton elnyomott egy félmosolyt. – Igazad van. De nem számítottam rá. Egyedül találtam a házban. Elmondtam neki, amiért jöttem, és mikor hátat fordítottam, hogy távozzak, éreztem, hogy a torkomra szegezi a pálcáját.

– Megtámadta _magát_? – kiáltott fel Harry.

– Hát... igen. És akkor kényszerített, hogy megesküdjek, hogy megvédelek, ha ő meghalna.

– És... miért akarta, hogy ez maga legyen, miért nem valaki más? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy azért, mert kém voltam... gondolta, hogy jobban meg tudlak védeni, mint bárki más. Nem tudhatta, hogy Voldemort eltűnik, mindjárt az ő halála után...

Harry elgondolkodva bólintott.

– Igen... Biztos. Csak olyan... furcsa.

– Számomra is. És amíg a Roxfortba nem jöttél, nem volt lehetőségem teljesíteni ezt az esküt. Albus azt mondta, hogy biztonságban vagy a rokonaidnál. De azután...

– Ez egy maradandó eskü? – szakította félbe Harry újra.

– Hogy gondolod, hogy maradandó? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

– Egészen addig kell védenie, míg egyikünk meg nem hal? – Piton kelletlenül bólintott. – Ó, ez olyan... mulatságos – mormogta Harry. – Magát egész idő alatt eskü kötelezte, hogy megvédjen...

Piton kényelmetlenül megmozdult.

– Hát... igen.

Harry nem látszott észrevenni a nyugtalanságát.

– Nem lehetett egyszerű – tűnődött el. – Maga... nem szeretett engem, és mégis, _kényszerítve volt_, hogy megvédjen...

– Tényleg nem volt egyszerű – ismerte be a professzor vigyorogva.

– Soha nem gondoltam volna – mondta Harry, ahogy a bájitalórákra gondolt. Egy pártfogónak biztosan sokkal barátságosabban, sokkal _oltalmazóbb módon_ kellett volna viselkednie...

– Soha nem bírtam megérteni az anyádat – mondta hirtelen Piton. – Ő jól ismert ahhoz, hogy ne bízzon meg bennem, csakúgy, mint mindenki más. Mindig is egy beképzelt, hülye kis rohadék voltam, egy aranyvérű, nemes varázslócsalád leszármazottja, egy mardekáros, Voldemort követője, egy gyilkos, aki megérdemli, hogy élete végéig az Azkabanban rothadjon, ámen. És ő mégis arra kényszerített _engem_, hogy megvédjelek _téged_, egy mugli származású boszorkány, és a griffendéles James Potter fiát, Albus Dumbledore barátjáét, a Főnix Rendjének auroráét, egy megmentőét! Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy az apád és én mindig is utáltuk egymást, az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy találkoztunk! Tizennégy évig dühített ez a gondolat.

– Ó – mondta Harry, a száját mosolyra húzva. – Hát _ez_ volt az oka!

A professzor lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igen. De most már inkább így mondanám: ez _volt_ az oka. És Albus mindig is kitartott amellett, hogy jobban meg kellene ismernem téged. Hogy meg kellene ismernem azt, akit védenem kell, majdnem egész életemben. De én nem akartam. Megszégyenítve éreztem magam ettől a nem kívánt feladattól, ettől az egész lehetetlen helyzettől! És semmit sem tehettem ellene! Az anyád halála teljessé, és visszavonhatatlanná tette az eskümet.

– Senki sem vonhatja vissza? Én se? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen.

– Te megtennéd? – Piton meg volt döbbenve. – Miért...?

– Hogy nyugodtan élhesse az életét, tanár úr – válaszolta a fiú egyszerűen.

– Nem vonhatod vissza, míg el nem éred a huszonötöt, vagy meg nem házasodsz.

– Ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy sietnem kell megházasodni? – villantak fel huncutul Harry szemei.

– Nem – mosolyodott el a professzor. – Nem várom el, hogy megházasodj. Egyébként sem hiszem, hogy találnál megfelelő jelentkezőt itt, a Rémálom Kúriában. – Egymásra vigyorogtak. – És... az igazságot megvallva, nem szeretném, ha bárki, főleg te, visszavonná ezt az esküt. Most már nem.

– Úgy érti...? – Harry teljesen megdöbbent, a szemei kitágultak a meglepetéstől.

– Úgy értem, hogy Albusnak igaza volt. Meg kellett volna próbálnom megismerni téged. Mindkettőnk számára jobb lett volna. Főleg az én számomra.

Harry elvörösödött.

– Ezt miért mondta?

– Mert te jó gyerek vagy, Harry, és szeretném, ha meg tudnálak védeni ebben a helyzetben, de nem tudlak. Sajnálom.

Elgondolkodva ültek egymás mellett. Harry végül úgy döntött, hogy érdeklődik a szüleiről.

– Tanár úr? – kérdezte óvatosan. Nem akarta megzavarni a professzort, de úgy tűnt, a férfit nem zavarja.

– Igen?

– Tudna nekem mondani valamit... a szüleimről?

– Nézd, Potter, nem ismertem őket túl jól. És ahogy már mondtam is, soha nem beszéltem igazán az anyáddal, kivéve ezt az egy esetet, már ha azt beszélgetésnek lehet nevezni... Ő hollóhátas volt, ügyes és okos lány, két évvel fiatalabb az apádnál és nálam. Nem emlékszem pontosan, mikortól kezdtek együtt járni, valószínűleg az apád hetedik évében. – Néhány pillanat múlva hozzátette. – Az ötödik évünkben még nem voltak együtt. Ebben biztos vagyok.

– Abban az évben történt az a hírhedt vérfarkasos incidens, Potter. Azelőtt állandóan egymás torkát marcangoltuk. Feltűnt volna, ha együtt járnak valakivel, de nem. Egyikük sem. Aztán abbahagytam a követésüket.

– Megijedt? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. – Soha nem gondoltam volna...

– Nem, nem ijedtem meg tőlük. Más okom volt.

– Megkérdezhetem...?

– Miért ne? Anne-Marie Blackkel jártam akkoriban. Igazság szerint ez volt az oka Sirius kis „csínyének" is. Meg akarta menteni szeretett húgocskáját a zsíros hajú mardekárostól. Először megpróbálta bebizonyítani Anne-nek, hogy sötét mágus vagyok, Voldemort szolgája, satöbbi. – Piton Harry felé fordult. – Akkor még nem voltam az. És a vérfarkasos incidens után Anne jelenetet rendezett a Griffendél Toronyban. És együtt maradtunk.

– Maga együtt járt egy griffendélessel? – Piton látta a meglepetést Harry szemében.

– Anne is hollóhátas volt, mint az anyád. A családomban sok volt a hollóhátas. Ezt a kapcsolatot az én családom, és Anne családja is elfogadta.

– Beleegyeztek? Hogyhogy?

– A tradíciók, Potter.

– Nem értem.

– Jó, akkor megpróbálom elmagyarázni. A varázslóvilág sok családból áll, és, mint ahogy biztosan tudod is, a legtöbbjük „kevert", ami azt jelenti, hogy a párok egyike mugli születésű. És vannak olyanok is, ahol mindketten mugli születésűek. És vannak az aranyvérű családok.

– Tudom. Ron mesélt róla.

– Mesélt a barátod az aranyvérű családok rangjáról is?

– A rangról? Hogy érti ezt?

– Kétféle aranyvérű család létezik: a nemesi és közrendű.

Harry bólintott.

– Szóval. A maga családja nemesi volt, és Anne szülei, mint egy közrendű család, örültek a lányuk szerencséjének, nem?

– Majdnem talált, Potter. Anne szülei valóban boldogok voltak, de más okuk volt rá. A Black család, csakúgy mint a Piton család, egyike a legrégibb nemesi varázslócsaládoknak Angliában. És még ha mostanában elfogadottá is vált, hogy a nemesi családok leszármazottai közrendűekkel házasodnak, ha nem is mugli születésűekkel, mégis a varázslóvilág krémje támogatja a nemesi házasságokat.

– A mugliknak is vannak ilyen hagyományaik – motyogta Harry zavarosan. – Nem gondoltam volna... – kis szünet után megkérdezte. – Az anyám mugli születésű volt, ezt tudom. És az apám családja? Az közrendű volt, ugye?

Piton érezte a fiú hangjában a keserűséget.

– Igen, de mit számít ez? Semmit, Harry. Hidd el nekem – sóhajtott, és folytatta. – Nem számít, mennyire utáltam az apádat, meg kell mondanom, hogy tehetséges és bátor ember volt, csakúgy, mint az anyád. Erősek és hűségesek voltak, mindketten. Csakúgy, mint te.

– Miért nem hallottam soha Sirius húgáról? – folytatta Harry gyorsan, nehogy megint elpiruljon.

Piton arca elsötétült.

– Meghalt, mielőtt megszülettél.

– Sa... sajnálom, tanár úr – dadogta Harry idegesen.

– Rendben van, Potter – Piton sóhajtott. – De ha tovább folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést a múltról, több halállal fogunk találkozni, mint ahogy azt el tudnád képzelni. Ezek voltak az évszázad legsötétebb évei.

– Miért van az az érzésem, hogy az elkövetkező évek még sötétebbek lesznek, mint azok voltak? – borzongott meg Harry.

– Már ha megéljük, hogy láthassuk.

– Még ha nem is látjuk, attól még rosszabbak lehetnek, tanár úr. – Harry ásított. – Sajnálom, professzor, de azt hiszem, alszok egy kicsit az esti műsor előtt – motyogta, ahogy megpróbálta magát szorosabban összehúzni a cella metsző hidege ellen.

Mikor elaludt, Piton összébbhúzta a köpenyét a didergő fiú körül, és megpróbált nem gondolni a jövőre.

* * *

– Arthur! – Molly Weasley kis híján sikoltotta a nevet. – Miért nem mondtad el?

– Mi...mit, drágám? – válaszolt a férje álmosan. Kora reggel volt, és Arthur Weasley csak öt perccel azelőtt ébredt fel. Megpróbált elfojtani egy ásítást, ahogy leült a felesége mellé az asztalhoz. – Molly, hol a lekvár? – kérdezte, próbálva reggelihez jutni.

– Miről akarsz hallani, drágám? – kérdezte udvariasan, továbbra is a lekvár után kutatva az asztalon levő összevisszaságban. A pirítósa kezdett kihűlni.

– Harry elveszett! És te nem is mondtad el nekem.

– Honnan tudod? – Mr. Weasley azonnal felébredt, megfeledkezve a lekvárról.

– A Reggeli Prófétából – mutatott Molly az újságra. A címlapon egy nagy mágikus fotó volt, ami a Privet Drive 4 előtt tanácstalanul járkáló embereket mutatott. Molly felfedezte Harry nagybátyját és nagynénjét a képen, akik nem látszottak boldognak, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerültek. Harry nagybátyja láthatóan ideges volt, a nagynénje aggódó pillantásokat vetett a szomszédokra. Dudley nem látszott sehol. Valószínűleg a szobájában volt, ahol rettegve markolászta a fenekét. – Tudtál róla, Arthur?

A férje elvörösödött.

– Izé... Molly... tudod...

– Szóval te TUDTAD, és NEM MONDTAD el nekem. És miért nem, ha kérdezhetem?

Mr. Weasley tehetetlenül meredt a feleségére.

– Nem akartam, hogy idegeskedj. Nagyon reméltük, hogy előkerül...

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Ezekben az időkben! – hirtelen elfehéredett. – Arthur... Tudjukki rabolta el, ugye?

– Nem tudjuk, Molly. Semmi információnk nincs a fiúról. Caramel azt hiszi, hogy Dumbledore rejtette el, de ő azt állítja, hogy nem tudja, hol van, és én hiszek neki. Ő nem fél a minisztertől, és elárulta volna, ha tudna valamit Harryről.

– Úgyhogy Ő volt az. Hogy lehet?

– Valami családi veszekedés volt Dursleyéknél, és a végén a fiú kirohant a házból. Azóta nem látta senki.

– Mióta?

– Három napja – hajtotta le a fejét Mr. Weasley a felesége metsző tekintete elől.

– Jól van. Mit mondjunk a gyerekeknek? – sóhajtott fel végül a vörös hajú nő.

– Talán megpróbálhatnánk titokban tartani... – válaszolta Arthur tétován.

– Arthur. Tudnak OLVASNI és rengeteg barátjuk van. NEKÜNK kell elmondanunk, mielőtt még máshonnan tudják meg.

– Igazad van Molly, mint mindig – bólintott Mr. Weasley.

– Anya, mi folyik itt? – jött egy álmos hang a lépcsők felől.

Fred állt a lépcsősor tetején, a szemét dörzsölgetve.

A szülei jelentős pillantásokat váltottak, végül Mr. Weasley feladta.

– Anyátok mindent a reggelinél mindent elmond. – Nem törődve a felesége gyilkos pillantásaival, homlokon csókolta. – Most mennem kell. Délután találkozunk, drágám.

– Úgy érted, hogy este – mormogta idegesen Mrs. Weasley. – Vagy ennyire sietsz haza?

– Nem az én hibám, Molly – mentegetőzött Mr. Weasley.

Mindketten felsóhajtottak.

– Tudom. Menj – mondta ő végül.

Ahogy a férje elhagyta a házat, Mrs. Weasley egy kezet érzett a vállára nehezedni.

– Valami baj van, anya? – kérdezte Fred óvatosan.

– Harry eltűnt, Fred, már három napja.

Fred megmerevedett. A keze megremegett.

– Nem. Ez nem igaz... Anya, mond, hogy nem igaz... Mi lesz Ronnal, ha...?

– Mi lesz velem? – kérdezte egy újabb hang.

Ron volt az.

Mrs. Weasley és Fred csak álltak ott, teljes csendben. Nem mertek megszólalni.

Ron gyanakodni kezdett.

– Hé, mi folyik itt? – vonta föl kíváncsian a szemöldökét. – Mi történt? Anya?

– Gyere ide, drágám – válaszolt Mrs. Weasley, és szorosan magához húzta az összezavarodott fiút. – Harry elveszett... három napja – motyogta Ron fülébe. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy megtartsa a fia hirtelen ernyedtté vált testét.

– Ülj le, drágám – mondta csendesen, és Fred segítségével egy székre segítette Ront. Mindkét fiú borzalmasan sápadtnak látszott, de láthatóan Ron volt rosszabbul.

– Ugye... ugye nem halt meg? – kérdezte Ron remegve.

– Nem tudjuk, drágám.

– Tudodki volt az. – Ez nem kérdés volt.

– Ezt sem tudjuk, Ron. Bár én egészen biztos vagyok benne.

Szorosabban ölelte a fiút, és ringatni kezte.

– Sajnálom, de nem tudjuk.

– Anya, nem akarom, hogy meghaljon! – kiáltott fel tehetetlenül. – Nem fog meghalni, anya, mondd, hogy nem fog meghalni? – ismételte újra meg újra, ahogy a csendes zokogás rázta a testét.

– Nem fog, Ron. Biztosan nem fog – simogatta meg óvatosan Mrs. Weasley a fia haját. – Vissza fog jönni, meglátod!

És ezzel, a feltörő könnyeit tovább visszatartani képtelenül, a fiú hajába temette az arcát.

– Vissza fog jönni.

* * *

Ha lehet, hagyjatok néha egy-egy review-t. Csak hogy tudjam: van, aki olvassa ;-)


	5. Méltóság a végsőkig

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: JÉGmadár**

**

* * *

5. fejezet – Méltóság a végsőkig**

* * *

Piton úgy érezte, soha nem kínozták még meg ennyire, pedig csak állt Voldemort mellett, órákig nézve Harry majdnem teljesen csöndes kínjait. Úgy tűnt, hogy a fizikai bántalmazást volt a legnehezebb végignézni, még ha tudta is, hogy az átkok sokkal fájdalmasabbak és kegyetlenebbek voltak. De már annak a látványa, hogy valaki hozzáérjen Harryhez, hogy kézzel bántalmazza, elviselhetetlen fájdalmat okozott neki. Eddig még soha nem érzett ilyet: a szíve vadul kalapált, a tenyere izzadt, émelygett, és fájt. Fájt. Furcsa, hozzá se ért senki, és mégis fájt, fizikai fájdalom kínozta.

Kényszerítették, hogy végignézze Avery „munkáját" a borotvával, az egyre szélesedő vértócsát a fiú enyhén remegő és teljesen meztelen teste alatt. Néha Harry kinyitotta a szemét, segítségkérően kereste a tekintetét, és mindig megnyugodott, ha sikerült elkapnia a pillantását.

De valahogy mégis, minden vágás fájt Pitonnak, sokkal inkább, mint az átkok, mint az ütések, mint a Cruciatus, amikor őt kínozták, és úgy érezte, kettészakad a szíve.

– Aaaah! – nyögött fel Harry, mikor Avery óvatosan kinyitotta a következő vágást az ujjaival. Piton összegörnyedt.

– Lám, lám, Perselus. Nem tetszik ez a kis előadás? Miért? Emlékszem még azokra az időkre, mikor élvezetedet lelted bennük! Csakis a te kedvedért rendeztem!

Piton vágyakozva nézte a fiú arcát, nem akart Voldemorttal beszélni erről, nem akart emlékezni a múltbeli bűneire, a jelenlegi helyzet éppen elég fájdalmas volt, és legfőképpen, senkivel se akart beszélni.

– Miért van az az érzésem, hogy már láttam egy hasonló jelenetet? Téged, amint gyáván meredsz egy fiúra... egy fiúra, aki bátrabb, mint te valaha leszel... neked nincs ilyen déja vu érzésed, Perselus?

Voldemort szavai utat találtak a lelkébe, felerősítették a saját észrevételeit és puhatolózó gondolatait, és Pitonnak erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne látszódjon meg rajta a kétségbeesése. Az átkozott rohadéknak igaza volt. Gyáva. És Harry valóban úgy viselkedik, mint Quietus. De ezt már régebben észrevette, már a kezdet kezdetekor...

A kínzások alatt és a beszélgetéseikkor a cellában, Harry annyira hasonlóan viselkedett, mint Quietus, az egyetlen ember, akit Piton megbecsült és teljes szívével szeretett, Quietus, a kicsi, csalafinta Quietus, a meleg szívű, gondoskodó Quietus, aki odaállt a Sötét Nagyúr elé, vérezve és tántorogva, de félelem nélkül, és ki merte mondani, hogy _„Soha nem leszek a tiéd"_, és igaza volt.

Quietus, aki éppen itt halt meg, a Rémálom Kúriában, a Nagyteremben, a hatodik menet után és ő, Perselus nem tudott segíteni rajta...

Aznap Piton eldöntötte, hogy meghal.

Mordon, az átkozott, istenverte Auror iránti gyűlölete is ennek a következménye volt: Azkaban magányos sötétségében, ahol hat hónapot kellett eltöltenie, végtelenszer átélte az élete legszörnyűbb pillanatait: Quietus halálát, hallotta a nyögéseit, látta a rángatózását és remegését a rámért kibírhatatlan fájdalom alatt, és végül a testvére élettelen testét a terem közepén... Mindez végtelen filmként ismétlődött az elméjében, végignézhette az egészet az első pillanattól egészen a temetésig Roxmort temetőjében, és tudta, hogy minden beleégett a szemeibe, a lelkébe, képek, amiket soha nem felejthet el, amiket képtelen nem végignézni újra.

Voldemort csak egyszer látta azt a műsort. De neki ez túlságosan is ismerős volt. Egy fiú, a terem közepén, méltóságteljesen, a fejét magasra tartva, a szemei nyitva. Fekete szemek – és zöld szemek. Quietus szemei és Harry szemei.

Piton nem vette észre az arcán lecsurgó könnyeket, ahogy ott állt, a szemeit rémülten kimeresztve. Szinte révületben látta, ahogy Harry arca hirtelen Quietuséra változik, majd vissza, látta a fájdalmas pillantást, fájdalmas, de tele élettel, beletörődéssel és megbocsátással. Fájdalom megtörés nélkül, erő agresszió nélkül és halál félelem nélkül...

– Igazán örülök, hogy végre élvezi a műsort, kedves professzor – hallotta a Legnagyobb Rohadék fülébe suttogott szavait, és ekkor vette észre a saját könnyeit. De nem törölte le őket. Már úgyis késő volt: Voldemort már észrevette gyengeségét: a fiú iránti érzéseit. Valószínűleg elárulta Harryt a viselkedésével, de már nem segíthet rajta. Megpróbált valahogyan erőt adni a fiúnak, az összekapcsolódó tekintetükön keresztül, lélekben támogatni, kétségbeesetten kívánta, hogy Harry helyében lehessen, ő viselhesse el a fájdalmait, feláldozhassa az életét a fiúért... Megmentse...

De képtelen volt. A fülében tisztán csengtek Lily szavai: „_Esküdj! Esküdj meg Quietus nevére, te szörnyeteg!_" – És ő megesküdött, és most mégse tudott segíteni... – „_Mondd: Az életemmel fogom őt védeni_" – És ő esküdött, Quietusra, mert Lily Evans tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen eskü, amit soha nem tör meg...

Most olyan távolinak tűnt az az eskü... és nem számított többé. Nem volt fontos többé. Most Harry miatt szenvedett, csak Harryért, senki másért. Nem számított az esküje, a halott testvére. Csak ez a fiatal, tehetetlen fiú, a saját vérében állva, haldokolva itt előtte.

Kétségbeesetten szerette volna megmenteni Harryt, csak saját magáért, nem Lilyért és nem Quietusért. Ők halottak voltak. A fiú még élt. Még.

Mikor Harry végül összeesett, Piton azonnal elhagyta a helyét, és mellé térdelt, lélekben felsikoltva, ahogy a testre nézett. Fel akarta emelni a földről, de nem talált egyetlen épen maradt foltot sem a testén, amit megfoghatott volna, megérinthetett volna anélkül, hogy további fájdalmat okozna...

De Voldemort megparancsolta, hogy menjenek a cellájukba, úgyhogy óvatosan a karjába emelte Harryt, a fejét a vállára hajtva, amennyire tudta, belecsavarta a saját ruháiba, és lecipelte a cellába.

Leült az _ő_ falszögletükbe, még mindig a karjában tartva a gyereket, és a könnyei összekeveredtek a fiú vérével. Betakarta magukat a köpenyével és kétségbeesetten próbált imádkozni bármely istenhez, hogy segítsen. Szórakozottan simogatta a fiú haját, és legalább százszor elismételte:

– Minden rendben lesz, Harry, minden rendben lesz...

De már ő maga sem tudott hinni a saját szavaiban. Még ha túl is élnék a kínzásokat, a fiúnak együtt kellene élnie mindezzel, az emlékekkel, a fájdalommal, mert a fájdalom mindig megmaradna: Voldemort művei soha nem gyógyultak be. Semmi sem lenne a régi. _„Soha már. Soha már" _– károgta a fülébe Poe hollója. Ha túlélik, meg kell találnia a módját, hogy segítsen Harrynek túltennie magát rajta, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges.

De ez lehetetlen.

Csak néhányszor volt kitéve a Cruciatusnak, de mindig nehezebb volt elviselni az utána következő rémálmokban, mint ébren. Nehezebb – nem fizikailag, hanem lelkileg: a teljes védtelenség, megalázás, rettegés sokkal hagsúlyosabb volt az álomban. Ezekben a rémálmokban mindig tudta, mi történik legközelebb, ez elkerülhetetlen volt: a rémálmok hűen követték a beégett emlékeket... És az elmúlt 14 év alatt is képtelen volt megtanulni, hogyan szabaduljon meg tőlük, hogyan ébredjen fel. Kénytelen volt mindig végignézni őket.

Rémálmok... és ez az élő rémálom volt, a Rémálom Kúria. A rohadt féreg! És nincs menekvés. Nincs ébredés.

Egy kis idő után nyugodtabb lett, a könnyei felszáradtak az arcáról. Harry vérzése is elállt, de érezte, hogy reszket a vérveszteségtől. Piton lehajtotta a fejét, és olyan szorosan becsavargatta magukat a köpenybe, ahogy csak tudta, hogy bent tartsa a meleget.

Kimerült volt, és halálosan fáradt, de nem tudott aludni. Ahányszor lehunyta a szemeit, Harryt látta csendben szenvedni vagy reménytelenül keresni a pillantását és ezek a képek időről időre összekeveredtek Quietuséval... Szorosabbra fonta a karjait a fiú körül, mintha így meg tudná védeni az elkövetkező napok valószínűleg hasonló szörnyűségei ellen...

A rémálmai már alvás nélkül is elkezdődtek.

A rohadt életbe!

Hirtelen mozgást érzett az ölében.

– Harry? – suttogta csendesen.

– Fáj – remegett meg a gyerek. – Mindenhol éget... az egész testem... bőröm...

– Csitt – óvatosan ringatta a tehetetlen fiút. – Próbálj aludni.

– Tanár úr – kezdte az gyengén. – Azt hiszem, meg fogok halni... sajnálom...

– Minden rendben lesz, Harry. Csak pihenj egy kicsit. – Piton megrémült a fiú szavaitól. Megismételte a mondatot, így próbálva meggyőzni Harryt és magát is. – Nem, Harry. Nem fogsz meghalni. Minden rendben lesz, hidd el nekem.

– Sajnálom... – hallotta a halk motyogást. – Egyedül kell hagynom, és úgy sajnálom...

– Nem, Harry – kezdte, de nem tudta folytatni. Nehéznek érezte magát, nem maradt levegő a tüdejében, hogy tovább beszéljen, de szorosabbra vonta az ölelését, mintha így megvédhetné Harryt... Nem. Harry nem halhat meg. Élnie KELL, túl kell élnie.

Mikor a fiú teste végül elernyedt a karjaiban, halálra rémült és hosszú percekig képtelen volt gondolkodni. – _Nem! –_ sikoltott fel hangtalanul.

Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg rájött, hogy a fiú csak eszméletlen, nem halott. Ezek a zavaros érzések kínozták, hányingere volt és szédült. De nem mert megmozdulni, nem merte letenni a fiút az öléből, kiengedni a kezei közül. Újonnan jött érzései melegséggel töltötték el, elképzelhetetlenül erős vággyal, hogy megvédelmezze, hogy vigyázzon Harryre.

A fogságuk kezdetén megfogadta magának, hogy többé nem fogja bántani a fiút. Most úgy érezte, hogy mindez nem elég. Ott, a sarokban ülve, a fiúval az ölében újabb esküt tett, ezúttal erősebbet: törődni fog a fiúval, Harry vagy az ő haláláig. Segíteni fogja minden lehetséges módon, ahogy tudja. Megpróbál mellette lenni. Életük végéig. Ámen.

Egy ördögi hang kezdett vihogni a fejében. – _Olyan érzelgős lettél, Perselus. Csak nem megöregedtél? Vagy csak úgy gondolod ,hogy úgyis egyszerű lesz betartani ezt az esküt? A fiú mindenképpen meghal pár órán belül." _Hacolnia kellett ezek ellen a régi beidegződések ellen, amik kényszerítették, hogy visszatérjen a korábbi gúnyos és közömbös viselkedéséhez. – _NEM! –_ hallgattatta el ezeket a belső hangokat. Mi értelme a közömbösségnek a halál torkában? A fiú többet érdemel, mint közömbösséget, kegyetlenséget és gyűlöletet. Eleget szenvedett tőlük az elmúlt évek alatt. MOST vigaszt kell nyújtania Harrynek, törődést... szeretetet?

Ó, ez az utóbbi abszolút nevetségesnek tűnt. Ő és a szeretet! Nem tudta, hogyan kell szeretni valakit. Hiszen Quietust sem tudta szeretni. Ha tudta volna... Quietus talán még mindig életben volna.

Ha tudta volna, hogyan kell szeretni, nem is lenne itt. Nem vált volna halálfalóvá. A Hollóhátat választotta volna, ahogy a Teszlek Süveg javasolta. A kezdetektől a Minisztériumnak vagy Albusnak dolgozott volna... Talán lenne családja is... gyerekei...

Megdöbbentette a gondolat. Tényleg ennyit veszített volna? Valóban azt akarta, hogy azzá az emberré váljon, aki most volt? Egy magányos, gyűlölködő és mindenki által gyűlölt rohadékká, egy szörnyeteg követőjévé, profi hóhérrá, ártatlanok gyilkosává?

Igaz, hogy soha nem akart átlagos életet élni, nem akart úgy élni, mint a többiek, de... Nem túlzás ez egy kicsit? Végülis az élet, amit eddig élt, szintúgy átlagos volt, egy bizonyos kifacsarodott, perverz értelemben...

Nem. Soha nem tudja levezekelni mindazt, amit elkövetett. Még ebben a pokolban sem. Soha nem nyerhet bocsánatot.

És ezek a gondolatok kibírhatatlan kínt okoztak neki. Ezt akarta Voldemort elérni azzal, hogy összezárta őket? Tudta az a rohadék, hogy mi fog történni? Hogy a saját érzései fogják megtörni megtörni, a saját öngyűlölete, bűntudata?

Felemelte a fejét, mikor meghallotta, hogy az ajtó éktelen nyikorgással kicsapódik. Avery lépett be.

– Mit akarsz? – mordult fel Piton utálattal. – Majdhogynem halott. Ha tovább akarjátok folytatni a játszadozásotokat, figyelmeztetlek, hogy nem fog érezni semmit.

Avery ördögi vigyorral vállat vont. Néha Pitonnak az volt az érzése, hogy a férfi nem normális. De érdekes módon ez a furcsa őrület mindig csak akkor kapta el, mikor éppen szükség volt rá.

– Azért vagyok itt, hogy meghosszabbítsam a szenvedéseit, Perselus – mutatott fel két kis üvegcsét a profeszornak. – Gondolom ismered ezeket? – kérdezte színlelt kíváncsisággal.

Piton természetesen ismerte őket. A Vérzést Elállító és az Erősítő Főzet. Ő maga készítette őket, mint mindegyik másikat is, amit Voldemort használt. De most nem tudta, valójában mi lenne jobb Harrynek: ha megkapná a gyógyító főzeteket, vagy ha meghalna.

De kétségbeesetten akarta, hogy Harry éljen. Törődni akart vele, megnyugtatni, azt akarta, hogy _legyen_. És azt akarta, hogy a fiú megbocsásson neki, hogy legalább ő megbocsásson neki, mert ő még mindig életben volt, nem úgy, mint a többiek, akiknek többel tartozott, mint egy egyszerű bocsánatkéréssel...

– Add ide őket – mondta végül a várakozó halálfalónak.

– Nem. Én adom be neki. Nem bízok benned, Perselus.

Még két halálfaló jelent meg az ajtóban.

– Fektesd a fiút a földre.

Nem akart engedelmeskedni, de ahogy kinyitotta a száját, hogy ellentmondjon, Avery mérgesen felcsattant.

– Ha nem engedelmeskedsz, mindketten kaphattok a Cruciatusból.

Piton összeborzongott, és óvatosan a földre tette a fiút.

– Húzódj félre!

Csak egyet léphetett oldalra, mikor meghallotta az elsuttogott 'Crucio"-t, és a következő pillanatban már a földön rángatózott. A Cruciatust rajta tartották, egészen addig, amíg Avery lenyelette a fiúval a két üvegcse tartalmát. Miután elmentek, Piton még hosszú percekig képtelen volt megmozdulni. Fájt a feje, égtek a szemei és görcsben voltak az izmai. Végül kényszerítette magát, hogy Harry mellé másszon.

A levegőben érezte a főzetek szagát, és meggyőződhetett róla, hogy azok, aminek gondolta őket: az egyik az erősítő főzet, a másik pedig egy speciális, súlyos vérveszteség esetére kifejlesztett főzet. Hirtelen nagyon megörült, hogy olyan rendszerető volt. Soha nem találták volna meg ezeket, ha nem tart akkora rendszert a dolgai között, mindent megjelölve, felcímkézve.

A fiú mellett megtalálta a ruhái maradványait is, Avery hozta vissza őket, de ezek már csak nevetséges, véres rongyok voltak, semmi több. Igen, ahogy felemelt egy kis valamit, ami valaha ruhadarab volt, eszébe jutottak Avery kegyetlen, lassú mozdulatai, ahogy levetkőztette Harryt a borotvával, jó néhányszor szándékosan belevágva a fiúba „bevezetésül". Összeszorult a gyomra a gondolatra. Felsóhajtott, és leült, újra az ölébe vonva a fiút.

Egy kis idő múlva álomba merült.

* * *

Harry felriadt. Furcsa mozdulatot érzett a mellkasánál, mintha valaki szorosabbra vonta volna körülötte a karjait, és egy kéz markolta meg a karját.

– Várj... Quietus... várj! – hallotta.

Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, Piton arcát látta nem messze a sajátjától, ahogy a homlokát ráncolta egy rémálomba merülve. A következő pillanatban rájött, hogy azért látja ilyen jól a professzor arcát, mert az ölében fekszik, elfészkelődve a mellkasán, és az ő karjai ölelik át. Ölelik? Nem, sokkal inkább szorítják, mintha a férfi védeni akarná valamitől, vagy megakadályozni, hogy elmenjen.

Ez egy _igazán_ furcsa helyzet volt. Egy igazán kínos helyzet.

De ugyanakkor megnyugtató is volt, és olyan... más, mint az előző nap kegyetlensége, pont az ellenkezőre. Valami olyan jó, amit eddig soha nem érzett, olyan, mintha csak egy gyerek lenne, a szülei karjában.

A bőre még mindig égett, és ahogy megmozdult, mindjárt eszébe jutott az előző napi összes vágás, mindegyik élesen lüktetett. A hirtelen fájdalom olyan váratlanul érte, hogy összerándult. De ez a rándulás is fájdalmas volt. Harry egy pillanatig levegőért kapkodott, és megmarkolta a professzor köntösét, összeszorítva a szemeit.

– Ébren vagy? – hallotta a suttogott kérdést. Harry csak bólintott, küszködve a fájdalommal. – Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte Piton aggódva.

Miután újra lélegzethez jutott, válaszolt.

– Egy kicsit, tanár úr. De... – nem tudta, mint mondjon. – Nagyon fáj. A vágások... – Érezte, hogy Piton összerázkódik.

– Igen, tudom. Végig kellett néznem az egészet. Próbálj nyugodtan maradni. Megitattak gyógyitalokkal. Nemsokára jobban leszel.

Harry elgondolkodva behunyta a szemeit. Egy kis idő múlva megszólat.

– Én... – kezdte, de nem fejezte be.

– Igen?

– Azt hittem, meg fogok halni, tanár úr. Meg akartam halni. Megpróbáltam harcolni ellene, de... gyenge voltam.

– Nem – válaszolt szilárdan Piton. – Nem voltál gyenge. Erős voltál, hihetetlenül erős. Erősebb, mint bárki, akit eddig láttam.

– De... nem tudtam úgy gondolni a fájdalomra, mint erőre, mint emlékeztetőre. Én csak... azt akartam, hogy vége legyen. Ha nem lett volna ott, biztosan megtörtem volna.

– Harry, kibírtad. Méltósággal viselted el a fájdalmat. Bátor voltál és erős.

– De meg akartam halni.

– Az nem a gyengeség jele. Ez természetes reakció a kínzásra.

– Ön mondta, hogy nem adhatom fel. Hogy nem adhatom el a lelkem.

– Potter – sóhajtott fel bosszankodva Piton. – Az, hogy szeretnéd, hogy vége legyen a fájdalomnak, nem ugyanaz, mint ha eladnád a lelked. Akkor árulod el magad, ha megteszel bármit, amit nem szeretnél, hogy vége legyen a kínzásnak. De... nehéz elmagyarázni a különbséget.

– Látom – mosolyodott el halványan Harry. Aztán hozzátette „De azt hiszem, ennek ellenére értem, mit akart mondani.

Harry rájött, hogy még mindig csukva vannak a szemei. Óvatosan kinyitotta őket, és szemügyre vette a férfi arcát a rezgő fáklyafényben. A száját teljesen száraznak érezte, ahogy nyelni próbált.

– Szomjas vagyok, tanár úr – suttogta.

– Hozok vizet – ajánlotta fel Piton, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, azt hiszem jobb lenne egy kicsit kinyújtóznom. És vécéznem is kell.

– Te tudod... – Harry látta Piton zavart arckifejezését. – De meztelen vagy, Harry, és azt hiszem, a ruháid... hát... nem igazán hordhatóak többé.

Harry behunyta a szemeit, és Piton vállához támasztotta a fejét. A meztelensége említése nem hozta zavarba, de eszébe juttatta Averyt, kezében a borotvával, és a tehetetlenséget, és pánikot, amit a férfira nézve érzett, mert nem tudta, mire számítson. És az első vágásokat, a borotva első csípéseit, az első suhintásokat. Az emlék utóhatásától megrázkódott.

Piton karjai újra szorosabbra fonódtak körülötte, és a férfi ringatni kezte, lassan, előre és hátra, előre és hátra, mint ahogy a szülők vigasztalják a kisgyerekeket, amíg csak újra meg nem nyugodott. De Piton nem engedte őt mindjárt el, még tartotta néhány percig, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha álmodna, és nem akart felébredni.

De a szomjúság nem hagyta békén. Képtelen volt lenyelni a keserű nyálát, annyira száraz volt a torka.

– Most már… elengedhet. Muszáj innom – mormogta Harry csendesen, és a professzor bólintott, és óvatosan elengedte. Bár szédült, és gyenge volt, Harry felállt, és a korábbi ruhái maradványaihoz tántorgott.

– Attól tartok tanár úr, hogy a „nem megfelelő" nem megfelelő kifejezés ezekre – mondta és elvigyorodott, ahogy felemelt valamit, ami új korában póló lehetett. Talán néhány évtizede. Piszkos volt, véres, és csíkokra szabdalta a borotva. És a nadrágja... hordhatatlan volt. Harry felsóhajtott, és mégis öltözködni kezdett. Nem mert a testére nézni, nagyon jól tudta, hogy a bőrén a vágások hűen követik a rongyokon levő lyukakat, de ahogy felvette őket, „ruhái" dörzsölni kezdték az égő vágásait. Végül mégis végignézett magán, és el kellett ismernie, hogy a látvány sokkal rosszabb volt, mint amire számított.

– Harry...

Piton felé fordult. Most olyan kedvesen viselkedett vele a férfi. Ahogy tartotta, ahogy ringatta... Harry melegséget érzett a pincék szörnyetege iránt. És még most is, a professzor aggódott érte, mert a saját ruhái közül egyet Harrynek nyújtott.

– Mi ez...? – kérdezte összezavarodva.

– A pulóverem... – vigyorodott el a professzor. A vigyor határozottan furcsának tűnt az arcán. – Vagyis hogy az volt... néhány napja.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– De... magának is szüksége van rá, tanár úr.

– Vedd el, Harry. Neked nagyobb szükséged van rá.

Hosszú ideig bámultak egymásra.

– Nem lehet – mondta végül Harry. – Ez a magáé. De azért köszönöm.

– Őrült vagy, Potter. Vedd el, vagy kénytelen leszek erőszakhoz folyamodni, hogy felöltöztesselek – mondta dühöt színlelve. Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit, de elfogadta, és gyorsan belebújt.

A pulóver meleg volt, és még puha, de túlságosan nagy, mint a Dudleytől kapott rongyok. A fájdalmai ellenére Harry elnevette magát, ahogy újra végignézett magán.

– Röhejesen nézek ki – mondta. Igen, úgy nézett ki. A ruha túlságosan hosszú volt, majdem a térdéig ért, az ujjai majdem kétszer hosszabbak voltak, mint az ő karja, úgyhogy fel kellet tekernie őket. A pulcsi alatt a nadrágja maradványai a lábai körül lengedeztek... Mindent egybevetve rosszabbul nézett ki, mint Ron a legutóbbi Karácsonyi Bálon az ünnepi talárjában. Felvihogott. – És nincsenek cipőim.

– Nekem sincsenek – bólintott Piton. – Nem is emlékszem, hogy lettek volna, mióta ide kerültünk.

Harry bólintott, és végül hozzáfogott, hogy igyon. A korsó csak félig volt tele, úgyhogy csak néhány kortyot ivott, de Piton rámordult.

– Igyál többet!

– Spórolnom kell a vízzel – tiltakozott Harry.

– Most nem. Szükséged van a folyadékra, hogy gyógyulni tudj.

Harry nem vitatkozott, ivott még egy keveset. Néhány perc múlva visszatért a sarokba, ahol Piton ült. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, úgyhogy leereszkedett a professzor mellé.

– Gyere közelebb, Harry. Megfázol – mondta Piton váratlanul kedves hangon, de Harry nem mert megmozdulni. Hallotta, hogy a professzor felsóhajt, majd a férfi közelebb csúszott hozzá és maguk köré tekerte a köpenyt, ahogy előző nap is tette. – Nincsenek rendes ruháink. Ha nem akarunk megfázni, és ezzel tovább növelni a problémáinkat, akkor muszáj melegen tartanunk magunkat valahogy. Világos?

Harry csak bólintott, de sokkal jobban érezte magát, mikor egy kar a válla köré fonódott. Megint olyan volt... mintha kisgyerek lenne, és a professzor az apja. Behunyta a szemeit, és beledőlt a felajánlott ölelésbe.

Piton egy kicsit meglepődött, mikor a fiú hozzábújt.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is jól leszek – mondta Harry, aztán ásított egyet. Egy perccel később hozzátette: – Úgy értem, hogy még ha túlélem is valahogy ezt az egészet, azt hiszem soha nem fogom tudni... túltenni magam rajta. Ez túlságosan sok... de most, most jól vagyok. Maga olyan... rendes most. És ez furcsa és olyan... olyan, mintha összetartoznánk... – motyogta zavartan.

Piton idegesen merevedett meg, de nem tudott válaszolni.

– Kicsoda Quietus? – kérdezte végül Harry csendesen.

– Honnan tudod...? – Piton hangja egy pillanat alatt élessé vált, de mindjárt megbánta. Harry reakciója gyors volt.

– Sajnálom tanár úr – hajtotta le a fejét, és elhúzódott.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, Harry – vonta szorosabbra az ölelését Piton, hogy megnyugtassa és visszatartsa a fiút. – Csak egy kicsit... meglepődtem, hogy tudsz róla.

– A rémálmai... – sóhajtotta Harry. – És tegnap, mikor felébredt, így nevezett engem. Összekevert vele?

Hirtelen Pitonnak eszébe jutott a simogatás... a fiú kedvessége, aki megérintette, az iskola legaljasabb tanárát, azt a férfit, aki évekig úgy kezelte Harryt, mint egy szart, a gyilkost... _Ez_ a kedvesség változtatta meg a fiú iránt érzett érzéseit, elviselésből törődéssé? Úgy tűnt, hogy minden jó dolog az életében valahogy Quietushoz kapcsolódott...

– Quietus az öcsém volt – válaszolta halkan. – És te néha rá emlékeztetsz – tette hozzá néhány pillanat múlva.

– Meghalt? – kérdezte Harry olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudta. Piton csak bólintott. – Hogyan...?

– Voldemort megölte – Harry látta, hogy a professzor összeszorítja a fogait. Piton becsukta a szemeit, és néhány mély lélegzetet vett, hogy lenyugtassa magát. – Itt ölte meg, a Rémálom Kúriában, a Nagyteremben, hat menetes kínzás után, mert nem volt hajlandó csatlakozni hozzá, és az apám megpróbálta kényszeríteni rá. Végül megtagadta Voldemortot, és az megölte.

A szemei előtt újra megjelentek a képek, mint ahogy Azkaban óta mindig. Quietus, ahogy meghal... a temetés... Szórakozottan magához ölelte Harryt... Quietust... egy pillanatra valóban elhitte, hogy a testvére mellett ül. Ahogy rájött, hogy Harry az, zavarodottan megpróbálta elengedni, de ekkor érezte, hogy a fiú kezei is nyugtatóan a mellkasa köré fonódnak. A törődésnek ez a megnyilvánulása elfújta a zavarodottságát, és hosszú percekig csak ültek ott, és csendben ölelték egymást.

– Ugyanolyan bátor vagy, mint ő... – mormogta csendesen. – Ahogy kibírtad a kínzásokat, a fájdalmat, ahogy méltósággal szembenéztél a halállal... olyan vagy, mint ő.

Harry nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Úgy tűnt, hogy minden téma, amit felhoz, a professzorhoz közeli valaki halálával végződik... a szerelme, és most a testvére... Pont ahogy mondta. „_Ha úgy döntesz, hogy a múltról akarsz beszélni, több halállal fogsz találkozni, mint amennyit el tudsz képzelni."_ Lehet, hogy ez volt az oka a professzor hideg és gúnyos viselkedésének... a veszteségek, amiket el kellett viselnie...

– Professzor? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Hmm? – morrant fel Piton szórakozottan.

– Miért olyan fontos a méltóság? Ha úgyis meg kell halnom, nem mindegy?

– Hát... izé... fizikailag lehet, hogy mindegy – hökkent meg Piton.

– Dumbledore szavaira gondol?

– Melyik szavaira? – kérdezte kíváncsian a professzor.

– '_A pallérozott elme számára a halál nem más, mint egy új kaland kezdete.' _A Mógussal történt kalandom után mondta.

– Nem. Nem valamiféle halál utáni életről beszéltem. Nem tudom, mit higgyek arról. Az valami más... – felsóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, Quietustól tanultam. Előbb vagy utóbb mindannyian meghalunk. Soha nem tudhatjuk, hogy mikor. Úgyhogy úgy kell élnünk, hogy ne bánjuk meg...

– Megbánta az életét, tanár úr? – Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez bölcs kérdés volt, talán nem, de már kimondta. Felkészült a hideg visszautasításra, de Piton csak megrándult.

– Sokszor, igen. Sok dolgot megbántam. De ez már másik történet. Nem sajnálom az elvesztett méltóságomat, mert senki sem kényszerített, hogy elveszítsem. Más dolgokat viszont megbántam.

– Ó... de ha teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogok halni, miért nem adhatom fel?

– Harry, hallgass rám – sóhajtott mélyet Piton. – Ezt nehéz elmagyarázni. Megpróbálok elmondani egy példát, de az nem ad teljesen választ a kérdésedre. Attól tartok, hogy a megfelelő válasz nem létezik. Jó?

– Jól van, tanár úr – válaszolta a fiú szerényen.

– Mondtam, hogy Voldemort megölte az öcsémet. – Harry bólintott. – Részt kellett vennem a kínzásában, az első pillanattól kezdve. Mint ahogy a te esetedben is... – Harry újra érezte, hogy a professzor remeg. – Egyike voltam a kínzóinak, pedig szerettem, jobban, mint életemben bárkit. Vagyis jobban mondva: ő volt az egyetlen, akivel törődtem, és akit szerettem. És mégis, egyike voltam azoknak, akik megkínozták. És ő méltósággal viselte el az egészet, és _akkor_ jöttem rá, mennyire rossz útra tévedtem. A halála megmutatott nekem az életről valami olyat, amit soha nem tudtam. A fényt. Az értelmet. Azt, hogy milyen embernek lenni.

– Azt hiszem, értem tanár úr – válaszolta Harry alig hallhatóan.

– Ahogy ismerlek, el is hiszem – mosolyodott el Piton. – De hadd fejezzem be.

Harry újra bólintott.

– A negyedik vagy ötödik kör után többé nem voltam képes fájdalmat okozni neki. Csak álltam ott, és képtelen voltam mozdulni. Az apám akkor engem átkozott meg a Cruciatussal. Őt pedig megölték. A testét úgy cipeltem a Roxfortba. Egyenesen Dumbledore irodájába mentem és megesküdtem neki Quietus nevére, hogy harcolni fogok Voldemort ellen, amíg le nem győzzük.

– Dumbledore ismerte az öccsét? Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– Ő is a Roxfortba járt. Prefektus volt, és utolsó évben iskolaelső. Mindenki ismerte és szerette.

– Ó... – Harry meghökkent.

Piton nem akart tovább beszélni Quietusról, úgyhogy úgy döntött, témát vált.

– Ha más példát is akarsz arra, miért érdemes méltósággal meghalni, gondolj az anyádra és az apádra – mondta csendesen. – Nem tudták, hogy az ellenállásukkal megmentik az életedet. Egyszerűen csak úgy haltak meg, ahogyan éltek.

Harry összeborzongott, és Piton idegesen megkérdezte.

– Jól vagy, Harry?

– Igen, de ez olyan... furcsa... – motyogta Harry gondolatokba merülve.

– Micsoda?

– A példái alapján úgy tűnik, hogy az ilyen halál igazából... életed ad... A méltóság életet ad... vagyis...

Piton döbbenten nézett a fiúra. Harry nem csak igazán okos volt, mint ahogy az előző beszélgetéseik alapján gondolta. Bölcs volt, mint egy öreg ember, megszámlálhatatlan tapasztalatokkal. Végülis lehet, hogy a fiú nem volt öreg, de _voltak_ tapasztalatai.

Csak ültek a félhomályos sarokban szótlanul. Harry gyorsan elaludt, és Piton újra az ölébe emelte az enyhén reszkető fiút. Nem egészen tudta, miért csinálja. Egyszerűen csak.. így tett. Így tűnt helyesnek. Ez olyasmi volt, amit ezelőtt nem tapasztalt, de úgy döntött, hogy tetszik neki. A professzor a falhoz támasztotta a fejét, és a legközelebbi fáklya lángjába bámult. Újra a múltján kezdett tűnődni, az elvesztett lehetőségeken, és a nem létező jövőjén. Szeretet, törődés, család... csak szavak, amik nem válhatnak valóra. De mégis, Harry élt, és ő úgy érezte, mintha most része lehetne bennük.

Igen. Ezek valóban boldog napok voltak itt, a pokol kapuja előtt. De nem voltak a pokolban. Addig nem, amíg képesek megosztani egymással az emberséget, méltóságot, törődést, reményt, álmokat...

Furcsa gondolatok a közutálatnak örvendő professzortól, gondolta gúnyosan. De nem is olyan furcsák valakitől, aki halálra van ítélve.

Halott emberek voltak, akik lassan araszoltak a kivégzésük felé, és az érzéseik semmiben sem különböztek bárkiétől, akinek hasonló volt a sorsa.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy az érzéseiket valószínűleg a jelenlegi fizikai és lelki helyzetük befolyásolta. De számít ez egyáltalán? Hiszen a mindennapi életben is, a boldogságot vagy a szomorúságot csak egy rakás belső és külső dolog okozza...

Gondolataiba merülve, Piton végre követte Harryt az álomba.

* * *

Ahogy az autó megállt az Odú előtt, kivágódott az ajtaja, és Hermione ugrott ki belőle.

– Ron! – kiáltotta, ahogy meglátta a barátja arcát. Odarohant a vöröshajú fiúhoz, és a nyakába vetette magát. – Ron – ismételte meg csendesebben, és zokogni kezdett a barátja ölelésében.

Ron megzavarodott ettől a kitöréstől, de nem akarta még jobban megbántani a gyászoló lányt azzal, hogy eltaszítja magától. Sóhajtott, és megnyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

Néhány pillanattal később Mrs. Weasley kimentette a fiát a lány öleléséből, ahogy ő is röviden megölelte, és beinvitálta Hermione családját a házba.

Már a konyhában ültek az asztal körül, de senki nem merte megtörni a csendet. Végül Hermione apja szólalt meg.

– Az iskola befejezése után hallottunk néhány igazán nyugtalanító hírt Hermionétól – sóhajtott fel. – És tegnap az újságjában azt olvasta, hogy a barátja, Harry valószínűleg elveszett. Azt mondja, hogy biztosan elrabolták és el akart jönni, hogy beszéljen önökkel. És – egy pillanatra zavarba jött – Joan és én szeretnénk többet is hallani erről. Többet, mert nekem úgy tűnik, mintha háború kezdődne.

– Így is van – biztosította Mrs. Weasley. – Vagy elkezdődik nemsoká.

Hermione apja bólintott.

– Gondoltam.

Hosszú idő után Hermione Ronhoz fordult.

– Tudsz valami mást is Harryről? Az apád? Dumbledore? Valaki?

Ron kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét.

– Semmit. De megvárhatjuk apát, lehet, hogy lesznek hírei, mikor hazaér.

– Ron apja a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik – magyarázta Hermione az anyjának. – És mi van Tudodkivel? Caramel még mindig tagadja, hogy visszatért?

– Caramel egy idióta – morogta Ron, és Hermione ámulatára Mrs. Weasley nem javította ki a fiát.

– Caramel nem erősítette meg Dumbledore híreit, de a varázslóvilág legnagyobb része tud róla.

– Igen, a búcsúvacsora... – suttogta Hermione.

– A minisztérium nem akart tenni semmit, bár átszervezték és kibővítették az auror-tréninget. Percy is úgy döntött, hogy auror lesz, mert a jelenlegi főnöke nem igazán értékelte a munka iránti túlságos elkötelezettségét.

– Aha – Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy Kupor helyére valami normális egyén került.

– Nem, nem normális. Csak nem bírja Percyt. Ez a két dolog nem ugyanaz – válaszolt Ron, és Mrs. Weasley mélyet sóhajtott.

– Ron. Mondtam, hogy vigyázz a szádra.

– De anya, apa mondta ezt neked, és te egyetértettél vele! – kiáltott fel meglepetten.

Az általános szomorúság ellenére Hermione szülei elmosolyodtak, és Mrs. Weasley elvörösödött.

– Ronald! – Nem mondott többet, de a fiú befogta a száját, és előredőlt a székben.

– A varázslóvilág helyzete még nem túlságosan rossz – fordult Mrs. Weasley a mugli vendégekhez. – Tudjukki valószínűleg összegyűjti az erőit és újraszervezi a rendszerét, mielőtt valami komolyabba kezdene. Úgyhogy úgy tűnik, van egy kis időnk, ha tenni akarunk valamit, de a Minisztérium nem hitte el Harry híreit – itt megállt, és a párra nézett, hogy vajon tudnak-e a Trimágus Tusa eseményeiről.

– Hermione majdnem mindent elmondott róla – bólintott Mrs. Granger jóváhagyóan, várva, hogy folytassa.

– Szóval. Az idő most ellenünk dolgozik. Majdnem teljesen tehetetlenek vagyunk a Minisztérium miatt.

– Ezzel a... Tudjukkivel kapcsolatban – sóhajtott fel újra Hermione apja. – Lesz ennek jelentősége a mugli világban is?

Mrs. Weasley lehajtotta a fejét.

– Attól tartok, hogy komoly következményei lesznek. De nem csak a mugli világra. A mugli születésű varázslók óriási veszélyben lesznek a jövőben. Az olyanok, mint az önök lánya...

Kellemetlen csend telepedett a konyhára.

– De a Roxfort biztonságos, anya – mondta Ron végül. – Hermionénak ott nem eshet baja! Otthon sokkal nagyobb veszélyben van.

– Igen, ez igaz – bólintott Mrs. Weasley, Hermione szüleire emelve a szemét. – De ez a nyár még... reméljük eseménytelen lesz.

– Hogy mondhat ilyet? – kiáltott fel hirtelen Hermione. – Harryt elrabolták! Tudjukki már mozgásban van!

– Hermione, Harryt azért rabolták el, mert elszaladt otthonról. Tudjukki nem volt elég erős, hogy áttörje a házat őrző védővarázslatokat. És ne feledd, hogy mindig is Harry volt a legfőbb célpontja, nem tudom, miért." Ron megnyugtatóan Hermione vállára helyezte a kezét. – És remélem, hiszem, hogy Harry vissza fog térni.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nézd, Ron. Ha elrabolta Harryt, akkor már meg is ölte. Ebben biztos vagyok.

– Nincs igazad. Ha megölte volna Harryt, már tudnánk róla. Felhasználná a halálát, hogy megfenyegesse vele a varázslóvilágot...

– De ez egyszerűen képtelenség! – kiáltott fel a lány újra. – Ha valóban Tudjukki rabolta el, akkor nem várt volna eddig. Nem.

– Vagy – mindenki Mrs. Weasley felé fordította a fejét, aki alig hallhatóan kezdett beszélni – Meg akarja törni. Hogy megmutassa az egész világnak, hogy Harry nem az a hős, akinek mi hisszük.

– Megtörni? – kérdezte Hermione apja. – Mit ért ez alatt? Ugye nem fizikai bántalmazást...

– Nem _csak_ fizikai bántalmazást – eltéveszthetetlen volt a Mrs. Weasley hangjában bujkáló mély fájdalom. – És ha úgy van, mint ahogy gondolom, Arthur és én biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy megtörik. Tudjukkinek van ideje, hogy elérje a célját.

– Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen, Mrs. Weasley. Az isten szerelmére, hiszen a 20. században élünk!

– Ebben a században gyilkolták meg a legtöbb ártatlan embert. A varázslóvilágban és a mugli világban is, ha jól tudom – válaszolta ő komolyan, és Grangerék lesütötték a szemüket.

– Hát... jól van... – suttogta Mr. Granger. – De.. Mit tudnánk tenni ez ellen?

Mrs. Weasley a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Semmit – motyogta. – Csak imádkozhatunk, hogy élve visszatérjen.

* * *

Remélem, olvassátok :-) 


	6. Kapcsolatok

Fordította: Enelen

Átolvasta: JÉGmadár

* * *

**6. fejezet – Kapcsolatok**

* * *

Meleg...

Halk légzés...

Csendes szívdobbanások...

Szerető ölelés...

Eltartott egy kis ideig, amíg Harry teljesen felébredt. Nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, de érezte, hogy újra Piton ölében van. Az egyetlen különbség csak az volt, hogy most nem érezte zavarónak vagy furcsának ezt a közelséget. Természetesnek tűnt. Bár Piton, ebben Harry biztos volt, nem tartotta másnak a viselkedésüket, mint a körülmények pszichológiai következményének.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy tetszenek neki ezek a pszichológiai következmények. Nem törődött a helyzet gyökerét alkotó dolgokkal, nem volt fontos neki, hogy mivel kezdődött az egész. Az egyetlen, ami számított, ez a családias érzés volt, amit Pitonnal megosztottak...

Pitonnal...

Hát ezt soha nem gondolta volna. Ha valaki akárcsak két hete azt mondja neki, hogy (két héten belül!) megkedveli Pitont, egyenesen a Szent Mungóba küldte volna. Ha eszébe jutottak a korábbi bájitaltan órák... Hihetetlen. EZ a Piton egy teljesen más ember volt. Csak külső hasonlóságok voltak a ket... közöttük. Mi okozta ezt a hirtelen változást?

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és hosszan tanulmányozta a láthatóan nyugodt professzort. Valamiféle jeleket keresett a kisimult arcon, jeleket, amik magyarázatot adnak erre a változásra, jeleket, amik megmagyarázzák, hogyan jutottak el idáig.

A férfi fejét a falhoz támasztotta, és egy kicsiny, békés mosoly játszott a szája sarkában, ahogy aludt. Nem üldözték rémálmok, és a mosollyal az arcán fiatalabbnak látszott, kedvesebbnek, mint azelőtt. Mint Sirius arca a Szellemszálláson történt események után, mikor felajánlotta Harrynek, hogy költözzön hozzá.

Csak egy mosoly... Valóban képes ekkora változást előidézni? Harry biztos volt benne, hogy soha többé nem tud már úgy Pitonra nézni, mint azelőtt. Kár, hogy nem lesz alkalma, hogy letesztelje ezt a következő bájitaltan órákon, bár ez... megfizethetetlen lenne. Ő és Piton, tökéletes egyetértésben... nem lennének elvesztett pontok, büntetőmunkák, ordítozás, megalázás... bár lehet, hogy lennének, de nem Harryvel. És a többiek hogy bámulnának... Malfoy és Ron... Ron teljesen kifordulna magából.

Piton felsóhajtott, és ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, egyenesen Harryra nézett.

– Jó reggelt, Harry – ásította, és kinyújtózott, már amennyire Harryvel az ölében tudott.

– Jó reggelt, tanár úr. Fel kellene állnom...

– Nem muszáj – ásított újra Piton. – Nem zavarsz...

– Szomjas vagyok – vigyorodott el szégyenlősen Harry. – És kellene... – bökött a fejével a másik sarok felé, ahol a „vécét" tartották.

– Értem – mondta Piton, és elengedte Harryt.

Ahogy Harry felállt, érezte, hogy a lábai teljesen elzsibbadtak, tántorgott, zúgott a feje, és hirtelen hányingere lett. Erőlködnie kellett, hogy elérje a vécét, és igazán megkönnyebbült, mikor sikerült elvégeznie a dolgát öklendezés nélkül. Azután a korsóhoz ment, és ivott. A víz jó volt, friss és hideg, jó sokat megivott belőle. Legalább volt valami a gyomrában...

– Tanár úr? – kérdezte nyugodtan.

– Igen?

– Ehetünk mi még valaha valamit?

– Nem úgy néz ki...

Harry felnevetett, és látta, hogy a professzor furcsán néz rá.

– Mi olyan nevetséges? – emelte meg Piton a szemöldökét.

– Nem vagyok éhes, de belegondolni, hogy az életemben többé nem ehetek... ez marha jó! – válaszolta Harry vigyorogva, aztán visszament a sarokba és leült. – De azok a gyógyitalok jók voltak. Most már nem érzem annyira rosszul magam... Bár még mindig ég a bőröm, ha mozgok...

Harry megvárta, amíg Piton is befejezi a szokásos körutat a cellában, aztán ahogy a férfi visszaüllt mellé, hozzásimult. Érezte, hogy Piton egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán a professzor megnyugtatóan a válla köré fonta a karjait.

– Hogyhogy még nem kezdték el a szokásos napi hercehurcát? – nézett Pitonra.

A professzor megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom. De nem akarok ezen gondolkodni. Jobb csak itt ülni veled, mint nézni, ahogy szenvedsz... – Elcsuklott a hangja.

– Tudom. Nekem is nehéz nézni, ahogy maga szenved. Gondolja, hogy ez volt Voldemort terve azzal, hogy összezárt minket?

Piton bólintott.

– Ez teljesen nyilvánvaló, Harry – kezdte, aztán hozzátette. – Bármilyen kapcsolat alakul is ki közöttünk, mindenképpen jó fegyver a kezében, hogy még több fájdalmat okozzon vele. A következő körben valószínűleg neked kell majd végignézned, ahogy engem kínoznak.

– Nem akarom nézni, ahogy szenved.

– Jobb, mint ha én nézem, ahogy te szenvedsz.

– Nem.

– De.

– Nem.

– Harry! Ez nem vicc! – kiáltott fel Piton mérgesen.

Harry összerándult, és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igen tanár úr, tudom. De már korábban mondta, hogy nem akar erre gondolni. Én se. És könnyebb elviselni ezt az egészet, ha viccelődünk.

– Értem, mire gondolsz, Harry, tényleg, de... figyelj... – dadogta a professzor, és Harry meglepődött. Még soha nem hallotta, hogy Piton ne tudta volna, mit mondjon. A férfi mindig teljesen biztos volt magában, tudta, mit akar mondani vagy tenni. – Biztos, hogy legközelebb te nézel engem. Ez nem rajtad múlik.

– Tudom... – suttogta Harry alig hallhatóan. Piton ruhájába temette az arcát. – Már a gondolatától is rosszul vagyok, tanár úr – motyogta.

Piton belekócolt a fiú hajába, és felsóhajtott.

– El kell mondanom valamit, Harry. Ez fontos – a hangja halálosan komollyá vált. – Bármi is történjen, bármit is mondjon neked Voldemort, bármit is tesznek majd velem, tartsd csukva a szád. Meg akarnak minket törni azzal, hogy a másikat kínozzák, de neked erősnek kell maradnod. Mindent megpróbálnak majd, hogy megtörjenek. Lehet, hogy meg is ölnek engem. De Harry, nem szabad, hogy könyörögj nekik. Ne alázd meg magad előttük miattam.

– De tanár úr...

– Nem, Harry. Ez nem kérés, ez parancs. Meg fogunk halni, én legalábbis mindenképpen meghalok itt. Nem akarok úgy meghalni, hogy látlak megtörni, elárulni magadat. Érted? – kérdezte, de meg sem várva Harry válaszát, folytatta. – Számunkra nincs kegyelem. Könyörgéssel és önmagad megalázásával csak tovább nyújtod a szenvedést és újabb fegyvert adsz a kezükbe, amivel kínozhatnak. És még valami.

Harry felsóhajtott. El tudta képzelni, mi lehet ez a „még valami".

– Igen, tanár úr?

– Ha megtörsz, csak még több, mélyebb és elviselhetetlenebb szenvedést okozol vele magadnak, mert akkor én is megvetlek majd. Világos?

– Tökéletesen, tanár úr – felelte ál-komolyan. – Korábban már mondta, hogy személyesen akar megölni, és igazán haladás, hogy most már csak azt tervezi, hogy megvet...

– Harry. Én komolyan beszéltem – bosszankodott Piton.

Harry belemotyogott valamit Piton ruhájába.

– Tessék? – kérdezte a professzor.

– Olyan unalmas, mindig komolynak lenni...

– Jól hallottam? – kérdezte az ajtóból egy jeges hang hirtelen. – Unjátok magatokat?

Harry érezte, hogy a vér megfagy az ereiben. Elfogta a pánik, ahogy Voldemort lassan feléjük lépdelt. Pitonhoz bújt, mintha valahogyan eltűnhetne, megpróbálva elkerülni az elkerülhetetlent, és Piton mellkasa köré fonta a karjait, védelmet keresve. A professzor szorosabban magához ölelte Harryt, biztató és megnyugtató szavakat mormogva a fülébe.

– Ne ess pánikba, Harry. Legyél erős és ne félj. Minden rendben lesz.

Harry nem tudott válaszolni. Valójában nem tudott megmozdulni, nem is hallotta, nem hogy megértse. A pánik megdermesztette, a szemei tágra nyíltak a félelemtől.

– Nem akarok magamra maradni... – motyogta szerencsétlenül. – Nem akarom elveszíteni...

– Hallgass, Potter. Erősnek KELL lenned! – sziszegte Piton, és felállt. – Szóval végülis úgy döntöttetek, hogy foglalkoztok velünk is? – nézett a Sötét Nagyúrra.

Négy halálfaló lépett a cellába a fenyegető alak mögött.

– Miért, mit gondoltál, miért vagyok itt? – vigyorodott el ördögien a minden emberi vonást nélkülöző arc.

* * *

Harrynek újra és újra emlékeztetnie kellett magát Piton szavaira. Tudta, hogy igaza volt, de túlságosan is nehéz volt itt állni és nézni a professzor lassú haláltusáját, látni, ahogy az élet lassan elszáll az összetört testből.

Az első órákban a pánik segítette, hogy kitartson, még mindig nem tudta kinyitni a száját, nem tudott mozdulni. Két halálfaló vonszolta be a kínzókamrába, és állította Voldemort mellé, aki azzal szórakozott, hogy gúnyos megjegyzéseket tett.

– Jól szórakozik, Mr. Potter? A gyűlölt bájitaltan professzor haldoklik... Azt hiszem, igazából hálás lehet nekem... Annyi hosszú gyűlölködéssel töltött év után... És a szüleiddel is utálták egymást... Megérdemli a sorsát... Nem más, mint egy áruló, mindkét oldalt elárulta... Ha lett volna lehetősége, megölte volna az apádat is... Mesélt már neked a szolgálatomban töltött dicsőséges múltjáról? A főzeteiről, az áldozatairól, azokról, akiket elárult... Gondolod, hogy megváltozott? Aki egyszer áruló volt, mindig áruló lesz... Úgy nézem, neked megjátssza a jófiút...

Hosszan, hosszan beszélt, de Harry csak szavakat és rövid mondatokat értett meg belőle. Nem válaszolt. Csak pislogott, és ökölbe szorította a kezeit tehetetlen haragjában, ahányszor felfogott valamit a fecsegésből.

Pánik és harag. Ez a két ellentétes érzés kavargott benne. Végtelen órák teltek el ebben a béna csendben. Nem hallotta Piton sikoltásait és nyögéseit, lehet, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem is adott ki hangot, de csendben tűrte a kínzást, mint ahogy már korábban is. Harry nem tudta. Nem tudott gondolkodni, néha nem bírt levegőt venni. Időről időre elöntötte a bűntudat, magát okolta, mindez az ő bűne volt, az ő felelőtlen viselkedése, Pitonnak igaza volt korábban, mikor az iskolában azt mondta, hogy ő egy kibírhatatlan kis seggfej... az ő bűne... mint ahogy Cedric halála is az ő bűne...

Bűntudat és megint csak bűntudat, fojtogatta, lassan halálra kínozta...

Egy kis idő múlva Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy Piton elvesztette az eszméletét, de nem, Voldemort felélesztette, újra meg újra, mint ahogy korábban Harryt is.

– Ha megkérsz, abbahagyom a kínzását – hatoltak a fülébe az incselkedő szavak. Harry megrázta a fejét.

– _Valóban_ azt akarod, hogy meghaljon? Valóban ennyire gyűlölöd? – A gonosz, vádaskodó szavak tovább erősítették Harry bűntudatát. Összeszorította a fogait, és erőlködött, hogy visszatartsa az indulatos szavakat és a bűntudatot. Nem válaszolt, csak kétségbeesve bámult Pitonra, és remélte, hogy a professzor nem hallotta Voldemort szavait.

– A te döntésed lesz az, ami megöli – sziszegte a Legnagyobb Rohadék gúnyosan mosolyogva.

– Nem – nyögte Harry csendesen. – Nem...

_Erősnek kell lenned, Harry – _visszhangoztak a fejében a professzor szavai. – _Bármit is mondjon neked..._

– A te bűnöd lesz – suttogta a jeges, ördögi hang.

– Hazudsz! – kiáltott fel Harry hirtelen. – Nem hiszek neked!

– Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy megkérsz, hogy fejezzük be. Hogy megkegyelmezzünk.

A kínzás abbamaradt egy pillanatra. Harry érezte, hogy romba dőlnek az érzései. Mit tegyen? Mit kellene tennie, éreznie, mondania? Miért kellene, hogy kibírjon egy ilyen helyzetet?

Miért?

_Miért? –_ hallotta a kiáltást a fejében. Hiszen csak egy gyerek. Semmi több. És szüksége van Pitonra, hogy kibírja ezt a Poklot. Ha nem könyörög kegyelemért, a professzor meghal. És akkor ő egyedül marad.

_Számunkra nincs kegyelem. Könyörgéssel és önmagad megalázásával csak tovább nyújtod a szenvedést és újabb fegyvert adsz a kezükbe, amivel kínozhatnak_ – hallotta újra Piton hangját.

_Szükségem van rád_ – válaszolta magának kétségbeesetten.

A tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Látom, Potter, végre kezdesz észhez térni – sziszegte újra a kegyetlen és fenyegető hang.

Kegyetlen... _Számunkra nincs kegyelem. Számunkra nincs kegyelem._ NINCS KEGYELEM.

Harry felsóhajtott, és leengedte a kezeit.

– Soha nem fogok hinni neked – válaszolta olyan nyugodtan, ahogy csak tudta.

– Jól van, Mr. Potter – fordult a halálfalókhoz Voldemort. – Folytassátok!

Harry soha nem képzelte volna, hogy ennyiféle kínzási és gyötrési módszer létezik, és hogy voltak emberek, akik ilyen kegyetlenül és láthatóan nyugodtan használták mindet.

Alig akarta elhinni, mikor Voldemort végül elengedte őket. Piton természetesen eszméletlen volt, és most Harryn volt a sor, hogy valahogy visszavigye a cellájukba. Az ájult test túlságosan nehéz volt ahhoz, hogy felemelje, úgyhogy húznia kellett. Harry Piton hóna alá nyúlt, és összekulcsolta a kezeit a mellkasán. Sajnálta, hogy újabb zúzódásokat okoz, ahogy húzta a professzort, de nem tehetett mást. Érezte, hogy könnyek folynak az arcán, de nem törődött velük.

A halálfalók nézték, ahogy erőlködik, és durván röhögtek, ördögi vigyorral figyelve a tántorgását. És aztán a lépcsők... Harry újra sírni kezdett, ahogy óvatosan, lassan mozdította a professzor testét lépcsőről lépcsőre, erőlködve, hogy ne okozzon több fájdalmat, ne bántsa a már amúgyis összetört férfit.

Nem tudta, hogy került vissza a cellába. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt az út. De mikor az ajtó végre becsukódott mögöttük, gyengéden, ahogy tudta, leeresztette az ernyedt testet a földre, és betakargatta a köpennyel. Aztán fogta a korsót, és lemosta a vért a férfi arcáról, leült, majd az ölébe emelte Piton fejét.

Hosszú, álmatlan órákig bámult a valaha olyan ellenséges, de most kedves és drága arcra, és könyörgött az istenekhez, hogy hallgassák meg, és engedjék, hogy a professzor felébredjen.

* * *

Ahogy Piton kezdte visszanyerni az eszméletét, egy meleg testet érzett a feje alatt. Időről időre egy kéz futott végig kedvesen a haján, vagy simogatta meg az arcát. Először újra Quietus jutott az eszébe, de aztán emlékeztette magát a helyzetére, és TUDTA. Harry volt az.

Elmosolyodott, még ha ezzel fájdalmat is okozott összetört arcának.

– Ébren van, tanár úr? – hallott egy aggódó hangot.

– Igen, Harry – válaszolta, de nem nyitotta ki a szemeit.

A fiú törődése melegséggel töltötte el a szívét. Már annyira... természetessé vált, hogy törődjön a fiúval, hogy megnyugtassa, és egy kicsit aggódott, hogy vajon a fiú hogyan érez iránta. De most, hogy érezte, hogy a törődés kölcsönös, megnyugodott.

– Remélem nem volt túl szörnyű végignézni... – mondta gyenge hangon.

– Nem, nem volt _szörnyű –_ ahogy a fiú megállt, Piton úgy érezte, hogy megszakad a szíve. – Úgy éreztem, én halok meg, minden ütéssel és csapással, amit magára mértek – Harrynek elcsuklott a hangja.

Viharos érzések kavarogtak végig benne. Még mindig csukott szemmel felnyúlt, és megsimogatta Harry arcát.

– Köszönöm, Harry.

– Mit?

– Hogy kibírtad, hogy ott voltál... – olyan furcsa volt kimondani ezeket a szavakat, gondolta Piton. Érezte, hogy egyre inkább kifordul magából. A gyengeség tette? A törődés? Minden olyan homályos, a visszájára fordult minden...

– Nem érdemlek köszönetet, tanár úr. Elbuktam – Harry hangja szomorú volt.

– Dehogy buktál el… – kezdte, de a fiú félbeszakította.

– De igen. Hallottam, amit mondott, és nem bírtam nem válaszolni... és volt egy pillanat, mikor én...

– Mikor te? – kérdezte Piton gyengéden egy idő után.

– Mikor hittem neki – Harry olyan kétségbeesettnek tűnt, hogy Piton, leküzdve a hányingerét, a fájdalmat, felült, és Harry mellé mászva szorosan átölelte a síró gyereket.

Harry a ruhája ráncaiba temette az arcát, és csendesen könnyezett.

– Úgy sajnálom, elárultam magamat, és magát is... – motyogta alig hallhatóan, és Piton nem válaszolt. Várt, amíg a fiú lenyugszik, gyengéden simogatva a haját és a hátát.

Mikor érezte, hogy elhalkul a sírás, a fiú álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

– Harry – mondta nyugodt, de komoly hangon. – Nem rontottál el semmit. Nem árultál el senkit. Össze voltál zavarodva, de harcoltál ellene, és ellenálltál neki.

– Nem akartam, hogy tovább szenvedjen. Nem akartam elveszíteni. Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon... – motyogta Harry csendesen, lehajtva a fejét.

– Tudom. És tudom, hogy nehéz dolog ez egy gyerek számára, de el kell fogadnod a lehetőséget, hogy esetleg itt maradsz egyedül. Te fontosabb vagy Voldemort számára, mint én és ha úgy látja, hogy megtörhet a halálommal, nem fog habozni. Erősnek kell lenned, és engedned kell meghalni, ha eljött az időm.

– De képtelen vagyok rá... – a vékony test összerázkódott mellette. – Már mindent elvesztettem... Nem akarok itt egyedül maradni... – Harry hirtelen felemelte a pillantását. – Olyan szörnyű, már csak belegondolni is, hogy itt maradjak egyedül Voldemorttal, hosszú időkig... egyedül voltam vele, amikor megölte Cedricet ott a temetőben, és nem volt semmi reményem, és tudtam, hogy meg fogok halni, de... legalább tudtam, hogy nem fog soká tartani... De a gondolat hogy ő és én itt, ezen a helyen, napokig, hetekig...

Piton tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Harry érzéseit és elkeseredését. Számára már az is nehéz volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mellett legyen, mint a szövetségesei egyike, és megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen lenne egyedül maradni ebben a pokolban, Harry nélkül, és összeborzadt. Olyan szorosra vonta az ölelését, amennyire tudta, anélkül, hogy a gyereknek fájdalmat okozna.

– Itt leszek veled, amíg csak tudok, Harry. Segítek neked. De erősnek kell lenned, ha egyedül maradsz is. Erős leszel, tudom. Biztos vagyok benne. Bátor vagy és jó. És ez a jóság győzni fog a sötétségen és a körülötted lévő gonoszságon. Hidd el nekem, Harry. Végig ki fogod bírni.

Egyikük sem mozdult. A fiú segített a férfinak visszafeküdni, és mellé gömbölyödött. Piton sóhajtott, elmosolyodott, és bebugyolálta magukat a köpenybe. Ez a közelség és meleg olyan jó volt, olyan megnyugtató, hogy érezte, amint újra körülveszi a boldogság.

– Tudod, Harry, minden kapcsolatban el kell fogadnod a tényt, hogy nem tarthat örökké. És meg kell tanulnod elengedni a másikat. Nem csak a haláluk esetén, hanem lehetőséget kell adnod nekik, hogy eldöntsék, maradni akarnak, vagy elmennek. Mindig. Ha kétségbeesetten kapaszkodsz valakibe, el fogod veszíteni. Csak akit el tudsz engedni, azt tudod megtartani.

– Ebben az esetben jobb, ha a kezdet kezdetétől egyedül maradunk, nem?

– Nem. Az egyedüllét nem élet.

– De akkor nem kell a másik miatt aggódni.

– Az aggódás nem olyan szörnyű ár egy kis boldogságért.

– Nem lehet valaki boldog egyedül? – kérdezte Harry kétkedve.

– Nem. Nem igazán. Az inkább... unalmas. Nem tudod megosztani a gondolataidat, az érzéseidet, a tapasztalataidat, és egy idő után minden elveszíti a fontosságát – mondta Piton, a semmibe meredve.

– Maga egyedül van, nem, tanár úr? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen.

Piton percekig csendben volt.

– Hát, nem igazán. Egyedül élek, de nem vagyok egyedül...

– Vannak barátai? – egy pillanatra Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ezt a kérdést jobb lett volna nem feltenni. De Piton nem tűnt mérgesnek vagy bosszúsnak.

– Ott van Albus, aki jó barátom... és vannak kollégáim, akikkel jó viszonyban vagyok.

Harry, bátorságot merítve a válaszból, megkockáztatott egy újabb kérdést.

– És az iskolában... Voltak barátai, amíg gyerek volt?

Piton elmosolyodott.

– Persze. Miért gondolod, hogy nem voltak? – De aztán elsötétült a nézése. – De sokan közülük meghaltak, mikor Voldermort eltűnt.

– Ők is...? – Harry nem fejezte be, de Piton megértette.

– Igen. Néhányan még mindig Azkabanban vannak. Már tizennégy éve...

– Sajnálja őket?

Piton sóhajtott.

– Ez túlságosan összetett kérdés, hogy igennel vagy nemmel lehessen rá válaszolni... vagy hogy egyáltalán lehessen rá válaszolni. Igen is meg nem is. Sajnálom őket. Sajnálom az elveszített barátságot. De nem sajnálom őket, mert azt kapták, amit megérdemeltek... még ha én ugyanazt tettem is... nekem is köztük lenne a helyem...

Meglepve érezte, hogy Harry karjai köré fonódnak.

– Nem... – mondta a fiú komoly hangon. – Nem. Nem lenne ott a helye. Maga visszatért, és az életét kockáztatta azzal, hogy Dumbledore-nak kémkedett. Jobb, mint ők.

Piton felkacagott, röviden és keserűen.

– _Tényleg_ úgy gondolod, hogy jobb vagyok, mint ők, Potter? – Harry nem engedte el Pitont, csak bólintott. – Akkor tévedsz. Sajnálom. Annak ellenére ahogy most veled viselkedek, csak egy szörnyeteg vagyok. Komolyan. Tapasztalhattad az elmúlt négy év alatt.

– Az teljesen más. Csak bosszantott. Az nem fontos, professzor. Már nem – suttogta Harry, szorosan tartva a férfit.

– Csak a testvérem halála miatt álltam át. Nem meggyőződésből döntöttem így. Csak egyszerűen átálltam.

– Azért állt át, mert szeretett valakit, és ez a szeretet tette magát jobbá, mint ők. Ez _teszi _magát jobbá, mint ők. Maga képes volt szeretni. Ez a különbség...

– Ők is szeretik a családjukat...

– Mint az apja?

– Ő kivétel volt...

– Biztos benne? – Piton megpróbált válaszolni, de Harry folytatta. – És biztos benne, hogy ők is átálltak volna, ha Voldemort megöl valakit a családjukból? Nem, professzor. Maga átállt. Ők nem. Ez a különbség.

– Harry, ezt te nem érted...

– ...mert túl fiatal vagyok. Túl fiatal mihez? – kérdezte Harry mérgesen. – Ez nem kifogás, tanár úr!

– Úgy látszik, kénytelen vagyok visszakozni – mosolyodott el halványan Piton, érezve a fiú haragját. – Nem merek veled vitatkozni. Mindig te győzöl.

– Maga most gúnyolódik – rázta meg Harry bosszúsan a fejét.

– Nem, nem gúnyolódom. Halálosan komoly vagyok, Mr. Potter – vigyorodott el Piton.

– Nem igaz! – a fiú hangja ingerült volt.

– Hát, ha nem hiszed el...

Elnevették magukat. Aztán Piton újra beszélni kezdett.

– Harry, bocsánatot szeretnék kérni.

– Nem szükséges, tanár úr.

– De igen! – kiáltott fel. – Azért hogy – hogy is mondtad? – bosszantottalak négy évig. Rosszul bántam veled. Megaláztalak, és nevetségessé tettelek. Félreértettelek.

– Nem számít.

– Számít. Én voltam a felnőtt. Értelmesebben is viselkedhettem volna...

Harry sokáig nem válaszolt.

– Tanár úr? – sóhajtott végül.

– Hmm?

– Valóban utált engem?

Piton elvörösödött, és lehajtotta a fejét. Egy pillanatra dühös lett. Miért kellett magát megaláznia ez előtt a fiú előtt?

– Hát... igen. – Ezt nehéz volt bevallani. Nem akarta megbántani Harryt, de félt, hogy mégis megbántja, és nem csak Harryt. A büszkeségét is bántotta. De úgy döntött, hogy folytatja. – Vagyis jobban mondva utáltam azt a valakit, akinek hittelek. – Egy pillanatra megszorította a fiút, és végigsimított a haján. – Sajnálom.

Harry nem válaszolt. Nem akart az elmúlt évekre gondolni, nem akart a jelenlegi helyzetükre gondolni. Meg akart kérdezni valamit... de nem merte. Félt, hogy tudja a választ, és nem akarta hallani. De Piton, mint máskor is, úgy tűnt, olvas a gondolataiban, mert folytatta.

– De ne aggódj. Az az utálat már a múlté. Én.. igazából boldog vagyok itt. Nem a kínzások miatt.. vagy a félelem miatt. Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. Hogy veled lehetek. Sajnálom, hogy ennek kellett történnie ahhoz, hogy megváltozzon a rólad kialakult véleményem... és lehet, hogy már túl késő, de... azt hiszem, megszerettelek, Harry.

Harry nem merte felemelni a pillantását. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, és hihetetlenül boldognak érezte magát.

– Én... – elcsuklott a hangja, ahogy megpróbált válaszolni. – Én is örülök, hogy itt lehetek magával, tanár úr... És sajnálom, hogy ez az én hibám volt... de... talán már nem bánom annyira... azt hiszem, megtaláltam azt a helyet, ahova mindig visszatérhetek.

Piton elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott az első – vagy a második? – beszélgetésük.

– A családot? – kérdezte melegen.

Harry elvörösödött.

– Valami olyasmi...

Egy kis idő múlva még hozzátette.

– Nem gondoja, tanár úr, hogy ez csak egy egyszerű pszichológiai dolog, semmi több?

A professzor megrántotta a vállát.

– Már nem érdekel.

* * *

– Alastor! Örülök, hogy látlak, öreg barátom!

– Albus – bólintott az auror udvariasan. – Hallottam a híreket az ifjú Harry Potterről.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott.

– Voldemort volt az. Ebben biztos vagyok.

– Az az idióta Caramel! – mormogta Mordon a bajsza alatt. – Még mindig nem hisz neked. Beszéltem vele néhány napja, és biztosítottam őt a Voldemort „újjáélesztéséről" szóló híreid helyességéről, de… – elkeseredetten legyintett egyet. – Nem mondta, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy teljesen hülyének nézett, mint mindig. És lám! Igazam volt, hogy minden lehetséges módon megpróbáltam védeni magam…

Dumbledore a székek felé invitálta a barátját.

– Teát, Alastor? – mosolygott. – Az én kezemből?

– Albus, tudod, hogy én csak olyat iszom…

– Tudom, tudom…

– Hidd el nekem, igazam VAN a lankadatlan éberséggel kapcsolatban… Különösen az ilyen időkben…

Dumbledore felkuncogott.

– Lankadatlan éberség…

– Albus! Kinevetsz engem?

– Sajnálom, Alastor – szedte össze magát Dumbledore, bár a szeme továbbra is furcsán csillogott.

– Szóval? Mit tervezel? – mondta Mordon, megrázva a fejét, ahogy meglátta az igazgató által kínált citromport. – Van valami ötleted azzal kapcsolatban, hol lehet az ifjú Harry?

Dumbledore sóhajtott, és eltűnt a csillogás a szemeiből.

– Alastor, azt hiszem, tudom, hol van Harry. Csak az a baj, hogy nem tudom, hol van az a hely.

Mordon nem válaszolt, csak kérdően felemelte a szemöldökét.

– Véleményem szerint a Rémálom Kúriában van – vagyis inkább vannak.

– Vannak? A Rémálom Kúriában? Miről beszélsz?

– Nem láttam Perselust már hat vagy hét napja. Ugyanakkor tűnt el, mikor Harry. Ez nem lehet véletlen.

– Nem. Biztosan nem véletlen – komorodott el Mordon arca.

– Aggódom. Perselus általában meg tudja védeni magát. Ha nem tért vissza, jó oka van rá. Attól félek, őt is elfogták.

Dumbledore felemelte a pillantását. Mordon szemei – a mágikus és a másik is – rá szegeződtek, de nem látott bennük részvétet. Csak undort.

– Azt hiszem, Albus, álmodozol – mondta kimérten. – Valószínűleg más okai voltak, hogy Voldemorttal maradjon…

– Mire gondolsz…? – komorodott most el Dumbledore is. – Perselus nem…

– Albus! Túlságosan is naiv vagy! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az a halálfaló, akiről azt hiszed, hogy a barátod, mikor látta, hogy a fiatal Harryt elfogták, nem látta már indokoltnak, hogy visszatérjen. Elérték, amit akartak. Voldemort első számú ellensége a kezükben van. Miért is térne vissza Piton?

– Nem tudod, miről beszélsz – kezdte lassan Dumbledore. – Perselus döntése, hogy mellénk álljon, komoly volt és őszinte. Sokszor segített ki minket az előző háborúban is. Értékes információkat szolgáltatott egyes helyekről, személyekről és tervekről. A Rémálom Kúriáról, Voldemort börtönéről is beszélt.

– Megmutatta, pontosan hol van ez a hely?

– Mondtam, hogy nem tudom…

– Látod, Albus. NEM tudta. Nem furcsa ez?

– Közösen kerestük…

– De nem találtátok meg, ugye?

– Nem Perselus hibája. Ő megpróbálta.

– Albus! Biztos, hogy elárult téged! – kiáltott fel az auror türelmetlenül.

– Nem ismered őt, Alastor – szisszent fel Dumbledore mérgesen. – Mondtam neked, már a tárgyaláson is, hogy ő a mi oldalunkon állt, és most is ott áll.

– Lehet, hogy ott ÁLLT. És most újra köpönyeget fordított. Egy áruló soha nem lesz igazán megbízható.

– Nincs jogod, hogy így beszélj róla, mindazok után, amit vele tettél – mondta Dumbledore halkan, de határozottan.

– Mit tettem vele? – vonta meg a vállát Mordon. – Csak kikérdeztem. Szükséges volt. Elfogtuk, és kivizsgáltuk az ügyet, mint a többit is!

– Alastor, a ti kihallgatási módszereitek semmivel sem emberségesebbek, mint ahogy a halálfalók bánnak az áldozataikkal!

– Albus! Hogy mered…!

– Alastor! TUDOM, miről beszélek!

– Csak nem az az átkozott halálfaló tömte tele a fejedet a hazugságaival?

– Igen, Alastor, és én NEKI hiszek!

– Inkább hiszel egy köpönyegforgatónak, mint egy régi barátodnak?

A vita hevében mindketten felálltak, és az asztal felett meredtek egymásra. De most Dumbledore felsóhajtott, és visszaült a székébe.

– Mikor végül kijutott az Azkabanból, ahova küldted, idejött az irodámba, és mindent elmondott. Nem tudtam hinni neki. Nem akartam hinni neki. Amiket rólad és Frankről mondott… Kiabáltam vele, szemébe vágtam, hogy hazudik. – Dumbledore szemei a távolba meredtek, ahogy felidézte az eseményeket. A hangja halkká és finommá vált. – Ismerem Perselust. Hirtelen haragú, szarkasztikus, hideg és távolságtartó. Akkor nem válaszolt semmit. Csak megvonta a vállát és elment. Biztos voltam benne, hogy csak eltúlozza a helyzetet. De… tavaly történt valami, és ő újra megjelent az irodámban, leült, ugyanarra a székre, ahol most te is ülsz, átadott egy kicsiny üveget, és megkért, hogy kérdezzem ki. Egy éjszakai találka után, Kuporral, aki megvádolta…

Alastor elsápadt.

– Az az átkozott Kupor…

– Nem Kupor hibája volt. Azt hiszem, ugyanez történt volna akkor is, ha te vagy Kupor helyében.

– És a főzet, az…

– Igen. Veritaserum. Soren McRee készítette, nem Perselus. Elküldtem Sorennek a főzet maradékát, mindjárt azután, ahogy Perselust kikérdeztem, hogy leellenőriztessem. Nem akartam elhinni… Három nap múlva megkaptam a választ Sorentől… A főzet tökéletes volt… Perselus az igazságot mondta… elmondott… dolgokat, amik akkor, tizennégy éve történtek… – Dumbledore-nak elcsuklott a hangja.

– Kérdezted arról is, hogy kit szolgál most? – kérdezte Mordon szárazon.

– Igen. Akarta, hogy megkérdezzem. Azt akarta, hogy higgyek neki. Újra és újra megkért rá, mert nem akartam… nem akartam feltárni a titkait, a félelmeit, a fájdalmát.

– A bűneit – tette hozzá Mordon, de Dumbledore nem is hallotta.

Dumbledore-nak eszébe jutott Piton elszántsága. _Albus, azt akarom, hogy tudd a teljes igazságot. 14 éve mellettem tanúskodtál, és most azt akarom, hogy mindent megtudj. Mindent. Rólam, a halálfalókról, és igen, Mordonról és Frankről is…_

De ő nem akarta. Megpróbálta lerázni a fiatalabb férfit. És akkor Perselus… könyörögni kezdett neki. Perselus – könyörögni… Teljesen megdöbbent. A professzor térdre esett előtte… Perselus megmutatta neki a Sötét Jegyet. Biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort nemsokára visszatér. Azt akarta, hogy Albus teljesen megbízzon benne. _Albus… Muszáj… Tudnod kell…_

Nagyon hosszú éjszaka volt. Miután Perselus elment, csak ült a székében, bámult a lángokra, és várta a választ…

Miután megkapta, lement a pincébe, és bocsánatot kért.

Perselus arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, mikor bevallotta kollégájának, hogy ellenőriztette a főzetet McRee-vel. Látta a csalódottságát.

_Tudhattam volna…_ – mormogta Piton.

Dumbledore még soha nem érezte ennyire rosszul magát. Olyan volt, mintha elárulta volna a fiatalabbat, aki a kémje volt két évig, a kollégája 14 éven keresztül, és Harry kelletlen védelmezője már négy éve…De annyira nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy a barátja, Alastor, és aztán Frank… elkövették mindezeket a bűntetteket, csak mert nem tartották a foglyaikat emberi lényeknek…

Dumbledore hallotta, hogy Mordon elhagyja a szobát, de nem bírta kizökkenteni magát a gondolataiból.

Perselus… Miért nem vette eddig észre a valódi értékeit? Miért nem ajánlotta fel korábban a barátságát? Igaz, jó viszonyban voltak, de talán ez nem volt elég Perselusnak…

A férfi ugyanabban az épületben lakott, mint ő, már több, mint egy évtizede, hűséges volt hozzá, mindent megtett, amit csak kért tőle, és soha semmit nem kért viszonzásul. Se barátságot, se bizalmat, se megértést. És ez az ő bűne volt. Perselus biztosan úgy fogta fel a magányt, mint korábbi tetteinek megérdemelt büntetését.

Annyi mindenről lemaradt… És Perselus is… Az elmúlt fél év megfizethetetlen volt. Barátok lettek. És aztán… Lehet, hogy most elveszíti. És Harryt is.

Perselus és Harry… Vajon életben vannak még?

Perselus és Harry… Vajon együtt vannak valahol Voldemort poklában?

Perselus és Harry… Vajon megtudják-e valaha…?


	7. Magány

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: JÉGmadár

* * *

****7. fejezet – Magány**

* * *

Újra megtörtént. Harryt kínozták, őt pedig kényszerítették, hogy végignézze a szenvedését.

Napról napra nehezebbé vált ezt végignézni.

Piton biztos volt benne, hogy nem éli túl az éjszakát.

Az első kör az övé volt: néhány Cruciatus, jelentős mennyiségű fizikai bántalmazás, Voldemort Harrynek szánt rövid megjegyzéseivel keverve, de a fiú arca érzelemmentes maradt, és a szemei mindent követtek, ami a vele történt, úgyhogy egy idő után a Legnagyobb Szemétláda úgy döntött, hogy Harryvel folytatja, és a professzor vált a kínzás tehetetlen szemlélőjévé.

A Harry testét borító korábbi sebek, vágások és zúzódások még nem gyógyultak be, különösen azok, amelyeket még Avery borotvája ejtett, és most újra felszakították őket, de Harry csak állt csendben.

Piton emlékezett a reggeli kibírhatatlan pánikra – vagy délután lett volna? Nem tudta. A Rémálom Kúria pincéiben mindig sötét volt, és ő elvesztette az időérzékét. Az eszméletlenség hosszú fázisai csak rontottak ezen – úgyhogy mikor újra jöttek a halálfalók, hogy magukkal vigyék őket, mindketten halálra rémültek. Emlékezett Harry kerek gyerekarcára, ahogy sápadtabbá vált, mint bármikor azelőtt, a kezei szorosabban markolták őt, a fullasztó rémületre, ami a vékony, és láthatóan gyenge testet rázta... Érezte, ahogy a szívében növekszik a kétségbeesett vágy, hogy megvédje, de képtelen volt bármit is tenni a jövő ellen...

A kapcsolatuk fogja megölni őket, gondolta. Voldemort tudta ezt, mikor úgy döntött, hogy egy cellába zárja őket... És a kínzások egyre csak folytatódtak, újra meg újra...

A kínzókamra hidege... A vér szaga... A tompa sírás... A kegyetlen nevetések... Remegő lábak és reszkető karok, ökölbe szorított kezek és összecsikorduló fogak, gyengeség és éhség... Minden távolinak és ködösnek tűnt, kivéve a saját érzéseit, és az erős elhatározását, hogy ember maradjon ebben a pokolban, nem ad még egy lehetőséget a Szemétládának, hogy kínozza őket. Éppen elég a fizikai kínzás.

Mikor Voldemort távozott, a halálfalók Pitonnak is nekiestek.

A közös kínzás nem volt olyan rossz, mint csak tehetetlenül bámulni. Valahogy jobbnak tűnt, mintha az ő fájdalma csökkenthetné Harryét.

És most minden fájt.

Hosszú, gyötrelmes kínok után újra eljött a rövid szabadság ideje. A halálfalók visszahúzták őket a cellájukba, félig öntudatlanul, vissza a halál, a szeretet és a törődés gödrébe... Most néhány Voldemort-mentes óra következett, néhány órányi vigasztalás és vigasztalódás, lehetőség, hogy erőt adjanak egymásnak és erőt merítsenek egymásból, hogy el bírják viselni, ami még rájuk vár.

Annyira kimerültek voltak, hogy többé nem voltak képesek felülni. Piton, ereje maradékával a sarokba fektette Harryt, és a köpenyt megmarkolva mellédőlt, betakargatva magukat a piszkos ruhadarabbal, átölelte a fiút, aztán ő is elvesztette az eszméletét a fáradtságtól.

Érezte, hogy közeledik a vég. Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy később akar meghalni, mint Harry, hogy védhesse a fiút, egészen a legvégsőkig.

* * *

...

Piton nem tudta, hol van. Gyengének és betegnek érezte magát, erőtlennek ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyen. Nem érezte a végtagjait és nem tudta kinyitni a szemeit. Ugyanakkor még egy furcsa érzése is volt, mintha repülne vagy vitorlázna a levegőben, mint a felhők az égben, vagy a madarak... Könnyű volt a teste, falevél a szélben, nem húzták le kötelékek, terhek, szabad, mint egy gyerek, gondolattalanul és kötelességek, fájdalom, félelem, múlt és jövő nélkül...

Egy pillanatnyi időre a tudatába férkőzött, hogy ez az állapot az éhség, a kínzások és a vérveszteség következménye, de nem törődött vele. Vadul elhessegette ezeket a zavaró gondolatokat. Repülni akart, szabad akar lenni – és meg akart halni. Közel volt. Annyira közel, hogy már szinte megérinthette. A fény... ragyogó fény volt előtte, ahogy siklott, mintha a mennyországban lenne. Elmosolyodott. A mennyországba... a pokolból... Valóban lenne útja a mennyországba? Vajon valóban itt maradhat? Csak itt előtte, nem benne, ő nem juthat be, ebben biztos volt.

A mennyország nem az olyan gyilkosok számára volt, mint ő, bármivé is vált azóta... A mennyország azoknak volt fenntartva, akik megérdemelték, mint például Quietus.

Quietus... Ha a testvére a mennyországban volt, soha többé nem találkozhat vele. Soha. Őt oda soha nem engedik be.

Meghűlt benne a vér. Ahogy megérintette a szomorúság, egyre nehezebbé és nehezebbé vált, és nem tudott súlytalanul lebegni többé: a föld magához húzta, a valóság visszarántotta magához: vissza a pokolba, a mennyország helyett, ahova ő nem való.

_Gyilkos, gyilkos!_ kiáltotta a hangok egész kórusa a földről, ami felé zuhant, az áldozatai hangja, akiket megölt, megkínzott, vagy másképpen sebzett meg, maguknak követelték, hogy ott legyen velük: a fájdalom, a félelem és a magány gödrében... Egyedül a pincebörtönök sötétjében, több mint egy évtizedig, egyedül, ahol nem bízik benne senki, ahol mindenki gyanakszik rá és mindenki megveti... De megérdemelte.

A fenébe is, megérdemelte!

Tudta. De fájt. Az egyetlen, amit akart, amiért könyörgött az volt, hogy tartozhasson valakihez... bárkihez... aki ott van mellette. Bárkihez, aki embernek tekintette, aki csak egyszerűen embernek tekintette... valakihez, aki aggódik érte, aki törődik vele annyira, hogy mellette legyen...

Hirtelen látta Albus komoly és aggódó arcát... aztán hallotta az igazgató hangját is: _elküldtem McRee-nek_... Albus nem bízott benne.

Senki nem bízott benne.

Egyszer áruló, mindig áruló.

Mindkét oldalt elárulta, ahogy Voldemort mondta.

Elárult mindenkit, akit szeretett.

Elárulta Anne-t.

Elárulta Quietust.

Gyilkos... áruló... Igen, ez volt ő. Érezte ahogy a sötétség felemelkedik körülötte, elszívva az életét, és a mennyország fénye lassan elhalványul, és ő hirtelen nagyon nehéz lett, és átesett a földön, a világ legmélyebb szakadékába, reménytelenül és egyedül.

És megérdemelte. Mindet megérdemelte!

Az lesz a sorsa, hogy örökre egyedül maradjon. Minden hideg lett, jégnél is hidegebb, hidegebb, mint az űr: a halál hidege volt ez... Az elveszett lelkek haláláé, a kárhozaté... Az örök magányé...

Össze akart gömbölyödni, magzati pózba, mint ahogy otthon is, az ágyában, hogy a saját testének melege megvigasztalja, de most nem tudott.

Nem tudott. Valaki feküdt mellette, megakadályozva, hogy összegömbölyödjön.

Valaki, aki reszketett és nyöszörgött, suttogásnál alig hallhatóbban. De Piton hallotta.

„Hagyd békén... kérlek, hagyd békén... menj el, kérlek, kérlek," motyogta ez a valaki mellette időről időre, és a hangja elcsuklott a csendes sírástól. „Már mindenkit megöltél körülöttem...kérlek, kérlek, engedd el..."

Hozzá könyörgött ez a csendes hang, HOZZÁ, Perselus Nobilus Pitonhoz? Az áldozatai egyike lett volna? Az a kölyök lenne, Thomas Galvany fia? A hangja annyira hasonlított...

„Ne bántsd őt, hagyd békén, kérlek... Engem inkább, helyette... engem... újra... ... ...menj..." a hang halk motyogásba fúlt.

Piton erőlködött, hogy ki tudja nyitni a szemeit, hogy kitisztítsa a fejét. Valaki volt vele itt a pokolban, ahová zuhant. Valaki, elkeseredett és szomorú, de nem maga miatt... és biztosan nem a Galvany kölyök... Mit keresett itt akkor a fiú?

Átkozottul nehéz volt visszanyerni az eszméletét. Szüksége lenne néhány energiaitalra... de ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy ezeket a főzeteket már napokkal ezelőtt elvették tőle... mikor idehozták a cellába Harryvel. Harry...

HARRY?

Hirtelen minden világossá vált. Ez a valaki mellette Harry, ő könyörög... de kihez? Miért? Még mindig a gyengeséggel küszködve a könyökére emelte magát és kinyitotta a szemeit. Ahogy gondolta is, csak ködösen, homályosan látott, de most újra hallotta a fiú könyörgését.

„Nem, nem Cedricet... engem ölj meg..." Csend, aztán zokogás... aztán újra könnyes szavak, „Nem ő a felesleges... Én vagyok a másik... A másik..." és megint érthetetlen motyogás.

Piton megrázta a fejét. Mi folyik itt? Kihez beszél Harry? Miről van szó egyáltalán? Cedric? De hiszen ő meghalt. Két vagy több hónapja... És mit jelent az, hogy a 'másik'? Ki a másik? És miért?

Ahogy egy kicsit kitisztult a látása, észrevette, hogy csillog valami a fiú arcán. Szikrázik, mint az arany és az ezüst, mint egy maszk, az egész arca ragyogott... Piton óvatosan megérintette a csillámló maszkot. Nedves. Nedves volt. Folyékony arany? A kezeire bámult. És hirtelen megértette.

Könnyek csillogtak, sziporkáztak a fáklyafényben, könnyek mosták Harry arcát. Zokogott álmában...

Álom... gondolta Piton keserűen. Inkább rémálom. Gyilkosság és fájdalom és könyörgés... Ez csak egy rémálom lehet, Voldemorttal a főszerepben.

Óvatosan megérintette a fiú vállát és a nevén szólította.

– Harry... Harry, hallasz engem? Ébredj fel!

Hosszú percekig semmi válasz. Piton rázni kezdte a törékeny testet, óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta, de nem ért el semmi látható eredményt. Egy kis idő múltán a férfi teljesen kétségbeesett.

– Hallasz engem, Harry? Fel kell ébredned! – próbálta hangosabban, de a hangja gyenge volt és rekedt.

– Ne őt, kérlek... – Harry szorosra zárt szeméből újabb könnyek folytak. – Ne, nenene, kérlek. – Harry kezei ökölbe szorultak a teste mellett. – Hagyd békén! Engem ölj meg! Én megérdemlem... nem ő... – Ekkor már sírás rázta Harry egész testét, elvágva a további szavakat.

Piton rémülten rázta.

– Harry! – kiáltotta olyan hangosan, ahogy csak tudta. – Ébredj fel, hallgass rám, Harry! – rázta meg a fiú vállát most teljes erejéből.

Harry hirtelen felriadt a rémálomból.

– Hol... ki...? – pislogott vakon.

– Velem vagy. Perselussal – sóhajtott fel a férfi megnyugodva a teljes rémület után.

– Perselus? – kérdezte a gyenge hang. – Ki az a Perselus?

Piton összeszedte magát. Hát persze, a fiú soha nem hívta őt Perselusnak ezelőtt.

– Piton professzor – magyarázta, miután még jobban lenyugodott.

– Professzor? – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry, és megpróbált felülni. – Maga ÉL?

– Persze hogy élek. Nem hallod? – válaszolt Piton. Egy pillanatra bosszús lett, de aztán a megkönnyebbülés elfújta a bosszússágát.

Szemmel láthatóan nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki megnyugodott. Azonnali megkönnyebbülés váltotta fel a feszültséget a gyerek arcán is.

– Itt van – mondta Harry egyszerűen, elmosolyodott, és behunyta a szemeit.

– Igen, miért? – hajolt közelebb Piton kíváncsian.

Harry enyhén elpirult.

– Én... én… – próbálkozott, de félbehagyta. – Semmi, tanár úr. Igazán.

– Sírtál álmodban – mondta a professzor egyszerűen.

– Maga is sírt a múltkor – vonta meg a vállát Harry zavartan.

Piton felsóhajtott, és megnyomkodta a nyakát.

– Rémálmom volt. Quietus... haláláról és... megpróbáltam... – Túlságosan is nehéz volt ezt elmondani. De nem most volt itt az ideje a nyafogásnak. Ha azt akarta, hogy a fiú bízzon benne, folytatnia kellet. – Megpróbáltam megmenteni, de nem sikerült. Ugyanúgy, mint ahogy 15 éve se...

Az utolsó mondat már csak gyenge suttogás volt. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és találkozott a pillantásuk.

– Sajnálom. Megint sikerült fájdalmat okoznom – mondta komolyan.

– Megint? – kérdezte Piton hitetlenkedve.

– Az én hibám, hogy itt kell szenvednie. Én vagyok az oka. Minden az én hibám.

Piton láthatta a fiú szemében, hogy komolyan gondolja. Hirtelen nagyon öregnek érezte magát. Többnek, mint 37. Többnek, mint 40. Sőt... többnek, mint 80. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy bájitaltan órán, ahol sikertelenül próbál elmagyarázni valami teljesen egyszerű dolgot Longbottomnak vagy valamelyik hugrabugosnak. Hogy a fenébe nem képes Harry felfogni, hogy ez egyszerűen NEM az ő hibája? Egyáltalán nem, semmi sem az ő hibája. De nem képes ezt megérttetni a fiúval, ebben biztos volt. És ez bosszantotta.

– Fejezd ezt be, Potter – mordult fel a legjobb „aljas szemétláda" hangján. – Ez NEM a te hibád. És. Még. Ha. A. Te. Hibád. Is. Lenne. Akkor. Se. Számít. Hat. Együtt. Töltött. Nap. Után. Ebben. A. Pokolban. Érted? Felfogtad végre?

Az utolsó szó már inkább csak egy kétségbeesett kiáltás volt a mérges ordítás helyett. Harry ijedten összerándult. Nem mert válaszolni semmit, csak bólintott.

– Nem hiszek neked– rázta meg Piton a fejét elkeseredve. – Magadat okolod ezért a helyzetért. De NINCS igazad. Nem te választottál így, és én nem hibáztatlak. Inkább vagyok itt _veled_, mint bárhol máshol.

Ez a váratlan vallomás mindkettőjüket megdöbbentette. Harry meglepetten pislantott, aztán megszólalt.

– Azt álmodtam, hogy Voldemort megölte magát. Előttem. És nem tudtam megmenteni. Meghalt, mint a szüleim, Cedric... Mint mindenki körülöttem...

Piton nyelt egyet. Megint Cedric. Gyanakodni kezdett.

– Nem tudod megbocsátani magadnak a halálát. – Ez nem kérdés volt.

– Miattam halt meg. Én voltam Voldemort célpontja, nem ő. Ez csak egy... hiba volt. Egy hiba, amit én követtem el. De mégis hiba... És mikor Voldemort megparancsolta Pettigrewnek, hogy ölje meg, azt mondta „_öld meg a másikat_". Mintha ő semmi lett volna... nem egy személy, nem ember... csak egy hiba... – Harry reszketett. – Semmit se tudtam tenni. – Elfordult Pitontól, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – És most ugyanez volt az álmomban. Megölte magát. Semmit nem tehettem ellene. De ez jobban fájt, mint Cedric... Annyira fájt... – motyogta.

Piton hirtelen erős késztetést érzett, hogy megölelje a reszkető fiút. Megragadta Harry vállait, és maga felé fordította.

– Köszönöm, Harry. – Nem egészen tudta, hogy miért mondott köszönetet. Az érzésért, amit a könnyek mutattak? Vagy a bátor és őszinte szavakért? De ez egyébként se számított. Közelebb húzta Harryt magához, köré fonta a karjait, és szorosan magához ölelte. – Itt vagyok, ne félj.

Harry Piton talárjába – vagyis ami abból maradt - temette az arcát, és felsóhajtott. Félt? Megnyugodott? Piton nem tudta.

– Nem akarok meghalni, de… nem akarok megint egyedül maradni… nem akarok egyedül lenni…

Ezek a szavak annyira hasonlítottak a Piton előző rémálmában átéltekhez, hogy teljesen megdöbbentették.

De MIÉRT? Miért érezne így Harry?

A fiú nem érdemli meg, hogy egyedül maradjon. Miért kell mégis egyedül éreznie magát?

A fiú nem követett el semmi bűnt, hogy ezért el kelljen zárkóznia a többiektől, mint neki. Miért maradt mégis egyedül?

Két miért. Az első a sorsról szólt, a második a következményekről.

– Miért mondtad, hogy „_megint_ egyedül", Harry? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Mikor érezted magad egyedül?

– Majdnem mindig egyedül érzem magam – suttogta a fiú, a fejét még mindig Piton mellkasán nyugtatva, és így elrejtve az érzelmeit. – Kivéve az elmúlt néhány napot – tette hozzá néhány pillanat múlva.

Már megint az az átkozott benyomása támadt, hogy a fiú ugyanúgy érez, ahogy ő is… De hogy lehet ez?

– De neked ott vannak a barátaid… a családod, Harry. Biztos, hogy nem voltál egyedül.

– Mondtam már, hogy a barátaim csak gyerekek. És a családom, nem több mint három ember, akik megvetnek, és kétségbeesetten próbálják nem észrevenni, hogy egyáltalán létezek. De ez a nem észrevevés egy új keletű dolog: csak mostanában csinálják. Ezelőtt gyűlöltek. És az valahogy jobb volt. Akkor legalább éreztem, hogy létezek. De aztán… Most elkerülnek. Mindent megtesznek, hogy ne kelljen beszélniük velem… nem is néznek rám… És Sirius nem lehet velem, tudja miért. És ha már erről van szó, hát igazából Siriust se ismerem. Csak néhány levelet váltottunk, három-négyszer találkoztunk, semmi több… Minden olyan… üres.

De a kirohanás második felére Piton már nem figyelt oda.

– Gyűlölnek a rokonaid? Elkerülnek? Miért nem mondtad el az igazgató úrnak?

– Mit mondtam volna el? Az érzéseimet? Vagy mit? Azt, hogy egy gardróbban éltem 10 évig? Azt, hogy semmim se volt, amit a magaménak tekinthettem volna, amíg meg nem vettem az iskolai talárjaimat és a dolgaimat? Azt, hogy soha nem kaptam új ruhákat, és mindig az unokatestvérem régi rongyait kellett hordanom? Hogy a saját családom úgy bánt velem, mint egy szeméttel? Hogy később részt kellett vennem Dudley diétájában, és éheztettek? Hogy torzszülött vagyok, és ezért az első nyári szünetemben végig bezárva tartottak? Hogy azzal sikerült valami kis szabadságot szereznem, hogy a gyilkos keresztapámmal fenyegettem őket? Vagy hogy nem mondtak el nekem semmit a szüleimről, csak hazugságokat? Azt mondták, hogy autóbalesetben haltak meg, az apám munkanélküli volt, haszontalan, semmirekellő, és az anyám egy kurva… Annyira szégyelltem magam. És különben is, soha nem vertek meg, fizikailag nem bántottak. Nevetséges lett volna ezek miatt a hülyeségek miatt panaszkodni Dumbledore-nak… – Hirtelen elárasztotta az egész eddigi életéből felgyülemlett fájdalom, a keserűség, szomorúság és a beletörődés.

Piton túlságosan is jól megértette a fiú érzéseit. Igaza volt. Ha egy gyereket nem vernek, nem veszik el a családjától. Ha egy kicsit rosszabbul bánnak vele, az igazán nem számít. És sok gyereknek volt olyan családja, mint Harrynek – mint például az övé. Olyan, mint az északi sark: hideg és érzéketlen.

Quietus volt az egyetlen melegség gyerekkora telében.

Piton megborzongott, ahogy megpróbálta elképzelni a gyerekkorát Quietus nélkül. Szörnyű lett volna. De… őt a szülei soha nem zárták be egy gardróbba. Ő azért mindent megkapott, amire szüksége volt. Étel, ruhák, játékok… csak a szeretet hiányzott. De… legalább büszkék voltak rá! És Quietusra is, bár… Nem. Az ő gyerekkora sokkal jobb volt, mint Harryé. Közben Harry folytatta.

– Nem voltak barátaim, amíg nem találkoztam Ronnal a Roxfort Expressen, és aztán Hermione. Senki nem akart velem barátkozni. Senki nem akart a béna kis Potter barátja lenni, hogy aztán Dudley megverje. TELJESEN egyedül voltam, egészen tizenegy éves koromig. Nem voltak barátaim, nem voltak rokonaim, nem volt senki, aki beszélt volna velem, senki, akit érdekelt volna, mi van velem. Legalább az az idióta Dudley szemétkedett velem néha, és akkor éreztem, hogy még létezek.

Piton megdermedt, nem talált szavakat. Harry szavai teljesen megrázták.

Ő TUDTA, milyen érzés egyedül lenni.

„_Nem voltak barátaim, nem voltak rokonaim, nem volt senki, aki beszélt volna velem, senki, akit érdekelt volna, mi van velem."_

A saját érzéseit ismerte fel ebben a mondatban. Az elkeseredettséget, a beletörődést, a véglegességet. Azt, mikor végül feladtad, és elfogadtad a sorsodat.

– Nem vagy egyedül, Harry, most már nem. Veled maradok. Veled maradok addig, amíg csak tudok. Megígérem. – Piton nem tudta, mi mondatta ki vele ezeket a szavakat. De nem bánta őket. Igazak voltak, akkor is, ha az a gúnyos hang a fejében nem mulasztotta el emlékeztetni őt a helyzetükre. „_Perselus, Perselus… TE vagy az, aki nem akar egyedül maradni, nem? Megrémültél a rémálmodtól, ugye?"_

Nem. Harry nem érdemelte meg, hogy egyedül legyen. Ő, Perselus Piton volt az utolsó lehetősége, hogy segítsen neki, hogy társasága legyen, vagy esetleg… családja is? Nem volt már sok idejük. Napok… vagy talán csak órák… És igen, Voldemort ki fogja használni a kapcsolatukat, de ezt akkor se tagadhatja meg Harrytől. A szeretet mindig inkább csak több szenvedést jelentett, mint teljes boldogságot.

Megpróbálta ezt elmagyarázni Harrynek.

– Nem érdemlem meg, hogy törődjön velem, tanár úr – válaszolta a fiú halkan, miután végighallgatta.

– Potter, emlékszel még, mikor néhány napja egyikünk azt mondta: „_nem ez a megfelelő hely, és idő, hogy megtárgyaljuk, ki mit érdemel meg"_? Te mondtad ezt nekem, mikor meg mertem említeni, hogy nem érdemlem meg az életet. – Piton megnyugtatóan simogatta a fiú hátát. – Csak ismételni tudom a szavaidat. És…

– De… – próbálta Harry félbeszakítani, de ezúttal nem járt sikerrel.

– Csönd legyen, Potter. Most _én _beszélek. – Komoly volt a hangja, és Harry jobbnak látta visszafojtani a megjegyzését. – Szóval. Ha mégis arról akarunk beszélni, hogy ki mit érdemel meg, megmondom neked: te nem érdemelsz ilyet. Nem érdemled meg, hogy kínozzanak és magadra hagyjanak. Semmit nem tettél, amit meg kellene bánnod, amit jóvá kellene tenned. Cedric meghalt. Ez igaz. De ez nem a te hibád volt. A te hibád lett volna, ha tudtad volna, mi fog történni. De nem tudtad. És nem akartad, hogy a szüleid meghaljanak. Nem állt szándékodban bántani senkit. Ez a lényeg: a szándék. Csak akkor okolhatod magadat, ha szándékosan bántottál valakit. Érted?

Harry nem merte félbeszakítani Pitont, csak bólintott egyet.

– A magány a legnagyobb büntetés, amit bárki kaphat. És most ide hallgass: Én MEGÉRDEMLEM. ÉN. NEM. TE. Én rengeteg bűnt elkövettem. Szörnyű bűntetteket, mikor még fiatal voltam, és nem csak véletlenül. Én SZÁNDÉKOSAN okoztam fájdalmat, bántottam másokat. És csak azért bántam meg, mert Quietust megölték. Ez egy eléggé önző oka a megbánásnak, nem gondolod? Szóval, én megérdemlem, hogy egyedül haljak meg ebben a pokolban. De te is itt vagy, úgyhogy ha úgy döntök, hogy teljessé teszem a bűnbánatomat azzal, hogy egyedül halok meg, csak tovább növelem a bűneim számát, mert ezzel neked is fájdalmat okozok. – Piton várt, amíg Harry felemelte a fejét, és a szemébe nézett, aztán folytatta. – És ha te akarnád a magánnyal büntetni magad, ezzel fájdalmat okozol nekem – tette hozzá csendesen.

– Erre ezelőtt soha nem gondoltam – Harry hangja nyugodt és tiszta volt. Tágra nyílt szemeiben csak őszinteség látszott.

– Már kétszer is mondtam neked, hogy örülök, hogy veled lehetek itt, nem?

– Igen, mondta – bólintott Harry.

– Lezárhatjuk akkor ezt a vitát? – mondta Piton tettetett türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.

– Lezárhatjuk – engedte ki Harry hangosan a tüdejében tárolt levegőt.

Csend borult rájuk. Csak feküdtek a hátukon, tökéletes csendben, élvezve egymás társaságát. Harry a professzor vállán nyugtatta a fejét, míg Piton karja az ő vállait karolta át. Most nem gondolt a helyzet zavaró voltára, többé már nem tartotta zavarónak.

– Tanár úr, tudna mondani valamit a családomról? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen. – A Dursleyék soha nem beszéltek róluk.

– A szüleidről?

– Nem, nem csak róluk. Egyetlen rokonom se él Petunia nénin, az anyám nővérén kívül, akinél lakom. Tudja, mit történt a többi rokonommal?

Piton behunyta a szemeit.

– Igen, tudom mi történt a nagyszüleiddel. Csodálom is, hogy Albus miért nem mondta el neked. – Harry nem válaszolt, és egy idő után Piton folytatta. – Apád szülei varázslók voltak, mint már bizonyára tudod is. A nagyanyádnak volt egy kis üzlete az Abszol Úton, utazóládákat készített és árult... Igen, igen... Az iskolai ládámat is a nagyanyád készítette. Feltalált egy újfajta ládát, a Shell-t. A Shell-ládákat sokféleképpen lehetett használni, mert sokkal több minden fért beléjük, mint a normális ládákba. Ma már újabb, továbbfejlesztett verziói is léteznek a ládáinak, biztos emlékszel Mordonéra...

– A láda, a hét lakattal! – kiáltott fel Harry.

– Igen, és volt benne egy kis szoba is, emlékszel? – Harry bólintott. – Az a Shell-SZ modell. SZ, mint szoba.

– Magának is ilyen ládája van?

– Nem. Nekem Shell-N9-esem van. Ez azt jelenti, hogy az enyémen kilenc lakat van, de nincs benne szoba. Ez csak egy egyszerű Shell-láda.

– Így, ha az ember elmegy kirándulni, nem kell a rengeteg poggyászt magával cipelni. Mindent bele lehet rakni egy ládába. Ha egyszer kijutok innen, én is veszek magamnak egy ilyen Shell-ládát – mosolyodott el Harry álmodozva.

– Odaadom az enyémet. Azt még a nagyanyád maga készítette.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Köszönöm, de nem. Az a magáé. Nem akarom elvenni – Harry tiltakozva felemelte a kezét, amikor Piton megpróbált közbeszólni. – Nem. Nekem inkább olyan kell, amiben szoba is van. Az sokkal érdekesebb, és legalább lesz egy hely, ahol élhetek, ha végül elegem lesz Dursleyékből.

– Na azt már nem, Potter. Ha én is életben leszek még akkor, esküszöm, hogy nem fogsz egy ládában lakni. – Piton bosszúsnak tűnt.

– Jól van. – Harry mosolya kiszélesedett. – Folytathatjuk a családtörténetet?

A professzor a fiú felé fordította a fejét, és visszamosolygott.

– A nagyapád, Harold Potter auror volt, és Dumbledore jó barátja. Együtt harcoltak az előző Sötét Nagyúr, Grindelwald ellen, és ha jól emlékszem, Potter meg is mentette Dumbledore életét a végső csatában. Ez lehet a fő oka annak, hogy Dumbledore kivételezett az apáddal az iskolában... – Piton arca elfojtott érzelmekről árulkodott. Főképpen dühről. – Még Dumbledore is elfogult volt néhány diákkal szemben. Istenítette a Griffendélt, és az aurorok gyerekeit, és megvetette a Mardekárt, és az úgynevezett „sötét családokat", mint az enyém, és a gyerekeiket. – A professzor szemei a távolba meredtek. – Hát, a legtöbb esetben végül is igaza volt. Az én esetemben, például. Vagy Lucius esetében is. De... de eleinte megvetette Quietust is, a szüleink miatt. És Quietus soha nem állt a sötét oldalra... – Kizökkent az álmodozásból, és már határozottabb hangon folytatta. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Quietus volt a fő oka annak, hogy Dumbledore leszámolt azokkal a nevetséges előítéleteivel.

Hosszú szünet után Harry megszólalt.

– De... Dumbledore 1945-ben győzte le Grindelwaldot, és az apám az ötvenes évek végén született...

– Igen... A nagyanyád jóval fiatalabb volt a nagyapádnál. – Piton elmosolyodott. – A Roxfortban találkoztak, ahol a nagyapád a Sötét Varázslatok kivédését tanította, és ha jól tudom, a nagyanyád az egyik diákja volt.

– Magát is tanította?

– Nem – rázta meg Piton a fejét. – Voldemort 1968-ban tűnt fel, és a nagyapád otthagyta az iskolát, hogy ellene harcoljon, és segítsen a Minisztériumnak az aurorképzésben. Én 1969-ben kezdtem az iskolát, a következő évben. Eléggé biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagyapád átkozta meg a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állást, hogy a háború után visszatérhessen – vigyorodott el gonoszul Piton.

– Már 25 éve bajok vannak azzal a poszttal? – kerekedtek el Harry szemei a meglepetéstől.

– Pontosan. Nekem például hat különböző tanárom volt a hét év alatt.

– Ó. Nekem meg valószínűleg hét is lesz – vigyorgott Harry. – És mi van a családjukkal? Nem voltak a nagyszüleimnek rokonaik?

– A nagyanyádról nem sokat tudok, de úgy hallottam, hogy Grindelwald a nagyapád egész családját kiirtotta, bosszúból az auroroknak nyújtott segítségéért.

– Már megint halál...

– Igen... És a nagyszüleidet maga Voldemort ölte meg, bosszúból James Potter aurori munkájáért... Egy évvel azelőtt, hogy a szüleid összeházasodtak.

Harry nyelt egyet, és nem tudta, mit mondjon. Csodával határosnak tűnt, hogy voltak emberek, akik túlélték az előző háborút.

– Úgy néz ki az egész, mint a varázslóvilág tömeges öngyilkossága... – mondta aztán halkan. – Mi megöljük a sötét varázslókat, ők meg megölnek minket...

– Mint ahogy a világon mindenhol... Még a muglik is irtják egymást.

– Úgy néz ki, hogy ilyen az emberi természet... De miért? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

– Ezt senki se tudja, Harry – válaszolt csendesen Piton. – Ha tudnánk erre a választ, valószínűleg már kitaláltunk volna ellene valamit.

Hosszú csend után Harry újra megszólalt.

– És az anyám szülei? Róluk tud valamit?

A professzor arca hirtelen zárkózottá vált, és a semmibe meredt.

– Nem ismertem őket – a hangja hideg és rekedt volt. – De... Ott voltam, mikor megölték őket...

* * *

– Megölöm azt a szemetet, Remus. Esküszöm neked – Sirius szemei szikráztak az elfojtott haragtól. – Bármit is mondjon Albus, én tudom, hogy csak nem mer visszatérni, mert végre sikerült megöletnie Harryt.

Remus arcán nyomokat hagyott a fáradtság és az előző napok fájdalma. Nem volt már farkasölőfű-főzete, és Piton nem küldte el neki a szokásos adagját, úgyhogy az átváltozása ugyanolyan fájdalmas volt, mint azelőtt... Valójában ez volt az oka, hogy Sirius tudott Piton eltűnéséről. A hiányzó farkasölőfű-főzet.

Előredőlve hallgatta a barátja kirohanását Piton ellen, és egyre mérgesebbé vált. Túlságosan is egyszerű volt arra a következtetésre jutni, hogy Piton volt a felelős Harry hirtelen eltűnéséért – és talán a haláláért is...

– Végülis sikerült teljesíteni a kötelességét, mint halálfalónak... – mordult fel Sirius sötéten. – Hogyan bíztatott meg benne Dumbledore, akárcsak egy percre is? Megbízni egy halálfalóban... Ebben az undorító, kenetteljes mardekárosban... Megmondtam neki... de Dumbledore annyira biztos volt magában... és most nézd, mi történt!

Remus megpróbált nyugodt maradni. Megértette a barátja érzéseit, de... Hitt Dumbledore-ban. Természetesen Dumbledore is csinált hibákat és bízott emberekben, akik nem érdemelték meg a bizalmat, de Piton... Piton teljesen más kérdés volt. Ő már több mint tíz éve dolgozott Dumbledore-nak. És bár mindig kimutatta, hogy gyűlölte Harryt, mégis kockára tette az életét, hogy megmentse, ha éppen szükség volt rá... Lupin felsóhajtott. Tényleg nem tudta, mit gondoljon Pitonról, de nem volt annyira meggyőződve a bűnösségéről.

– Undorító féreg... Halálfaló... Ki tudja, talán egyike volt azoknak, akik megölték Anne-t...

– Elég legyen, Sirius! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Lupin. – Fogd be azt a lepcses nagy szádat, mert megátkozlak! – emelte fel a pálcáját dühösen.

– Remus? – kérdezte Black meglepődve. – Mi a baj...?

– Bármi is történt Harryvel, biztosan nem Piton hibája volt. Harry maga menekült el otthonról, nem Piton volt az, aki elűzte a családja biztonságából. Voldemort követői biztosan figyelték a házat, és elkapták, amint kívül került a védővarázslatokon. Attól a pillanattól kezdve Harry sorsa megpecsételődött. Piton semmit se tehetett ellene. Egyedül túlságosan gyenge, még ha a mi oldalunkon van is. És ha nem mellettünk áll, miért ne tért volna vissza? Megmondhatta volna Dumbledore-nak, hogy Harryt elfogták, és hogy ő nem tudta megmenteni, és Voldemort megölte, vagy mi... De nem tért vissza, és én azt hiszem, őt is megölték Harryvel együtt. Lehet, hogy megint megpróbálta megmenteni a fiú életét...

– Hogy te milyen hülye vagy, Remus! Én viszont meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy Piton végül megölte Harryt, és nem mert visszatérni, mert félt, hogy Veritaserummal fogják kikérdezni, és így megtudjuk ezt a kis titkát...

– Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy néhány hónapja kikérdezte...

– Saját kérésére, és a saját maga által hozott Veritaserummal... Ez egy kicsit gyanús, nem gondolod? Mordon nem hisz ebben Dumbledore-nak, és én hiszek Mordonnak. Ő is kikérdezte Pitont a minisztériumi tárgyalás előtt, és azt mondta, hogy Veritaserum hatása alatt Piton mindent bevallott: gyilkosságokat, kínzásokat... mindent, Remus.

Lupin összefűzte a karjait mellkasa előtt.

– Azt mondod, hülye vagyok. És akkor TE mi vagy? – A szemei szikráztak a dühtől és a bosszúságtól. – ÉN emlékszem egy pár hónappal ezelőtti másik beszélgetésre is... TE meséltél nekem érdekes dolgokat a minisztérium börtönében töltött időkről... Az aurorok vendégszeretetéről... A két hónapról, amit ott töltöttél... A verésekről, a kínzásokról, a rád kényszerített Veritaserumról, amíg MINDENT BEVALLOTTÁL, AMIT HALLANI AKARTAK! TE mondtad nekem! TE! Már nem emlékszel? Bevallottad, hogy elárultad James és Lily Pottert, csak mert azt akartad, hogy végre hagyjanak meghalni.

Black lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igen... Emlékszem... – Azt akarta, hogy Lupin befejezze végre. De a barátja kíméletlenül folytatta.

– És most Mordonnak hiszel, aki Pitont kivallatta... Lehet, hogy ugyanúgy, ahogy téged is vallattak... El tudom képzelni.

– Te ezt nem érted! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Black. – Dumbledore megmentette Pitont az Azkabanból, míg engem meg se próbált kihozni onnan!

– Lehet hogy azért, mert Piton SOHA nem vallott be olyasmit, amit nem követett el! Nem mondott hazugságokat, csak hogy békén hagyják...

– Hazudott nekik!

– És megkérdezhetem, hogy HONNAN tudod? Piton tehet bármit, úgyse fogsz hinni neki. Ha megmenti Harryt Voldemorttól, biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor is találsz valamit, amiért utálhatod.

– Megölte a húgomat.

– Nem ölte meg.

– Az ő bűne volt, hogy Voldemort kiirtotta a családomat.

– A te „bűnöd" volt, ha már mindenképpen hibáztatni akarsz valakit! Csak egy egyszerű bosszú volt, ahogy nagyon jól tudod is! Bosszú, ELLENED! A te munkád ellen! A te tetteid ellen!

A két férfi ekkor már talpon volt, és dühösen meredtek egymásra.

– Szóval te inkább annak a halálfalónak a pártján állsz, mint az enyémen! – üvöltötte Sirius.

– Senkinek a pártján nem állok. Csak próbálok tárgyilagos maradni.

– Nem vagy tárgyilagos, vak vagy. Az egy gyilkos.

– Soha nem próbált téged megölni. Te viszont...

– Arra gondolsz...?

– Igen, arra gondolok!

– TŰNJ INNEN! – ordította Black ökölbe szorított kézzel.

– Ez az ÉN házam, Sirius. TE elmehetsz, ha akarsz. De kérlek, maradj – tette hozzá egy pillanattal később sokkal nyugodtabban Lupin. Mivel úgy tűnt, Black nem értette meg a kérést, megismételte. – Itt maradhatsz, Sirius. Csak ne ordíts velem. Kérlek.

Sirius lassan leeresztette a kezeit. Szégyellte magát.

– Sa...sajnálom, Remus. Túlságosan is feldühödtem... – dadogta keservesen.

– Hát igen – nyomott el Lupin egy kis mosolyt, és elfordult.

Visszaültek a díványra. Black a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét. Csendben ültek vagy húsz percig. Lupin csak bámult kifelé az ablakon, Black pedig csak ült, mozdulatlanul.

Végül ő volt az, aki megtörte a csendet.

– Olyan nehéz bevallani a gyengeségedet... és tudni, hogy valaki, akit gyűlölsz erősebb volt, mint te...

Lupin nem válaszolt. Csak ült, és figyelmesen hallgatta a barátját. A szavak csak lassan jöttek, látszott, hogy Blacknek erőt kell vennie magán, hogy beszéljen, hogy bevallja a hibáit... De ezúttal már nem keresett bűnbakot.

– Az én hibám volt, elárultam magamat... De annyira egyedül voltam ott... Nem volt már miért élnem. Egyszerűen csak... nem számított. Érted? – érezte, fulladozva a fájdalmas emlékek súlya alatt. Lupin bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, igen.

– Minden értelmetlennek tűnt. A családom meghalt. James meghalt. Téged is eltaszítottalak magamtól a gyanakvásommal. Peter elárult minket. És... Judith is elhagyott... elhitte, hogy én voltam az áruló, és néhány hónap múlva összeházasodott azzal a Butler gyerekkel a Hollóhátból... Mikor ezt meghallottam, nem bírtam tovább kitartani...

Csendes zokogás rázta a vállait.

– Csak meg akartam halni. Azt hittem, megkapom a dementorcsókot, ha bevallom a bűnöket, amikkel gyanúsítottak.

– Tudod, hogy Piton ugyanebben a helyzetben volt? Elvesztette a szüleit, a szerelmét és a testvérét is...

– Igen, Quietust... – gondolkodott el Black. – Az egyetlen embert, akit szeretett, azt hiszem. Jobban szerette Quietust, mint Anne-t...

– És te meg James... – kezdte Lupin, de Black félbeszakította.

– Tudom, kérlek, ne emlékeztess erre. Olyan jó csínynek tűnt...

– Gyűlölted Perselust, és bosszút akartál rajta állni a testvérén keresztül... Ez nem volt szép dolog...

– Tudom, tudom... de James ötlete volt.

– Elmondta nekem. Mindkettőtöket ki kellett volna rúgni az iskolából, majdnem megöltetek egy nálatok fiatalabb fiút. Csak Quietus könyörgése segített rajtatok, hogy a Roxfortban maradhassatok.

– És Harold Potteré, ezt ne felejtsd el...

– Mégis... jó okot adtál Perselusnak, hogy gyűlöljön téged. Majdnem megölted az öccsét. És aztán majdnem megöletted őt is – méghozzá velem. Nincs jogod rá, hogy gyűlöld, vagy hogy előítéleteid legyenek vele szemben. Meg kell próbálnod hinni benne.

– De olyan nehéz...

– Mind a ketten elvesztettetek mindent az életben. És még ha ő nem is volt Azkabanban...

– De volt, Remus – sóhajtott mélyet Black. – Legalább négy hónapig, nem emlékszem pontosan.

– Volt? Honnan tudod? – sápadt el Lupin.

– A szemközti cellában volt.

Lupin teljesen megdöbbent. Hosszú ideig csak tátogott, nem tudott megszólalni. Végül megrázta a fejét.

– Ezt soha nem mondtad – nyögte ki végül.

– Mert soha nem kérdezted – válaszolta Black egyszerűen.

– Már nem tudom, mit gondoljak rólad... – suttogta Lupin szomorúan, és kinézett az ablakon, a lassan lenyugvó nap által mélyvörösre festett felhőkre. – Már nem tudom...

* * *

JÉGmadár Kínába utazik hétfőn. Lehet, hogy nem lesz rendes internet-hozzáférése néhány napig. Meglátjuk, mit tehetünk.


	8. Álmunkban

Bocs a várakoztatásért, de off-lány voltam vagy négy napig.

Fordította: Enelen  
Átolvasta: jinjang (JÉGmadár Kínában van) ;-)

* * *

**8. fejezet – Álmunkban…**

* * *

– Maga ott volt? – kérdezte Harry remegő hangon. Valójában nem akarta hallani a választ, nem akart tudni róla. Nem akart haragudni Pitonra, nem akarta őt okolni azért, ami történt, nem akarta tudni, hogy ő is egyike azoknak, akik erre a szörnyű gyermekkorra kárhoztatták. Egyike a nagyszülei gyilkosainak.

– Igen, ott voltam, de elkéstem. Későn érkeztem…

– Mihez későn? – Harry vágya, hogy többet tudjon meg a családjáról erősebbnek bizonyult, mint attól való félelme, hogy csalódhat Pitonban.

– Volt egy halálfaló gyűlés itt, a Rémálom Kúriában, és Voldemort megparancsolta, hogy főzzek neki néhány bájitalt. – sóhajtotta Piton, és kimerülten megnyomkodta a nyakát. – Igen, mielőtt még rákérdeznél, kínzásra vagy gyilkosságra való főzetek voltak, nem emlékszem pontosan. Szóval a laboratóriumba küldött. Elkezdtem a készítésüket, és ahogy lett egy kis időm, beszélni akartam Luciussal.

– Draco apjával?

– Igen. – Harry látta, hogy Piton csak nehezen tudja összeszedni a gondolatait. – Ekkor már Dumbledore-nak dolgoztam.

– Akkor ez már Quietus halála után történt.

– Egy-két hónappal később, de nem tudom pontosan. Akkoriban túl sok minden történt, hogy pontosan emlékezzem rá. – Piton elmerült a gondolataiban, úgyhogy néhány perc csend után Harry újra kérdezgetni kezdte.

– És nem félt?

– Úgy érted, Voldemorttól? – mikor Harry bólintott, Piton határozottan megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Akkor már nem féltem. Az életem teljesen értelmetlennek tűnt. Anne elhagyott, mikor meglátta a karomon a Sötét Jegyet. Quietust megölték a szüleink. Csak meg akartam bosszulni a halálát, amennyire tudom, és aztán meghalni. Semmi többet.

– Szörnyű lehetett... – Piton érezte az együttérzést Harry hangjában.

– Az volt... – próbált válaszolni, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Én is ugyanezt éreztem néhány napja... Minden értelmetlennek tűnt. Leginkább a túlélés. És úgy éreztem, hogy többé semmitől se félek.

Piton jól emlékezett a fiú távolba meredő, közönyös pillantására és a saját rémületére, mikor észrevette. Vajon azért ijedt meg ennyire, mert valamikor régen ő is ugyanígy érzett?

– Ha valaki fél, azt azt jelenti, hogy vannak még dolgok az életben, amikkel törődik. Ha nem félsz többé, az azért van, mert elvesztetted a hitedet az életben, abban, hogy érdemes élni...

– Igen, akkor tényleg így éreztem. – bámult Harry kifejezéstelenül a szemközt lévő sarokba. – De aztán maga valahogy elérte, hogy megint elkezdjek érezni...

Piton nem tudta, mit válaszoljon erre, úgyhogy inkább folytatta a mesélést.

– Szóval elindultam, hogy megkeressem Luciust, és véletlenül sikerült kihallgatnom Voldemort és három új halálfaló beszélgetését. Parancsot adott nekik: hogy bebizonyítsák hűségüket, ki kellett irtaniuk az Evans családot. Megrémültem. Nem volt már időm, hogy szóljak Dumbledore-nak. Azok éppen indultak. Visszarohantam a laboratóriumomba, és eloltottam a tüzeket a főzetek alatt. Gyanús lett volna, ha rotyogó üstöket hagyok magam után, mert tudod, nem térhettem vissza anélkül, hogy hívtak. Eltartott egy darabig, amíg mindent elrendeztem, és elindulhattam. Mire azonban odaértem Evansék házához, az a három már legyilkolta a nagyszüleidet. Anyád az emeleten harcolt ellenük, de ők erősebbek voltak nála. Már súlyosan megsebesült, és erősen vesztésre állt. Én akkor... – Piton arca elsötétült, sötétebb lett, mint eddig bármikor. – Megöltem őket. Mind a hármat.

A professzor megborzongott, és szorosan lehunyta a szemeit. Harry látta, hogy egy ér dühödten lüktet a halántékán.

– Tanár úr – szólalt meg Harry halkan, és megnyugtatóan Piton karjára tette a kezét. – Nem kellene ezért magát okolnia...

Piton elhúzta a kezét.

– Megöltem őket. Három kölyköt.. három átejtett, becsapott kölyköt...

– De nem tehetett mást...

– Dehogynem. Elkábíthattam volna őket.

– De gyilkosok voltak.

– Csakúgy, mint én.

– Meg kellett mentenie egy súlyosan sebesült lányt. Nem volt ideje átgondolni, hogy mit tegyen. Lehet, hogy nem jól mérte fel a helyzetet, és túlságosan hevesen reagált. De nem ölni akart, hanem megvédeni valakit. És maga mondta, hogy a szándék az, ami számít.

– Maga igen veszedelmes, Mr. Potter. – sóhajtott Piton egy kissé zsémbesen. – Mindig ellenem fordítja a szavaimat.

Harry elvigyorodott.

– Ez is mutatja, mennyire igazak és bölcsek a szavai. Másrészt viszont azt is, hogy nem hisz saját magának. Újra és újra kénytelen vagyok emlékeztetni a saját bölcsességére.

– Idefigyelj, Harry. Nem olyan egyszerű megbocsátani magamnak... – csattant fel Piton ingerülten. Harry a mennyezetre emelte a szemeit.

– Tudom. Én is éppen ezt magyaráztam magának, de erre előjött a szándékokról szóló beszéddel...

– Potter, te olyan... – emelte meg Piton a szemöldökeit, de már csak megjátszotta a sértődöttet.

– Szemtelen vagyok? A Roxfort legújabb üdvöskéje? Felülmúlhatatlanul arrogáns Kviddicssztár? Vagy egy pimasz kölyök, aki azt hiszi magáról, hogy a szabályok nem vonatkoznak rá? – folytatta helyette Harry szemtelenül.

– Ezek is az ÉN szavaim...

– Ó, már azt hittem, nem emlékszik rájuk...

– Én IGENIS emlékszem, Potter. De...

– No lám...

– ELHALGASS! Azt akartam mondani: emlékszem rájuk, de ezek is csak a saját tévedésemet bizonyítják.

– A tévedését? Nem. Azt biztos nem. Ezek a legszebb bizonyítékai kristálytiszta ítélőképességének és bölcsességének.

Pár pillanatig teljes csendben bámultak egymásra. Aztán hirtelen kitört belőlük a nevetés, és Piton játékosan beleborzolt Harry hajába.

– Harry - mosolyodott el szélesen, és most először igazán vidám mosollyal. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek.

Harry gonoszul visszavigyorgott.

– Isten hozta a való világban, tanár úr – mondta, majd hirtelen megrázkódott. Ahogy reszketni kezdett, száraz, fájdalmas köhögés kapta el. Piton megrémült.

– Harry...?

– Semmi, baj, ta... – de nem tudta befejezni. Egy még erősebb köhögési roham félbeszakította. Amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan gyorsan el is múlt. – Biztos megfáztam.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Piton nyugtalanul.

– Jajjj.. Ez egy igazán _csodálatos _kérdés volt. Természetesen tökéletesen érzem magam. Bár szívesen ennék valamit, valami meleget – vagy legalábbis néhány falat hideget... Innék egy csésze forró csokoládét és végre jó lenne egy IGAZI ágyban aludni... Egyébként jól érzem magam. Majdnem.

Piton szemei ingerülten felvillantak.

– Ez nem vicc, Potter...

– Azt mondtam, majdnem. – Harry nem engedte, hogy befejezze. – Nem folytathatnánk inkább az előző beszélgetésünket?

Piton megrázta a fejét, de végül megadta magát.

– Miről akarsz hallani?

– Azt mondta, megmentette anyámat.

– Igen. – Nem akart az akkor történtekre gondolni. De Harrynek joga volt rá, hogy megtudja. Most olyan élesen látta a halott halálfa... becsapott, bolond kölyköket, hogy meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy lerázza az emléket. Annyira fiatalok voltak... Tizennyolc, nem több... – Szóval megmentettem az anyádat. Kivittem a házból és adtam neki gyógyitalt. Nem vittem el a Roxfortba, mert az gyanús lett volna, és attól tartottam, hogy a tanári karból valaki Voldemortnak kémkedik. Nem akartam lebukni. – Aznap este annyi furcsa dolog történt... Lily Evans szavai... Piton nem tudta, hogyan mondja el az egészet Harrynek. Végül úgy döntött, megpróbálja összefoglalni. – Mikor anyád magához tért, először összekevert Quietussal. Így nevezett... úgy fájt, hogy majdnem megütöttem. Kicsivel később megérkezett a nővére a barátjával, talán a moziból? Nem tudom... ott hagytam velük az anyádat, és visszahoppanáltam a Roxfortba.

– A testvére hasonlított magára? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

Piton bólintott.

– Nagyjából. Gyerekkorunkban úgy néztünk ki, mint az ikrek, bár én idősebb voltam. Két évvel volt fiatalabb nálam. Ahogy nőttünk, a különbségek persze egyre nagyobbá váltak. Mire a Roxfortba kerültünk, már nem hasonlítottunk annyira egymásra. Ő mindig röviden hordta a haját, nem úgy, mint én, és szörnyen vékony volt. És... – mosolyodott el, ahogy eszébe jutott az arca – mindig olyan... nyugodt volt. Kiegyensúlyozott. Csendes és kedves. És mindezt látni lehetett az arcán.

– Maga meg állandóan gúnyosan mosolygott és fintorgott... - csillant meg huncutul Harry szeme.

– Azt hiszem... már megint igazad van – mondta Piton kicsit zavartan. – Tudod, akkor azt hittem, hogy ez a férfias viselkedés... És utáltam gyerekesnek látszani... vagyis...

– Szóval akkor nem csoda, hogy anyám összekeverte kettőjüket. És talán nem is tudta, hogy átállt...

– Ő még azt se tudta, hogy halálfaló lettem... Senki se tudta. Kivéve Anne-t, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő nem mondta el.

– Igaza lehet... Hiszen Anne a testvérének se mondta el: Sirius addig nem is tudott róla, amíg meg nem mutatta a jelet a Trimágus Kupa után a kórházi szárnyban Caramelnek..

– Nem... nem tudta? – sápadt el Piton, és a szemei a távolba meredtek. – Nem mondta el neki... és én... én meg nem bíztam meg benne... – úgy látszott, mint aznap már annyiszor, megint elmerül a saját emlékeiben, de Harry egy hirtelen köhögési rohama magához térítette a gondolataiból. Már megint erősen köhögött.

– Nem fázol? – kérdezte aggódva.

– De, egy kicsit... – a szavainak ellentmondott a viselkedése, ahogy szorosan Piton mellé fészkelődött. A professzor érezte, hogy a fiú teste melegebb a normálisnál. A homloka csak úgy lángolt.

– Harry... neked lázad van.

– Tényleg? – mosolyodott el Harry. – Akkor azért érzem olyan nyomorultul magam...

– Hogy érzed magad pontosan? – nézte meg Piton közelebbről Harry szemeit.

– Kicsit szédülök, és gyenge vagyok. És ég a bőröm, de az már azóta ég... Avery óta, úgyhogy az szerintem más. – megint köhögött.

Piton nyelt egyet. Rosszul álltak a dolgok. De nem tehetett semmit.

– Nem tudom, mit tegyek. – suttogta, próbálva nem túlságosan levertnek hangzani.

– Akkor folytassa a mesét. – válaszolta Harry. – Dumbledore már aznaptól megbízott magában, hogy visszatért a Világos Oldalra?

– Én nem tértem _vissza_, Harry. Csak _át_. És hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak.. nem. Azt hiszem nem bízott bennem egészen... – hogyan mondhatná el a gyereknek? Ezt már megint nehéz volt bevallani... – Egészen idén januárig vagy februárig... Nem emlékszem pontosan. Volt egy kis vitám Mordonnal és a rohadék megvádolt, hogy még mindig halálfaló vagyok...

Harry látta a professzor arcán elömlő gyűlöletet.

– Maga nem szereti Mordont. – állapította meg egyszerűen.

– Hát az nem kifejezés, Mr. Potter – mondta Piton, és elfintorodott. – Gyűlölöm. Majdnem annyira gyűlölöm, mint ahogy Voldemortot.

– De... miért? – Harry megpróbált nyugodtnak hangzani, de borzasztóan ideges volt. Láthatóan nem volt jó ötlet szóba hozni Piton megbízhatóságát...

– Mordon vallatott ki a Minisztériumban. Frank Longbottommal együtt. – Harry meg se mert moccanni. – Az ő vallatási módszereik ugyanolyanok, mint Voldemorté, vagy még rosszabbak. Alig éltem túl...

– Akkor ezért tudott a halálfalói múltjáról!

Piton hidegen meredt rá.

– Honnan tudsz erről? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

– Hát... emlékszik még arra az éjszakára, mikor hangokat hallott, és rájött, hogy valaki kutatott az irodájában? És aztán összetalálkozott Mordonnal a lépcsőn?

Piton hirtelen összefonta a kezeit a mellkasa előtt.

– Szóval úgy volt, ahogy gondoltam. Te is ott voltál.

Harry elvörösödött.

– Hát... igen. – kicsit megijedt, de aztán Piton elmosolyodott.

– Tudtam. Ez után a találkozás után mentem el Dumbledore-hoz, és kértem meg, hogy hallgasson ki igazságszérummal. Csak.. azt akartam, hogy tudja az igazságot a barátjáról. Tudod, mikor rájöttem, hogy Mordon lesz az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár, könyörögtem Albusnak, hogy mást válasszon.

– Nem tudott a minisztériumi vallatásról?

– Ó, dehogynem. De nem hitt nekem. Mindent elmondtam neki, mikor kiengedtek az Azkabanból.

– MAGA VOLT AZ AZKABANBAN? – kiáltott fel döbbenten Harry.

– Több, mint hat hónapig. – válaszolta Piton csendesen. – De most Mordonról és Dumbledore-ról volt szó. Ahogy már mondtam is, az igazgató úr nem hitt nekem. Végül mégis rávettem, hogy bevetesse velem azt az átkozott szérumot és kérdezzen ki mindenről. Mindenről: a hűségemről, a bűneimről és Mordon kínzásairól is. Igaz is... AZNAP nem Mordon volt az, aki tudott a múltamról, hanem Kupor. Bár azt hiszem ő is Mordontól tudta. Azelőtt soha nem találkoztunk. Nem is tudtam, hogy halálfaló. Mint ahogy Pettigrewről se tudtam. Mindig sokan voltak olyanok Voldemort követői között, akikről mi, többiek nem tudhattunk.

– Nem hiszem.. – vonta meg fáradtan a vállát Harry.

– Mit...? – merevedett meg Piton.

– Nem hiszem, hogy Dumbledore egészen mostanáig nem bízott volna meg magában.

– Pedig így van.

– Nem, ebben téved. – jelentette ki határozottan Harry. – Az lehet, hogy nem akarta elhinni a barátjáról szóló történetet. Igen, borzasztóan nehéz lehetett neki elhinni, hogy a barátja ilyen dolgokat tett. És – folytatta gyorsan, hogy Pitonnak ne legyen ideje őt félbeszakítani –, maga már évek óta a Mardekár házvezető tanára. Megengedte, hogy gyerekekkel dolgozzon. Hitt magának. Megbízott magában. Csak nem akart csalódni a barátjában.

Piton felsóhajtott, és átölelte Harryt.

– Te annyira...

A fiú éles köhögése félbeszakította.

– ...annyira álmos vagyok – ásította Harry, miután abbamaradt a köhögés. – Azt hiszem szundítok egy kicsit... – összetekeredett a professzor mellett, aki közelebb húzta őt a köntös alatt.

– Hát csak szundíts, Harry.

Nem is vette észre, mikor aludt el maga is.

* * *

Erős köhögés ébresztette fel. Először azt hitte, hogy a halálfalók jöttek, hogy a kínzókamrába vigyék őket, de aztán rájött, hogy Harry köhög mellette, nyugtalanul hánykolódva. Száraz, erős köhögés rázta a fiú testét. Piton Harry homlokára simította a kezét, és megijedt. Harry tűzforró volt, és láthatóan erős fájdalmai is voltak.

Nem törődve a saját gyengeségével felült, a szíve hevesen vert, ahogy kétségbeesetten figyelte a fiút. Nem volt felkészülve ilyen helyzetre, bár nem volt teljesen váratlan a dolog. Már több mint egy hete nem ettek semmit, és megkínozták őket, súlyos vérveszteséggel küszködtek, és be voltak zárva egy nedves, hideg cellába, megfelelő ruházat nélkül. Csoda, hogy a fiú nem betegedett meg korábban. De most... most mit tegyen? Bájitalok nélkül, a pálcája nélkül... teljesen tehetetlen volt.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Felkapta Harry pólójának maradványait, benedvesítette őket és betekerte velük Harry csuklóit és bokáit, és egyet a homlokára is tett. A fiú egészen biztosan eszméletlen volt, mert meg sem rezzent. Pitonnak nehezére esett legyőzni késztetését, hogy átölelje Harryt... Nem. A gyereknek nem melegre volt szüksége, a sajátja éppen elég sok volt neki. Időről időre kicserélte a forró rongyokat hidegre, de a láz csak nem akart elmúlni.

Néhány óra sikertelen próbálkozás után levetette a saját pólóját, benedvesítette, és betekerte vele a didergő testet. Erre már érkezett válasz: Harry felsikoltott és felült, de még mindig nem volt magánál.

Piton újra és újra megismételte a műveletet, míg végül úgy tűnt, a láz csillapodik valamit. Nem múlt el teljesen, de Piton úgy döntött, hogy most már nem túl magas. Harry álma nyugodtabbá vált, láthatóan nem gyötörték már a rémálmok. De nyugtalanította a tény, hogy Harry nem kezdett el izzadni. Biztos volt benne, hogy visszatér még a láz.

És igaza volt.

Egy óra múltán kénytelen volt újra megismételni a procedúrát. És újra és újra. A rövid szünetekben a fiú arcát figyelte. Olyan furcsa volt.

Nem, nem is az arc. Hanem az arckifejezése. Igaz, hogy voltak rajta jelentéktelen változások, amiket az elmúlt napok bánásmódja okozott, de most nem ezekre figyelt. Elnézte a valamikor annyira gyűlölt arcot, James Potter arcát, és most... egyszerűen csak Harry arcát látta. Nem a híres Harry Potterét, legnagyobb ellensége fiáét, nem! Ez Harry volt, a fiú, aki törődött vele, a fiú, aki annyi mindent elviselt, a fiú, aki most többet jelentett neki, mint bárki és bármi más. Igen, BÁRKI, beleértve Quietust is. És EZ igazán furcsa volt. Ijesztő.

Időről időre elfogta a szomorúság az elmúlt négy év miatt. Ha tudta volna... Ha megpróbálta volna... Ha adott volna Harrynek egy lehetőséget... csak egyetlen kis lehetőséget... semmi többet. Emberi szót... emberi érzéseket... De hiszen hányszor figyelmeztette őt Albus! Mondta, hogy meg fogja bánni a Harryvel szembeni viselkedését. Az igazgató biztosan nem ilyen komoly helyzetre gondolt... De mégis...

Piton újra kicserélte Harry mellkasán a nedves ruhát. A láz ismét gyorsan emelkedett, már a hatodik alkalommal. A lázas időszakok közti szünetek egyre rövidebbek lettek, ez az utolsó már alig tartott tizenöt percig.

El fogja veszíteni Harryt, és ez halálra rémisztette. De legalább a néhány nappal korábbi kérése teljesül: ő hal meg később, és Harry mellett maradhat egészen a haláláig, ahogy a fiú akarta.

Mégsem hagyta abba a hideg vizes ruhák cserélgetését az izzó testen. Majdhogynem gépiesen ismételgette a mozdulatokat, próbálva nem gondolni a mindig közelebb kerülő végre.

Miért kellett mindennek ilyen hirtelen történnie?

Néhány órája még úgy látszott, Harry csak megfázott egy kicsit. Tíz órával később (vagy több is volt? Nem tudta biztosan) a fiú a halálán volt, és most megint annyira fontossá vált, hogy túlélje...

Ahogy Harry kezdett egyre inkább elcsendesedni, kétségbeesetten próbált beszélni hozzá. Mintha ez visszatarthatná az úttól, ami felé igyekszik. Az ölébe emelte Harry fejét, és beszélni kezdett.

Mindenféléről mesélt neki... A gyerekkoráról, a kapcsolatukról Quietussal, a játékaikról, a nevetéseikről... Első Roxfortos évéről, a Kviddicsjátékokról, amiket James Potter miatt elveszített, az ellenségeskedésükről, a Tekergőkről... Aztán a komolyabb témákról: az első próbálkozásairól a sötét mágiával, a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárairól, a párbajórákról, a Bájital-órákról a griffendélesekkel, Anne Blackkel való első találkozásáról, a bátyja reakciójáról, mikor megtudta... A napról, amikor kiderült, hogy Anne meghalt – de nem akart a halálról beszélni, mikor az ilyen közel volt, úgyhogy témát váltott.

Mesélt a jövőről szőtt álmairól. A jövőjéről Harryvel, ha majd kijutnak innen... Ez nem volt több mint hangos álmodozás, tele vágyakkal, reményekkel... valami, ami olyan távol volt, akár az ég... valami, az elérhetetlen jövőből, ami kívül esett mindenen, amit jelenleg várhattak, remélhettek...

– ... a szüleim házában élek. Képzeld csak el: óriási, emeletes, húsz szobás... Nem igazán szeretek ott lakni, túlságosan nagy egy embernek... Igen, egyedül élek: az egész családom meghalt, a szüleimről kiderült, hogy halálfalók, és a Minisztérium éppen el akarta fogni őket, amikor úgy döntöttek, hogy nem engedik át magukat az ellenségnek, és közösen öngyilkosságot követtek el. Teljesen megdöbbentem, mikor meghallottam: az az átkozott Frank Longbottom mondta meg három hónappal később, mikor az Azkabanban voltam, csak hogy még tovább kínozhasson, hogy növelje a fájdalmamat... Nem szerettem őket, de a tudat, hogy nem rendezhettem nekik rendes temetést... Tudom, hogy megérted. A családom sok más tagját is az aurorok ölték meg, még az ártatlanokat is, akik még csak részt se vettek abban az átkozott háborúban. Őket is megvádolták, hogy Voldemortot támogatták... Csak egyetlen élő másod-unokatestvérem maradt, Andrus, Ausztráliában és egy nagynéném, aki megtagadta a Piton családot. Andrus úgy él, mint én: teljesen egyedül. A felesége elhagyta, és magával vitte a gyerekeiket is, még a nevüket is megváltoztatta. Úgyhogy csak két élő Piton maradt a varázslóvilágban: Andrus és én.

– Szóval ha majd odaköltözünk hozzám, nem csak egyetlen szobát kaphatsz, hanem egy egész emeletet is, ha akarod. De ha szeretnéd, berendezhetünk neked egy lakosztályt, szobával, fürdőszobával, laboratóriummal. Nem, nem kifejezetten bájital laboratóriumra gondoltam, nyugodj meg... csak egy egyszerű dolgozószobára, hogy megírhasd a Bájitaltan dolgozataidat... vagy gyakorolhatsz átváltoztatástant is, bár ahhoz majd külön engedély kell majd... Dolgozószoba könyvespolcokkal és könyvekkel... Jól van, ha nagyon akarod, még azokat a hülye kviddics könyveidet is ott tarthatod... Lesz egy rakás ruhád és talárod és annyi idióta játékod, amennyit csak akarsz, és még kviddicset is játszok veled, bár teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden probléma nélkül lekörözöl... Igaz, hogy bosszút állok rajtad bájitaltan különórákkal.. – elvigyorodott, ahogy elképzelte Harry bosszús arcát a különórák miatt. - Biztosíthatlak, hogy ugyanannyi időt kell majd töltened velem a _Leghatóbb ördöngös italoc_ könyvben található legnehezebb bájitalokat főzögetve, mint a kviddicspályán...

Hirtelen gyenge hangot hallott az öléből. Odapillantott, és teljesen megdöbbent a fiú széles mosolyától.

– Harry! Te ébren vagy! – kiáltott fel meglepve.

Harry csak pislogott.

– Nem igazán... – suttogta, megnyalta a kicserepesedett száját, és becsukta a szemeit. – De… nem folytatná...? – elcsuklott a hangja.

Piton bólintott, bár a fiú nem láthatta.

– Természetesen, - hirtelen könnyű lett a szíve, és érezte, hogy visszatér bele a remény. – Addig foglak oktatni a bájitaltanra, míg te leszel a legjobb... és talán a sötét varázslatok kivédésére is... bár nem tudom, ki lesz Albus legújabb áldozata arra az állásra... Talán sikerül levenni róla az átkot, és visszahívhatjuk azt az istenverte vérfarkasodat tanítani... – A fiú megint elmosolyodott. Piton a homlokára fektette a kezét, de az még mindig túl meleg volt. Mélyet sóhajtott, de kényszerítette magát, hogy a hangja vidám maradjon. – Tudtad, hogy Albus azt akarta, hogy apád tanítson? Én, mint a tanári kar tagja, természetesen ellenálltam, és meg kell, hogy mondjam, teljesen igazságtalanul. Én is csak Quietus protekciójának köszönhettem az állásomat... Tényleg... Meggyőzte Albust, hogy én leszek a megfelelő ember arra a helyre, és az igazgató végül valahogy beleegyezett. Képzeld csak el! Biztosan tudta, hogy halálfaló vagyok és Dumbledore is tudta, ebben biztos vagyok... Egyszerűen nem értem Albust... se Quietust... Miért tették? – ezen eltöprengett egy darabig. – Szóval azt mondtam, hogy az apád nem elég képzett ahhoz, hogy SVK-t taníthasson. De... talán ha elfogadta volna az állást, ő meg tudta volna tartani... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nagyapád átka kivételt tett volna a saját fiával... De most, hogy James halott, már csak te maradtál, aki következmények nélkül pályázhat arra a helyre.

Látta, hogy Harry megint elvesztette az eszméletét. Felsóhajtott, és már nyúlt volna, hogy benedvesítse a rongyokat, mikor hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó.

Nem! Ez nem lehet igaz!

Miért nem hagyja őket Voldemort békében meghalni?

Milyen _HÜLYE _kérdés.

Piton érezte, hogy durva kezek ragadják meg a vállát, olyan erősen, hogy felkiáltott a fájdalomtól. Néhány pillanattal később az ajtó mellett állt, remegő lábakkal a falnak támaszkodva. Francba. Túl gyenge volt, hogy bármit is tegyen, pedig végül magára hagyták. Látta, hogy három halálfaló tanakszik Harry felett, hogy mit tegyenek vele. Végül az egyik felkapta a fiú ernyedt testét, a másik megragadta Pitont, és elindultak vele a kínzókamrák felé.

Kínzás… A Harryt szállító halálfaló másik irányba fordult, magára hagyva Pitont két társával. De ezúttal a kínzás csak egyszerű verésből és rúgásokból állt... Még csak azzal se törődtek, hogy elveszítse az eszméletét. Tökéletesen magánál volt, mikor végül visszatértek vele a cellájába.

Egyedül.

Harry nem volt ott. Harry nem tért vissza egy óra múlva se.

Két óra.

Három…

Piton számolta a másodperceket, a perceket, az órákat…

Nem. Ez nem lehet igaz.

Harrynek élnie kell!

Vagy már… jó. Talán jobb is volt neki, ha meghalt.

De… Ha Harry halott volt, Voldemort elmondta volna neki… Csak hogy kínozza vele… hogy fájdalmat okozzon – ami azt jelentette, hogy Harry még él…

Jaj, ne… Akkor ez lesz a következő kör. Elválasztják őket.

Francba.

Az átkozott Legnagyobb Rohadék.

Piton hirtelen nagyon öregnek és fáradtnak érezte magát, elkeseredettnek és teljesen reményvesztettnek.

Nem, maradt még remény. Elvitték Harryt. Ez azt jelentette, hogy most várhatja a következő kínzást, mert akkor találkozhat vele... Micsoda szemét játék... Játék az érzéseikkel... Sokkal elviselhetetlenebb, mint az egyszerű fizikai bántalmazás. Meddig tart még, amíg befejezik? Mikor halhatnak meg végre?

A gondolatai Harry körül kalandoztak. Jobban van már? Adtak neki gyógyfőzeteket? Sok volt belőlük a raktárában, felcímkézve, sorba rakva. A legjobb az ablaktól számolt második polcon volt... de ez már nem számított. Vajon hogyan fogadta Harry a tényt, hogy elválasztották őket egymástól?

* * *

Harry határozottan jobban érezte magát. Nem voltak fájdalmai, nem volt láza, még csak nem is köhögött. Csak halálosan éhes volt. Valójában a gyomra ébresztette fel.

Kinyitotta a szemeit.

Egy cellában volt, de biztosan nem abban, amin Pitonnal osztoztak. Ez kisebb volt, és csak egy fáklya világította meg.

Hirtelen megértette.

Elválasztották őket egymástól

Megint becsukta a szemeit. Nem. Nem akart belenyugodni a dolgok új állásába. Ez a hely már eddig is pokoli volt... miért, hogyan válhatott még rosszabbá? Vajon valóban megérdemelték? Létezik bűn ezen a világon, ami ilyen büntetést érdemel?

Érezte, hogy könnyezni kezdett. Igenis vissza akarta kapni Pitont, hallani akarta rövid, időnként éles megjegyzéseit, tudni akarta, hogy ott van mellette a maga oly ismerős, otthon-szerű jelenlétével...

Otthon-szerű... vagyis inkább apaszerű. Igen. Harry, még ha nem is tudta, hogyan viselkedik egy apa a fiával, vagy hogy hogyan kellene éreznie egy fiúnak az apja iránt, biztos volt benne, hogy ő valami ilyesmit érzett. És Piton úgy viselkedett, mintha az apja lenne.

Olyan jó lenne... Pitonnak nem volt családja. És neki se volt rendes családja, Dursleyéket nem lehetett annak nevezni, hiszen még csak meg se próbáltak úgy viselkedni. Akkor hát miért ne? Olyan jó lenne, ha Piton az apja lehetne...

_Szoktál álmodozni, Potter? _– szinte hallotta a professzor mély hangját. Igen. Egész életében az álmokba menekült. Ha életben akart maradni, ha józan akart maradni, kénytelen volt rá. És az álmok nagyobb része egy családról, a szüleiről szólt... vagy Sirius ajánlatáról. Ezekben az álmokban Sirius nem csak a keresztapja volt. Inkább az apjának tűnt, és számtalanféleképpen elképzelte, mi lenne, ha Sirius megkérdezné, hogy örökbefogadhatja-e... És elképzelte, hogy a férfi eljön érte a Privet Drive-ra, és megmenti a Dursleyéktől.

De most álmai főszereplője Piton lett, és ahogy Harry elképzelte a közös életüket, rájött, mit is tett Piton néhány órája, mikor a jövőről beszélt neki: az ő jövőjükről. Piton is álmodozott. És Harrynek része volt ezekben az álmokban.

Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy elmúlik a fájdalma és a szomorúsága. Piton beleálmodta őt az életébe! Ez azt jelentené, hogy...? Harry alig akarta elhinni.

Nem. Piton biztosan nem akarná megosztani vele az életét. Semmiképpen. Igen, nagyon rendes volt vele, talán kedves is, de csak azért, mert itt voltak, együtt a pokolban, és haldokoltak. Ha sikerülne megszökniük, Piton biztosan nem vinné haza magával... Hogy a Mardekár házvezető tanára magához vegye a Griffendél üdvöskéjét – már maga a gondolat is nevetséges. Jóban lennének, ez több mint bizonyos, de Piton soha nem akarná, hogy Harry része legyen az életének.

De hiszen mondta, hogy nem engedné, hogy Harry egy ládában lakjon. Valóban azt mondta, hogy ad neki egy szobát, vagy akár egy egész emeletet a házában, ha kijutnak a fogságból...

Ez azt jelentené, hogy...?

Meg kell kérdeznie ezt Pitontól. Tudnia kell. Nem számít, hogy itt fognak meghalni, és hogy valószínűleg soha nem jutnak ki a Rémálom Kúriából, hogy Piton bebizonyíthassa szándékának komolyságát. Nem. Ez a kérdés nem a jövő lehetőségeiről szólt. Egymás elfogadásáról vagy elvetéséről volt szó.

És semmi más nem számított.

* * *

– Tennünk kell valamit.

Dumbledore hangja komolyabb volt, mint valaha. A kör alakú asztal körül ülők egyetértőn bólintottak.

– Nincs még túl későn, Albus? – kérdezte egy vékony hang fáradtan. – Már több mint nyolc napja...

– Nem, Mundungus, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még nem késtünk el - válaszolta az igazgató. – Azt hiszem, éppen ellenkezőleg, most már remélhetjük, hogy van még időnk. Nem végtelen hosszúságú, de talán elég, hogy cselekedjünk. Az a tény, hogy még nem találtuk meg Harry holttestét valami nyilvános helyen, azt jelenti, hogy Voldemort fogságban tartja, és megpróbálja megkínozni és megtörni, mielőtt megöli.

– Szóval azt mondja, hogy van még időnk, ha Harry kitart. – jegyezte meg Fletcher keserűen. – Attól tartok az nem lesz _elég_ idő arra, hogy megtaláljuk. Bármelyik pillanatban meghalhat.

– De legalább meg kell próbálnunk megkeresni, hogy adjunk neki egy lehetőséget. – Black hangja tele volt kétségbeeséssel.

– Egyetértek Siriussal. – tette hozzá Lupin.

– Én is - csatlakozott hozzájuk Mrs. Figg. – Bár úgy tűnik, hogy a keresésünk egy kissé...

– ...reménytelen – fejezte be a mondatot Fletcher, és felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa a várható közbeszólókat. – Hiszen semmi nincs a kezünkben, ami útbaigazíthatna, hogy hol kezdjük a keresést. Nem túrhatjuk végig az egész szigetet, megkérdezve mindenkit, hogy: _Elnézést, nem láttak a közelben egy bizonyos Harry Pottert, egy fiút, sebhellyel a homlokán?_, vagy: _Nem tudná megmondani, uram, merre van az az átkozott Rémálom Kúria?_

– Nem, Mundungus. Biztosan nem fogunk kérdezősködni. De egyszerre több irányban is elkezdjük a kutatást. Arthur - bólintott oda Dumbledore a fáradtnak látszó Mr. Weasley-nek, aki erre felpillantott az asztalról.

– Igen, Albus?

– Szeretném, ha végezne egy kis... kutatást a Minisztérium archívumában, ha tudna...

– És pontosan hogyan képzeli ezt, Albus? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley óvatosan. – Maga is tudja, hogy a fontosabb papírok legnagyobb része a Szigorúan Titkos részlegben van...

– A halálfalók kihallgatásáról és a tárgyalásokról szóló jelentésekre lesz szükségünk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz ott említés a Rémálom Kúriáról. Össze kellene gyűjtenie ezeket az információkat, annyit, amennyit csak sikerül, és elküldenie nekem.

– Albus... amit kér... – rázta meg kétségbeesetten a fejét Mr. Weasley. – Nem akarom _lehetetlen_ szót használni, de ez _majdnem _lehetetlen. Ezeknek a jelentéseknek a nagy része szigorúan titkos, és nekem abba a részlegbe nincs belépésem. És még az is, ami nem titkos... a minisztériumnak egy teljesen más részében van, és gyanút keltenék, ha egyszercsak fognám magam, és elmennék elolvasni néhány iratot... És még ha beléjük is tudnék olvasni valahogy... olyan sok van...

– Igen, tudom, Arthur. De mégis mindent meg kell próbálnunk.

– Tudom, - sóhajtott fel Mr. Weasley, és ezúttal még fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint korábban. – Csak... nem tudom, megkérhetném-e Percyt, hogy segítsen. Tudja, hogy ő is a Minisztériumban dolgozik, és ő sokkal türelmesebb és pontosabb nálam. Megfizethetetlen lenne a segítsége.

– Azt hiszem, ez egy jó ötlet, Arthur. Ő mindent megtenne, hogy megtaláljuk Harryt.

– És a másik csapat? Mi mit teszünk? – szólt közbe hirtelen Fletcher.

– Türelem, Mundungus, kérlek – az igazgató tekintete komoly volt és parancsoló. – Remus, Sirius – fordult a két jóbaráthoz. – Szeretném, ha kirándulnátok egy kicsit Skóciában. – Széthajtogatott egy darab pergament. A sziget térképe volt rajta. – Ezen a részen.. és ezen, és ha marad időtök, akkor errefelé is – mutatott rá néhány pontra a térképen. – Remus, használhatnád az ottani kapcsolataidat... és nagyon alaposnak kell lennetek. Ezek azok a részek, amiket az elmúlt években nem tudtunk eléggé átnézni.

– Kik azok a „mi", Albus? – kérdezte Fletcher.

– Ő és az a szemét... Piton. – köpte Black undorodva.

– Sirius! – Dumbledore hirtelen bosszúsnak látszott. – Nincs jogod, hogy így beszélj róla!

Black röviden bólintott, de nem válaszolt.

– Piton? – kérdezte Fletcher hitetlenkedve. – Jaj, ne, Albus...

– Állj. Ez nem a megfelelő idő arra, hogy kitárgyaljuk, ki az, akit gyűlöltök. – Dumbledore hangja nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy lezártnak tekinti a vitát. Most újra Blackhez fordult. – Szóval? Beleegyeztek a kutatásba?

– Természetesen, Albus – válaszolta Lupin gyorsan. – Mindjárt a gyűlés után indulunk.

– Jó. És – fordult újra Fletcherhez –, tőled is szeretnék kérni egy elég nehéz dolgot, Mundungus.

– Jól van, csak mondja! – csillantak meg játékosan Fletcher szemei. – Remélem elég nehéz lesz ahhoz, hogy megérje elfogadni!

– Arabellával kell dolgoznia. – Fletcher bólintott. Már dolgoztak együtt néhányszor a korábbi háborúban is, és jó barátok voltak. – Megpróbálnak elkapni egy halálfalót, és követni egy gyűlésre. És – remélhetőleg – a Rémálom Kúriába.

– Micsodaaaa? Albus, maga megőrült! – nézett rá a fiatalabb varázsló hitetlenkedve. – Inkább mennék a minisztériumba unalmas papírokat porolgatni és olvasgatni!

– Talán fél? – kérdezte Dumbledore ártatlanul.

– Albus! Hogy meri... – Nem tudta befejezni a kérdést. – Nem! Természetesen nem! De... Hogyan találjunk egy halálfalót? Hogyan tudnánk követni anélkül, hogy észrevennének, talán napokig is? Hogyan hoppanálhatnák vele együtt? Egyenesen Voldemorthoz! És hogyan maradjunk életben, ha elékerülünk? És még térjünk is vissza, hogy beszámoljunk róla...

– Igen, tudom, hogy ez a legveszélyesebb és legmerészebb feladat, és éppen ezért osztottam rátok, nem pedig Remusra vagy Siriusra. Idősebbek vagytok náluk, több a tapasztalatotok, jól képzett aurorok vagytok mindketten – még jobbak is, mint a minisztériumiak – és mindketten kiváló stratégák vagytok. Ebben a keresésben szükség lesz mindezekre a képességeitekre. Nem várom, hogy kockára tegyétek az életeteket, vagy hogy megtámadjátok Voldemortot. Csak azt szeretném, hogy megtaláljátok a Kúriát, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehet.

– De... ha nekünk sikerülne rátalálnunk valahogy - szólalt meg halkan Lupin. – Ki hozza ki onnan Harryt?

– Természetesen én. Ki más? _Mindkettőjüket _kimentem onnan.

* * *

Következő: holnap? Jinjang nagyon nyúz, hogy küldjem át neki a köv. fejezetet átolvasásra...

:-)


	9. Kutatás

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átolvasta: jinjang**

**

* * *

9. fejezet – Kutatás**

* * *

Magány, kegyetlen, órákig, talán napokig tartó magány. Harry nem tudta pontosan, mióta tart. Fázott és megpróbált összegömbölyödni, amennyire tudott, de még így is reszketett a fagyos hőmérséklettől.

Hideg volt kívül és belül. Rettenetesen hideg.

És egyszerűen túl sok volt egyszerre elviselni a cella magányát, sötétjét és hidegét. Hiányzott neki Piton, a beszélgetéseik, a közelsége. Szüksége volt azokra az úgynevezett pszichológiai tényezőkre, amik most hiányoztak. Úgy döntött, hogy szereti a pszichológiát. Ha attól lesz boldog, miért ne?

Hirtelen megnyikordult és kivágódott az ajtó.

Halálfalók. Az elmúlt néhány napban megszokottá vált a látványuk. Bemasíroztak az ajtón, a köpenyük lobogott a hátuk mögött, a maszkjaik villogtak a félhomályban. Harry akaratlanul is összerándult, ahogy megragadták a karjait, és felrántották a földről.

Már megint megverik.

Vagy valami rosszabb történik. Avery is köztük volt. Harry szája azonnal kiszáradt. Megpróbált nyelni egyet, de a nyelve a szájpadlásához tapadt, és érezte, hogy a rémület összeszorítja a torkát.

Halálra rémült, mire végül elérték a kínzókamrát.

Senki nem volt ott. Piton se. Harry becsapottnak érezte magát, és rettegni kezdett. Mi történhetett vele? Csak nem halt meg?

A pánik teljesen elöntötte, minden érzékszerve, minden gondolata, minden érzése egyetlen dologra összpontosult... Hirtelen leküzdhetetlen vágya támadt, hogy felsikoltson ettől a belső nyugtalanságtól. Avery elővette a borotvát.

Harry megmerevedett. Meg fog halni. _Egyedül _fog meghalni. Nem lesz senki, aki megnyugtassa, aki átölelje, aki törődjön vele. Piton biztosan meghalt. Egyedül, akárcsak ő. Biztosan tudta, hogy nem bírja ki. Nem, nem fogja úgy megalázni magát, hogy kegyelemért könyörögjön nekik, soha. De nem lesz képes csendben maradni, annyira erősen akart kiáltani, világgá üvölteni a fájdalmat, a félelmet.

Felsikoltott, ahogy a borotva a bőréhez ért.

Fájt. Rosszabb volt, mint a Cruciatus: a tehetetlenség és a kétségbeesés hozzátették a magukét a férfi munkájához. A legutóbbi, még mindig lüktető sebeket újra felnyitották. A borotva elviselhetetlenül forrónak tűnt, mintha lángok égetnék a hátát, az oldalát, a mellkasát, a nyakát, a lábait, mindent, mindenhol, ahogy a penge belevágott, lassú, pontos mozdulatokkal.

Avery levette a maszkját, mint ahogy már korábban is tette, és Harry láthatta a szemében a szigorúan kordában tartott őrület, a szadizmus csillogását, és ez még jobban megrémítette. Legutóbb Piton pillantása segített ellensúlyozni ezt a szadizmust, a valósághoz láncolni az érzékeit, de most tehetetlen volt: egyedül maradt, talán örökre.

Senki se tudta, hogy itt van.

Senki se segíthet rajta.

Vágások és lángok.

Ujjak, amik tovább szélesítik a vágásokat.

Hányinger. Azok az ujjak szinte megerőszakolták, ahogy a vágásokba túrtak. Nem, rosszabb volt ez, mint a nemi erőszak. Az ujjak a húsába hatoltak, és...

Sikoltott és sikoltott.

Nem fogja túlélni. Nem a fájdalmat. A rosszullétet. A tisztátalanságot, amelyet ezek a kezek jelentettek.

Nem, most már nem. Soha többé.

Nem volt képes állva maradni. A lábai remegtek és összecsuklottak alatta. Valaki hátba taszította, és ő térdre hullott a kibírhatatlan fájdalomtól. A földre támasztotta a tenyerét.

Valami nedveset és csúszósat érzett... a saját vérét. Minden véres volt alatta, körülötte, s maga is a saját vérében térdelt. De most, érezte, nem engedik, hogy meghaljon. Meg fogják gyógyítani, újra és újra, hogy érezhesse a saját nyomorúságát, hogy magára maradt, az ő kényükre-kedvükre.

– Lám, lám, Mr. Potter. Milyen csodálatos újra hallani a hangodat. Már majdnem elfelejtettem, milyen szépen tudsz sikítani. Biztosíthatlak róla, megfizethetetlen élmény. És ígérem, sok lehetőséged nyílik még a sírásra. Hogy boldoggá tegyél.

Harry nem tudott válaszolni. Elment a hangja. Felemelte a fejét, és olyan bátran, ahogy csak tudott, Voldemort szemébe nézett. Összekapcsolódott a pillantásuk.

Voldemort szemében csak hidegséget és gyűlöletet látott. Egy pillanatra Harry biztos volt benne, hogy látta már ezt a pillantást ezelőtt. Hidegség és gyűlölet... De... Voldemort esetében ezek jól ellenőrzött érzések voltak, amiket eszközként használhatott. Nem igazi érzések. Mint ahogy Voldemort maga se igazi. Csak egy élő tetem.

Harry összerándult: Voldemort gonoszsága annyira ember-alatti volt. Nem érzés, hanem egy jól kiszámított eszköz a valós cél: a mindenki feletti uralom és hatalom elérésére.

Nem. Nem mindenki feletti. Őfelette Voldemortnak nem lesz hatalma.

Soha.

* * *

Piton nem mert felpillantani. Reménytelenül próbált nem hallani, nem hallgatni. Harry minden sikolya kibírhatatlan kín volt, s biztosan tudta, hogy Avery az, a borotvával. Harry egyedül van azzal az elmebeteggel. Meg fogja ölni a fiút.

Úgy szeretett volna ott lenni! Tudta, hogy Harryt megnyugtatná a jelenléte, bár nem értette, miért.

Harry...

A fiú biztosan azt hiszi, hogy meghalt. El voltak választva, talán örökre. Soha többé nem láthatja Harry kisfiús arcát, nem ígérgethet neki hülyeségeket, soha többé nem beszélhet neki a szüleiről vagy az iskolában töltött idejéről. Soha többé nem hallhatja már Harry koraérett bölcsességre valló megjegyzéseit.

A boldog napok végetértek. Mindent elborított a sötétség.

Ahogy a fiú szívszaggató sikolyai elhalkultak, Piton kezdte mélyebben is megérteni az elmúlt napok pszichológiai jelentőségét. Amíg Harry ott volt vele, életében először nem volt egyedül. És életében először megértette, mit jelent megosztani valakivel az életét. Tartozni valakihez.

Még Quietus társaságában is mindig magányos volt, még a haverjaival is, még Albussal is... Valami mindig hiányzott, és nem bírt rájönni, hogy mi is az.

Eddig amikor egyedül volt, nem érezte a társak hiányát... vagy legalábbis csak ritkán, mikor az elmondhatatlan, rémisztő emlékek kísértették, és egyedül kellett szembenéznie velük... de most kezdett beleőrülni a magányba, Harry hiányába.

Jól el tudta képzelni Harry jelenlegi állapotát, öt órai kínzás után, a vágásokat, a vért, az eszméletlen, gyenge, összetört testet, amint egyedül fekszik valamelyik távoli cella padlóján...

Ha Harry itt lenne... Biztosan nem tudná meggyógyítani, de talán megoszthatnák a fájdalmat egymással.

Piton keserűen felnevetett. Ő, a volt halálfaló, egyike a legképzettebb varázslóknak, milyen gyenge és erőtlen lett!

A tenyerébe temette az arcát, és újra elgondolkozott azon, hogyan sikerült így megváltoznia az elmúlt napokban, hogy ő, Harry Potter kelletlen, de mégis esküdt védelmezője hirtelen egy rémült és aggódó szülő szerepében találta magát. Nyelt egyet. Furcsa. És mégis olyan... természetes.

Ráadásul be kellett vallania magának: ez a változás nem a közös sorsuk véletlen következménye. Igen, a sorsnak is szerepe volt egymás elfogadásában, ez tagadhatatlan, de Harry jellemvonásai és kedvessége is megtették a magukét.

Harry minden további nélkül elfogadta a bocsánatkérését. Őszintén megbocsátott mindenért, amit Piton valaha ellene elkövetett. Azután pedig már a kezdetektől aggódott érte, mikor meglátta tanára elesettségét. És soha nem kért magyarázatot Piton érzéseivel kapcsolatban, egyszerűen elfogadta őket, és a sajátjait kínálta cserébe. Soha nem tiltakozott semmi ellen.

Hogyan lehet a fiú ilyen érzékeny? Olyan fiatal még... és szinte teljes érzelmi sivatagban nőtt fel, gyűlölték, elutasították, semmibe vették... Érzéketlenné kellett volna válnia, vagy valami vinnyogó hülyegyerekké, aki vég nélkül panaszkodik nyomorúságos életére, siratva az elmulasztott lehetőségeket... Gyógyíthatatlan sérüléseket kellett volna szenvednie, lehetetlennek kellene lennie arra, hogy elfogadja és viszonozza a pozitív érzelmeket. És a fiú mégse lett ilyen. Ilyennek kellene lennie, de nem ilyen. Nem úgy, mint a Legnagyobb Rohadék, akinek a világgal szembeni gyilkosan forrongó gyűlöletét Harryéhoz erősen hasonlító gyerekkori élmények okozták.

Voldemort elvetette és megvetette a világot, és az egyetlen dolog, ami éltette, a bosszú és a gyűlölet volt.

Harry elfogadta a környezetét, törődött társaival, és az egyetlen, amire vágyott az volt, hogy ez kölcsönössé váljon. Kétségbeesetten akarta, hogy elfogadják.

Harry nem csak a helyzetüket fogadta el, de őt is, a bájitalos szörnyeteget. És ő, a megrögzött magányos farkas nem tehetett mást, mint hogy cserébe elfogadja a fiút.

Piton most már biztos volt benne, hogy ugyanígy történt volna akkor is, ha korábban adott volna Harrynek egy esélyt... Egy esélyt, amit mégsem adott meg. És most már túl késő volt a bánatra.

Piton mélyet sóhajtott, s megtette a harmadik esküjét a halálnak ebben a gödrében: ha valahogyan sikerülne megszökniük, mindent megad Harrynek, amit az megérdemel. Törődést. Vigasztalást. Otthont.

Családot.

* * *

Napok...

Kínzások...

Sikoltások...

Minden egy végtelen, nem létező cél felé tartó folyamatnak tűnt. Magányos folyamatnak. Mindig egyedül volt.

Egyedül, hogy hallgassa Harry sikoltásait, egyedül, hogy elviselje a fiú rendszeres, mindennapos kínzását.

Ez már nem lehet rosszabb, gondolta az első alkalommal. És mégis, minden alkalom rosszabb volt.

Végül eljött az a nap is, mikor őt rángatták ki a cellából, és vitték fel a földszinti kamrába. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Voldemort úgy döntött, Harryt egyedül kínozni már túlságosan unalmas. Pitont a táplálkozás teljes hiánya és a nyugtalan alvás olyan gyengévé tették, hogy nem tudta rendesen mozgatni a lábait, a halálfalók úgy vonszolták fel. A helyzet már magában olyan megalázó volt, hogy Piton legszívesebben ott helyben meghalt volna.

Ott a kamrában végre megkapta az első igazi, majdhogynem elviselhetetlen verését. Csak verést, semmi átkokat vagy főzeteket. Órákig tartott. Tíz halálfaló verte sorban egymás után, és mikor az utolsó végzett, az első újra kezdte. A ruháját letépték róla, csak a saját vére, a zúzódások és sebek takarták.

Egy idő után rájött, hogy nyöszörög. Aztán sírt. Aztán sikoltozott. De végül megint csak nyöszörögni tudott, rekedten, a saját vérében és hányadékában fetrengve.

Minden fájt. Nem tudott rendesen lélegezni. És mikor azt hitte, már semmi újat nem tudnak ellene kitalálni, akkor jött be Malfoy a szokásos kalapácsával.

Megmerevedett a félelemtől, ahogy a rohadékok közül kettő felemelte, és letérdeltette az asztal mellé. Képtelen volt tiltakozni. Csak dermedten nézte, ahogy a harmadik egy gyors varázslattal az asztalhoz erősítette a kezét. Pontosan tudta, mi következik most. KI következik most.

Korábban képtelen lett volna elhinni. Ez a férfi a barátja volt. A legjobb barátja. És most...

Soha nem okozott neki szándékosan fájdalmat, még azután se, hogy átállt a másik oldalra. Mindig vigyázott a fiára, amíg Draco az iskolába járt... Ellenére mindannak, ami eddig történt, barátok maradtak... Legalábbis ő azt hitte.

És most itt áll előtte tévedésének ékes bizonyítéka. Piton megrándult, és elfordította a szemét a férfi pillantása elől. Most személyesen is kipróbálhatja _ezt_ a fájdalmat. Nem mintha nagyon vágyott volna erre a tapasztalatra.

Az első ütés teljesen váratlanul érte. A szemei befelé fordultak üregükben, és fémes ízt érzett a szájában. Vér. Elharapta a saját nyelvét. Rosszabb volt, mint gondolta volna. Még szerencse, hogy nem vizelte össze magát. És bár pár perce még biztos volt benne, hogy nem maradt ereje, hogy hangot adjon, mégis felsikoltott, és szorosan le kellett hunynia a szemeit, hogy a légzésre tudjon összpontosítani. Nem akarta látni a kezét. Soha többé.

Ahogy az első ujját összezúzta, Lucius engedélyezett neki egy kis szünetet.

– Mit szólsz ehhez a fajta fájdalomhoz? – kérdezte Voldemort megjátszott érdeklődéssel a hangjában. – Már attól tartottam, a te hangodat sem halljuk többé... De Lucius igazán mesterien ért ahhoz, hogy kinyittassa veled azt a nagyságos, konok szádat, kedves professzorom. Így legalább a fiatal Potter is hallhatja, hogy még élsz.

Ez a legutóbbi megjegyzés először azonnali megkönnyebbülést hozott a professzornak. Harry tudni fogja, hogy él! De néhány pillanattal később elvesztette a magabiztosságát. Ez az információ talán csökkenti a fájdalmát. Vagy éppen növeli? Felszisszent, ahogy a következő ütés lecsapott. Harry hallja, hogy sikoltozik, és tudja, hogy ő csendben szokta elszenvedni a kínzásokat. Mit fog most gondolni róla? A gyerek annyira együttérző...

Mire Lucius befejezte a munkálkodást a bal kezén, Piton elájult. A Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, hogy kedvenc „_Stimula_" bűbája helyett ez alkalommal inkább az ő egyik főzetét használja. A _Vigilae_ főzetet. Rosszul áll a helyzet, gondolta Piton ahogy félig eszméletlenül hevert a földön. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a másik főzet, amit Voldemort leöntött a torkán, a _Dolorem Facio_ volt. Egy pillanatra Piton meglepődött, hogy Voldemortnak eddig ez nem jutott eszébe. A Dolorem Facio és a Cruciatus közös használatával bárkit az őrületig lehetett kínozni... mint például Longbottomékat, akikkel éppen ez történt. A főzet úgy működött, hogy egyszerűen nem engedte a neuronok szétkapcsolódását, ami arra szolgált, hogy természetes úton védje az agyat az erős fizikai fájdalom okozta túlterheléstől azzal, hogy ájulást okoz, vagy elnémítja az idegrendszert.

Az egyik saját találmánya. Ő fejlesztette ki, mikor a Gyógyfőzet Kutató Intézetben dolgozott. Milyen ironikus!

Pontosan tudta, mi fog most történni.

Egy idő után már képtelen volt akár csak egy vékony, gyenge hangot is kiadni. A mágikus kötelek megoldódtak, és ő a földre zuhant. De eszméletén volt. Az átkozott _Vigilae_!

A következő pillanatban óvatos, kedves érintés érzett a vállán.

– Ta-tanár úr – mondta valaki mellette, és valami meleg hullott a bőrére. Harry könnye volt az.

Hallotta, hogy a halálfalók megparancsolják a fiúnak, hogy vigye őt vissza a cellájába. Gyengesége ellenére megpróbált felállni, a saját lábán menni. Nem volt egyszerű. De valahogy mégis sikerült.

A nagy, barna ajtó becsapódott mögöttük. MÖGÖTTÜK! Újra együtt voltak.

Ereje maradékával Piton a megszokott sarokba vonszolta magát, és a falnak támaszkodva leült. Harry tántorogva követte, miután felvette a földről a szánalmas köpenyt. Letérdelt előtte, majd a tőle kapott pulcsit levette és óvatosan a meztelen férfira húzta. Piton képtelen volt ellenkezni. Eszméleténél volt a főzet miatt, de nem igazán volt ébren. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú ezt csinálja, de képtelen volt tenni ellene.

Harry óvatosan áthúzta a pulóvert a fején. Aztán felemelte a kezét, hogy ráhúzza a ruha ujját, és ekkor vette észre az ujjait. Piton látta, hogy halálra sápad. De minden lelkierejét összeszedve, csak felhúzta a pulóvert a felismerhetetlenné vált végtagra olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta. Aztán a másikra is, míg végül sikerült felöltöztetnie.

A pulóver véres volt, és hihetetlenül piszkos. De meleg is volt, érződött rajta az élő test melege... Harry testéé. Vagy a fiú törődése miatt érzett ilyen meleget?

Piton nem tudta, mikor kezdett Harry sírni. Amikor meglátta a kezeit? A testét? Vagy azt, hogy magánál van?

Harry felhúzta a férfi lábait a mellkasához (_hogy jobban tartsa a meleget_ – motyogta zokogva) és óvatosan elrendezte maguk körül a köpenyt.

Még mindig sírt, amikor elhelyezkedett Piton oldalán, és átölelte a karjaival.

És csak sírt, hosszú-hosszú órákig. Piton szerette volna megsimogatni a haját, de félve a kezeiben érzett fájdalom újabb fellángolásától, inkább nem tette.

– Jól van, Harry – motyogta egy idő után. – Fejezd be. Nem kell sírnod.

– Nem kell? – válaszolt a fiú halkan. – Miért ne kellene? Jó okom van rá.

Erre nem volt mit válaszolni. Harrynek igaza volt.

– De van okunk örülni is – sóhajtotta. – Megint együtt vagyunk.

– Maga örül, hogy itt lehet? – a hallotta a fiú reménykedő hangját.

– Az isten szerelmére, Potter, hát nem mondtam már korábban is? Igen, örülök, hogy veled lehetek. Valójában átkozottul hosszú időnek tűnt, amit külön kellett töltenünk. – Egy kis dühöt is érzett, de a hangja túlságosan gyenge és rekedt volt, úgyhogy csak halk suttogásra futotta. A fiú karjai szorosabbra zárultak körülötte, és érezte, hogy elpárolog a mérge. – Ha még jól emlékszem, mondtam neked valamit a házamról, és arról, hogy velem lakhatsz, és nem gondoltam meg magam. Ez elég ahhoz, hogy megnyugodj?

Harry elvörösödött.

– Tudja tanár úr, mikor... mikor külön voltunk, eszembe jutott, hogy meg szeretném kérdezni, hogy ezt most komolyan mondta, vagy nem...

– Már rájöhettél volna, Potter, hogy én mindig komoly vagyok – próbálta kemény hangon mondani, de nem sikerült. Harry elnyomott egy félig-mosolyt.

– Az iskolában még azt hittem. De mióta együtt vagyunk, észrevettem néhány más tulajdonságát is, tanár úr.

– Mégpedig...?

– Hát... izé... – Harry nem tudta, hogyan válaszoljon. – Néha például viccel is...

– Néha. Igen. De fontos dologban soha nem szoktam viccelni. És a te vágyad egy rendes otthonra és családra éppen ilyen téma.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy... ?

– Pontosan – bólintott. – De attól tartok, soha nem lesz lehetőségem, hogy bebizonyítsam.

– Az nem fontos – válaszolt Harry suttogásnál alig hangosabban. – Az, hogy maga elfogad, bőven elég. – Néhány perc múlva hozzátette. – Nem, nem egyszerűen _elég_. Minden.

* * *

Percy ideges volt. Nem akarta ezt csinálni, utálta ezt a szimatolást. Félt, hogy kollégái rátalálnak, amint a tiltott iratok között keresgél, és mérges volt, mert már két napja semmit se talált.

De lehet, hogy rossz helyen keresi őket. Arról az átkozott Rémálom Kúriáról akart megtudni valamit, de a rendes iratokban még csak említés se esett róla. Találnia kell valami más módot a probléma megközelítésére. Az apja azt mondta, hogy ez a kúria Tudjukki híveinek fontos találkahelye. Vagyis a halálfalók aktái között kellene keresnie. Ezeknél viszont erősen korlátozott a hozzáférési lehetőség. A legtöbbjük a Szigorúan Titkos részlegben volt.

A másik, talán valamivel legálisabb lehetőséget az auror akták jelentették. Ugyanannak az éremnek a másik oldala. Ugyanannak a játéknak a nem tiltott része.

Ötlete ragyogóan bevált. Miután előhúzott egy óriási AU (aurorok) jelölésű aktacsomót, és végrehajtotta rajta a _Revelo_ bűbájt (Revelo Rémálom Kúria! – a bűbáj egy továbbfejlesztett verziója, amit ő maga talált fel, és nagyon büszke volt rá) látta, hogy az iratok maguktól lapozni kezdtek, és hirtelen egy akta hevert előtte az asztalon. Gyenge zöldes ragyogás vette körül.

Piton, Quietus Malazár – volt a tetejére írva.

Percy szemei kimeredtek. Piton auror volt? Ez valami vicc? Vagy az az átkozott módosított _Revelo_ nem is olyan hatékony, mint hitte? Megvonta a vállát. Bármi legyen is az oka, át kell néznie ezt az iratot, és ha nem működik a bűbáj, találnia kell egy másik módszert.

PITON, Quietus Malazár – olvasta újra, és hirtelen rájött: ez nem a zsíros hajú bájitaltan professzor neve. Őt Perselusnak hívták, nem? Igen, határozottan Perselus volt a neve. De akkor ki ez a másik Piton?

Hirtelen jött kíváncsisággal kinyitotta az aktát. A szokásos, unalmas irat volt, de Percy már megszokta, hogy ilyeneket olvasson, és könnyen ki tudta szűrni a fontos részeket. Olvasni kezdett hát, és kikészített magának egy darab pergament és egy tollat, hogy jegyzeteljen, ha szükséges.

SzSz: 03960881010

Születés helye/ideje: 1960. 04. 02., Piton

Halál helye/ideje: 1979. 12. 02, Rémálom Kúria (holléte ismeretlen)

(_Szóval meghalt...És milyen fiatalon..._ – gondolta Percy. Azon a helyen, amit ő keres. De az irat szerint a hely ismeretlen. – _A rohadt életbe_ – De kíváncsisága nem hagyta nyugodni, tehát tovább olvasott.)

Apa neve: PITON, Perselus Malazár

Apa Sz.Sz: 03092856457

Apa születési helye/ideje: 1928. 11. 05., Piton

Apa halálozási helye/ideje: 1981. 11. 04., Piton

Anya neve:NOBLESTONE, Quirke Athena

Anya Sz.Sz. : 0493112539

Anya születési helye/ideje: 1931. 02. 02., Roxmorts

Anya halálozási helye/ideje: 1981. 11. 04., Piton

(_Ugyanaz a halálozás ideje és helye, mint az apjáé. Érdekes. Emögött több van, mint egyszerű véletlen._)

Más családtag(ok):

Testvére: Piton, Perselus Nobilus

Testvér Sz.Sz.: 03958912111

Testvér születési helye/ideje: 1958. 01. 09., Piton

Tesvér halálozási helye/ideje: ((életben van))

(_Szóval ez a pasi a zsíros hajú szemét testvére! És... Piton fiatalabb, mint a szüleim?_ Percy megdöbbent. Mindig is úgy gondolt a Bájitaltan professzorra, mint egy hitvány, öreg gazemberre. De az a 37 év nem is olyan sok!)

Házassági státusz: nőtlen

RBF: O, 100 (ig. sz. 14/1976)

RAVASZ: O, 100 (ig. sz. 14/1978)

AU: O, 99,3 (ig. sz. 2AU/1979)

(Ez lehetetlennek tűnt. Hiszen ő is csak 94-ot ért el az RBF-en és 94,1-ot a RAVASZ-on. Hogyan érhet el valaki _ennyit_? Percy irigységet érzett. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez a fiú halott. Ő pedig él. NAGY különbség.)

Részletek:

1971 – Roxfort, RBVSz

1976 – RBF max. eredmény

1978 – RAVASZ max. eredmény

1978. 09. 01. – Minisztériumi hivatalos auror-tréning (AuT2245/IN/322/1978)

1979. 02. 01. – Auror kinevezés (1. osztályú) (Kin12/IN/310/1979)

1979. 03. 21. – Felmondott a Minisztériumnak (Felm24/IN/311/1979)

1979. 04. 01. – FR tevékenység gyanúja (lásd: FR112/IN/44/1979)

(_FR? Hát az meg mi lehet?_ – csodálkozott el Percy, és lejegyezte az információt. Ezt a témát majd később átnézi.)

1979. 12. 02. – Meghalt (ig. sz. H-133342/3/1979)

Megjegyzések:

1. Az auror tréningre javasolta Harold Winston Potter (Sz.Sz.: 039203345129, AU 011)

(_Micsoda meglepetés. Egy POTTER javasolt egy PITONT a Minisztérium AU képzésére? Mi van emögött az átkozott ügy mögött?_ Percy hülyének érezte magát... és ez az érzés annyira szokatlan volt a számára...)

2. Valószínűleg Voldemort ölte meg a Rémálom Kúriában (ismeretlen helyen), alapul: PITON, Perselus Nobilus tanúvallomása alapján, Sz.Sz: 03958912111, Veritaserum hatása alatt (főzte STOLL, Nicholas, Sz.Sz. 0393902354 BM ig. sz. BM10H/14/1971) (lásd: Tan/PITONPN/134/HF/12/1981; HF/76/1982; HF/97/1982)

(Percy nyelt egyet. Itt van hát a Rémálom Kúria. És néhány egyéb dolog is. A volt tanára minden kétséget kizáróan halálfaló volt. Itt a bizonyíték: a HF jelölésű akták. És ez azt jelenti, hogy az a szemét disznó ott volt, mikor a testvérét megölték, valószínűleg ő is a gyilkosai közé tartozik. Percynek kiszáradt a szája, és hirtelen nagyon ideges lett. A tolla gyorsan siklott a papíron, ahogy lemásolta a részleteket. Piton, a mindenki által gyűlölt mardekáros tanár tehát kétségtelenül egy átkozott halálfaló. Hogyan hagyhatta Dumbledore, hogy tanítson? Beszélnie kell a testvéreivel, mindhárom fiúval, és Ginnyvel is! Figyelmeztetnie kell őket! Később, nyugtatta le magát. Most dolga van. Tehát folytatta.)

3. A FR feltételezett aurorja. Nem vallott. (lásd: FR/PITONQM/IN)

(_Már megint ez az FR!_)

4. Feltételezett HF tevékenység a családban – megbízhatósága megkérdőjelezendő (lásd: HF/PITONPM/IN, HF/PITONPN/IN, HF/PITONQA/IN)

(Még jobban megdöbbent. – _Micsoda egy csodálatos család. Három halálfaló és egy auror. Egy auror, aki otthagyta a minisztériumot ezért a gyanús FR dologért._ Percy nem volt hülye. Ez az FR valami olyasmi lehetett, mint Voldemort rendje, valami tiltott dolog, és valószínűleg veszélyes – ennyi biztos volt abból, ahogy az irat említette.)

Csatolt iratok:

RBF, RAVASZ, AU igazolványok

Kivonat Piton, PN tanúvallomásából (Tan/PITONPN/134/HF/01/1982)

Quietus Piton halálának körülményeiről szóló jelentés

(_Na végre_, gondolta Percy. _Most legalább valami érdekes jön..._)

Piton: Apám azt akarta, hogy ő is Voldemort követője legyen.

Kérdezőbiztos: Mit gondolt ő az apja meggyőződéséről?

P: Néhányszor már megtagadta. Végül az apám úgy döntött, hogy fizikailag kényszeríti rá, és elvitte egyenesen Voldemort elé.

K: Mikor?

P: 1979. december 2-án.

K: Hova?

P: A Rémálom Kúriába.

K: Hol van ez a kúria?

(_Jó kérdés. Ha szerencsém van, mindjárt megtudom._)

P: Nem tudom a pontos helyét. Azt hiszem, valahol Észak-Angliában vagy Skóciában lehet.

(_Nincs szerencsém._)

K: Igen... És mi történt ott pontosan?

P: Öt óra hosszat kínozták fizikailag és átkokkal is. Nem adta fel az ellenállást. Végül Voldemort megkérdezte, hajlandó-e csatlakozni hozzá. Megtagadta. Ekkor Voldemort a Halálos Átkot küldte rá, és ő meghalt.

K: Ön is kínozta?

P: Az elején igen. Szerettem volna valami lehetőséget találni rá, hogy megmentsem. Időre volt szükségem. Az ötödik kör után rájöttem, hogy semmit se tehetek. Megtagadtam a további kínzását. Az apám néhányszor alávetett a Cruciatus-átoknak, de Voldemort megtiltotta, hogy megöljön...

Ó, milyen megható... A zsíros hajó rohadék meg akart menteni valakit! Hihetetlen! De... ezt a vallomást Veritaserum hatása alatt tette, ami azt jelenti... Hát... végülis a testvéréről volt szó... Percy megvonta a vállát.

A kutatás nem járt semmi látható eredménnyel. Talán majd holnap...

Percy felsóhajtott, és elkezdte visszarakosgatni a papírokat, mikor észrevett valamit mindjárt a „PITON, Quietus Malazár" akta mögött.

„PITON, Perselus Nobilus" felirattal.

Ha ezelőtt döbbenetet érzett, hát most teljesen megkövült. Az előző irat alapján a gazember halálfaló volt. Most meg megtalálja az aktáját az auroroké között! Mi folyik itt?

Hirtelen teljesen kiment a fejéből a Rémálom Kúria. Midenképpen el akarta olvasni ezt az aktát. Ahogy kinyújtotta a kezét, hirtelen észrevette a körülötte csillogó zöldes fényt. A bűbáj! Na, most talán majd többet is megtudhat!

Mohón nyitotta ki az aktát.

Sz.Sz.: 03958912111

Születés ideje/helye: 1958. 01. 09., Piton

Halál ideje/helye: -

Apa neve: PITON, Perselus Malazár

Apa Sz.Sz: 03092856457

Apa születési helye/ideje: 1928. 11. 05., Piton

Apa halál. helye/ideje: 1981. 11. 04., Piton

Anya neve:NOBLESTONE, Quirke Athena

Anya Sz.Sz. : 0493112539

Anya születési helye/ideje: 1931. 02. 02., Roxmorts

Anya halál. helye/ideje: 1981. 11. 04., Piton

Egyéb családtag(ok):

Testvére: PITON, Quietus Malazár

Testvér Sz.Sz.: 03960881010

Testvér születés ideje/helye: 1960. 04. 02., Piton

Testvér halál. ideje/helye: 1979. 12. 02., Rémálom Kúria (ismeretlen)

Házassági státusz: nőtlen

(_Szóval senki se volt hajlandó feleségül menni a zsíros hajú, görbe orrú szemét disznóhoz!_ – vigyorodott el gonoszul Percy)

RBF: O, 95,2 (ig. sz. 22/1974)

RAVASZ: O, 94,6 (ig. sz. 21/1976)

BM: O, 100 (ig. sz. 1BM/1/1978)

(_Ez a család idegesítően jó eredményeket ért el. _– a professzor láthatólag nem volt olyan okos, mint a testvére, de még mindig jobbak voltak az eredményei, mint Percyé. Most még jobban gyűlölte.)

Részletek:

1969 – Roxfort, RBVSz

1974 – RBF – kiemelkedő eredmények

1975 – haladó bájitaltan tanulmányok a RBVSz-ban Agilus O'Peck vezetésével (Sz.Sz. 03913567344)

(O'Peck! Az anyja és apja sokat meséltek a régi bájitaltan professzorról, aki NEM a Mardekár házvezetője volt, sőt, még csak nem is volt mardekáros. Griffendéles volt... és elfogadta ezt az undorító mardekárost gyakornoknak? Hát, az élet ritkán logikus.)

1976 – RAVASZ, kiemelkedő eredmények

1976. 09. 01. – a Gyógyfőzet Kutató Intézet munkatársa

(_Halált fal és gyógyfőzeteket kutat? Egyszerre? Ügyes!_)

1977-1981 – feltételezett HF tevékenység (lásd: HF28103/IN/03/1977 és a csatolások)

(_Mégiscsak HF volt, és nem AU._)

1978. 12. 01. – Bájitalok Mestere kinevezés (1. osztályú)

1978. 09. 01. – Bájitaltan Professzor kinevezés, RBVSz

1981. 12. 02. – Auror által elfogva (AU2301) a RBVSz-ban, hivatalos vallatást végezték: AU781, AU910 és AU1103 (felj. sz. HFT14/1981, HFT22/1981, HFT98/1981, HFT119/1981, HFT255/1981, HFT376/1981, HFT388/1981, HFT401/1981, HFT455/1981, HFT475/1981, HFT544/1981, HFT591/1981, HFT3/1982, HFT9/1982, HFT13/1982, HFT16/1982, HFT22/1982, HFT43/1982, HFT65/1982, HFT76/1982, HFT88/1982, HFT97/1982, HFT113/1982, HFT127/1982, HFT156/1982, HFT178/1982, HFT201/1982)

(_Hány jelentés készült? Ez azt jelenti, hogy Pitont ennyiszer vallatták? Biztos mindent tagadott. De... Hiszen Veritaserummal vallatták, nem? Akkor... minek kellett akkor ennyiszer kikérdezni?_ Percy végül megvonta a vállát, és folytatta.

1982. 01. 29. – bizonyított HF tevékenység, átszállítva az Azkabanba (ít. sz. AZ/IN/39/HF/1982)

(_Szóval csak véletlenül került ide ez az akta, az AU iratok közé. De legalább szerencsés véletlen volt _– gondolkodott el Percy. Piton tehát az Azkabanban volt. Éppen megfelelő hely az olyanok számára, mint ő.)

1982. 07. 01 – tárgyalás újrafelvétele DUMBLEDORE, Albus kérelme alapján (Sz.Sz. 03834119801)

1982. 08. 04. – Azkabanból elbocsátva (i.sz. AZ/KI/1/1982)

(_Micsoda? Dumbledore?_ Percy már igazán nem tudta, mit gondoljon a dologról.)

1982. 09. 01. – Bájitaltan Professzor, RBVSz

1985 – A Bájitalok Mestereinek Nemzetközi Szövetsége tagja (sz. 2808/1985)

1995 – feltételezett HF tevékenység (lásd HF21/IN/03/1995)

(_ÁLLJ!_ – Percy legszívesebben felugrott volna, és hátra se nézve hazarohant volna az apjához az újsággal. Dumbledore tévedett. Megvédte az érdemtelen gazembert, és most itt a válasz a bizalmára! Ha Piton 14 éve is és most is halálfaló volt, akkor ez csak egyet jelenthetett: hogy halálfaló volt az egész köztes időben is, amíg az iskolában tanított! Megrémült. Tennie kell valamit. Beszélnie kell az apjával. A miniszterrel. Dumbledore-ral. Mindenkivel. Ki kell nyomtani a Prófétában az IGAZSÁGOT: a szemét egy halálfaló!

Erőlködnie kellett, hogy eléggé megnyugodjon, hogy folytathassa az olvasást. Nem. a miniszter nem hitt Voldemort visszatérésében. De... ez a megjegyzés mégis annak a bizonyítéka volt, nem?

Mit tegyen?

Percy döntött. Auror lesz. Ez a legjobb módja annak, hogy megvédje a családját.)

Megjegyzések:

1. A Bájitalok Mestere tevékenységről lásd UBM/PITONPN/IN

2. Halálfalói tevékenységéről lásd HF/PITONPN/IN

Csatolt iratok:

RBF, RAVASZ, BM igazolványok

Vallomás a HF tevékenységről (Vall/PITONPN/11/HF/01/1982)

(_És itt a bizonyíték! _– de Percy már teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Nem értette a dolgot. Most akkor Piton halálfaló, vagy nem? Ha valóban az volt, miért engedték ki az Azkabanból?)

Kérdezőbiztos: Ön halálfaló?

Piton: Igen.

K: Mióta szolgálja Tudjukkit?

P: 3 éve.

K: Elkövetett valamilyen bűntényt a szolgálatában?

P: Igen.

K: Gyilkosságot?

P: Igen.

(_Ezt a vallomást CSAKIS Veritaserum hatására tehette, _gondolta Percy.)

K: Pontosan hány embert ölt meg?

P: Tizenegyet.

K: Név szerint?

P: Joseph Galvany-t, a feleségét, két gyereküket, Patricia Wrights-ot, Cathrin Lighthouse-t, Andrew Waite-t, a feleségét, a gyereküket és három fiatal férfit, nem tudom a nevüket.

(_Mi-micsoda? A Galvany családot ez a zsíros hajú, átkozott, sátáni..._ – ez hihetetlen. Percy döbbenten rázta a fejét. Hirtelen nagyon gyengének érezte magát. Ez nem lehet igaz. És mégis... IGAZ. Az anyja nem fogja elhinni. Soha. Valahogyan haza kellene vinnie ezt az aktát. De tudta, hogy nem sétálhat át a biztonsági ellenőrzésen egy ilyen fontos irattal a hóna alatt. Újra megrázta a fejét.)

I: Kedvtelésből ölte meg őket?

P: Nem. Nyolcat Voldemort parancsára öltem meg. A három ismeretlen férfit pedig Lily Evans védelmében.

K: Imperius hatása alatt volt a gyilkosságok idején?

P: Nem.

K: Szóval saját elhatározásából ölte meg őket.

P: Voldemort parancsára.

K: De engedelmeskedett neki.

P: Igen.

K: Hányszor használta a Főbenjáró Átkokat?

P: 11-szer az Adava Kedavrát, 79-szer a Cruciatust.

(_A ROHADÉK! Biztos, hogy a Galvany családon is használta a Cruciatust..._)

K: És az Imperiust?

P: Soha nem használtam.

(_Hmm. Ez érdekes. Vajon miért nem?_)

K: Ártatlannak vallja magát?

P: Nem. Bűnös vagyok az összes fentebb felsorolt bűntettben.

(_Ezt a választ vajon a szérum vagy a bűntudat hozta elő? Biztos a szérum..._)

K: Azt mondta, parancsra követte el őket.

P: Igen. De saját szabad elhatározásomból csatlakoztam Voldemorthoz. Megtettem, amit kért tőlem. Bűnös vagyok.

(_Nem, mégse a szérum. Itt nem volt kérdés, amire válaszolnia kellett volna. Hihetetlen, de az átkozott szemét képes volt bűntudatot érezni azért, amit elkövetett. Hmmm..._)

K: Perselus Nobilus Piton, önt bűnösnek találtuk 11 gyilkosságban, 79 bizonyított kínzásban és a Főbenjáró Átkok 90-szeres használatában. Büntetése életfogytiglani fegyház az Azkabanban.

Percy még hosszú percekig ült ott a széken, és csak bámult kifelé az ablakon.

Nem tudta, mit tegyen mindezzel, amit ma felfedezett... hogyan mondja meg az anyjának és az apjának... hogyan reagáljon...

Minden úgy össze van zavarodva.

Életében először, Percy teljesen bizonytalan és tehetetlen volt.

* * *

Következő: hétfőn vizsgázok. Utána. 


	10. Blackek, Pitonok, Potterek

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: jinjang**

És hogy a kérdéseket megelőzzem: Igen, akaratlagos a tegezés/magázás kevert használata a fejezet 2. felében.

* * *

**10. fejezet - Blackek, Pitonok, Potterek**

* * *

– Mit gondol, mikor jönnek újra? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

– Nem tudom. Miért?

– Hát már... legalább húsz órája békén hagytak itt minket. Ez olyan... szokatlan tőlük.

– Igen, bár én örülök, hogy egy időre megfeledkeztek rólunk. Nem érzem magam... felkészülve egy újabb...

– Én sem... – válaszolta Harry, és ásított egyet. – Egy kis vizet? Nem szomjas?

Piton csak bólintott. Amikor Harry felállt, és az ajtóhoz vánszorgott a korsóért, végre szemügyre vehette a fiút. Alvadt vér borította mindenhol, néhány még mindig vérző seb, beléjük ragadva pedig a ruhája nevetséges maradványai...

– Szörnyen nézel ki – mondta szomorúan.

– Maga is – válaszolta a fiú, majd hozzátette: – Meg fogunk halni.

– Igen. Meg fogunk halni. – visszhangozta Piton Harry szavait. Mikor a fiú felemelte a korsót, hogy megitassa, önkéntelenül is kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megmarkolja a fülét... aztán le is engedte, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudta, és elrejtette a köpeny alatt. Nem akarta látni – és nem akarta azt sem, hogy Harry lássa.

– Ugyan – rázta meg Harry a fejét. – Már tegnap is láttam őket, nem emlékszik? Nem fogok megijedni tőlük.

– De én igen – válaszolta Piton gyenge hangon. – Nem akarom látni őket.

– Fájnak? – Harry hangján aggodalom érződött.

– Egy kicsit... jobb lett mára. Csak... lüktetnek, és vigyáznom kell, hogy meg ne mozdítsam – megpróbált biztatóan mosolyogni, de nem sikerült úgy, ahogy szerette volna. Harry nyugtalanul figyelte Pitont. A professzor hirtelen olyan... emberinek tűnt. Vagy gyengének?

– Jól van, tanár úr?

– Nem, Harry. - Fekete szemei üresen meredtek a távolba. Harry emlékezett rá, hogy látta már ezt az ürességet ezekben a szemekben az elmúlt négy év alatt, de az megint más volt... AZ az üresség az érdeklődés és az érzelmek teljes hiányából eredt, míg ez beletörődést, a helyzet és a fájdalom elfogadását tükrözte.

Miután maga is ivott, egy szó nélkül letette a korsót a földre, és óvatosan mosni kezdte a vért a professzor arcáról.

– Láza van – állapította meg.

– Igen, úgy látszik, most én jövök... – válaszolta a férfi keserűen, és Harry keze megrezzent.

– Túlságosan ki van merülve.

Ezután egyikük se szólalt meg egy darabig. Amikor Harry végzett, letette a rongyot.

– Köszönöm – mondta.

– Mit? – Piton meglepettnek látszott.

– Hogy családot adott nekem. – Leült a professzor mellé. – Hogy törődik velem. Tudja, a tegnapi volt az életem legjobb napja. Mikor azt mondta, hogy magánál élhetnék.

– Nem csak élhet_nél_. Hiszen már most is velem élsz.

– Nem, tanár úr. Most éppen magával halok meg. – javította ki Harry vigyorogva.

– Ó, valóban.

– Tudta, hogy Sirius is felajánlotta nekem, hogy lakjak nála?

– Hol lakj nála? Hiszen ő se lakik sehol, ha jól emlékszem. Szökésben van, nem?

Harry értékelte Piton próbálkozását, hogy viccesnek tűnjön, és elmosolyodott.

– Hát, most igen. De volt olyan pillanat, mikor úgy tűnt, hogy vele élhetek majd.

– Mikor? – A kérdés rövid volt, de Harry hallotta, hogy Piton igazán kíváncsi. Hirtelen zavarba jött.

– Hát... A Szellemszálláson történtek után, mikor... elkábítottuk magát... – alig mert a professzorra nézni, és teljesen megdöbbent, mikor látta, hogy az mosolyog.

– Emlékszem – mondta Piton elgondolkodva. – Az egy határozottan szépen kivitelezett varázslat volt tőletek...

– Akkor nem tűnt boldognak tőle... – kockáztatott meg Harry egy rövid megjegyzést.

Piton mosolya kiszélesedett.

– Hát NEM voltam túl boldog. Képzeld csak el, Harry... Én, a jól képzett, felnőtt varázsló hagytam, hogy három gyerek elkábítson... arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindez egy olyan ember orra előtt történt, aki egész életében erre a pillanatra várt...

– Nem gondolja, hogy ez azért túlzás, tanár úr?

Piton elkomorodott.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ezt a történetet is szeretnéd hallani.

– Milyen történetet?

– Annak a történetét, hogy miért gyűlöljük egymást annyira Blackkel.

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

– Hát... tanár úr, ha nem akar erről beszélni, én nem haragszom meg érte... talán csak egy kicsit... csalódott leszek. – Harry becsukta a szemeit. – Tudja, amit a legjobban utálok az életemben, az az, hogy mindenki többet tud rólam és a családom múltjáról, mint én. Ez igazán... idegesítő.

– Elmondhatom, bár hozzátenném, hogy ennek a történetnek semmi köze a te életedhez, vagy a szüleidéhez, vagyis nem igazán... Hol is kezdjem?

Piton a falnak dőlt, és becsukta a szemeit. Harry érezte, hogy reszket egy kicsit, és óvatosan megérintette a homlokát. Piton felsóhajtott.

– Tudod, Harry, néha annyira hasonlítasz a testvéremre, Quietusra... Szóval akkor kezdem. – Piton mély lélegzetet vett. – A háborúnk, mármint hogy a háború köztem és az apád csapata között a második évünk utolsó hónapjában kezdődött, a Griffendél és a Mardekár kviddicsmérkőzésén. Már nem is emlékszem, ki nyerte meg azt a játékot, csak a balesetre. És igazán csak baleset volt. Én terelő voltam a csapatomban, és az az átkozott... szóval Black hajtó volt, mint az apád is. De James Potter akkor még nem játszott, csak a következő évben választották be a csapatba. De Black átkozottul jól repült, és McGalagony engedte, hogy játsszon.

– Mindig azt hittem, hogy az apám volt a legjobb... – csodálkozott Harry. – Mindenki azt mondta. És azt is, hogy azért vagyok olyan jó a kviddicsben, mert tőle örököltem a tehetségemet.

– Tényleg jó volt, de te jobb vagy nála. Sokkal jobb. És azt hiszem, a repülési képességeid nem örökölted, hanem... hogy is fejezzem ki magam: egyszerűen a te saját... képességeid. Azért vagy olyan jó a kviddicsben, mert te magad vagy jó, nem pedig azért, mert az apád jó volt...

Harry elmosolyodott. Olyan jó volt hallani, hogy nem csak a szülei miatt lett ő a híres Harry Potter. Hogy saját képességei és tulajdonságai teszik azzá, aki.

– Szóval abban a játékban a keresztapádra küldtem az egyik gurkót. Ő leesett a seprűjéről, és majdnem meghalt. Csak egy átkozott baleset volt, de attól kezdve meg volt róla győződve, hogy meg akartam ölni. Nem tudom, hogy az apád miért hitt neki, de a következő évben, a harmadikban, állandó célpontjukká váltam. Nem értettem, miért, de nem is igazán érdekelt, amíg... – elbizonytalanodott a hangja.

– Amíg...?

Piton kinyitotta a szemeit, és Harry szemébe nézett.

– Amíg úgy nem döntöttek, hogy megtréfálnak, és ez a tréfa majdhogynem Quietus életébe került.

– Ho...hogyan? – Harry megdöbbent. – De nem akarták bántani, ugye?

– Nem, azt hiszem nem. – rázta meg Piton a fejét. – De akkor halálosan bizonyos voltam benne, hogy igenis bántani akarták. Egy hülye csíny volt a bájital hozzávalókkal. Azt mondták Quietusnak, hogy minden harmadévesnek szüksége lesz mandragórára a következő bájital órára, és én nagyon örülnék neki, ha hozna nekem egyet a hármas üvegházból, ami természetesen tiltott terület volt az összes elsős számára, de ezt Quietus nem tudta. És nem tudott semmit azokról az átkozott mandragórákról... – Piton hirtelen igazán dühösnek látszott. – Azok a hülyék elfelejtették megmondani neki, hogy ne vegye ki a növényt a cserepéből, és Quietus nem akarta ellopni a cserepet, úgyhogy kihúzta...

– A mandragóra sikolya... – suttogta rémülten Harry. – Hogy élte túl a testvére...?

– A növények még fiatalok voltak. Már nem kisbabák, de még csak kamaszok... úgyhogy a sikoly nem ölte meg őt, de azért majdnem egy hétig kellett Quietusnak a kórházi szárnyban maradnia, mire teljesen meggyógyult. Én persze őrülten dühös lettem. Annyira, hogy elhatároztam, hogy bosszúból megölöm mind a kettőt, Blacket és Pottert is... De amíg Quietus fel nem épült, ott maradtam vele, úgyhogy ott voltam akkor is, mikor... – Piton újra lehunyta a szemeit. – A nagyapád, aki akkor még nem volt tanár, és Dumbledore eljöttek őt meglátogatni, és kikérdezték arról, hogy mi is történt pontosan. Az én hülye testvérem először semmit nem akart bevallani, és azt mondta, hogy csak kíváncsi volt, és minden az ő hibája. Mérges lettem rá, de mielőtt még kinyithattam volna a számat, Dumbledore kiküldött. De én... – Piton idegesen összehúzta magát. – Hallgatóztam... – Harry hitetlenkedve pislogott. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni Pitont, amint a kórterem ajtaja előtt hallgatózik, a füle a kulcslyukon... Ez a gondolat mosolygásra késztette, de Pitont annyira lefoglalták az emlékei, hogy észre se vette. – Dumbledore nem hitt neki, és az öreg Potter azt mondta, hogy ő tudja az igazságot, mert a fia elmondta neki. Dumbledore és Potter egyetértettek, hogy a két fiút ki kell rúgni az iskolából, mert pontosan tudták, milyen következményekkel járhat a dolog. De Quietus megvédte őket. Elég heves vita alakult ki hármójuk között, de végül Quietus győzött. Biztosította a két férfit, hogy azok a hülyegyerekek senkit se akartak bántani. Csak egy csíny volt – veszélyes, de csak egy egyszerű csíny. Azt mondta, hogy ha arra kerül a sor, letagadja az egészet. Dumbledore annyira meglepődött, hogy percekig szóhoz se jutott. Nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy egy „sötét" családból jött gyerek megvédje a kedvenc „világos" griffendéleseit. Azt hiszem, ekkor változott meg a véleménye rólunk, „sötét" gyerekekről. Ettől kezdve megváltozott a mardekárosokkal szembeni viselkedése, és ezt még én is észrevettem. Sokkal kedvesebb és nyíltabb lett. Természetesen ezt még magamnak se vallottam volna be, és hónapokig, sőt évekig nem is tettem, amíg Anne el nem ismertette velem, hogy így van. De ez már egy másik történet. Szóval Black és Potter végül a Roxfortban maradhattak. El se akartam hinni. Olyan dühös voltam Quietusra, hogy hetekig nem beszéltem vele. Aztán egy éjszaka belopózott a hálószobámba és könyörgött, hogy bocsássak meg neki. – Piton arca összerándult a fájdalomtól. – Ő könyörgött NEKEM bocsánatért... Olyan átkozott bolond voltam akkor...

– Miért kellett belopóznia a hálótermébe? Hát ő nem mardekáros volt? – kérdezte Harry.

– Persze, hogy nem. Hollóhátas volt.

– Ó... – Harry meglepődött. – Ezt eddig nem említette.

– Még nem? – kérdezte Piton zavartan. Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. De ez azt jelenti... hogy ő és az anyám osztálytársak voltak, nem?

– Tényleg, erre eddig nem is gondoltam.. De most hogy mondod, igen, ugyanabba az évfolyamba jártak...

– A halott anyám ismerte a maga halott testvérét.. milyen furcsa.

Csönd telepedett rájuk. Harry látta, hogy Piton megpróbál visszaemlékezni a régi időkre.

– Hmmm... most hogy említetted, úgy tűnik valamikor még barátok is voltak... – motyogta Piton bizonytalanul. – Mindketten prefektusok voltak, és végtelen órákat töltöttek a könyvtárban. Sokszor láttam őket együtt tanulni, mint te meg Mr. Weasley szoktatok azzal a Granger lánnyal... Valójában anyád és Miss Granger sokban hasonlítanak egymásra... Megvan az az idegesítő szokásuk, hogy mindent tudjanak, és mindehhez még ott van az én-mindent-jobban-tudok-nálad viselkedésük is...

– Hermione nem idegesítő – válaszolta Harry élesen, aztán kicsit halkabban tette hozzá: – Vagy időnként talán egy kicsit az, de... igazán jó barát, és ő TÉNYLEG majdnem mindent tud, vagy legalábbis tudja, hogy melyik könyvben kell keresni a választ.

– Ez fontos tulajdonság – értett egyet Piton. – De az, hogy ezt mindenkinek az orra alá dörgöli, idegesítő.

Hirtelen megremegett a fény a cellában. Az egyik fáklya fellobbant, majd elhalványult a lángja. Néhány másodperc múlva kialudt.

– Öregszem – jegyezte meg szórakozottan Piton.

Harry meglepve nézett rá.

– Micsoda?

– Úgy látszik, öregszem. Én készítettem azt a főzetet, amit a fáklyákban használunk, a Világító Főzetet, és egy egész évig ki kellene tartania. Csak egy hónapja készült. De ez a fáklya mégis... kialudt valahogy.

– Egy évig? – Harry meglepődött. – Mit kever abba a főzetbe, hogy egy egész évig égjen?

– Lám, lám, Mr. Potter. Ha jól látom, a kedvenc tárgyáról érdeklődik... – Harry elvörösödött, és csendben maradt.

– Jól van, elmondom. A hozzávalók: főnixtoll, sárkányfog, porított kén, porított faszén, nyers heliantusolaj és néhány jól elvégzett varázslat a készítés folyamán.

– A kén és a faszén meghatározott összetevői egy hasonló mugli... izé... varázslatnak is. Puskapornak hívják, de abban van salétrom is.

Erre Piton is megelevenedett.

– És mire használják ezt a főzetet? – kérdezte.

Harry felkuncogott. Főzetet?

– Ez nem főzet, ez olyan porszerűség. Háborúkban használják. A mugliknak is vannak fegyvereik, amikkel ölhetnek, és a puskapor ezeknek fontos összetevője. Sokféle van belőlük. Például bombák... Ez a... keverék könnyen robban, csak egy kis szikrára van szüksége, és akkor... szörnyű. Óriási ereje van, ha felrobban. Egész épületeket lehet romba dönteni egyetlen marék ilyen porral.

– Érdekes... azt hiszem, erről már olvastam... Azt írták, hogy emberek százait ölte meg. De egy kicsit... eltúlzottnak tartottam ezt az állítást.

– Eltúlzottnak? – Harry nem akarta elhinni Piton szavait. – Tanár úr, hallott már valamit a mugli háborúkról?

Most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy elvörösödjön. Érdekes látvány volt, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a világon csak nagyon kevés ember létezett, aki láthatta a professzort zavarba jönni.

– Hát, biztosan hallottam néhányról, de...

– Csak a második világháborúban több mint 40 millió ember halt meg hat év alatt! – kiáltott fel Harry mérgesen.

– Micsoda? – Harry látta Piton arcán, hogy nem hisz neki.

– Jól hallotta – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – És mindkét oldal fő fegyvere ez a puskapor volt, bár nem ebben az egyszerű formában, ahogy én leírtam, de a lényeg ez volt... – megint megvonta a vállát, és hozzátette. – Folytathatnánk a Világító Főzettel?

– Hol hallottál erről a... mugli fegyverről? – kérdezte Piton.

– Általános iskolában. Volt egy kémia nevű tantárgyunk. Ez hasonlít a bájitaltanra, csak mugli módszerekkel... ráolvasások és varázslatok nélkül, természetesen.

– Értem.

Harry felállt, és felnyújtózkodott a fáklyáért. Mikor végre sikerült megragadnia, kiemelte a tartójából, és visszaült vele a professzor mellé.

– Lássuk csak... – mormogta.

Rövid vizsgálódás után Piton arca felderült.

– Már értem. Nézd, itt van egy kis lyuk a fában. A folyadék biztosan ott folyt ki belőle... – Harry látta, hogy a professzor megnyugszik, és eldobta a fáklyát a másik sarokba.

– Olyan furcsán érzem magam... – mondta.

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és megint megérintette a homlokát.

– A láza... emelkedett, azt hiszem. Jól van, tanár úr? – kérdezte aggódva.

A fiú aggodalma felderítette. Óvatosan megérintette Harryt, amennyire ez összetört kezeivel lehetséges volt.

– Harry? Tegezhetsz. És szólíts nyugodtan Perselusnak, mert az a nevem. Ami pedig a kérdésedet illeti: egészen jól vagyok.

Harry zavarba jött.

– De tanár úr...

– Nem, Harry. Komolyan beszéltem, mikor azt mondtam, hogy velem lakhatsz – ha te is úgy akarod. De ha egy házban vagy lakásban fogunk élni – hiszen tudod, az időm nagy részét a Roxfortban töltöm –, akkor nem hívhatsz mindig „tanár úr"-nak. Ez egy idő után felettébb idegesítővé válik. Rendben?

– Rendben, tanár úr – sóhajtott mélyet Harry. Ekkor viszont elkapta Piton pillantását, és gyorsan kijavította magát. – Rendben, Perselus. – motyogta, és elvörösödött. A professzor szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Harry, elsősorban emberi lény vagyok, s csak másodsorban tanár...

Harry arca erre már majdhogynem téglavörössé vált.

– Tudom, tudom, de szükségem lesz egy kis időre, hogy hozzászokjak.

– A gondolathoz, hogy én is emberi lény vagyok? – Piton szemei szokatlanul csillogtak.

– Ez nem vicces – Harry zavarába már egy kis bosszúság is vegyült. – Úgy értettem: hozzászokni, hogy tegezzem. Tegezzelek.

– Értem... – Piton a falnak döntötte a fejét, és becsukta a szemeit.

– Tanár.. izé... biztos benne, hogy jól van? – Harry már kezdett nagyon aggódni.

– Igen, Harry...

– De a láz... Ha tovább emelkedik...

– Nem fáztam meg. – szakította félbe Piton. – Van néhány törött csontom, és ezek körül a szövetek begyulladtak. A gyulladás okozza a lázat. Ez nem ugyanaz, mint ami néhány napja veled történt. Jobban leszek.

– Biztos?

– Nem. De remélem.

Megint csend ereszkedett közéjük. Egy idő után Harry észrevette, hogy a professzor elaludt. Úgy döntött, hogy ő ébren marad. Nem volt álmos, és szeretett volna gondolkodni, újra átgondolni a beszélgetésüket, és az elmondhatatlan örömet, ami Piton szavaira eltöltötte. Elfogadták. Törődnek vele. Piton megengedte, hogy a tegezze. Ez azt jelenti...

EZ VALÓBAN AZT JELENTI...?

Milyen ironikus! El kellett fogatnia magát, és ide kellett, hogy kerüljön ahhoz, hogy megtalálja az otthont, amire egész életében vágyott...

Eszébe jutott Piton csendes motyogása néhány nappal ezelőtt: _Boldog napok a pokolban_. Vajon ő is ugyanerre gondolt? Harry elgondolkodott. Ezt talán soha nem tudja meg. De nem is számít. Harry csak bámult a sötétbe hosszú órákon keresztül, és szeretett volna felugrani, táncolni, hangosan énekelni, hadd lássa mindenki, mennyire boldog. Ezek az érzések kavarogtak benne, a mellkasában, a szívében, annyira, hogy alig kapott levegőt tőlük.

* * *

– Mennyit aludtam? – Ez volt Piton első kérdése, mikor végül felébredt.

– Néhány órát. Nem tudom pontosan. Az idő itt olyan... folyamatos és végtelen – magyarázta Harry. – De még mindig idegesít, hogy még nem vittek el egy újabb körre...

Piton óvatosan kinyújtózott.

– Attól tartok, semmi jót nem várhatunk a közeljövőben.

A levegő mintha megfagyott volna. Harry nyelt egyet.

– Úgy érti, hogy... – nem merte befejezni a kérdést. Érezte, hogy pánik kerülgeti.

– Csitt... – ölelte át gyorsan Piton. – Nyugodj meg. – De ő se tudta, hogyan nyugtathatná meg a fiút. A halállal soha nem könnyű szembenézni.

– Nem a haláltól félek – motyogta Harry. – Hanem a kínzásoktól. Nem akarom, hogy megint megkínozzanak. Nem akarom, hogy Avery... És nem akarom újra végignézni, ahogy magát kínozzák – elcsuklott a hangja. Pitont elöntötte a keserűség. A tehetetlenség ismerős érzése szorította össze a torkát. – Olyan nehéz erősnek maradni. Nem tudom, hogy meddig bírom még. – Tette hozzá Harry alig hallhatóan.

Piton csendben ült egy darabig. Kétségbeesetten kutatott valami után, amivel megnyugtathatná Harryt, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. A helyzet teljesen reménytelen volt. Mély lélegzetet vett.

– Még nem fejeztem be a történetet Siriusról. – mondta végül, próbálva elterelni Harry figyelmét. A fiú hálásnak látszott a témaváltásért. – Szóval... hol is tartottam?

– Quietus könyörgött, hogy bocsásson meg neki, amiért megvédte az apámat és Siriust attól, hogy kicsapják őket.

– Aha, igen... – egy kicsit gondolkodott, aztán folytatta. – A Quietussal történt incidens után az apád bocsánatot kért tőle. Nem voltam ott, de a testvérem elmondta. Nem tudom, miért tette, az apja miatt, vagy saját elhatározásából, de mégis bocsánatot kért. De soha nem hallottam, hogy Black is bocsánatot kért volna. Soha.

– Talán csak elfelejtette... – próbált Harry valami magyarázatot találni Sirius viselkedésére, de Piton arcán láthatta, hogy ezzel nem sokra ment, és saját magát sem sikerült meggyőznie.

– Elfelejtette... ez szép. Majdnem megölt valakit, és egyszerűen csak… csak elfeledkezik róla. Mint ahogy tőlem is elfelejtett bocsánatot kérni a Lupinos „baleset" után. Akkor már nem is egyszerűen feledékeny, egyenesen amnéziás – mondta Piton mérgesen. – Úgy tett, mintha semmi se történt volna. És a fő ok, amiért gyűlölöm: ő is mindig gyűlölte Quietust, és csúfnevekkel illette, amiket én biztosan megérdemeltem volna, de ő nem! Ezért nem bocsáthatok meg neki. Nem bocsátok meg neki. És nem is értem, miért tette. Miért?

– Talán csak nem mert szembenézni a saját tévedésével. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen kegyetlen lehetett – rázta meg Harry a fejét, aztán feladta. – Nem tudom. De hiszek benne, hogy nem lehet ennyire kegyetlen. Egyszerűen csak túlságosan is... elhamarkodott, először cselekszik, és csak azután gondolkodik, úgyhogy rengeteg dolgot elkövet, amit később meg kell bánnia. Azt hiszem, ha egyszer lehetőséget ad neki rá, hogy beszéljen a múltról, és ad neki időt is, ELÉG időt, hogy túljusson a hirtelen jövő hülye érzésein, akkor bocsánatot fog kérni.

– Szereted őt – ez nem kérdés volt.

– Igen, szeretem. – bólintott Harry. – Tudja, ő ugyanolyan gyorsan megszeret valakit, mint amilyen gyorsan megutál. És ő szeret engem, feltételek nélkül, és felajánlott nekem egy családot anélkül, hogy ismert volna. Igaz, ez talán azért is van, mert annyira elfogult velem szemben a szüleim miatt... De soha nem vonta vissza az ajánlatát, hogy törődni fog velem.

– Értem, hogy mire gondolsz.

– Mint ahogy én is értem, hogy maga miért nem szereti. Csak szerettem volna elmagyarázni a saját érzéseimet. Nem értem Siriust, de elfogadom olyannak, amilyen. Néha Ronra emlékeztet. Annyira... egyformák.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

– Ebben azt hiszem igazad van. Talán ez az oka annak, hogy én annyira nem bírom Mr. Weasleyt...

– Van egyáltalán olyan diákja, akit bír? – kérdezte Harry szemtelenül.

– Diák_od_. És bír_sz_. És természetesen van. – bólintott Piton. – Például itt vagy mindjárt te.

– És...? – Harry igazán kíváncsivá vált. – Draco?

– Ő Lucius fia. És az én keresztfiam... – válaszolta Piton halkan.

– De hiszen – tátotta el a száját Harry – Lucius volt az, aki... EZT tette a kezével...

Piton arca mély szomorúságot és kétségbeesést tükrözött.

– Tudom. Ezelőtt soha nem hittem volna, hogy képes nekem fájdalmat okozni... – Harry szeretett volna mondani valamit, de semmi nem jutott eszébe, amivel témát válthatott volna. Fellélegzett, mikor a professzor végül folytatta. – De nem hiszem, hogy másképp viselkednék a fiával szemben, ha végül mégis sikerülne visszatérnem a Roxfortba...

– Miért?

– Nem ő volt az, aki bántott.

– És Neville sem az apja – Ahogy kicsúszott a száján, Harry már rá is jött, hogy túlságosan is élesre sikeredett a megjegyzése, de már késő volt. Piton megborzongott, és Harry felé fordult.

– Talán igazad van. De azt hiszem, a Mr. Longbottommal szembeni viselkedésem nem változtatja őt halálfalóvá. Draco és a többi gyerek esete viszont, akiknek a szülei halálfalók, ez sokkal problémásabb lehet. Próbálom őket visszatartani attól, hogy elkövessék ugyanazokat a hibákat, amiket én, mikor annyi éves voltam, mint ők most. Próbálom rávezetni őket, hogy a sötét mágián és az erőszakon kívül más úton is lehet sikereket elérni. Próbálom a világos oldalon tartani őket, de úgy látszik, ebben Dumbledore néha ellenem játszik...

– Micsoda...?

– Mikor első évben megnyertétek a házkupát, felháborító volt, ahogy a Mardekárral bánt. Egész nyáron nem szóltunk egymáshoz azután a záróünnepi műsor után. Teljesen felesleges volt így megaláznia azokat a gyerekeket. Nem maga a pontosztás, hanem ahogy tette...

– Igazad van – bólintott Harry. – Bár akkor ezt nem vettem észre.

– Nem is neked kellett volna észrevenned. Albus volt az igazgató, nem te. Előre át kellett volna gondolnia. Sokáig tartott, míg ezután sikerült megnyugtatnom a gyerekeket, és azt hiszem ezek után sokan soha többé nem lesznek már képesek megbízni az igazgatóban. De ez a megkülönböztetés annyira ösztönös... Pedig ezek csak gyerekek. Nem gonosz sötét varázslók, csak bolond gyerekek.

Harry erre nem tudott mit válaszolni, úgyhogy csak ült dermedten, míg Piton hirtelen folytatta a mesélést.

– A nagyapád és Quietus később egészen jól kijöttek egymással.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Harry meglepve.

– Azt hiszem, az öreget mélyen meghatotta Quietus önzetlensége, vagy talán valami más tetszett meg neki benne, nem tudom biztosan. Mondtam, hogy Quietus nagyon rendes ember volt. Majdnem mindenki szerette.

– Kivéve Siriust – motyogta Harry zavartan. Piton nem válaszolt.

– Potter felajánlotta Quietusnak, hogy tanítani fogja a sötét varázslatok kivédésére, és Quietus elfogadta az ajánlatot, mert az iskolában egyszer se volt rendes tanárunk ebben a tantárgyban. A korkülönbség ellenére valahogyan sikerült összebarátkozniuk, legalábbis Quietus ezt mondta. Dühös voltam érte, de nem tehettem semmit. Nem akartam elmondani a szüleimnek, biztos, hogy elvitték volna őt a Roxfortból, és akkor egyedül maradtam volna ott... Csak annyit tehettem, hogy segítettem eltitkolni ezt a kapcsolatot a szüleink elől, és könyörögtem Quietusnak, hogy legyen óvatosabb, de ő nem foglalkozott már velük. Az utolsó három évben Potteréknél töltötte a téli szünetet, míg a szüleink úgy hitték, hogy egy hollóhátas barátjánál van. Akit gondolom névről ismersz is.

– Ki az?

– Az ikerlányai közül az egyik az osztálytársnőd.

– Patil? – nyíltak tágra Harry szemei.

– Pontosan. Akkoriban Arcus Patil és Quietus elválaszthatatlanok voltak. De Quietus mindig is idősebbnek tűnt a társainál, úgyhogy azt hiszem sokkal jobb barátok voltak az öreg Potterrel, mint bármelyik osztálytársával. Az apádnak egyáltalán nem tetszett ez a kapcsolat, és azt hiszem az ő csalódottsága volt az, Black gyűlöletével együtt, ami háborúvá mélyítette a köztünk levő nézeteltérést.

– Háborúvá? Hogy érti ezt?

– Szó szerint. Ők világos varázslóknak hívták magukat, és kinevezték az egész Mardekár házat „Sötét Háznak", úgyhogy a személyes vitánk a sötétség ellen vívott keresztes háborúvá fajult. És ez annyira idegesített minket, hogy úgy döntöttünk, valóban sötét varázslókká válunk, hogy legyőzhessük őket, főleg Blacket. Lucius csatlakozott hozzám, és egy idő után egy harmadik fiú is, akit Rosiernek hívtak. Mindez a házak közti vitával kezdődött... aztán találkoztam Anne-nel. – Piton szemei a távolba révedtek. – Azután már nem akartam folytatni ezt az értelmetlen háborút. Féltem, hogy elveszíthetem őt a hülye rivalizálás miatt. Mindenhova követtem Blacket és a társait, és reméltem, hogy egyszer majd alkalmam adódik, hogy beszélhessek vele a húgáról. Mikor végül sikerült, bedühödött, és... összeverekedtünk. Eltörtem a kezét, ő meg eltörte az orromat. – Piton megérintette az említett testrészt. – És ezután már nem volt esélye a békekötésnek. Folyamatosan harcoltunk egymással, míg végül majdnem sikerült megöletnie engem Lupinnal. De akkor Anne megfenyegette, hogy megöli, ha bármit is merészel tenni ellenem... úgyhogy ezután volt két nyugodt évünk. De addigra már teljesen a sötét mágiának szenteltem magam, és nem akartam kiszállni. Csatlakoztam Voldemorthoz, és Anne elhagyott. Néhány évvel később Voldemort kiirtotta a Black családot, Anne-nel együtt, és én annyira utáltam magam... Megmenthettem volna, ha nem állok a Sötét Oldalra. Összeházasodhattunk volna, és biztonságban lett volna mellettem... – Piton megrázta a fejét. – De a sötétséget választottam és Anne halott. Black gyűlöl engem, és én is gyűlölöm őt, és Quietus is halott, csakúgy, mint Harold Potter és James Potter, és Lily Potter, és Rosier... Néha úgy érzem, csak én éltem túl a mészárlást, és a legnagyobb ellenségeim: Black, Lupin és Voldemort...

Ezután egyikük se szólalt meg egy darabig. Aztán Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– Tan... Perselus – kezdte. – Nem hiszem, hogy Lupin gyűlölne téged...

– Nem? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét. – Azok után, amit egy éve vele tettem? Lehet, hogy megpróbált velem kibékülni, mikor együtt voltunk az iskolában, de Black szökése után olyan dühös lettem, hogy egyáltalán nem gondoltam a következményekre, és sikerült őt alaposan tönkretennem...

– Vagyis úgy tűnik, nem csak Black az, aki nem gondol időben a következményekre.

– Hogy mersz engem összehasonlítani azzal a...? – kérdezte Piton fenyegetően.

– Igenis merem. Sokban hasonlítanak egymásra. Mindketten elhamarkodottak, csökönyösek és tele vannak előítéletekkel, és mégis, mindemellett mindketten jószívűek is tudnak lenni. Csak nehéz ezt észrevenni. És mindketten a kelletténél több időt töltöttek az Azkabanban...

Piton arca még jobban elsötétült.

– Ez ne merd még egyszer megemlíteni, Potter.

– Sirius tizenkét évet töltött el ott – jelentette ki nyugodtan Harry. – El tudja ezt képzelni?

– NEM AKAROM elképzelni. Nem – megrázta a fejét, aztán folytatta. – Az volt életem legrosszabb pár hónapja. SENKI sem érdemli meg, hogy oda kerüljön. A halál is jobb annál. A kínzás is jobb annál. Annál bármi jobb, hidd el nekem. Bármi.

– ...és Sirius tizenkét évig volt ott – ismételte meg csendesen Harry.

– TUDOM, Mr. Potter! – Piton hangja éles lett.

– És ártatlan volt.

Piton keserűen felkacagott.

– Ártatlan...

– Éppen most mondta, hogy senki sem érdemli meg, hogy oda kerüljön.

– Ó, már megint ez a hülye játékod, hogy ellenem fordítsd a saját szavaimat. Mit gondolsz, ki vagy te, hogy ítélkezz a viselkedésem, az érzéseim felett? Ki adott erre engedélyt? Csak egy hülye, szemtelen kölyök vagy, aki azt hiszi, mindenre tudja a megfelelő választ, aki azt hiszi magáról, hogy mindenkinél bölcsebb, aki...! – Piton dühösen meredt Harryre, aki nem mert válaszolni. Ez a nézés megrémítette, és érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka. Elvesztette Piton barátságát egy teljesen értelmetlen vita miatt, amit úgyse nyerhetett volna meg. Lehajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom – szakította félbe Pitont. – Sajnálom, tanár úr. Nem akartam megbántani...

Megint csak nehéz volt ezt kimondania. Nem mert megmozdulni, ahogy várta, hogy a férfi folytassa. Milyen ismerős helyzet: Piton dühösen mered rá, gúnyosan mosolyog, aztán kiabál, és ő csendben várja a büntetőmunkát, a pontlevonásokat, vagy idióta viselkedése más kellemetlen következményeit. Igen, idióta. Mindig is idióta volt, ha vitába szállt Pitonnal.

A kellemetlen csend kezdett túlságosan hosszúra nyúlni. Piton egyetlen szót se szólt, és úgy tíz perc elmúltával Harry úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál témát váltani.

– Tanár úr, én... – próbálkozott, de az ajtó nyikordulása belefojtotta a szót.

Voldemort állt az ajtóban.

– Ne – nyögött fel halkan Harry, és látta, hogy Piton arca elfehéredik.

– Azt hiszem, ideje megegyeznünk a kivégzés dátumában – mosolygott a szörnyeteg. – A holnapi nap megfelelő?

* * *

– ...és azt mondták, van ott a folyó mellett valahol egy nagyobbacska kúria – fejezte be Lupin. – És az elmúlt két hónapban láttak arra álarcosokat járkálni.

Sirius türelmetlenül fészkelődött.

– Akkor menjünk! - mondta, és felállt.

– Nem biztos, hogy ez egy jó ötlet, Sirius...

– Micsoda? – mordult fel Black bosszankodva.

– Egyedül oda menni. Egyedül próbálni megmenteni őket...

– ŐKET? Én BIZTOSAN ott hagyom azt a csúszómászó...

– Hallgass, Sirius, vagy itt hagylak. Megmentjük mindkettőt, vagy egyiket se. De először beszélünk Dumbledore-ral.

– NEM! – kiáltott fel Black. – Nem – ismételte meg aztán nyugodtabban. – Először ellenőriznünk kell, hogy jó helyen járunk-e. Körül kell szimatolnunk egy kicsit, mielőtt jelentjük a helyzetet Dumbledore-nak.

Lupin felsóhajtott.

– Jól van, igazad van. Gyerünk.

Black egy pillanat alatt felvette megszokott animágus formáját. Lupin természetesen emberi formában maradt. A telihold csak három hét múlva lesz, és nem tudott szabadon átváltozni, nem mintha nagyon akart volna. Ez igen fájdalmas művelet volt a farkasölőfű-főzet nélkül. És ha Piton nem tér vissza, akkor még számtalan fájdalmas átváltozásra számíthat.

A kúriáig az út hosszú volt és eseménytelen, majdhogynem unalmas. Black ment elöl, hátrahagyva Lupint, amint átkeltek a folyón. Lupin nem bánta: vérfarkas érzékeivel képes volt felfogni a környezete hangtalan üzeneteit, és Black, mint kutya nem kelthetett gyanút a kúria lakóiban.

Már késő este volt, de a nap még mindig nem nyugodott le a horizonton, és képtelenség volt többet megtudniuk a kúriát látogató emberekről, amíg világos van. Meg kellett várniuk a sötétséget. De így legalább rendesen körülnézhetnek a környéken, mielőtt cselekszenek.

A kúria egy nagy erdő közepén épült, amit nagyobbrészt erdeifenyők alkottak. Ez azt jelentette, hogy nem volt köztük aljnövényzet, amiben elrejtőzhettek volna. Ha menekülniük kell, csak a fák törzsét használhatják fedezékül. Nem túl biztató. A kúria maga óriási, emeletes épület volt és valamiféle fekete, vulkáni kőből épült. Ez reménnyel töltötte el Lupint, bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy EZ a kúria nem az a kúria, amit ők keresnek.

De hogyan tudnák ellenőrizni, hogy ez-e az a hely?

A válasz egyszerű volt. Be kell jutniuk valahogy, és megkeresni a foglyokat. A fenébe! És ha ő, Lupin erre a következtetésre jutott, akkor Black, ebben Lupin biztos volt, azóta már bent is van.

Lupin megborzongott. Soha. Soha többé nem hajlandó Siriussal együtt dolgozni. Most már valószínűleg három embert kell megmentenie kettő helyett...

– Remus! – hallotta meg hirtelen a barátja hangját. Lupin felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Biztos voltam benne, hogy már bent vagy... – suttogta vissza.

– Hát, voltam is – mosolyodott el szélesen Black.

Lupin elsápadt.

– Te teljesen megőrültél! – Förmedt rá mérgesen a barátjára. – Jó, hogy előremész, de ez a felesleges kirándulás egy halálfaló...

– Hé, Remus, minden rendben van! – tiltakozott Black. – Miért kell csinálnod a balhét?

– Sirius, egyszer még a sírba viszel ezzel a gyerekes, idióta viselkedéseddel! – sziszegte ingerülten.

– Ugyan, hallgass, Remus. Azért mentem be, mert éreztem, hogy csak két ember van odabent...

– És azt hiszed, hogy...? – szakította félbe Lupin.

– Nem, nem... két barátunk szagát éreztem: Crak és Monsto az személyesen, szolgálatára!

– És gondolom egyedül vannak.

– Nem. Volt ott más is – ahogy ezt mondta, Black arca elsötétült.

– Halál? – csuklott el Lupin hangja.

– Igen. Halál és vér.

– Istenem... – suttogta Lupin. – És gondolod, hogy...?

– Nem tudom. Nem ismertem fel őket... A testek szaga már túlságosan régi, két vagy három napos, és csak a vért éreztem. Semmi mást. – felpillantott. – Remus, be kellene mennünk. Azt hiszem ott vannak. És most tökéletes lehetőségünk van a megmentésükre. Csak az a két idióta van itt...

– Nem, Sirius – tiltakozott Lupin. – Szólnunk kell Dumbledore-nak.

– Remus, te annak szólsz, akinek akarsz, de én bemegyek. Viszlát...

– Mit csinálsz, hé! Nem SZABAD egyedül bemenned! Túl veszélyes...

– Crak és Monstro NEM veszélyesek. Két hülye disznó. Elbírok velük, hidd el.

Lupin megrázta a fejét.

– Teljesen elment az eszed.

– Akkor most velem jössz, vagy inkább visszatérsz Dumbledore-hoz?

A vérfarkas csak egy pillanatig töprengett.

– Veled megyek. – morogta végül kétségbeesetten. – De ha biztonságban hazaérünk, esküszöm, millió darabra átkozlak!

* * *

A kúria túlságosan is nagy és félelmetes volt ahhoz, hogy biztonságban érezze magát, bár Lupin maga is érezte, hogy csak két élő ember van az épületben. Csak megtalálni volt nehéz őket, de azután már minden gyorsan és egyszerűen ment.

Lupin elkábította a két mamelukot, és törölte az agyukat, míg Black elvette tőlük a mágikus kulcsokat.

Aztán elindultak a pince felé.

– Sirius, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy kész vagyok erre... – suttogta Lupin szokatlanul vékony hangon. Már a gondolat is, hogy megtalálják Harryt holtan…

Pitont is sajnálta. Nem volt éppen a rajongója, egyáltalán nem. A férfi kellemetlen alak volt: rosszindulatú, jeges, gúnyos, gyakran aljas és mindent egybevetve kibírhatatlan.

De mégis minden hónapban megfőzte azt az átkozott farkasölőfű-főzetet, és is küldte neki (bár lehet, hogy ezt csak azért tette, mert bűntudatot érzett, amiért megfosztotta Lupint a munkahelyétől), elsőben megmentette Harry életét, és harmadikban is megpróbálta – tőlük. És most valószínűleg együtt haldoklik a legnagyobb ellensége, James Potter fiával, aki valaha majdnem megölte az öccsét egy hülye viccel...

Nem. Perselus élete se volt problémamentes.

Voldemort megölte a testvérét.

Albus azt mondta, ezután állt át a Világos Oldalra. Vagy éppen emiatt? Ez a második tűnt valószínűbbnek. A zsíroshajú, gunyoros szörnyeteg igazán szerette a testvérét. Sokszor látta őket egymás mellett ülni az iskolában, vitatkozni vagy csak egyszerűen beszélgetni, és láthatóan élvezték egymás társaságát. Ilyenkor következtek be azon ritka alkalmak, mikor mosolyogni látta Perselust.

Egy halk hang verte fel a rövid álmodozásból. Black kinyitotta a börtön mágikus ajtaját.

– Maradj itt – fordult Black Lupin felé. – Fedezz. Körülnézek idelent.

Lupin bólintott, és óvatosan felemelte a pálcáját, ahogy a barátja eltűnt a sötétben. Végignézett a szobán, ahol a két szörnyeteg feküdt a földön. A funkciója egyértelmű volt: kínzókamra.

Nem, nem voltak kínzóeszközök a falakon és nem lógtak láncok a mennyezetről: egy átlagos látogató számára ez a helység csak egy egyszerű szoba volt: néhány székkel és középen egy hatalmas asztallal.

De a földön... a falakon... az asztalon... a székeken... mindenhol az erőszak nyomai. Vér és veríték és fájdalom és félelem – gyakran gyűlölte magát, amiért vérfarkas, de most annyira szeretett volna bármi más lenni, hogy kis híján beleőrült. Azok az átkozott érzékek! Remegni kezdett, és egy idő után érezte, hogy hánynia kell...

– Remus, kérlek, gyere le!

Visszafojtva az öklendezési kényszert leszaladt a lépcsőn. Egy hosszú és igen sötét folyosón találta magát.

– Hol vagy, Si...?

– Itt – suttogta egy hang hirtelen a háta mögül.

A következő pillanatban egy pálca nyomódott Black nyakához.

– Sirius, te átkozott, szerencsétlen hülye! Majdnem megöltelek – rázta meg a fejét Lupin, aztán leengedte a pálcát. Látta, hogy a barátja arca elfehéredik.

– Hé, Remus, te igazán gyors vagy – nyelt egyet Black.

– Mit gondolsz, Dumbledore csak azért vett fel a sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani, mert vérfarkas vagyok?

– Hát... nem. – vörösödött el Black. – De... van itt valami, amit látnod kell... Én nem mertem...

A legközelebbi ajtó felé intett.

Ahogy benézett, azt hitte eláll a szívverése.

A földön két, láthatólag halott ember teste hevert.

– Elkéstünk, Remus – hallotta Black rekedt hangját a sötétből.

* * *

Megint kérdem: olvassa ezt valaki? sóhaj Olyan, mintha csak magamnak töltögetném fel a fejezeteket...

Megállapítottam: ma már nem így írnám meg. De hát ez van.

:-DDD

E.


	11. Szemtől szembe  mivel?

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: jinjang**

**

* * *

11. fejezet – Szemtől szemben... mivel?**

* * *

– Hát ez hihetetlen, Sirius. Te átkozott hülye, féleszű, nehézfejű, tökkelütött... – Lupin szemei dühösen villogtak.

– Mi...? – lepődött meg Black. – Mi bajod van, Remus?

Lupin néhány mély lélegzetet vett, hogy újra meg tudjon szólalni.

– Ez két felnőtt, egy férfi és egy nő, nem látod? Vegyek neked szemüveget? Esküszöm, amint kijutunk innen, elviszlek egy szemészhez – mondta, és bár a hangja bosszús volt, letérdelt az összetört testek mellé, és gyengéden megérintette őket.

– Halottak – sóhajtotta, és érződött a hangján a szomorúság. Ahogy felállt, elfojtott hangot hallott a legtávolabbi sötét sarokból.

– _Lumos_! – suttogta csendesen, és elindult arrafelé. Black követte, készenlétben tartva a pálcáját. De a következő pillanatban mindketten megmerevedtek, ahogy hirtelen felhangzott egy éles sikoly.

– Neeeee! – aztán újra: – Neee, kérem, ne, ne verjenek meg, kérem, ne bántsanak, anya, anya, segíts! Kérem...

A sarokban egy kislány ült. A karjait a feje köré fonta, hogy megvédje a várt ütésektől.

– Csitt... – mondta Lupin halkan, megnyugtatóan. – Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megmentsünk, nem fogunk bántani, nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz… – Addig ismételgette ezt, míg a kislány le nem eresztette karjait és ki nem nyitotta korábban a rémülettől szorosan lehunyt szemét.

– Te ki vagy? – kérdezte remegő hangon. Látszott, hogy még mindig sokkban van: a pupillái tágra nyíltak, a bőre sápadt volt. Lupinnak eszébe jutott Harry. Vajon ő is ilyen állapotban van, mint ez a kislány?

– Remusnak hívnak, és most nincs időnk, hogy ennél többet is mondjak – mondta, és felvette a hat vagy hét éves gyereket. – Ki kell jutnunk innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Sirius, mennünk kell! – nézett most a barátjára, aki dermedten állt az ajtóban.

– De... – nyitotta ki végül a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Lupin gyorsabb volt.

– Harry nincs itt. Perselus sincs. De bármelyik pillanatban befuthat egy nagyobb halálfaló különítmény, és AZ igazán nem hiányzik.

– A többi cella...

– Mind üresek. Ha az orrodat használnád a nem létező agyad helyett, akkor már te is tudnád. Nincs itt senki más, csak mi hárman, meg az a két hülye monstrum odafent.

– Anya meg apa is itt vannak... – suttogta kétségbeesetten a kislány, ahogy Lupin megpróbált kilépni a cellából. – Ők miért nem jönnek velünk?

Lupin érezte, hogy összeszorul a szíve, és gombóc nő a torkában. Hogyan magyarázza el egy kisgyereknek, hogy a szülei meghaltak? Erőlködött, hogy találjon valami megfelelő választ, míg gyorsan felszaladt a kínzókamrába, aztán a kijárathoz, de semmi nem jutott eszébe.

– Értem – sóhajtott fel végül a gyerek. – Halottak, ugye?

Lupin bólintott. Mikor végre kijutottak a szörnyű kamrákból és elérték a főbejáratot, egy kezet érzett a vállán.

– Várj egy kicsit, Remus. Körülnézek odakint...

– Jó. Itt megvárlak. – válaszolta Lupin és behúzódott az árnyékba. Éles érzékeivel néhány pillanatig gyanús zajok után hallgatózott, de amikor nem hallott semmit, megnyugodott. Leeresztette a kislányt a padlóra, és óvatosan megemelte véres ruhácskáját. Amit látott, megrémítette. Hiszen még csak hat éves, miért tették ezt vele? De hangosan csak annyit kérdezett: - Mi a neved? – és elsuttogott néhány gyógyító varázslatot a veszélyesebb sebekre.

– Anne – suttogta vissza a kislány. – Most mit csinálsz velem? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Meggyógyítottam néhány zúzódásodat, Anne – pillantott a szemébe Lupin. – Ma még messzire kell mennünk, és nem akarom, hogy rosszul legyél. Most jobb?

– Igen – válaszolta a gyerek, és nyelt egyet. – De... hogy csinálod? Azzal a... bottal?

– Te mugli vagy! – Lupin meglepődött.

– Micsoda? Mugli?

– Én varázsló vagyok, de te nem. Aki nem varázsló, azt muglinak hívják.

– Akkor azok a férfiak is varázslók voltak, nem? – kérdezte Anne. – És bántottak engem és az anyámat azokkal a... botokkal és szavakat kiáltottak, és az fájt...

A kislány szemei tágra nyíltak, de szárazak voltak, Lupin nem látott bennük könnyeket vagy érzelmeket. Sokk – gondolta szomorúan.

– Igen, varázslók voltak. De kétféle varázsló létezik: a jók és a rosszak. Ők a rosszak voltak, Sirius és én pedig a jók vagyunk...

– Azért jöttetek, hogy megmentsetek minket? Honnan tudtátok, hogy hol vagyunk?

Okos gyerek. Lupin nem válaszolt. Hallotta a barátja közeledő lépteit, és nyögve felemelte a gyereket.

– Magamhoz ragasztlak, Anne. – mondta, mikor végre felállt. – Fond a kezeidet a nyakam köré, jó?

A kislány csak bólintott, és Lupin vállára hajtotta a fejét. A varázsló néhány varázslattal magához kötözte a kis testet.

– Készen vagyunk – mondta Blacknek.

– Jól van. Senki sincs odakint. Gyerünk!

Olyan gyorsan szaladtak az erdő felé, ahogy csak tudtak, mert bármelyik pillanatban kaphattak hívatlan vendégeket. Lupin levegőért kapkodott, mire elérték az első fákat. Még néhány lépéssel beljebb ment, de aztán megállt.

– Remus, itt még nem biztonságos megállnunk. Beljebb kell mennünk.

– Tudom... csak... még egy... pillanatra... – levegőért kapkodott.

Egy hangos pukkanás hallatszott, és mindketten nagyot ugrottak. Tőlük alig három lépésre hoppanált egy halálfaló. Szerencséjükre olyan mélyen el volt gondolkodva, hogy nem vette észre a háta mögött visszafojtott lélegzettel álló három embert. Ahogy elindult a sötét kúria felé, a két jóbarát nem várt tovább, eszeveszett sebességgel szaladtak el a veszélyes helyről.

Jó félóra loholás után, mélyen az erdőben Black végül megállt.

– Azt hiszem, itt jó lesz. Hoppanálhatunk, nem fogjuk felkelteni a figyelmüket.

A következő pillanatban már nem voltak ott.

* * *

– Miért éppen holnap? – jutott Harry eszébe, fel is tette a kérdést.

– Ugyan, Mr. Potter, micsoda egy buta kérdés... Lám, lám, hát már a SAJÁT születésnapodra sem emlékszel? Pedig én azt hittem, egy születésnap minden gyerek életében fontos esemény...

Harry nyelt egyet. A születésnapja? Ez azt jelenti, hogy már két hete voltak fogságban.

Voldemort a bejelentés után távozott is, és Harrynek eszébe jutottak a születésnapjai... Az ajándékok, levelek, édességek, amiket a barátaitól kapott az elmúlt négy évben. Milyen szép is volt... És most meg fog... Istenem, az nem lehet, hogy meg fog... Nem lehet igaz. Ez egyszerűen nem lehet. Nem. Csak egy nap maradt... csak egy nap az életből, egy nap, hogy gondolkozzon, hogy szeressen, hogy LEGYEN. A gondolat megrémítette, és hirtelen érezte, hogy a fejében pokoli összevisszaságban kavarognak a szörnyű és rémítő gondolatok. Meg fog halni. Meg fog halni. Meg fog halni. Nem. Egyszerűen... nem. Miért? Nem, nem akart meghalni, nem volt még felkészülve rá, kétségbeesetten szeretett volna még élni... és nem csak egy napot. De... nem maradt több. Csak egy nap. Csak ennyi, nem több.

Ahogy Piton megérezte a fiú növekvő rémületét, a kényszer, hogy megnyugtassa, legyőzte a saját félelmeit, amiért különösen hálás volt. Leküzdve a fizikai fájdalmat, összeszorította a fogait, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. A fiú légzése túlságosan gyors volt, egész testében remegett, a szemei üresek voltak és a távolba meredtek. Pánik, ismerte fel Piton. Itt tehát a vita, érvelés nem használható. Az érvek nem jutnak el a pánikban lévő agyba. Csak egyszerű szavak és erős érzelmek segíthetik őt ki jelenlegi helyzetéből.

– Harry, gyere közelebb. – A hangja gyenge volt és rekedt. Harry nem is reagált rá. – Harry! – ismételte meg hangosabban, de eredménytelenül. Felsóhajtott. A kezeiben egyre növekvő fájdalommal mit se törődve átkarolta a fiú vállát, magához húzta a dermedt kölyköt, és szorosan átölelte. Harry szemei olyanok voltak, mint a csapdába esett állaté: a pupillái kitágultak, és a semmibe meredtek, minden izma összerándult, készen arra, hogy fusson, harcoljon... Piton ismerte ezt az érzést: ahogy a gondolatai mindig vissza és visszatérnek ugyanazokhoz a szavakhoz és érzésekhez, a torokban jelentkező nyomást, a légzést lehetetlenné tevő szorítást a mellkasban, az önuralom teljes hiányát, a kétségbeesett vágyat, hogy sikoltson...

Igen, csak valami nagyon erős fizikai vagy érzelmi megrázkódtatással lehet kizökkenteni a pánikban lévőt a kábulatából. A saját könnyeivel harcolva még szorosabbra vonta a karjait a fiú körül és megnyugtató szavakat kezdett dúdolni a fülébe.

– Jól van, Harry, nyugodj meg, fiam, itt vagyok veled... – suttogta magát is meglepve. Fiam? Még soha nem mondta ki ezt a szót. Egy pillanatra képtelen volt megszólalni, de érezve Harry kétségbeesett küszködését összeszedte magát, és folytatta. A fiú először megpróbált harcolni ellene, kiszabadulni az őt tartó kezek közül, megpróbálta elrúgni magától a férfit, de Piton erősebb volt, még ha most gyenge is volt az alultápláltságtól és a fizikai bántalmazástól, erősen fogta Harryt és magához szorította.

Hosszú percek múlva Harry végre abbahagyta a kapálózást, és kezdett megnyugodni. Már nem próbált olyan kétségbeesetten szabadulni az ölelésből, a légzése is lelassult, és végül majdnem teljesen elernyedt a teste, és csak bámult a sötétbe hangtalanul. Valamivel később a szemeit elfutotta a könny, Pitonhoz fordult és a nyaka köré fonta a karjait, a vállára hajtotta a fejét és csendesen sírni kezdett.

Piton felsóhajtott. Éppen időben. Összetört kezei már annyira lüktettek és fájtak, hogy nem soká bírta volna lefogni a fiút.

– Nem akarok meghalni... – motyogta Harry, és olyan szorosra vonta az ölelését, hogy Piton alig kapott levegőt. – Nem holnap... Több időt akarok...

Erre nem volt mit válaszolni. Egy idő után Piton észrevette, hogy ringatni kezdte a zokogó gyereket. Mi lett volna a jó válasz? Valami ilyesmi: - _Nyugodj meg, és fogadd el a sorsodat? _– Vagy inkább: _- Ne félj, itt vagyok veled? _– Vajon mit érezhet most Harry?

– Olyan rövid volt... – motyogta Harry kábultan. – Tizenöt év...

„_A mi napjaink hetven esztendő, vagy ha több, nyolcvan esztendő, és nagyobb részük hiábavaló fáradtság, olyan gyorsan eltűnik, mintha repülnénk."_ Piton már nem emlékezett rá, hol hallotta ezt a mondatot, régen lehetett, de úgy érezte, tökéletesen illik a helyzetükre. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy megmondja a fiúnak, hogy még a 37 év se olyan sok, hogy még ő is túlságosan fiatal a halálra, de végül sikerült csukva tartania a száját. A 37 év határozottan több volt, mint a tizenöt, arról már nem is szólva, hogy egy ilyen megjegyzés nemhogy megnyugtatná az önzetlen fiút, hanem csak tovább növelné a fájdalmát. Piton jól emlékezett Harry önutálatára és önvádjára, és nem akart még azzal is megküzdeni.

Szóval már csak egy napjuk maradt, hogy felkészüljenek a halálra. Megszökni képtelenség, túlságosan legyengültek, és össze vannak törve, nincs pálcájuk és egyedül vannak: ketten, százak ellen. Mit tegyen ilyen körülmények között? Már megint ez az ismerős kérdés...

– Harry… – köszörülte meg a torkát, és megvárta, amíg Harry felnéz. – Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni tőled. – mondta egyszerűen. – Nem kellett volna kiabálnom...

Talán nem ez volt a legjobb módszer, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen, de jelenleg csak ez jutott eszébe.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérnie, tanár úr – válaszolta Harry halkan.

– Perselus – mondta Piton. Harry egy pillanatra összezavarodott, aztán bólintott.

– Nem kell, hogy bocsánatot kérj, Perselus. Az én hibám volt, hogy felbosszantottalak. Tudhattam volna, hogy ez a téma feldühít. És minden jogod megvan rá, hogy dühös legyél.

– Nem így van, Harry. Sirius talán nem az az ember, akit a legjobban szeretek a világon, de te szereted, és jogod van rá, hogy megvédd. Másrészt viszont senki, igazán senki se érdemli meg, hogy az Azkabanban rothadjon, még Black se, bármit is tett.

Harry elengedte a professzort, és a falnak támaszkodott.

– Azt hiszem, én egy napot sem bírnék ki ott – borzongott meg.

– Hallottam, hogy a dementorok milyen erős hatással vannak rád. – Ez inkább kérdés volt, mint megjegyzés.

– Igen – Harry pillantása megint elködösült, és Piton gondolatban átkozta magát, hogy újra pánikba hajszolta, de a fiú végül folytatta. – Amikor a közelembe jönnek, hallom ahogy a szüleim meghalnak, és Voldemort... – elcsuklott a hangja.

– Erről még nem is hallottam...

– Nem akartam, hogy bárki is tudjon róla. Dumbledore persze tudja, neki elmondtam. És elmondtam Lupin professzornak is, mert megígérte, hogy segít valami megoldást találni a problémára.

– A Patrónus bűbáj – bólintott Piton. – Láttam is a patrónusodat a Kviddicspályán, mikor Draco... – hirtelen elakadt. – És ott... ott.. – hülyének érezte magát, hogy dadog, úgyhogy mély lélegzetet vett és folytatta. – Azt hiszem, ugyanazt a patrónust láttam egy éve a tóparton, mikor a dementorok készültek, hogy végrehajtsák a csókot rajtad és Blacken...

– Az én patrónusom volt az, tanár úr... – mosolyodott el Harry.

– De hát... hogyan? Láttalak, a parton feküdtél, és az egyik dementor leengedte a csuklyáját, hogy végrehajtsa rajtad a csókot. – Piton megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott ez az emlék. A dementorok, amint körülvették azt a hármat: a két gyereket és Blacket... És ő, hiába esküdött meg Harry védelmére, teljesen tehetetlen volt... igen, akkor is teljesen tehetetlen volt...

– Maga LÁTTA...? – Harry hangja gyenge volt. – De akkor... miért nem segített? – A fiú arca elsötétült. – Annyira gyűlölt? Vagy annyira gyűlölte Siriust? – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem akarom elhinni...

Piton lehajtotta a fejét, és fájdalmas kifejezés jelent meg az arcán.

– Nem. Nem szerettelek, egyikőtöket sem, de mégsem ezért... Hiszen megesküdtem anyádnak, és... más volt a baj. Tudod, Harry... ha már több mint egy napot eltöltöttél Azkabanban, soha többé nem tudsz megidézni egy patrónust. Próbáltam, de... teljesen megrémültem... és – a fájdalmas kifejezés átadta a helyét a szégyennek. – Nem volt EGYETLEN boldog emlékem se, hogy megidézzek egy patrónust. Egyetlen egy se... Megdermedtem, és láttam, amint Quietus a kör közepén áll, szenved, aztán meghal... Képtelen voltam még csak közelebb is menni... Próbáltam, de...

– Sajnálom... annyira sajnálom... Ezt nem... tudtam... – dadogta Harry. – Akkor EZÉRT nem tudott elmenekülni Sirius, vagy harcolni ellenük...

– Igen – válaszolta Piton. – De azt mondtad, a te patrónusod űzte el a dementorokat. – Látva Piton összezavarodott arckifejezését, Harry elmesélte neki az egész történetet az időnyerővel.

– ... Annyira mérges volt ott a kórteremben... és annyira... érdekes volt tudni, hogy végig igaza volt... és igazán meglepődtem, hogy nem próbált kirúgatni minket.

– Hát... izé.. én... megpróbáltalak akkor kirúgatni titeket, de... Albus lehiggasztott – Piton zavarba jött.

– Hogyan higgasztotta le? – Harry jól látta Piton viselkedéséből, hogy valami kellemetlen dolog lehetett, de a kíváncsisága nem hagyta őt nyugodni.

– Hát, ha mindenáron tudni akarod, elmondom – Piton még jobban zavarba jött. – Azt mondta, döntsem el, mit akarok. Kirúgatni téged - ebben az esetben kénytelen lettem volna én is a Privet Drive-ra költözni, hogy megvédjelek Mrs. Figg helyett...

– ...a macskás öregasszony? – Harry felkuncogott. Majdhogynem el is felejtette Voldemort bejelentését, ahogy elképzelte Pitont Mrs. Figg házában, a macskák között, amint teát főz és süteményeket tálal, természetesen mugli ruhákban jár... Nem csoda, hogy Pitonnak nem akaródzott ezt a lehetőséget választania.

A professzor nem válaszolt Harry megjegyzésére.

– ...vagy mégse rúgassalak ki, és akkor a Roxfortban maradhatok. Bár jelezte, hogy nem igazán van választásom – nem mintha amúgy lett volna. Nem akarta, hogy elhagyjam az iskolát...

– Miért? – Harry igazán kíváncsi volt.

– Mert úgy gondolja, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen megfelelő ember a Mardekár házvezető tanárának helyére. És ebben egyetértek vele. Nem vagyok halálfaló, vagy Voldemort titkos követője, de mégis igazi mardekáros vagyok, úgyhogy a szülők megbíznak bennem... Nem, ez így nem világos, megpróbálom másképp elmagyarázni – elgondolkodva becsukta a szemeit. – A szülők egyik fele Dumbledore miatt bízik meg bennem, a másik fele Voldemort miatt. Van ennek így értelme?

– Azt hiszem, igen. A halálfalók, és a gyerekeik azt hiszik, hogy Voldemort követője, ezért bíznak meg magában. A másik fele pedig bízik Dumbledore döntéseiben, hogy jól választja meg a tanárait... Bár ő is követett el néhány hibát... Mógus és Lockhart... Az ál-Mordon... És... – egy pillanatra elakadt. – És maga mondta, hogy még hűséges volt a halálfalókhoz, mikor tanítani kezdett az iskolában...

Piton bólintott.

– Igazad van. Albus is csak ember, mint mindenki más, és bár bölcsebb és erősebb nálunk, többieknél, ő is követ el hibákat. De... az én esetemben nem hibázott. Pontosan tudta, mi vagyok, mikor engedte, hogy a Roxfotban tanítsak.

– De hát... hogyhogy?

– Én is ugyanezt kérdeztem magamtól. Azt hiszem most már tudom. De ez egy hosszú történet, Harry, és nem tudom, hol kezdjem. – Piton szemei a távolba meredtek, túl a szemközti falon. – Mindez talán Quietus ötletével kezdődött, aki kétségbeesetten szeretett volna kiszabadítani Voldemort hatása alól, mielőtt még túl sok bűnt követnék el ahhoz, hogy még bocsánatot nyerhessek. Ő... ő akkor még nem tudta, hogy már nem vagyok ártatlan... egyáltalán nem... – Fogságuk ideje alatt először, Harry igazán mély elkeseredést láthatott a férfi arcán, és megborzongott. Néha ő is követett el olyasmit, amit megbánt, és szerette volna visszaforgatni az időt, hogy megváltoztathassa a múltat, hogy eltörölje a tettei következményeit... Vagy egyszer például azt álmodta, hogy megölte Ront. Álmában ez egy baleset volt, de mégiscsak megölte, kilökte a hálótermük ablakán. Álmában nagyon dühös volt a barátjára: akkor álmodta ezt, mikor Ron magára hagyta a Trimágus Kupa kezdetén. Emlékezett, hogy milyen rémülten riadt fel, és hosszú percekig biztos volt benne, hogy az álom igaz volt. Azok a percek... a kétségbeesés percei, mikor annyira szerette volna visszafordítani az időt... Megint megborzongott. És most Piton itt ül mellette, tisztában van a múltjával, a hibáival, bűneivel, amik már bizonyára régen üldözik, még most is, órákkal a kivégzésük előtt.

Úgy látszott, Piton is elmerült a saját gondolataiban, mert nem mondott semmit, csak kábultan bámult a sötétbe. Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és a professzor kizökkent a kábulatából.

– Igen?

– A történet, Perselus – még mindig furcsa volt Harry számára, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa, de kényszerítette magát, hogy megtegye. – Arról kezdtél mesélni, hogy az igazgató úr...

– Persze, peresze… És Quietus... Ő úgy gondolta, hogy ha a Roxfortban fogok dolgozni, Voldemort kémként fog használni, és nem kell majd részt vennem a szokásos halálfaló-játékokban... úgyhogy meggyőzte Dumbledore-t, hogy alkalmazzon. Quietus azt mondta neki, hogy ha az iskolában fogok dolgozni, Voldemort ENGEM fog kémként használni. Albus tudta, hogy Voldemort úgyis talál módot arra, hogy elhelyezze egy hűséges emberét a szervezetében, és úgy gondolta, hogy ha én lennék az, akkor legalább biztosan tudná, ki a tégla a tanárok között. Persze akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Dumbledore tud halálfalói tevékenységemről. Ez volt az első dolog, amit Quietus elmondott neki.

– EZT KÉPTELEN VAGYOK FELFOGNI! – szakította félbe Harry. – Hogyan tehette ezt Dumbledore professzor? Hiszen gyerekeket bízott magára…

Nagy meglepetésére Piton elmosolyodott.

– Ó, hát ez egyszerű, Mr. Potter. Ahogy már mondtam, tudta, hogy kém vagyok. Egy kémnek nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie, ha fenn akarja tartani a látszatot. Ez azt jelenti, hogy hozzá se nyúlhattam azokhoz a gyerekekhez, ha nem akartam magam gyanúba keverni. És Dumbledore tudta, hogy mindenki másnál jobban igyekszem majd elnyerni a bizalmát, merthogy én is mardekáros voltam, akinek gyanúsan sok köze van a fekete mágiához. Úgyhogy tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem teszek semmit, ami leleplezhetne. És igaza volt. Élveztem azt az évet... Olyan jól éreztem magam, mintha valóban szabad lettem volna. Egy kis, békés sziget volt az a háború forgatagában, amíg... – ökölbe szorította a kezeit, de a hirtelen éles fájdalomtól felkiáltott. Kénytelen volt néhány mély lélegzetet venni, hogy folytatni tudja. – Míg végül Quietus meghalt.

– És ekkor vált kettős ügynökké, nem? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan.

– Igen. És meggyőztem Voldemortot, hogy Dumbledore bizalmas embere vagyok, úgyhogy ahányszor csak tudtam, részt vettem Voldemort akcióiban. Közben pedig szállítottam Voldemortnak a Dumbledore által kitalált híreket, amik félig igazak voltak...

– De miért vett részt azokban az akciókban?

– Először is: ahhoz, hogy jól tudjak kémkedni, több időt kellett töltenem Voldemorttal, és a bizalmába kellett férkőznöm. Másodszor: nem árulhattam el mindent, amit tudtam Dumbledore-nak, ha nem akartam, hogy Voldemort gyanakodni kezdjen. Ehelyett én is eljártam a többiekkel a rajtaütésekre, és próbáltam legalább az áldozatok egy részét megmenteni. És megpróbáltam a családok egy részét személyesen is figyelmezetni, megkerülve Dumbledore-t és a szervezetét – hogy még ha Voldemort rá is jön, hogy kém van a belső körében, ne tudja egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz kapcsolni, és így tiszta maradhassak. Akkoriban fejlesztettem ki néhány hasznos bájitalt, mint például az Élő Halál esszenciáját és rengeteg idegtompító, fájdalmat csökkentő főzetet. Majdnem mindig sikerült elérnem, hogy ne kelljen gyilkolnom, de a Cruciatust rengetegszer kellett használnom, és gyűlöltem magamat érte. Akkor már egyike voltam azoknak, akikben Voldemort leginkább megbízott. Könyörtelennek, kegyetlennek tartottak, de egy cseppet őrültnek is, mert ritkán öltem. Voldemort azt hitte, hogy ennek Quietus halála az oka, és dühös volt az apámra, mert az ő ötlete volt, hogy végignézzem, amint kivégzik. Igen, Potter, az apám ötlete volt, nem Voldemorté... Úgyhogy ő megbízott bennem...

– De miért... nem is miért. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy Voldemort megint megbízott magában, mikor tizenöt év után visszatért hozzá? Hát nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore kiszabadította, mint a Világos Oldal kémjét?

– Harry, mint már te is mondtad, kettős ügynök voltam, és ezt mindketten tudták. Dumbledore és Voldemort is. Csak az volt a kérdés, kihez vagyok hűséges. Dumbledore-ral mindig őszinte voltam, és elmondtam neki az összes igaz és hamis információt, amit el kellett mondanom.

– Hamisat...?

– Igen, nem csak Dumbledore kreált hamis információkat, hogy félrevezesse az ellenséget: Voldemort is ugyanezt tette. Csak az volt a különbség, hogy én soha nem árultam el Voldemortnak az igazat, mindig csak a hamis információkat adtam át neki, míg Albusnak mindent elmondtam, és hagytam, hogy azt tegye, amit jónak lát. És ahogy már említettem is, nekem is megvoltak a módszereim, hogy segítsem a Világos Oldalt.

– Értem – bólintott végül Harry. – De... nagyon nehéz lehetett. Mindig mérlegelnie kellett, és egyszerre sok dolog között kellett döntenie. Mindig ébernek kellett maradnia, odafigyelnie a szavaira és a tetteire.

– Nem volt egyszerű, egyáltalán nem...

– Akkor már csak egy dolgot nem értek.

– Csak egyet? Potter, akkor te sokkal intelligensebb vagy, mint képzeltem – vigyorodott el Piton.

Harry elvörösödött és megvonta a vállát.

– Miért gyanította akkor Voldemort, hogy maga a tégla?

– Ennek két oka is lehet. Először: egy kettős ügynök soha nem lehet teljesen megbízható. Másodszor: talán még emlékszel az első évedre, és az én szerepemre az egészben.

– Igen – vonta össze Harry a szemöldökét. – Megmentette az életemet, és megfenyegette Mógust...

– Megfenyegettem? Honnan tudsz erről?

– A Tiltott Rengetegben... Én... én követtem magukat, amikor...

– Lehetetlen – rázta meg Piton elképedve a fejét. – Sok mindennel gyanúsítottalak, amit nem lett volna szabad megtenned, de úgy látszik, súlyosan lebecsültem a szimatolási és szabályszegési képességeidet. Szóval te is ott voltál... Volt még máskor is... ilyen eset, hogy te...?

Harry szégyenlősen bólintott.

– Hát... igen. Ugyanabban az évben, mikor egy könyvet kerestem a könyvtár tiltott részlegében...

– Gondolom éjjel...

– Természetesen. És a könyv felsikoltott... – Harry elkuncogta magát. – És akkor jött maga meg Frics, és én menekültem, és akkor találtam meg Edevis tükrét is. Azután meg jó pár éjszakát töltöttem a tükör előtt ülve, míg végül Dumbledore rámtalált, és megkért, hogy ne nézzek bele többé...

– Akkor mesélte el neked, hogyan működik a tükör?

– Igen, akkor. És ez nagyon hasznos volt, mikor szembe kellett néznem Mógussal...

– Nem kellett volna szembenézned vele, Potter. Hívhattál volna egy felnőttet, hogy...

– Próbáltam. Megmondtuk McGalagonynak, hogy... valaki el akarja lopni a követ, de nagyon dühös lett, és elzavart minket – Harry idegesen fészkelődött. – Igazából azt hittük, maga az, aki a követ akarja... És egészen addig azt hittem, amíg rá nem találtam Mógusra a tükör előtt... De ne is törődjön vele – vonta meg végül a vállát. – Nem volt olyan borzasztó, mint másodikban, a Titkok Kamrájában.

– Miért? – kérdezte Piton kíváncsian.

– Mert elsőben csak a saját életem forgott kockán, senki másé. De a kamrában ott volt Ginny is...

– Ó, a másik eset, mikor felnőtt segítsége nélkül cselekedtél!

– Nem, én... én akkor igenis kértem egy felnőtt segítségét! – méltatlankodott Harry.

– Kiét? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét.

– Hát... – Harry elvörösödött. – Elmentünk Lockhart tanár úrért...

– Én azt kérdeztem, Potter, miért nem kérted egy FELNŐTT segítségét? – kérdezte Piton megjátszott haraggal. – Mióta számít az az idióta felnőttnek?

Harry szélesen elvigyorodott, és oldalba bökte Pitont.

– Emlékszik még a párbajszakkörre?

– Természetesen – válaszolta Piton. – Miért?

– Mert annyira... szép volt, ahogy lefegyverezte! Marha jó volt! Még Ronnak is tetszett...

– De aztán megpróbáltam rádijeszteni azzal a _Serpensortiá_val... – Piton arcán bűntudat látszott. – Milyen hülye voltam...

– Ugyan, ez rendben van, tan... Perselus. Ginny meghalt volna, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy értek párszaszóul...

– Ó, ez a „mi lett volna, ha"! – mondta Piton gúnyosan. – SOHA nem tudhatod, mi történt volna. Soha. Talán...

– Nem. Vannak dolgok, amit igenis tudni lehet... Különösen, ha még figyelmeztetnek is rá. Az én hibám volt, hogy Voldemortnak sikerült visszanyernie a hatalmát, és...

– Harry! – kiáltott fel mérgesen Piton. – Ha már megint a Trimágus Kupa jár a fejedben, akkor... – kezdett bele a szokásos tirádába, hogy elűzze Harry bűntudatát, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Nem. A Szellemszállásra gondolok, arra, ami azután történt, hogy magát elkábítottuk. – Harry látta a professzor arcán, hogy már a dolog említése is idegesítette, úgyhogy gyorsan folytatta. – Akkor és ott megvolt rá a lehetőségem, hogy megölessem Peter Pettigrew-et. Sirius és Lupin tanár úr meg akarták ölni, bosszúból a szüleimért, de én azt akartam, hogy életben maradjon... és ezért tudott megszökni, és segíteni Voldemortnak, hogy...

Harry lehunyta a szemeit, és érezte, hogy elhagyja az ereje. Ha visszaforgathatná az időt... Piton megköszörülte a torkát.

– Harry. Ezt a témát már korábban megtárgyaltuk, és beszéltünk arról, hogy a szándék a fontos...

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és úgy motyogta: – De ha az ember tudja, hogy mi fog történni, akkor sokkal inkább felelős a dolgokért, nem?

– Te... tudtad? Ez nevetséges, Potter – jött dühbe megint Piton, de Harry nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani.

– Igen, figyelmeztettek rá, bár nem tudtam, hogy figyelmeztetést kaptam, de legalább ott, a Szellemszálláson megérthettem volna, de nem, nem gondolkodtam, csak cselekedtem, ahogy maga mindig mondta is, és az az átkozott szemét lelépett...

– Ki figyelmeztetett? – Piton nem volt hajlandó eltérni a tárgytól.

– Trelawney – vörösödött el Harry, és mikor látta, hogy a professzor arca ellilul az ingerültségtől, gyorsan hozzátette: - És Dumbledore is egyetértett velem, mikor utána elmondtam neki a jóslatot.

– És mikor... jósolta ezt? – a férfi arcán tisztán látszott az ellenszenv. Ugyanúgy, mint McGalagonyén, mikor a jóslástan tanárnőről beszélt.

– A jóslástan vizsgámon. Amikor felmentem a vizsgára, egyedül maradtunk a tanteremben. Hirtelen transzba esett, és furcsa hangon kezdett beszélni, és azt mondta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szolgája kiszabadul, és segítségével Voldemort erősebb, és szörnyűbb lesz, mint valaha. – Harry megborzongott. – Nagyon... félelmetes volt.

– Furcsa... – Harry látta, hogy a professzor már megint a múltbeli emlékein töpreng. Ebben biztos volt: ilyenkor Piton arckifejezése távolivá és zárkózottá vált – mindig ugyanúgy.

– Szóval elmeséltem Dumbledore-nak, és ő azt mondta, hogy ez már a második igazi jóslata volt, és talán nem ártana felajánlania neki egy kis fizetésemelést...

A professzor olyan gyorsan zökkent ki a kábulatából, hogy megijesztette Harryt.

– Második? Azt mondod, már a második? – kiáltott fel.

– Miért...? – Harry nem értette Piton kérdését.

– Pontosan mit mondott neked Dumbledore?

– Azt mondta, ezzel kettőre emelkedett az igazi jóslatainak száma – Harry Piton arcára emelte a szemeit, és érdeklődve figyelte az ismerős arcot. Sokféle érzelmet láthatott rajta: döbbenetet, meglepetést, hitetlenkedést, és végül dühöt. De micsoda dühöt...

Harry már számtalanszor látta bosszúsnak és dühösnek a professzort – valójában valahogyan mindig idegesnek tűnt – de mostanára szakértőnek mondhatta magát a férfi harapós kedvének kiismerésében, de ez a düh annyira heves volt, hogy Harry biztos volt benne, ilyet még soha nem látott. A férfi arca úgy elsötétült, mint a Sötét Nagyúré (vagy Dumbledore-é, mikor lefegyverezte Barty Kuport, megmentve ezzel Harry életét), szénfekete szemei jéghideggé és élessé váltak – élessé, mint Avery borotvája – és Harry megborzongott a gondolatra.

– Szóval végig tudta... – sziszegte Piton haragtól tombolva. – Tudta. És SOHA nem mondta el nekem. SOHA.

* * *

– Egy... kettő... három... most! – suttogta Fletcher, és mindketten felkiáltottak,

– _Stupor!_

Nott átrepült a szobán, nekicsapódott a könyvespolcnak a szemközti falnál, és lecsúszott a földre.

– Jól van... – morogta Figg. – Mun, gyorsan egy Őrszem-bűbájt!

Fletcher bólintott és a varázslatot mormogva meglengette a pálcáját. Közben Figg feltűrte Nott ingujját, hogy ellenőrizze a gyanújukat... Már két napja követték a férfit, de a viselkedése hibátlan volt: tökéletes munkatárs, apa, férj – még jobban játszotta, mint Malfoy. Annyira jól játszott, hogy Fletcher kezdett kételkedni információjuk helyességében, de most – igen. Albus információja helyes volt. Nott felkarján láthatták a koponyát és a kígyót, a Sötét Jegy másolatát, Voldemort védjegyét.

– Undorító... – húzta össze a szemöldökét Fletcher. – Rosszul vagyok tőle. Szerencsénk, Ari, hogy Albus soha nem használt ilyen tetoválásokat, hogy megjelöljön minket. Nem is lennék hajlandó neki dolgozni... – morogta, és a hátára fordította az eszméletlen férfit. – A szérumot... – mondta, s anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, kinyújtotta érte a kezét. Figg a kezébe nyomta a kis üvegcsét. A tiszta folyadék szikrázott, ahogy megrázta. – Ki készítette?

– Piton... – köpte Figg a nevet.

– Jaj, ne... miért nem nézted meg, ki főzte, még mielőtt elindultunk? Nem bízok abban a disznóban! – morogta mérgesen.

– Albus adta a kezembe. Mit csinálhattam volna? Vágtam volna az arcába? Ő bízik Pitonban, te is tudod.

– Hát én meg nem... – vicsorgott Fletcher. – De attól tartok, most nincs más lehetőségünk, mint hogy EZT használjuk – gyorsan kihúzta az üvegcse dugóját, és leöntötte a tartalmát Nott torkán.

– _Stimula –_ sóhajtotta Figg.

A halálfaló kinyitotta a szemét. Fletcher odabólintott Figgnek. Az ő dolga volt a férfi kikérdezése.

– Mi a neve? – a szokásos első kérdés.

– Angrius Nott.

– Halálfaló? – Ez bizonyos volt, de Figg le akarta ellenőrizni a szérumot.

– Igen.

Működik.

– Tud valamit Harry Potter hollétéről?

– Igen, tudok – a válasz halk volt, de tiszta. – A Rémálom Kúriában van.

– Hol van ez a kúria?

– Nem tudjuk a pontos helyét. Csak a Nagyúr tudja.

– Úgy látszik, Albusnak igaza volt... – mormogta Fletcher, és Figg bólintott.

– Ha nem tudja, hol van, akkor hogyan jut oda?

– Csak akkor tudok odajutni, ha a Nagyúr hív minket, és ha megérezzük a hívását, hoppanálunk.

– Ez nem jó... – sötétedett el Fletcher arca. – Nem akarok egyenesen Vol... elé hoppanálni.

Figg nem törődött a morgásával, folytatta.

– Milyen gyakran hívja önöket?

– Hetente kétszer. Általában.

– Ugyanabban az időben?

– Nem.

Figg felsóhajtott.

– Mikor volt az utolsó hívás?

– Két napja.

– És mit kellett tenniük?

– Megkínoztuk az árulót.

Hoppá! Ez a válasz váratlanul érte.

– Ki az áruló?

– Piton – Nott hangján tisztán érződött az undor. – Elárulta a Nagyurat.

– Hogyan?

– Megpróbálta megölni, hogy megmentse Pottert.

Fletcher teljesen megdöbbent. Talán mégis rossz a főzet...?

– Potter még életben van? – próbált Figg a kérdésekre koncentrálni. Egy pillanatra felmerült előtte Harry arca... Nem. Most más dolga van.

– Igen, de a Nagyúr már kijelölte a kivégzés dátumát.

– Tényleg? – Nem. Ez hülye kérdés. – Mikorra? – ez a megfelelő.

– Holnap estére.

– Semmi időnk nem maradt, Ari – suttogta rémülten Fletcher.

– Csend legyen, Mun – mérte végig mérgesen Figg, és visszafordult a halálfalóhoz.

– Miért választotta éppen ezt a napot?

– Mert ez Potter születésnapja, és szeretne végrehajtani egy varázslatot, ami ehhez a naphoz kötődik, hogy elnyerje Potter erejét.

– Ari, ez az Elsőszülött-bűbáj lesz... – Fletcher szemei tágra meredtek, és az arca elszürkült. – Ez egyike a legerősebb halálos átkoknak, ó, Istenem...

– CSEND LEGYEN, MUN! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Figg, és folytatta. – És maga ott lesz, Nott?

– Igen, az egész belső kör jelen lesz. Óriási ünnepséget rendezünk a háború első nagy győzelme emlékére!

Figg leeresztette a pálcáját, és Nott eszméletlenül zuhant vissza a padlóra.

– Mun, el kell vinnünk Albushoz. Azonnal.

* * *

Kedden vizsgázok. :-) Utána újabb fejezet várható. Kösz mindenkinek, aki írt eg pár szavas review-t. Tényleg, nem magam miatt sajnálnám, ha senki nem olvasná a magyar verziót, hanem szegény Enelen miatt, hogy hiába gályázott annyit ezzel a történettel. De azért most egy kicsit megnyugodtam.

E.


	12. Egy megoldott rejtély

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: jinjang **(bár már JÉGmadár is visszatért Kínából...)

**

* * *

**

**12. fejezet – Egy megoldott rejtély**

* * *

– Perselus, Perselus, mi a baj? – próbálkozott Harry, miután a professzor dühe, úgy tűnt, lohadni kezdett. – Valami... baj van?

Nem kapott választ. Ahogy a düh elmúlt, a helyét kábultság vette át. Piton csak bámult a sötétbe, néha-néha megrázta a fejét, de úgy tűnt, nem vette észre, hogy Harry beszél hozzá, vagy hogy egyáltalán ott van vele.

Valami baj történt, valami igazán nagy baj, és Harry kezdett kétségbeesni. Megragadta a professzor vállát, és erősen megrázta, de eredménytelenül. Piton nem reagált.

– Tanár úr! Perselus! – szólongatta hangosan. Semmi. A kétségbeesés kezdett pánikba fordulni. Harry a dermedt férfi elé lépett, és letérdelt. Most úgy látszott, hogy a férfi szemei Harryre merednek, de a látta, hogy valójában nem őt nézik. Ijesztő volt... Hallotta, hogy Piton magában motyog valamit, de nem értette a szavakat.

Harry a férfi vállára tette a kezét, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Tanár úr, kérem, kérem, mondjon valamit... Hogyan segíthetnék?

Hosszú percek múlva Piton végre kezdett magához térni, de ennek egyetlen jele az volt, hogy lerázta a válláról Harry kezét, és remegő tenyerébe temette az arcát. A következő pillanatban Harry látta, hogy nem csak kezei remegnek, hanem az egész teste. Ez még jobban megrémítette, mint a korábbi bódultság. Megdöbbentő volt látni, ahogy a máskor mindig olyan összeszedett, kemény férfi most megrogyott az ismeretlen érzelmek súlya alatt, csakúgy, mint korábban Harry. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Felsóhajtott, és a sarkára ült, várva, hogy Piton összeszedje magát, vagy legalább megszólaljon. Időről időre szerette volna megrázni a professzort, figyelmeztetni, hogy most nincs idejük ilyen műsorra... A kivégzésük ideje mind közelebb és közelebb került, repültek a percek, az órák. De nem merte megtenni. Nem, többé már nem félt tőle. Az érzés, ami visszatartotta a kezét, a tisztelet volt.

Igen, haldokolnak. Ők. Nem csak ő, Harry, egyedül. És ha Pitonnak időre volt szüksége, hogy felfogja, megeméssze a kapott információt – még ha Harry nem is értette, miért olyan fontos ez –, akkor megadja neki ezt az időt, a lehetőséget.

Eltartott néhány percig, talán több mint egy óráig is, míg Piton végre leeresztette a karját, és Harryre nézett.

– Harry... – kezdte, de nem folytatta. Elcsuklott a hangja. Aztán újra: - Harry.

– Igen, tanár úr? – nézett a szemébe Harry, mutatva, hogy figyel minden szavára.

– Nem tudom, hogyan mondjam el neked ezt, vagy hogy egyáltalán el kell-e mondanom.

Ez egy igen furcsa mondat volt, gondolta Harry.

– Tanár úr, ha nem akarja, nem kell elmondania – mondta hát, és idegesen nyelt egyet.

– Először is: nem tanár úr. Perselus. Perselus, mert... – megint elcsuklott a hangja. – És muszáj elmondanom. Csak olyan... nehéz.

Harry megrémült. Csak nem arról van szó, hogy Piton meg akarja gyónni neki a bűneit mielőtt meghal? Vagy valamit, ami Trelawney jóslatához kapcsolódik? Ez megmagyarázná a professzor furcsa viselkedését... Remélte, hogy az utóbbi, mert nem érezte elég erősnek magát, hogy saját halála előtt végighallgasson egy hosszú és valószínűleg nyomasztó történetet. De ha a professzornak szüksége van erre, akkor figyelni fog rá. A férfi megérdemel ennyit. Igen, megérdemli, és ő megadja neki ezt az utolsó ajándékot.

– Azt mondtad, Dumbledore mondta neked, hogy az a jóslat a vén denevér második igazi jóslata volt, ugye?

Ó, szóval NEM a régi bűnökről van szó. Harry megnyugodott.

– Igen, ezt mondta – válaszolta udvariasan.

– Szóval... ez azt jelenti, hogy kell lennie egy első igazi jóslatnak is.

– Igen. – Ez teljesen nyilvánvaló. Miért kellett akkor egyáltalán megállapítani?

– De Dumbledore soha nem árulta el nekem, hogy volt egy első is.

– Igen, de maga a másodikról se tudott.

– Ez igaz – húzta össze Piton a szemöldökét – Nem beszélt róla nekem. Miért?

– Talán úgy gondolta, hogy ez nem a maga dolga. – Ez határozottan szemtelennek hangzott, de Piton nem törődött vele.

– Vagy éppen ellenkezőleg. Túlságosan is az én dolgom volt.

– Hogy érti ezt? – bámult rá Harry teljesen összezavarodva.

– Csak próbálom rendbe szedni az ismert tényeket.

– Perselus, én egyáltalán nem értem... – vallotta be a fiú halkan.

– Úgy látszik, hogy én sem – vicsorgott a professzor. – De játsszunk valamit. Elmondok neked mindent, amit tudok, és... meglátjuk, hogy mi lesz a véleményed azután. Jó?

Harry bólintott. Már értette, mit akar Piton: rajta ellenőrizni az ötletét. Kíváncsi volt és szeretett volna segíteni, bár nem értette, miért bízik abban Piton, hogy ő össze tudja rakni a részleteket. Ő soha nem volt az a rejtély-fejtő fajta. Ez Hermione stílusa, nem az övé.

– Jól van. Kezdjük hát: az első részlet: Dumbledore mindig győzködött, hogy próbáljalak jobban megismerni.

– Ezt már mondta – jutott Harry eszébe.

– Minden, amit most el fogok mondani neked, szóba került már az elmúlt néhány napban. Az egyetlen különbség a sorrendben lesz. Az ismert tények sorrendjében.

– Értem... – Harry már teljesen összezavarodott.

– Második: Quietus és Harold Potter jó barátok voltak. Feltételezem, hogy ő és az apád is jóban voltak később.

– Ez logikusan hangzik. Van rá valami bizonyítéka? – kérdezte Harry.

– Hát... Van valami bizonyítékfélém... Emlékszel még, hogy Quietus Potteréknél töltötte a szüneteket?

– Igen. De ezelőtt csak a téli szünetet említette.

– Igen. Miután elvégeztem az iskolát, Londonba költöztem. A Gyógyfőzet Kutató Intézetben dolgoztam, és Quietus megkért, hogy velem maradhasson a szünetek alatt. Nem lepődtem meg túlságosan, mert ő is gyűlölt otthon lenni a szüleinkkel. Megengedtem, hogy a lakásomba költözzön. De valójában nem ott élt. Csak néhány hetet töltött velem a nyári szünetben, egyébként a Potter családnál lakott.

Harry teljesen megdöbbent.

– És mit csinált, miután levizsgázott?

– A nyarat megint Potteréknél töltötte, de szeptember elején az iskolába költöztem – akkor szeptemberben kezdtem tanítani – és Dumbledore megengedte, hogy velem lakjon. De igazából nem volt túl sok időnk beszélgetni, alig találkoztunk: a Minisztériumnak dolgozott.

– Mit csinált?

– Nem tudom, de a vizsgáit maximumra végezte. Soha nem beszélt a munkájáról. Azt hiszem, valami unalmas dolog lehetett, unalmas papírokat meg aktákat tologatott... nem is csoda, hogy néhány hónap múlva otthagyta. Ha jól emlékszem, ez már az öreg Potter temetése után volt, februárban... – Piton sóhajtott. – Mindez már régen történt, és azok a hónapok és évek annyira zsúfoltak voltak... de visszatérve Quietusra, nem tudom, ezután mit csinált. Most már azt hiszem, akkor már Dumbledore-nak dolgozott, talán a Rendnek...

– Az mi? – szakította félbe Harry.

– A Rend? – kérdezte Piton, és mikor Harry bólintott, magyarázatba kezdett. – Dumbledore szervezete. Teljes nevén a Főnix Rendje, és azért alapították, hogy segítse a Voldemort elleni háborút. Azt hiszem, Quietus nekik dolgozott, de nem vagyok benne biztos, soha nem kérdeztem tőle, nem akartam tudni a titkáról, arra az esetre, ha Voldemort úgy döntött volna, hogy kivallat Veritaserummal...

– De hiszen akkor még Voldemortnak dolgozott! Visszatartott tőle egy ilyen fontos információt?

– Igen, a testvéremet mindig jobban szerettem Voldemortnál, és annyira féltem, hogy veszélybe sodrom, hogy még csak nem is akartam gondolni a munkájára. Tudtam, hogy amíg nem engedem, hogy az információ leülepedjen az agyamban, lehetetlen kiszedni belőlem, még Veritaserummal is.

– És azután, mikor kém lett... mit tett volna, ha Voldemort úgy dönt, hogy használja magán a szérumot?

– Töröltem volna az emlékeimet.

Harry rémülten felkiáltott.

– Törölte volna az emlékeit? Az rosszabb, mint az öngyilkosság!

– Bizonyos értelemben igen. És most már azt is tudjuk, hogy Voldemort képes áttörni rajta.

– Igen... Ugye Berthának hívták, azt a minisztériumi boszorkányt, akinek a törölt emlékeit Voldemort vissza tudta szerezni?

Piton bólintott és Harry újra kérdezett.

– Egyébként visszafordíthatatlan a dolog?

– Nem, ha adsz magadnak elég időt, hogy felépülj. De soká tart. Hetekig, talán hónapokig. De ha megpróbálod megtörni, vagy siettetni a folyamatot, jóvátehetetlen károkat okozhatsz. A törölt emlékezetű ember megőrül, és AZ gyógyíthatatlan. És más feltételei is vannak a sikeres gyógyulásnak, de nem emlékszem rájuk. De ez nem is számít, mert később megtudtam, hogy Voldemort soha nem használja a Veritaserumot, legalábbis rajtam soha nem használta. Túlságosan paranoiás hozzá. Biztos volt benne, hogy létezik valami titkos ellenszer, és át tudják verni. Más módszerei vannak arra, hogy ellenőrizze valaki megbízhatóságát.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy érdekelnek ezek a módszerek... – motyogta Harry, de Piton úgy tűnt, nem hallotta.

– Emlékszel még, mikor a kettősügynök-szerepemről beszéltünk? Mondtam, hogy próbáltam nem megölni senkit, miután átálltam a másik oldalra. – Piton Harry rémült szemébe nézett. – Próbáltam, de voltak alkalmak, mikor nem tehettem mást, ha azt akartam, hogy megbízzon bennem. Miután megesküdtem Dumbledore-nak, úgy gondoltam, hogy a legjobb módszer arra, hogy megnyerjem Voldemort bizalmát az, ha bevallom neki, hogy Dumbledore-nak dolgozom, hogy kettős ügynök vagyok. Úgyhogy elmondtam Voldemortnak az Albussal kötött egyezségem cenzúrázott verzióját, és reméltem, hogy a nyilvánvaló őszinteségem elnyeri a bizalmát. Tévedtem. – Megborzongott. – Először is megátkozott a Cruciatussal, és újra meg újra a hűségemről kérdezett. Mikor bizonygattam, hogy hűséges vagyok hozzá, levitt a pincebörtönbe, kiválasztott egy mugli születésű lányt, és megparancsolta, hogy öljem meg. És én megtettem. – Az önutálat tisztán érződött a professzor hangján. – És idén egyike voltam Karkaroff gyilkosainak, ugyanezért – fejezte be alig hallhatóan.

– De akkor... engem miért nem hagyott egyszerűen meghalni? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry.

Piton döbbenten emelte fel a fejét. Olyan nehéz volt mindezt bevallani Harrynek, és félt, hogy a fiú megint gyűlölni fogja... de nem. Gondolkodott, mérlegelte a tényeket, mint egy felnőtt.

– Megesküdtem, hogy megvédelek, nem emlékszel? És... a viselkedésed, amikor kínoztak, annyira hasonlított Quietuséra... de Harry, azt hiszem, eltértünk a tárgytól!

– Igen... a rejtvénye, taná... Perselus – jutott most Harry eszébe.

– Igen. – sóhajtott fel a férfi. – Szóval, foglaljuk össze, mit is mondtam neked: említettem már Albus figyelmeztetését, Quietus és a Potter család közti kapcsolatot. A rejtvény következő darabja: Quietus nem csak Potter barátja volt. Lily Evans is a baráti körébe tartozott.

– Értem – mondta Harry, bár nem értette.

– A negyedik: az eskü, amit Quietus nevére tettem, hogy megvédelek. Ez két egymástól külön álló részletet is tartalmaz. Magát az esküt, és a testvérem nevét.

Harry bólintott. Valójában egyre inkább összezavarodott. Miről van szó egyáltalán?

– Ötödszörre: a dátumok. Quietust 1979. december másodikán ölték meg. Az anyádat néhány nappal vagy héttel később mentettem meg, nem emlékszem pontosan. James Potter és ő 1980 februárjában házasodtak össze, és te ugyanazon év júliusában születtél, ami azt jelenti, hogy előző év novemberében fogantál.

Harryben szörnyű gyanú kezdett kialakulni. Piton azt akarja mondani...? Tágra nyílt szeme arra biztatta a professzort, hogy folytassa.

– A rejtvény következő darabja az anyád viselkedése, és a szavak, amiket akkor mondott, mikor megmentettem.

– Azt mondta, összekeverte magát Quietussal – suttogta Harry.

– Igen, és igazán furcsán viselkedett... – Piton erőlködött, hogy pontosan felidézze a szavakat. – Azt mondta, azt hitte, hogy meghaltam. Persze Quietusra értette, nem rám... aztán megölelt, és én annyira megdöbbentem, hogy meg se tudtam szólalni. Aztán azt mondta, már azon volt, hogy James Potter segítségét kérje, de örül, hogy nincs rá szüksége... – Pitonnak elcsuklott a hangja. – De akkor kiabálni kezdtem vele, és azt mondtam, hogy pedig jobb, ha elmegy Potterhez, mert Quietus meghalt. Ahogy meghallotta a szavaimat, összecsuklott, és... csak ült ott a földön, amíg a nővére meg nem érkezett. Ő is volt a temetésen... és úgy tűnt...

– Hagyja abba – Harrynek remegett a hangja, a szája teljesen kiszáradt. – Azt hiszem, értem...

– Már csak egyetlen dolog maradt, Harry – suttogta a férfi.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy _az _maga a bizonyíték lesz.

Harry lehunyta a szemét. Érezte, hogy zúg a feje, a testét és a lelkét furcsa, nem fizikai fájdalom kínozta. Hirtelen minden olyan irreálisnak tűnt: a cella, a fáklyák, az elmúlt napok szenvedései, Piton és ő maga is... Mindent széttört ez a hatalmas örvény, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy őt magát is darabokra tépi, mint az élet rejtvényének darabjait, az Ő életének darabjait – s vajon lesz-e valaki, aki hajlandó lesz összerakni és újra felépíteni ŐT magát?

Igen, ez már túl sok volt. Először Voldemort bejelentése, aztán Piton rejtvénye, aminek a megoldása nyilvánvaló volt Harry számára, akkor is, ha az utolsó darabját még nem is ismerte. A következő pillanatban már négykézlábra esve, hevesen remegve küzdött az öklendezés ellen. Most már tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Piton korábbi viselkedését.

És kétségbeesetten szeretett volna sírni, zokogni, de a szeme száraz maradt, és az arcát mintha kőből faragták volna...

– Nyugodj meg, Harry, lélegezz – hallotta az aggódó hangot. – Nyugodj meg, kölyök, lazíts, itt vagyok veled...

Ezeknek az utolsó szavaknak varázslatos hatásuk volt Harryre: eszébe jutott, hogy a professzor ott ül előtte, és ekkor végre elengedte magát, hogy belezuhanjon a rá váró ölelésbe. Nem tudta, miért olyan biztos benne, hogy Piton – nem, nem Piton, Perselus – kitárta a karját, mert a szeme csukva volt, de mégis igaza volt. Perselus vállára hajtotta a fejét, és erőlködött – minden látható eredmény nélkül – hogy megszűnjön a remegése.

Piton felszisszent a fájdalomtól, ahogy magához szorította Harryt, és nyugtatóan simogatta a hátát. A fiú teljesen elernyedt, és kábult volt, és mindennek a tetejébe, úgy látszott nem veszi észre, mi történik körülötte. Úgy megrázták az érzelmei, mintha Cruciatus hatása alatt állt volna.

Igen, ez a fajta érzelmi vihar nagyon hasonlított a kínok átkára, legalábbis eredményeit tekintve. Még Pitonnak is időre volt szüksége, hogy túltegye magát rajta.

Harry remegése lassan alábbhagyott. De mikor végre abbamaradt, Harry nem húzódott el Pitontól. Éppen ellenkezőleg, a mellkasához nyomta a fejét, olyan szorosan, ahogy csak tudta, és a ruhájába motyogott.

– Azt hiszem, elmondhatja a hiányzó részletet.

– Trelawney első próféciájáról van szó. – mondta ő nyugodtan.

– Gondoltam – jött az alig hallható válasz. – Szóval? Mit mondott az a vén denevér?

– Nem ismerem a pontos szavait, nem voltam ott – kezdte Piton. – Quietusnak tette a jóslatot, aki ezután mindjárt elmondta nekem, és elég sokat gondolkodtunk rajta, de nem bírtunk rájönni az értelmére. Megjósolta neki, hogy meg fog halni, de a szeretet által túléli a saját halálát... vagy valami ilyesmi... és az, akit szeret, legyőzi a Sötét Nagyurat. De Voldemort újra visszatér, és a leszármazottjának szembe kell néznie a halállal, hogy élhessen. Vagy valami ilyen.

– És most végre értelmet nyert... – Harry hangja gyenge volt, és távoli.

– Igen...

Hosszú csend után Harry újra feltérdelt, kinyitotta a szemét, és a professzorra nézett.

– Nem tudom, mihez kezdhetnék ezzel az információval – vallotta be halkan. – És olyan sok halálról esik szó abban a jóslatban...

– Sajnálom – mondta Piton. – Nem akartalak megbántani.

– Nem – rázta meg Harry a fejét. – Nem bántott meg. Sőt, szeretném megköszönni, hogy elmondta ezt nekem.

– El tudom képzelni... – Piton hangja valahogy gúnyosan csengett. – Elég rémisztő lehet hirtelen rájönni, hogy rokonok vagyunk. Mindazok után, amit ma elmondtam…

– Nem ma mondta el nekem. Már napokkal ezelőtt bevallotta.

– De a részleteket...

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Ezek a részletek nem annyira rémisztőek, mint ahogy hiszi, azaz hiszed. Vagyis... rémisztőek, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy még mindig üldöznek, de... igazán nehéz lehet jó döntést hozni egy olyan helyzetben. Nem is létezik jó döntés. Csak fájdalmas vagy elátkozott döntés, hogy az ember bármit is tesz, valami, vagy éppen valaki mást tönkretesz vele. Örülök, hogy nekem nem kellett ilyen helyzetbe kerülnöm. És Perselus – Harry egyenesen Piton szemébe nézett – Boldog vagyok, hogy rokonok vagyunk. És köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Ez a legjobb születésnapi ajándék, amit valaha kaptam.

– Tényleg?

– Tuti. – Harry hirtelen elvigyorodott, szája őrült mosolyra húzódott, ahogy meglátta a professzor döbbent arckifejezését. Senki nem hinné el neki, ha kijutnának innen. Senki nem hinné el, hogy a gúnyos és aljas zsíros hajú szörnyeteg is képes a boldogságra vagy szomorúságra, képes fellélegezni vagy éppen megrémülni, félhet, aggódhat – és képes megdöbbenni úgy, hogy teljesen hülyének nézzen ki. És – legfőképpen – senki nem hinné el neki, hogy ez a férfi valójában a nagybátyja.

Bármit is hisz vagy gondol Piton Harry érzéseiről, ő komolyan beszélt, mikor azt mondta, hogy ez volt a legjobb születésnapja, és most kapta a legszebb születésnapi ajándékot, amit ember kaphat: végre megfejtette élete rejtélyét, és rátalált valamire, ami után kétségbeesetten vágyódott: családra.

Családra, és nem is csak elméletben, hanem nagyon is valóságos értelemben: Perselus, aki törődött vele itt, ebben a pokolban, aggódott érte, megosztotta vele minden fájdalmát, kínját, a testvére volt annak a férfinak, akit Harry sohasem ismert, és legfőképpen, akinek a létezéséről két héttel ezelőtt még csak nem is tudott: Quietusnak, az apjának.

Milyen furcsa... Tíz napja hallotta először ezt a nevet. És most... Igen, Harry tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Piton elkeseredését és dühét, mikor Harry megemlítette Trelawney második igazi jóslatát. Megértette, mert most ő is ezt érezte: mindkettejüket ugyanúgy elárulták, hosszú, hosszú évekig átverték, bár Harry nem tudta, ki is volt az igazi áruló. Dumbledore, aki láthatólag mindenről tudott, és mégse szólt egy szót sem, se Perselusnak, se Harrynek? Vagy Lily Evans, az anyja, aki elmondta a titkát az igazgatónak, de nem akarta, hogy Perselus tudjon róla, az a Perselus, aki megmentette az életét, és megpróbálta megmenteni a családját is? Csak egy esküt kényszerített ki a férfiból, akinek az egyetlen kincse az életben a testvére volt – és aki biztosan megpróbált volna minden segítséget megadni a fiúnak, Quietus fiának. Harry ingerülten megrázta a fejét, visszanyelve a keserű könnyeket. Valószínű, hogy egyikük se sejtette, mennyi gyászt és fájdalmat okoznak ezzel. Harry, miután megtapasztalta a harapós professzor kedvesebb oldalát is, tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy mellette megkapott volna minden szeretetet és törődést, amire valaha vágyott. És cserébe ő is szerette volna Perselust, és az életük sokkal jobb lett volna...

_Volna..._ Nem, most már soha nem tudják meg, mi történt volna. És ez fájdalmas gondolat volt. Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, elárulták, megfosztották az életétől, és nagyon dühös lett az igazgatóra. Nem volt joga, hogy visszatartsa ezt az információt! Nem volt joga, hogy így viselkedjen! Hogy tehetett ilyet? Miért kellett neki, Harrynek az élete legfontosabb tényeit a halála előtt néhány órával megtudnia? MIÉRT?

Az utolsó mondatokat már hangosan mondta. A düh új erőt öntött összetört testébe, és talpra ugrott.

– Perselus, mi van, ha rossz következtetésre jutottunk? Dumbledore nem lehet ennyire kegyetlen... – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

– Egy egyszerű vérvizsgálattal be lehetne bizonyítani a dolgot, de attól tartok, Harry, erre ebben az életben már nem lesz lehetőségünk...

– Nem, Perselus. Úgy döntöttem, hogy nem adom fel ilyen egyszerűen. Harcolni fogok.

– Hogyan?

– Még nem tudom. De biztos, hogy nem akarok meghalni. Élni akarok. Esélyt akarok adni magamnak, neked, magunknak... – kiáltotta ingerülten.

– Túlságosan legyengültünk, Harry. És legalább egy pálcára szükségünk van, ha ki akarunk jutni innen.

– Igen, tudom, de... csak... – lehuppant a földre Piton mellé. – Nem tudnál csinálni valamit? Bármit? Hiszen te egy felnőtt, képzett varázsló vagy, ki kell találnod valamit!

– Mégis mire gondolsz? – Piton mérges lett. – Nincs pálcám. Nincsenek bájitalaim. Nincs semmi ötletem. Ha ki tudnánk jutni ebből a cellából, felmehetnénk a laboratóriumomba, a másodikra, ott van néhány... De nem, Harry. NEM tudunk kijutni innen!

– MEG KELL PRÓBÁLNUNK!

– És hogyan, Mr. Potter? – csattant fel Piton. – Azt akarod talán, hogy leüssem a halálfalókat, ha értünk jönnek, hogy a kivégzésre kísérjenek? Csodálatos ötlet! De sajnálom, nem tudom ökölbe szorítani a kezemet, sőt, még csak fel se tudok állni, hogy leüssem őket... És te? Mit tehetsz te két vagy több egészséges felnőtt ellen pálca nélkül? Hiszen tántorogsz, két hete nem ettél...

– Igen, igaza van, de...

– De MI? – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Piton. – Nincs semmi esélyünk – tette hozzá néhány pillanat múlva csendesebben. – Sajnálom, Harry.

Összeszedve minden erejét, Piton felállt, és a cella másik végébe támolygott, hogy könnyítsen magán. Mikor végül megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a saját szögletükbe, a szeme megakadt egy, az árnyékban heverő fadarabon. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy pálca. Egy pálca? Meglepetten pislogva, Piton a odalépett, és lehajolt, hogy felvegye a földről. De alighogy az ujjai hozzáértek, megállt. Nem. Ez természetesen nem pálca. Csak a fáklya, amit néhány napja dobtak el. Milyen kár... egy rövid pillanatig azt hitte, marad valami reményük... De úgy látszik, mégsem.

Tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Harry kétségbeesett kívánságát, hogy kiszabaduljanak. Ezután a felfedezésük után, ami még rájátszott az előző napok történéseihez szerette volna megosztani az életét Harryvel. És még ha téves is a következtetésük, az sem számított. Saját magáért szerette Harryt, nem Quietus miatt, erre már napokkal ezelőtt rájött.

Ahogy leült a fiú mellé, Harry megszólalt.

– Mit az ott?

– Csak a kialudt fáklya... – mondta fáradtan Piton. – Egy pillanatra azt hittem, pálcát találtam...

– Pálcát... – ismételte meg Harry vágyakozva. – Perselus, nem tudsz valamit a varázspálcák készítéséről?

Piton bólintott.

– _Valamennyit _tudok. De nem vagyok szakértő a készítésükben, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ollivander megölne, ha meghallaná a magyarázatomat... de elmondom, amit tudok.

– Jól van. – Harry megpróbált Piton szavaira figyelni, hogy elterelje a gondolatait az egyre közeledő végről.

– A varázspálca készítéséhez négy dolog kell: egy darab fa, valamilyen varázslény, egy speciális főzet és a készítőnek képesnek kell lennie a pálca nélküli mágiára. És persze vannak más kevésbé fontos eszközök is arra, hogy a fát és a mágikus magot összeillesszük.

– Milyen fát lehet erre felhasználni?

– Bármilyet. Persze vannak kedvelt fafajták, de... ez nem igazán számít. Minden növénynek megvannak a maga mágikus tulajdonságai, még a legegyszerűbb, jól ismert növényeknek is. De hát bizonyára még sosem hallottál erről.

– Miért, kellett volna?

– Legalább tízszer említettem az órákon. Minden növénynek van mágikus tulajdonsága. Nem hiszem, hogy létezik olyan növény, amit még ne használtam volna a bájitalokban...

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– A pálcákról volt szó, Perselus...

– Szemtelen kölyök... – sóhajtotta Piton, de folytatta. – Szóval? Mit akarsz még tudni róluk?

– Hát... nem tudom… minden állat varázslény, csakúgy, mint minden növény?

– Potter, ez már igazán sok. Már számtalanszor elmondtam, hogy az állatokat, akárcsak az embereket, két csoportra lehet osztani: mágikusakra és nem mágikusakra. Ha pálcát akarsz készíteni, csak mágikus tulajdonságú élőlényt használhatsz. Semmi mást.

– Értem... – bólintott Harry. – És mi van a főzettel, ami kell hozzá?

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Jól érzi magát, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte tettetett kíváncsisággal.

– Miért?

– Mert valami olyasmiről kérdezett, aminek köze van a bájitalkészítéshez. Biztos, hogy hallani akar róla? Nem szeretném túladagolni...

– Természetesen, tanár úr – bólintott Harry komolyan, nem törődve a gúnyos megjegyzéssel. – És ha jól emlékszem, már beszélgettünk egyszer a bájitalokról, nem? Az a... Láng főzet, vagy mi volt a neve...

– Világító főzet – javította ki azonnal a professzor. – Igen, emlékszem. Fel tudod sorolni a hozzávalókat?

– Hát... lássuk csak... kén és faszén, mindkettő porítva, azt hiszem, valami olaj... napraforgó? Főnixtoll és... és... sajnálom, nem emlékszem.

– Gondolj valami tűzzel kapcsolatos állatra.

– Sárkány? Ó, igen. Sárkányfog.

– Nagyon jó. Ezt nem hiszem el. Harry Potter és a bájitalkészítés... Meg vagyok döbbenve.

– Biztos valami családi vonás – nyomott el egy mosolyt Harry. Piton először megdermedt, majd elmosolyodott.

– Családi vonás…

– Mi más? – vigyorgott Harry is, és tettetett kíváncsisággal oldalba bökte Pitont. – De menjünk tovább! Egy szót sem akarok elmulasztani belőle!

Piton, ugyan szemét forgatva, de folytatta.

– A főzet, ami a varázspálca készítéséhez szükséges, nagyon hasonlít a Világító főzethez. A legfontosabb hozzávalók a főnixtoll és a porított kén... Harry! – kiáltott fel hirtelen izgatottan. – Hozd ide nekem azt az átkozott fáklyát!

Harry nyögve felkelt, és átvágott a cellán oda, ahol a fáklya hevert a földön. Felemelte a darab fát, megvizsgálta, és vállat vonva odavitte az izgatott professzorhoz.

– Tessék – nyújtotta át, kérdő kifejezéssel az arcán.

– Nem tudom elvenni – rázta meg Piton a fejét. – De van egy ötletem. Harry, te képes vagy pálca nélkül varázsolni, igaz?

– Igen, valamit tudok úgy is... – Harrynek eszébe jutott, amint Marge néni felrepült a vacsoraasztal mellől. Felkuncogott.

– Jól van. – A professzor vele ellentétben halálosan komoly maradt. – Harry, azt hiszem, most lehetőségünk van leelenőrizni a... rokonságunkat.

– Micsoda? – Harrynek leesett az álla, és úgy nézett Pitonra, mintha az megőrült volna.

– Süket vagy, fiú? Azt mondtam, le tudjuk ellenőrizni, hogy van-e köztünk rokoni kapcsolat, vagy nincs.

Harry bizonytalanul bólintott.

– Jó. De mi köze ehhez a fáklyának? És a pálca nélküli mágiámnak?

– Idefigyelj, Harry. A varázslók általában nem használnak emberi eredetű dolgokat a pálcájukban, mert az egy kicsit... szeszélyessé teszi a varázspálcákat.

– Lehetséges emberi eredetű dolgokat is használni? – tátotta el Harry hitetlenkedve a száját. Aztán hirtelen beugrott neki. – Fleur pálcája! – kiáltott fel izgatottan.

– Mi? – most Pitonon volt a csodálkozás sora.

– Múlt évben... a Trimágus Kupa alatt. Mikor meg akart ölni egy bizonyos bájitallal, Colin megmentett, és elvitt, hogy leellenőrizzék a pálcámat az első próba előtt. És akkor ott volt Fleur is, és a pálcája belsejében a nagyanyja haja volt.

– És ezért mondtam, hogy le tudjuk ellenőrizni a kapcsolatunkat, Harry. Használhatsz emberi eredetű dolgokat a pálcádban, ha szoros rokonságban állsz azzal a varázslóval vagy boszorkánnyal, akitől az a valami származik.

– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, Perselus, hogy ha rokonok vagyunk, akkor van egy pálcánk is...? – Harry megdöbbent.

– Nem. Ebben az esetben van egy pálca-szerű fadarabunk.

– Ezt nem értem.

– Ebből sosem lesz igazi pálca, Harry. Ezt a darab fát nem fogod tudni aprólékos dolgokra használni. Használhatod arra, hogy elkábíts vele valakit, vagy betörd az ajtót, valószínűleg a kerettel és a fallal együtt, de nem tudod arra használni, hogy például... felemelj engem.

– Aha... – Harry szeme izgatottan csillogott. – Akkor próbáljuk meg. Tépje ki egy hajszálamat, és...

– Harry, ezt _neked _kell megtenned. Az én kezem nem alkalmas az ilyesmire...

– Sajnálom – nyelt egyet bánatosan Harry. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy nekem is kell majd használnom?

– Igen. És neked kell kitépned az én hajszálamat. – Piton lehajtotta a fejét, és Harry óvatosan kitépett egy szálat. – Van egy lyuk abban az átkozott fáklyában – vigyorgott Piton. – Dugd bele. És ragaszd oda egy kis sárral a padlóról... így jó lesz.

– És most? – nézett várakozva Pitonra Harry.

– Most jön a varázslat. Nem tudom a pontos szavakat: ez egy hosszú latin szöveg. De a varázslatnál a legfontosabb nem a nyelv, hanem a szándék. El kell képzelned, hogy az a darab fa ott a kezedben egy pálca, és meg kell próbálnod felmelegíteni a mágiáddal. A varázspálca akkor készül el, mikor egy kis láng jelenik meg a tetején, és elkezd magától lehűlni. De Harry... – Piton a fiú szemébe nézett. – Csak akkor fog működni, ha rokonok vagyunk.

– És ha képes vagyok elvégezni egy varázslatot, amit nem is ismerek.

– Nincs veszítenivalónk – mondta Piton csendesen.

– Csak veszítenivalónk van.

Egy hosszú percig egymásra bámultak, aztán Piton bólintott.

– Jól van. Próbáld meg.

Harry felemelte a fáklyát, és alaposan megnézte. A helyzet igazán nevetséges lett volna, ha nem élet-halál kérdésről lett volna szó. Felsóhajtott, becsukta a szemét, és szorosan megmarkolta a fáklyát. Megpróbált úgy gondolni rá, mint egy varázspálcára, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Küszködött a saját kétségeivel, gyengeségével, fáradtságával, de valójában nem tudta, mire gondoljon, mit tegyen.

Mi van, ha ő valóban csak Harry Potter, és nem Quietus Piton feltételezett fia?

A fáklya megremegett a kezében.

Piton nézte, ahogy a fiú kínlódik, de nem tudott segíteni neki. Az egyetlen esélyük az ő kezében volt, de nem hibáztathatta a fiút a kétségeiért. Neki is megvoltak a maga kétségei. Kétségei az ötlete használhatóságával kapcsolatban, rokonságukkal kapcsolatban, Harry képességeivel kapcsolatban. Nem volt egyszerű.

Végül Harry kinyitotta a szemét.

– Nem tudom megtenni, Perselus – mondta szomorúan. Letérdelt, fáradtan kiejtette a kezéből a fáklyát, és megkérdezte – Ha valóban a testvéred fia vagyok, akkor miért nézek ki úgy, mint James Potter?

Piton megértően bólintott. A válasz számára egyértelmű volt, de Harry nem ismerte haladó mágiaelméletet, és ez bizony elég haladó szintű volt.

– Ez a varázslat hasonlít az anyádéra. Szintén a szeretetmágia egy fajtája. Ahogy az anyád irántad érzett szeretete megmentette az életedet, James Potter szeretete és önfeláldozása az igazi fiává tett. Igazi fiává, a szónak majdnem minden értelmében. Sok képességét, tulajdonságát örökölted...

– A patrónusom... Ágas... az is ő... az ő animágus formája.

– Igen – bólintott Piton. – Persze hogy így van. Megmentette az életedet, és azóta a szeretete vigyáz rád – és a patrónus az egyik kifejeződése ennek az őrködésnek. Harry – mosolygott rá biztatóan a fiúra. – Bizonyos értelemben te három erős és téged nagyon szerető varázsló fia vagy...

– De ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy két halott szülő helyett most már háromnak vagyok az árvája... – Foglalta össze Harry, és Piton összerándult a hangjából kicsengő keserűségre.

– Harry... – megpróbált valami biztatót mondani, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Sajnálom. Csak... – de Piton, leküzdve a saját fájdalmát, a vállára tette a kezét.

– Harry, emlékszel még a korábbi beszélgetésünkre, azután, hogy... hogy visszahoztak a másik cellából? – nem várt válaszra, folytatta. – Emlékszel még, mit mondtam akkor neked? Nem számít, mi történt a múltban, kik a szüleid. Ha kijutunk innen, biztosíthatlak, hogy melletted leszek... mint egy... szülő, ha akarod.

Az utolsó szavakat már nagyon halkan mondta, de Harry mégis meghallotta őket. Felnézett a professzorra, elmosolyodott, és a kezébe vette a fáklyát, elképzelve azt a pillanatot, mikor először vette a kezébe a saját pálcáját Ollivander boltjában, a melegséget, amit akkor a testében érzett, és a szikrákat, és minden erejével kívánta, hogy az a darab fa, amit most a kezében tart varázspálcává váljon, amit felhasználhatnak, hogy kijussanak a halálnak ebből a gödréből... Aztán a szüleire gondolt... az életükre, és az áldozatra, amit érte hoztak, és ez a szeretet új, meleg érzéssel töltötte el, mint Piton törődése az előző napokban...

Szeretet, törődés és család...

Meleg és fény...

Minden, amire vágyik...

A kezében tartott bot egyre melegebbé és melegebbé vált, és ahogy felemelte, szikrák táncoltak a cella sötétjében... és még egyre melegedett... Harry érezte, hogy már égeti a bőrét, és fájt, bár ez a fájdalom semmi sem volt a kínzókamrákban érzett fájdalomhoz képest...

Egyre melegebb és egyre forróbb... Már nagyon égette, alig tudta kézben tartani, és már majdnem elejtette, mikor az égő érzés hirtelen elmúlt.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor csukta be, talán mikor túlságosan erőssé vált a fájdalom... És amit látott, boldogsággal és reménnyel töltötte el.

A bot végén egy apró, kék láng lobogott, és ahogy megmozdította a kezét, szikrák pattantak ki belőle. Harry tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta, mint a kisgyerekek karácsonykor a csillagszórókat. Az érzései is nagyon hasonlítottak azokéra.

– Ez működik – suttogta rekedten, aztán pislogott egyet – Perselus bácsi.

– Soha nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer az unokaöcsémet is üdvözölhetem a családban, Harry – mosolyodott el Piton, és megpróbálta kizökkenteni magát az álmodozásból. – De igyekeznünk kell – mondta, és a falnak támaszkodva felállt. – Csak egy dolgot tehetünk, ha ki akarunk törni valahogy. Fel kell mennünk a laboratóriumomba a harmadikra.

– Miért? – Harry nem akart hinni a fülének. Kénytelenek lesznek egy teljesen felesleges túrára indulni, csak, mert Perselus azt hiszi, hogy...

– A cella előtti folyosó végén van a lépcső, ami egyenesen oda visz. A laboratóriumban van néhány hasznos bájital, amitől egy kissé jobban fogjuk érezni magunkat, és képesek leszünk a kitörésre. És ott van az az egyetlen dolog is, amit nem akarok itthagyni: Quietus pálcája. A menekülésünk biztosítéka.

* * *

– Szóval Dumbledore úgy döntött, hogy kiszabadítja a kedvenc bábjait – Voldemort mosolya félelmetes volt. Még Lucius Malfoy is összerándult tőle. – Tökéletes időzítés! Csodálatos meglepetésem van Dumbledore és az ő drágalátos Rendje számára.

Egy magas, barnahajú férfi felé fordította a fejét, aki bólintott a szavaira.

– Szóval... a csapdát felállítottuk. – felemelte a kezét, és hirtelen sokkal magasabbnak és fenyegetőbbnek tűnt, mint azelőtt. – Ma este két okunk is lesz az ünnepelésre. Harry Potter megszűnik létezni, mint a köztem és a varázslóvilág között lévő gát... És a Rend... többé már az sem lesz veszélyes a számunkra.

* * *


	13. FUTÁS

**Ld. mint eddig.

* * *

**

13. fejezet – Futás!

* * *

– Szóval... mit kell tennem? – nézett Harry várakozva Pitonra.

– Ki kell nyitnod az ajtót. Ha sikerült, megpróbálunk minél csendesebben feljutni a harmadik emeletre. Van ott néhány gyógyító és erőt adó bájitalom, és ahogy már mondtam is, ott van Quietus pálcája. Ezzel a bottal – legyintett a Harry kezében levő fáklyára –, még a legegyszerűbb varázslatot se tudjuk rendesen végrehajtani. A legfontosabb, hogy csendesek legyünk... Nem szeretnék futni, hacsak nem muszáj.

Harry bólintott és talpra küzdötte magát, de azonnal megbánta. Szédült, és gyengének érezte magát, és talán a pálca nélküli varázslás is hozzátett a fáradtságához... Nem tudta biztosan. A cella forgott körülötte.

– Attól tartok, hogy... lesz némi problémánk a harmadik emelet elérésével.

– Igen... – nyögött fel Piton, ahogy óvatosan kinyújtózott. – Ezért nem akarok futni. Egyszerűen nem hiszem, hogy tudom használni a lábamat. De ha nem tudunk csendben maradni, kénytelenek leszünk rá. Nyisd ki az ajtót, de... a varázslatot... próbáld olyan halkan kimondani, ahogy csak tudod. Ahogy már mondtam is, az a bot a kezedben nem igazi varázspálca, csak hasonlít rá.

A fiú bólintott, és felemelte a fáklyát.

– Most? – nézett Pitonra, várva, hogy engedélyt adjon rá.

– Most! – bólintott az komolyan, és az arca feszültté vált.

– _Alohomora –_ suttogta Harry csendesen. Hangját még a pince csendjében is alig lehetett meghallani, ahogy az ajtóra fogta a botot.

A következő pillanatban az ajtó kiszakadt a falból, és egy borzalmasan hangos csattanással a szemközti falnak vágódott. A robbanás ereje eloltotta a többi fáklyát a cellában. Harry döbbenten tátotta el a száját, és képtelen volt megmozdulni.

– Én... próbáltam, nem akartam... – motyogta, de Piton nem figyelt rá, hanem az ajtó felé lódította.

– Mozogj! Ez várható volt – felköhögött. – Siess – tette hozzá, és kiugrott a sötét folyosóra. Szerencséjükre kint is teljes volt a káosz: por szállt a levegőben és a folyosó fáklyái is kialudtak. – Fordulj jobbra – hallotta Harry, de a sötétben már nem látta Pitont.

Piton, a betegsége és fáradtsága ellenére nagyon gyors volt, és Harry egyszerűen képtelen volt vele lépést tartani. Minden porcikája fájt, a szállongó portól nem kapott levegőt, és a szemüvege nélkül csak bizonytalan foltokat látott. Mikor észrevette, hogy Piton eltűnt a sötétben, kezdett pánikba esni. Gyorsan jobbra fordult, ahogy a férfi mondta, de elesett egy, a falról lerobbantott kődarabban. Ahogy a földre zuhant, éles fájdalmat érzett a bal oldalában. Egy éles vasdarab felszakította az egyik sebét, és mélyen a testébe fúródott.

Harry felsikoltott az izzó fájdalomtól.

– Perselus! – kiáltotta, de nem hallott választ.

Egyedül maradt.

* * *

– Mikor jössz vissza? – kérdezte Anne aggódva Lupint.

– Nem tudom, kicsim. Ahogy már mondtam, azért megyünk, hogy kiszabadítsuk két barátunkat a gonosz varázsló börtönéből, és ez veszélyes lesz. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnap reggelre visszaérünk, jó?

A kislány bólintott.

– És Anne... ha történne velem valami, akkor ez az alak itt mögöttem majd vigyáz rád.

– Micsoda? Remus, ugye nem beszélsz komo... – dadogta Black.

– Csend legyen – mordult fel Lupin, és visszafordult a kislányhoz. – Néha egy kicsit morgós, de szeret téged, és vigyázni fog rád. Jól van?

– De ugye vissza fogsz jönni? – könyörgött a kislány. Lupin nyelt egyet.

– Megpróbálok, oké? Nem tudom megmondani, hogy pontosan mikor, de megpróbálok még holnap visszatérni. Jó?

– Nem. Ha nem vagy biztos benne, hogy mikor tudsz visszajönni, akkor ne is menj el!

– Anne... muszáj mennem... Egy fiúnak szüksége van ránk. Ha nem megyünk el megmenteni, meg fog halni. Meg kell értened, kérlek...

A kislány nem válaszolt, csak szorosan odabújt Lupinhoz.

– Kérlek, gyere vissza – a könnyei átnedvesítették Lupin ruháját. – Kérlek, Remmy...

Lupin nem szólt semmit, csak nyugtatóan simogatta a kislány haját. Vissza akart térni, igazán, mégpedig Harryvel együtt.

– Ne feledjétek: az erőnk a gyorsaságban és a meglepetésben rejlik... De mindenre fel kell készülnünk... Nem tudjuk, mi vár ott ránk, úgyhogy – Dumbledore arca elsötétült. – Kérlek, legyetek óvatosak. NAGYON óvatosak. Nem akarlak elveszíteni titeket. Egyikőtöket se.

Jól láthatta a szavai hatását a vele szemben állók arcán.

Húsz arc, húsz szövetséges – nem több. Nem akart ennél több életet kockára tenni egy ilyen veszélyes vállalkozásban. Húsz – és odafigyelt rá, hogy hátrahagyjon néhány igazán erős embert arra az esetre, ha... ők nem térnének vissza.

McGalagonyhoz fordult.

– Minerva, tudja, mi a feladata – Dumbledore arca hideg volt, és semmilyen érzelmet sem tükrözött. A szeméből hiányzott a szokásos huncut csillogás. Kollégája bólintott.

– Igen, Albus. A biztonság kedvéért itt várok, amíg visszatérnek, és ha Poppy...

– Nem, Minerva. Nem ide térünk vissza. Ide csak én jövök, ha túlélem. Magának a Piton házban kell várnia a többiekre. Az lesz a találkahelyünk. Poppy ott csatlakozik magához.

– A minisztérium miatt, Albus? – kérdezte elfojtott hangon.

Az igazgató bólintott.

– Gyanakodni fognak a Rendre, mint mindig is tették. A legelső hely, amit átvizsgálnak, az iskola lesz. Másrészt viszont nem bízok a tanárokban. Valaki információt szivárogtat ki. Már az is elég baj, hogy majdnem az egész tanári kar az iskolában volt, mikor elkezdtük rendezni ezt a találkozót...

– Igen, a vizsgák miatt – bólintott McGalagony. – De mostanra már Vilma is elment, egyedül vagyunk...

– És a többiek... Ők már tudják, hol találkozunk? – kérdezte hirtelen McGalagony.

– Hogyne tudnánk, professzor... – hallott hirtelen egy öreges hangot a háta mögül. Meglepetten pördült meg.

– Alastor, maga... itt? – a tanárnő szeme döbbenten tágra nyílt, ahogy az öreg aurorra meredt.

Mordon zavartnak látszott.

– Hát... igen. Megkértem az öreg bará... – hirtelen Dumbledore-ra nézett, és kijavította magát. – Megkértem Albust, hogy csatlakozhassak az akcióhoz. De... bocsásson meg... Szeretnék beszélni vele... izé... négyszemközt.

McGalagony nem mozdult, hanem karba tette kezét, gyanakodva összehúzta a szemét, és fenyegetően kérdezte: – Beszélni akar vele... és ugyan miről? Rá akarja beszélni, hogy otthagyja Perselust annak a szörnyetegnek a kezében? Vagy szeretné biztosítani magának a jogot felette, ha majd visszatérnek? Nem, Alastor. Perselus nem... – kezdte volna belelovallni magát, de Dumbledore kezét a vállára téve félbeszakította.

– Minerva, kérem... Megengedtem neki, hogy csatlakozzon a... mentőakcióhoz, és most én is szeretnék beszélni vele... négyszemközt. – Halványan rámosolygott a kolléganőjére. – És ígérem, hogy nem fog tudni rábeszélni arra, hogy Perselust otthagyjuk, jó?

McGalagony bólintott, és egy utolsó rövid, dühös pillantást vetett az aurorra.

– Jól van. – Ezzel megfordult, és csatlakozott a főbejárat előtt álldogáló csoporthoz.

– Miről van szó, Alastor? – fordult hidegen volt barátjához Dumbledore.

Mordon egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

– Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni, Albus. Igazad volt, mikor...

– Nem nekem tartozol bocsánatkéréssel, hanem Perselusnak – mondta Dumbledore, de már valamivel melegebb hangon.

– Tudom, Albus. De valahogy olyan érzésem van, hogy személyesen már nem fogok tudni beszélni vele – vonta meg a vállát az öreg. – De esküszöm, ha mégis lesz rá alkalmam, megteszem. De... szeretnélek megkérni, hogy add át neki bocsánatkérésemet. Tévedtem – mindkét szeme, az igazi és a mágikus is a vele szemben álló férfira szegeződött. – Végig tévedtem. Szörnyű dolgokat követtem el. Igaz, néhányat soha nem fogok megbánni. De Pitonnal kapcsolatban... hibát követtem el. Nincs rá semmi mentségem. Mondd meg neki, Albus. Kérlek, mondd el neki.

Dumbledore egy szót se szólt, csak bólintott. Az öreg auror arca egy kicsit megenyhült.

– Köszönöm – mondta, és ellépett.

Néhány perccel később Dumbledore és a Rend kiválasztott tagjai elindultak a mélyen a Tiltott Rengetegben levő hoppanálló pontra. McGalagony Anne-nel kéz a kézben nézett utánuk az iskola kapujából.

Ki tudja, mi vár erre a kis csoportra? Ők, a Rend mindig magukra maradtak a háborúban, tizenöt éve is, még ha a Minisztérium akkor nem is tagadta Voldemort létezését, de olyan hülye támadásokat vezetett ellene, amelyek szörnyű veszteségei sosem értek föl az eredményekkel. Hány élet veszett el a Minisztérium és Mercury butasága miatt? És micsoda durva erőszakot használtak minden gyanúsított ellen, mint ahogy most is... Úgy tűnik, az elmúlt tizenöt év alatt semmi se változott. Más volt a miniszter, ezúttal egy idióta, aki egyáltalán nem hasonlított a kegyetlen Mercury-re, de az aurorokat továbbra is úgy képezték ki, hogy olyanok legyenek, mint Mordon: könyörtelen szörnyetegek, akik nem foglalkoznak tetteik következményeivel, nem tudják, hogy a gyűlölet mindig gyűlöletet szül, a fájdalom még több fájdalmat, és a bosszú bosszút. Ez egy ördögi kör, és ők még csak észre se vették, sose vették észre. Az átkozott hülyék, Perselusnak igaza volt. Átkozott hülyék, akik most megint ellenük, a Főnix Rendje ellen fognak játszani, mint évekkel ezelőtt, ami így kénytelen lesz ismét nem csupán a Sötét Oldal, de a varázslóvilág butasága és kicsinyessége ellen is harcolni.

Csak nézett a távozó csoport után.

Mi van, ha nem tudják megmenteni Harryt? Mit tehet majd a varázslóvilág az általuk kinevezett, bár még alig tinédzser korú megváltója nélkül? Mit tesznek majd a barátai, mit fognak érezni? És ő maga vajon mit fog érezni?

Mi van, ha nem tudják megmenteni Perselust? A harapós és gunyoros, de mégis segítőkész és elkötelezett munkatársat? A szemét disznót, ahogy a diákok nevezték, aki egyszerűen túlságosan tele volt bűntudattal ahhoz, hogy normálisan viselkedjen? De néha egész jókat tudtak beszélgetni – és persze vitatkoztak is, igen, főleg mióta Harry is a Roxfortba járt, és az ő házának a tagja lett. De Perselus mégis mindig vigyázott a fiúra, és egyszer még azt is bevallotta, hogy Lily Potter kényszerítette rá, hogy megesküdjön Harry védelmére... Igen, és Perselus mindig hűen megtartotta az esküjét... És mindig hűséges volt Quietushoz, akinek végül sikerült őt Dumbledore oldalára állítania az áldozatával, aki kémmé tette, nagyon hasznos, ravasz kémmé, aki semmit nem kért a szolgálataiért cserébe, csak tette, amit Dumbledore parancsolt, sokszor még annál is többet...

A gondolatai egy időre megálltak Quietusnál. Quietusnál, aki az évszázad legjobb diákja volt a Roxfortban, és kétségtelenül egyike volt a legtehetségesebb és legjobban képzett varázslóknak – és a legjobb embereknek, akiket valaha ismert. Tökéletes ellentéte volt Voldemortnak, és még Dumbledore is saját utódjává akarta tenni... Mennyire összetört, mikor Perselus halott testvére testével a karjában tért vissza akkor éjjel…! Az öreg napokig alig beszélt, és valójában soha nem sikerült túltennie magát rajta. Mégse Perselust hibáztatta, soha nem tartotta hibásnak a történtekért. A professzor így is magát okolta.

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a kis csapatra, amely most eltűnt a Tiltott Rengeteg fái között.

Mi lesz, ha nem térnek vissza? Vajon képes lesz ő vezetni a háborút? Dumbledore bölcsessége nélkül? Fletcher ravaszsága nélkül? Arabella makacs hűsége, Dawn ereje, Andrew jó humora, Ethery buzgósága nélkül...? Lupint és Blacket nem is említve, akik ugyan nem tagjai a Rendnek, legalábbis még nem, de elveszíteni őket... a Tekergők utolsó maradékát...

Húsz hűséges és erős varázsló. Vajon hova mennek?

* * *

– Kelj fel, Harry! Gyorsan! – hallott egy éles hangot a sötétből.

– Nem tudok – suttogta gyenge hangon. – Valami... az oldalamban... Vérzik – nyögte megpróbálva visszanyelni a könnyeit.

– Jaj, ne. Ne most – morogta Piton mérgesen, összeszorítva a fogát. Harry megijedt a dühös szavaktól, de aztán rájött, hogy a professzor nem rá dühös, hanem a szerencsétlen körülményekre. – Óvatosabbnak kellett volna lenned – mondta a férfi, és Harry válla köré fonta a karját. – Próbálj meg felállni, lassan... Úgy. Majd én viszlek.

– Nem – rázta meg Harry a fejét, még ha Piton nem is láthatta a sötétben. – Csak segíts felállni, tudok járni, csak... ne hagyj megint egyedül...

– ...sajnálom – hallott valami halk morgást, és érezte, hogy egy kar erősen tartja. – Azt hittem, ott vagy mindjárt mögöttem... – a következő pillanatban Harry érezte, hogy megemelik.

– Tegyél le – sziszegte dühösen. – Tudok járni.

– Valóban? – ez a professzor gúnyos hangja volt, de a karok nem engedték.

A harmadik lépcsőfok után viszont Piton kénytelen volt egyetérteni Harryvel. Letette a földre.

– Kapaszkodj a karomba, Harry – suttogta. Harry azonban a paranccsal mit se törődve egyedül indult el felfelé. Hosszú és fájdalmas út volt ez a harmadik emeletre, érezte, hogy lüktet az oldala, és...

– Állj! – kiáltotta a hátuk mögül egy éles hang. Harry viharosan megpördült, és felemelte a kezében tartott botot.

– _STUPOR! _– kiáltotta.

A férfit messzire hátradobta az átok ütése, de még a folyosó is kezdett összeomlani mögöttük.

– Nem, Potter, ez most igazán butaság volt... Elég lett volna suttogni azt az átkozott varázsszót... – sziszegte Piton, és magával rángatta a döbbent fiút. – Siess, ha nem akarsz itt helyben meghalni.

Harry kizökkent a dermedtségből, és megfordult, hogy kövesse Pitont.

– Kapaszkodj a karomba, te szerencsétlen – mordult fel mérgesen a professzor. – Én nem tudlak megfogni – tette hozzá gyorsan. Harry már nem mert ellentmondani. Megragadta a férfi felkarját, és néhány percig hagyta magát vonszoltatni. A folyosó teljesen összeomlott mögöttük, és mostanra minden még homályosabbá és sötétebbé vált a levegőben szállongó portól. Harry felköhögött, és próbálta nyitva tartani a szemét.

– Perselus... – szólalt meg egy idő után. – Nem tudok tovább menni. Fáj... az oldalam.

– MUSZÁJ, Potter! – a hangja inkább kétségbeesettnek és aggódónak tűnt, mint dühösnek. – Kérlek, Harry...

Harry elszántan összeszorította a fogait, és lépett egyet. Egy lépcsőfok.. még egy... Az oldalában a fájdalom egyre forróbb és forróbb lett, és valami meleg futott le a bal oldalán, összenedvesítve rongyait. Meztelen talpai fájtak a durva földön való járástól. Az ereje kezdte elhagyni... És kegyetlen forróság égette. Meg fog halni, ebben biztos volt, ahogy minden kezdett elsötétülni, és összemosódni előtte, nem hallott már semmit, és végül már nem is érzett semmit, nem érezte, hogy a teste elernyed, nem hallotta Piton fájdalmas sziszegését, ahogy óvatosan a karjába vette.

Minden elsötétült körülötte.

* * *

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki pofozgatja.

– Harry, Harry, fel kell kelned. Nincs több időnk!

– Mi...mi van? – határozottan jobban érezte magát, de nem merte kinyitni a szemét. – Hol vagyok?

– A laboratóriumomban. És most, miután kiittad az összes energiaital-tartalékomat, nem lehetsz olyan beteg, hogy ne tudj járni és futni egy keveset. És vegyél fel valami ruhát. Siess!

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Egy kis bájital laboratóriumban feküdt egy hosszú asztal tetején. Látta, hogy Piton behajol egy szekrénybe, ruhák után keresgélve. Mikor felegyenesedett, ruhadarabok voltak a kezében. Idegesnek látszott.

– Vedd fel ezeket – utasította, és Harry látta, hogy ő már felöltözött. Elvigyorodott, és még mindig gyenge émelygéssel küszködve felvette a túlméretezett ruhákat, amiket Piton néhány gyors mozdulattal rövidebbre nyírt.

– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Határozottan – vigyorgott Harry, úgy döntve, hogy nem említi a hányingert.

– Hála istennek – morogta Piton. – Néhány percig azt hittem, meghaltál. Az a kampó az oldaladban... hát... – megborzongott. – Érezni fogod, mikor elmúlik az idegzsibbasztó főzet hatása, de remélem, addigra elérjük Roxfortot...

– Hogyhogy még nem jöttek ide? – kérdezte Harry.

– Kik?

– A halálfalók.

– Ja, hogy azok. Azt hiszem, még mindig az összeomlott folyosón kutatnak a hulláink után. – Rövid, száraz nevetés. – De azt hiszem, nincs már sok időnk. Sietnünk kell. Rá fognak jönni, hogy ide jöttem.

Harry bólintott.

– Van más kiút is innen?

– Természetesen – húzta fel Piton sértődötten a szemöldökét. – Van egy rejtett járat a mögött a kép mögött.

A fal felé bökött a fejével. Harry a képre nézett, és rájött, hogy amit lát, nem festmény: egy holló mágikus fényképe volt az. Semmi különös: egyszerű, fekete holló. A madár meglengette a szárnyát, mintha üdvözölné Harryt, és udvariasan meghajtotta a fejét. Harry mosolyogva viszonozta a meghajlást.

Érezte, hogy Piton ott megáll mögötte. Kíváncsian felé fordult.

– Miért tettél éppen egy ilyen képet a falra?

– Ez nem csak egy egyszerű fénykép, Harry. – Piton most úgy látszott, nem siet annyira. – Ez Quietus, animágus formájában.

Harry visszapördült a kép felé, és látta, hogy a holló rábólint a professzor szavaira.

– Jaj, ne.. – nyögött fel fájdalmasan. – És tud róla, hogy...?

A holló bólintott.

– Ezt mondtam el neki először, ahogy idehoztalak – válaszolta Piton nyugodtan. – De nincs több időnk, Harry...

– Nem akarom itt hagyni a képet... – Harry rémültnek tűnt.

– Ismersz valami zsugorító varázslatot?

– Természetesen – válaszolta a fiú – De... inkább nem próbálnám meg ezzel a saját kezűleg gyártott pálcával...

– Nincs már szükséged rá, Harry. Itt van az ap... Quietus pálcája. Tizenhét hüvelyk, meggyfa, hollótoll.

Harry zavarba jött.

– Miért nem MAGA használja?

– Mert a pálca nem engedelmeskedik nekem – válaszolta egyszerűen Piton. – És azt hiszem, most már a tiéd.

Piton kinyújtott kezében ott volt a pálca. A fiú vonakodva nyúlt érte, és először csak gyengéden megérintette: tudta, hogy a varázslóvilágban minden varázserejű tárgy hatással van arra, aki érintkezésbe kerül vele. És ez nem csak egy egyszerű varázstárgy volt – ez sokkal több annál. Ez az apja varázspálcája.

És újra az a furcsa, _távoli_ érzés... Az apjáé, aki még azelőtt meghalt, hogy ő megszületett volna, aki nem is tudta, hogy fia van... És bár Harry Jamest és az anyját se ismerte, de hosszú évek alatt megszokta, hogy ők a szülei... És ott voltak azok a hasonlóságok közte és James Potter között. De Quietus Piton teljesen idegen volt számára.

Miért kellett mindennek éppen vele történnie? Miért?

Nem tudott választ találni a kérdésére, és hirtelen rájött, hogy már késő. Mindennel elkésett. Soha nem lesz már képes úgy gondolni Quietus Pitonra, mint az apjára. Egyszerűen késő volt már rá. És ez az anyja és Dumbledore hibája. Ők voltak, akik mindezt titokban tartották előtte, még ha a férfi nem is érdemelte meg, hogy elfelejtsék...

Ahogy ujjai végül a sima fa köré fonódtak, egy ismerős érzés futott végig a testén. Olyan, mint mikor először érintette meg a saját pálcáját. Hirtelen szorosan megragadta.

Először semmi se történt. De ahogy megmozdította a kezét, és meglengette a pálcát, hirtelen furcsa gondolatok és érzelmek öntötték el, olyan erősen, hogy be kellett hunynia a szemét, és az arca elsápadt.

Piton megrémült.

– Harry? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Minden rendben?

A fiú levegő után kapkodott, és felpattant a szeme.

– Perselus... – fájdalom torzította el a vonásait. – Perselus, kérnem kell valamit... valami fontosat.

– Valami baj van? – Piton rémülete nőttön-nőtt.

– Nem, csak... csak szeretnélek megkérni... – Harry egy pillanatra elakadt – abban az esetben, ha valami... ha történne velem valami, kérlek, ígérd meg, hogy... hogy nem teszel semmi hülyeséget... Nem fogod magad hibáztatni...

– Harry, semmi baj nem lesz – rázta meg a férfi a fejét. – Hidd el nekem. Kijutunk innen. Holnap reggel jól megreggelizünk a Roxfortban, jó?

– Ígérd meg. Kérlek – ismételte meg.

– Jól van, megígérem, de... miért kéred?

– Nem tudom... Talán ez volt a testvéred utolsó kívánsága a halála előtt...

– Talán – sóhajtott fel megnyugodva Piton. – És most menjünk... Mindjárt itt lesznek.

– Egy pillanat – Harry egy gyors pálcasuhintással összezsugorította a képet, és zsebre vágta. – Mehetünk.

Eltűntek a sötét alagútban.

* * *

Húsz ember, amint kéz a kézben egy furcsa kört alkotnak a Tiltott Rengeteg közepén – ha valaki látná őket, igencsak meglepődne, gondolta Fletcher gúnyosan. És a gyerekes kör közepén a magatehetetlen Nott állt, elkábítva, míg Dumbledore pálcája egyenesen rá mutatott.

– Abban a pillanatban, hogy megérkezünk, mindenkinek legyen kézben a pálcája – parancsolta az igazgató komolyan.

– Tudjuk, Albus. Nem a RAVASZ-ra készülő diákjaiddal beszélsz – mordult fel mérgesen Fletcher. – Nem kell elismételned a legalapvetőbb...

Black morgott valamit, ami egyetértésnek hangzott, de Lupin egy gyors oldalpillantással elhallgattatta.

– Tudom, Mundungus – sóhajtott mélyet Dumbledore. – Megbízok bennetek, mindnyájatokban. Csak szerettem volna... – Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Fletcher megérezte a zsupszkulcs ismerős rántását, és az erdő eltűnt a szeme elől. Csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy esetükben most Nott volt a zsupszkulcs.

A földre zuhantak, ahogy megérkeztek, és első mozdulatuk az volt, hogy előrántották a pálcájukat.

Halálos hideg vette körül őket. Olyan hideg, mint egy különösen fagyos sarkköri tél. A nemlét, az űr hidege. Gonosz és kegyetlen.

– Jaj ne, Remus – nyögött fel kétségbeesetten Black. – Dementorok...

– És vérfarkasok – tette hozzá csendesen Lupin. – Minden oldalról körülvesznek minket.

– Tudták, hogy jövünk. – jegyezte meg sötéten Fletcher.

– Csend – hallották most Dumbledore hangját. – Pálcát kézbe, és ha közelebb jönnek, a fehérek végrehajtják a Patrónus bűbájt, a sárgák megpróbálják megkötözni a közeledő vérfarkasokat. A vörösek tartalékban maradnak, a zöldek pedig létrehoznak egy védőpajzsot, amint a patrónusok elindultak.

Lupin és Black egymásra néztek.

– És a színtelenek? – kérdezte Black.

A kör irányából kuncogás hallatszott.

– Black, te fehér leszel – mondta Dumbledore, és valaki idegesen felkacagott. – Lupin, te zöld, Alastor, sárga.

Black becsukta a szemét. Nem jó. Ő, mint fehér? Nem tud megidézni egy patrónust sem. Teljesen megdermedt és megijedt, ahogy az ismerős érzés egyre közelebb ért hozzá.

Arctalan árnyak jelentek meg körülöttük. Úgy tűnt, mintha hullámzanának a levegőben, és erősen beszívták az előttük álló emberek érzéseit.

– MOST! – kiáltotta Dumbledore olyan hangon, amit Black soha nem nézett volna ki az öregből.

Felemelte a pálcáját, hogy megpróbálkozzon a varázslattal, bár tudta, hogy teljesen felesleges, de a következő pillanatban Lupin oldalba bökte.

– Zöld – suttogta a fülébe, míg hangosan azt mondta tiszta, eltökélt hangon: _Expecto Patronum!_

Öt különböző alak jelent meg a sötétben, és elindultak az arctalan, fenyegető árnyak felé. A levegő egy kissé melegebbé vált. Black meglengette a pálcáját, ahogy a zöldek mágikus pajzsot varázsoltak maguk köré. De gyorsan kiderült, hogy ez nem tarthatja vissza a támadó vérfarkasokat. Legalább harminc ugrott elő az erdőből, és feléjük szaladtak.

– Maradjatok együtt. Ne mozduljatok – ért el rémült agyukig az igazgató hangja.

A sárgáknak nyolcat sikerült elintézni közülük, mielőtt azok elérték a kört. De a többinek sikerült áttörnie. A kör rendje megtört. Az egyik óriási állat a fehér szakállú igazgatóra támadt, egy másik Fletcherre ugrott rá, aki egyszerre próbált harcolni vele, és fenntartani a patrónusát. Ez persze lehetetlen volt. A vérfarkas kitátotta a pofáját, a fogai villogtak a félhomályban. Fletcher feladta a patrónust, és megpróbálta megakadályozni, hogy a vadállat megharapja. Majdnem sikerült is neki, mikor az elsőhöz egy második is csatlakozott, majd egy pillanat múlva megjelent a harmadik is.

Dumbledore is kénytelen volt felvenni velük a harcot, mint a többi fehér, és egy perc múlva már csak egyetlen patrónus harcolt a közeledő dementorok ellen: Lupiné, akit valahogy elkerültek a fajtársai.

Black ellenállása kezdett megszűnni, ahogy a dementorok megint közelebb jöttek. A látása elhomályosult, és hirtelen Anne-t látta, halottan a romba dőlt szobában, a szüleit a földön fekve, összetörve, megkínozva, halottak, mint a lányuk... Látta Judith levelét, amiben megírta, hogy feleségül megy valaki máshoz... Lassan térdre hullott, és összerándult.

– _Stupor! _– egy hideg hang legalább öt vérfarkast elkábított, de több jött a helyükre.

– _Expecto Patronum!_

– _Capitulatus!_

– _Stupor!_

– _Evapores!_

A harc egyre dühödtebbé és kétségbeesettebbé vált. Egy idő után teljesen megfeledkeztek arról, miért is jöttek, mert már a saját életükért harcoltak. Szétszóródtak, és elvágták őket egymástól, kénytelenek voltak egyenként megküzdeni az ellenséggel.

– Nincs már remény – gondolta Black, mikor érezte, hogy valaki a karjánál fogva talpra rántja.

– Állj fel, te hülye – mordult fel egy hideg hang. Mordon.

– Hagyj békén, rohadék – rántotta ki a karját az auror szorításából Black.

– Megmentettem az életed, idióta.

– Fogd be, te rohadék.

– Ti ketten, hallgassatok már el – csatlakozott hozzájuk egy harmadik, valamivel barátságosabb hang. – Gyerünk! Minket nem követnek. A többiek lefoglalják a szörnyetegeket. Nekünk kell megtalálnunk Harryt és Perselust.

Black felnézett a barátjára, és látta, hogy Mordon egyetértően bólint. Talpra rántották, és csendesen futni kezdtek, távol a társaiktól, az óriási épület felé. Mielőtt még elhagyták az erdőt, megálltak.

– Ez lehet, hogy csapda – suttogta Lupin.

– Ez az egész egy csapda – morogta Mordon mérgesen. – De nincs más választásunk... várjatok itt. Közelebb megyek. Ha történik velem valami, ne kövessetek – egy gyors pillantással elcsendesítette a két jóbarátot, és eltűnt.

Csak pár lépést tehetett előre... Legalább húsz alak jelent meg az épület ablakaiban.

– _Crucio!_

– Jaj, ne – Lupin arca elszürkült, és hirtelen betegnek érezte magát. – Hússzoros Cruciatus... Egy percen belül meghal... _STUPOR!_ – ugrott ki a fedezékéből, hogy megvédje az öreg aurort.

– _Finite Incantatem!_ – követte Black a barátját.

A pillanatnyi szünetet kihasználva megragadták az öreg, és eszméletlennek látszó férfit, és visszahúzták az erdő fedezékébe.

– Idióták! – az öreg nem volt eszméletlen. – Ott kellett volna hagynotok! Fussatok! Mindjárt itt lesznek! Hagyjatok magamra!

– Nem! – kiáltott fel Lupin mérgesen.

– De igen! Dolgotok van. Szabadítsátok ki Pottert és Pitont. Menjetek! Hagyjatok itt!

Lupin szeretett volna még valamit mondani, de a következő pillanatban lépéseket hallott.

– Menjetek! – kiáltotta az auror. – AZONNAL!

Lupin hirtelen elhatározással megragadta a barátja karját, és mire a halálfalók elérték a korábbi tartózkodási helyüket, ők ketten eltűntek a fák között. De tisztán hallhatták, mi történik ott.

– _Adava Kedavra! _– Mordon hangja. De a következő már nem az övé volt.

– _Adava Kedavra!_

Minden elcsendesedett.

– Nem tudjuk megmenteni Harryt. – sóhajtotta Black. – Nem jutunk az épület közelébe. Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon a többiek még életen vannak-e.

– Gyerünk, Sirius. Valahogyan meg kell próbálnunk.

* * *

A sötét alagút nem volt hosszú: néhány méter után véget ért. Innen már másik útvonalat választottak: rejtett, sötét folyosókat, félhomályos előcsarnokokat, majd újabb alagutakat, gyalogjárókat, szobákat és termeket. Egy idő után Harry elvesztette tájékozódási képességét, csak zsibbadtan követte Pitont, életén és a frissen megtudott híreken töprengve.

Végül beléptek egy óriási fürdőszobába, ahol Piton kinyitott egy aknát, és intett Harrynek, hogy másszon bele. Mikor végre mindketten benne voltak, Harry megkockáztatott egy csendes kérdést.

– Most hova megyünk?

– Az udvarra. Van ott egy tó, ez az akna oda vezet.

– Nem tudok úszni – nyelt egyet Harry, és kezdett kétségbe esni.

– Nem is kell. Csak ragadd meg a karomat, ha szólok, és vegyél egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt lemerülnénk.

Harry megborzongott, ahogy előremászott. Nem érzett fájdalmat, de nem is érezte jól magát. Piton megmagyarázta neki, hogy nem gyógyultak meg, arra nem volt idő. Egyszerűen csak túl vannak adagolva fájdalomcsillapítóval és energiát adó főzetekkel. Csoda, hogy egyáltalán tudnak mozogni.

Harry látta, hogy Piton keze sem működik igazán jól, mert nem tudott megfogni vagy megragadni semmit, és nem tudta ökölbe szorítani sem. A férfinál, érthetően, nem volt pálca, de az átalakított fáklyát az övébe tűzte. „Szükség esetére" jegyezte meg, látva Harry meglepett arckifejezését.

– Mi van, ha már várnak az alagút végén? – kérdezte hirtelen a fiú.

– Nem tudom. Akkor nincs sok esélyünk a túlélésre – megvonta a vállát. – Bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudnak-e egyáltalán erről a kijáratról. Az az alagút kifelé a laboromból... azután csináltam, ahogy átálltam a másik oldalra, hogy legyen esélyem a menekülésre, ha... lelepleznének. Aztán felfedeztem ezt az utat. Elneveztem „vészkijáratnak."

– Értem...

Ahogy egyre közelebb értek a kijárathoz, már nem volt teljes a csend. Jó pár távoli hangot hallottak, elfojtott kiáltásokat, ordításokat.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte idegesen Harry.

– Nem tudom – jött a válasz. – Talán készülnek az ünnepségre. Mostanra már elég izgatottak lehetnek: leleplezték az árulót és elfogták uruk legnagyobb ellenségét...

– De hiszen tudniuk kell a szökésünkről...

– Nem tudom... Senki nem követ bennünket, ami azt jelenti, hogy még nem értek el az irodámba. Eddig még nem. Vagy elvesztették a nyomunkat... Furcsa... Valami nincs rendben...

– Vagy valami eltereli a figyelmüket... – suttogta Harry reménykedve.

– Gondolod, hogy Dumbledore ránk talált? – Harry meglepődött, hogy Piton hangja is reményt tükrözött.

– Ez lehetséges, nem?

– Igen, de... – a professzor arca elsötétült. – Attól tartok, ebben az esetben vártak rájuk.

– Micsoda?

– Ahogy már mondtam is, az az érzésem, hogy valaki Dumbledore környezetéből szivárogtatja ki az információt...

– Ez azt jelenti...? – Harry nem merte befejezni a mondatot.

Piton bólintott.

– De legalább nem sejtik, hogy mi is jövünk. És talán lehetőségünk nyílik elmenekülni, anélkül, hogy felfedeznének.

– Nem hagyhatjuk itt őket! – nézett Pitonra Harry dühösen. – Ha bajban vannak...

– ...akkor nem te vagy a legmegfelelőbb ember a megmentésükre. Azért jöttek, hogy _téged_ kiszabadítsanak. Ha el tudsz menekülni a segítségükkel, meg kell tenned. Ne akard, hogy az áldozatuk értelmetlenné váljon, azért, mert hülyeséget csinálsz, Harry. Ki kell jutnunk innen.

– De valahogyan figyelmeztetnünk kell őket, hogy...

– Nem. El kell jutnunk a Roxfortba, mielőtt még elmúlik a főzetek hatása, és képtelenek leszünk mozdulni anélkül, hogy csillagokat látnánk a fájdalomtól. Megértetted?

Harry nem volt teljesen meggyőzve, de bólintott.

– Akkor rendben. Ide hallgass. Ha kimászunk a tóból, el kell érnünk az erdőt, amilyen gyorsan csak tudjuk. A hoppanálásgátló varázslatok ott érnek véget. Amint átjutunk a védővarázslatokon, azonnal dehoppanálunk. Semmi hülye ötlet, ne akarj elszaladni, hogy megvédd a többieket. Most TE vagy a legfontosabb.

Harry látta, hogy már víz van előttük.

– Milyen messze van innen a tó? – kérdezte vékonyka hangon.

– Körülbelül tizenöt méter. Csak egy perc. De ahogy kiértünk a vízből, futnunk kell. – Piton egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódó hangon, és Harry látta a fáradt ráncokat az ismerős arcon.

– Jól vagyok. És – közelebb lépett a magas férfihez, és egy pillanatra átölelte – köszönöm.

– Izé... – Piton nem tudta, mit válaszoljon erre. – Akkor... ragadd meg a karom. Mély lélegzet, most!

Eltűntek a víz alatt.

* * *

– Remus, ezek itt vannak... – suttogta Black kétségbeesetten. – Érzem őket, jaj, Istenem...

Vadul remegni kezdett.

– Sirius! Sirius, nyugodj meg, itt vagyok veled...

– Anne... – Black térdre esett.

– Sirius, szedd össze magad! – Lupin felemelte a pálcáját. – Megvédelek. _Expecto Patronum!_ – kiáltotta, és a másik kezével megpróbálta felemelni a barátját a földről. – Sirius, ennyire nem lehetsz gyenge! Most nem!

– Igen – nyögte Black – Csak...

– Muszáj dehoppanálnunk, Sirius, mert ha...

– De Harry...

– Meg fogunk itt halni, és nem tudunk rajta segíteni, Sirius... Értesz engem?

– Cserbenhagytuk... – suttogta Black.

– Nem a mi hibánk volt. Ez csapda. Valaki elárult minket. És biztosan nem Piton volt az.

– Hát... igazad van, csak...

– _CRUCIO!_

Három halálfaló jelent meg előttük, és Lupin átkozta magát, hogy ennyire figyelmetlen volt, miközben a földre zuhant a kibírhatatlan fájdalomtól. Patrónusa eltűnt, és a dementorok közelebb jöttek.

– Neeeem! – sikoltotta Black, rángatózva az erős fizikai és érzelmi fájdalomtól.

Lupin viszont csendben szenvedett. Ez hát a vég. Soha nem így képzelte...

Két magas alak lépett a rángatózó férfiakhoz, és leeresztették a csuklyájukat, ahogy előrehajoltak, hogy végrehajtsák a csókot.

Black sikoltása az elviselhetetlenségig erősödött, de Lupin rémülten megdermedt. Nem. Ne így! Fájdalom és a dementorcsók egyszerre...

– _Stupor!_

– _Expecto Patronum!_

A két erős varázslat elűzte a támadóikat.

– Ez közel volt, Ari – Lupin megörült, ahogy meghallotta Fletcher hangját. – Keljetek fel! – kiáltott a barna hajú férfi az előtte fekvő kettőre. – Még nincs vége a harcnak!

– És a többiek? Mi van a többiekkel?

– Etherny és Noah meghaltak. Mordon eltűnt valahova...

– Őt is megölték... – suttogta Black gyenge hangon.

– Értem. A többiek kezdik megközelíteni az épületet. A dementorok nagyobb része eltűnt, nem tudjuk, miért. A vérfarkasok is... valami nagy baj van. – Figg hangja határozott volt és érzelemmentes. – Keljetek fel! Csatlakoznunk kell hozzájuk...

Black és Lupin nagy nehezen feltápászkodtak.

– Jól van, akkor... – kezdte Fletcher, de nem tudta befejezni. Egy rémisztő, szörnyű sikoly hallatszott a sötétből.

– HARRY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEM! _STUPOR!_

Aztán csend.

* * *

Ahogy felértek a víz felszínére, Piton a partra dobta a fiút, és utána mászott.

Az erdő olyan távolinak tűnt...

– Futnunk kell, Harry...

– Gyerünk! – bólintott a fiú egyetértően.

Elrúgták magukat a földtől, és rohanni kezdtek a távolban álldogáló fák felé. Harry szédült, és a háta fájni kezdett. A lába is. Aztán a mellkasa. A karjai. És végül az oldala, majdhogynem elviselhetetlen fájdalommal.

Két óra mászás és kínlódás után a főzetek kezdték elveszíteni a hatásukat.

Harry erőlködött, de futása egyre lassult. És megint. A feje zúgott, és a fájdalom... Miért? Talán ennyire rossz állapotban vannak, a testük túl van hajszolva, összetörve... Harry nem tudta biztosan, de többé már nem tudott futni. Kínlódott, hogy utolérje Pitont, aki, szemmel láthatóan még nem érezte, hogy múlna a bájitalok hatása, és olyan gyorsan futott, ahogy csak bírt... De Harry nem volt képes utána kiáltani. Túl gyenge volt hozzá.

Térdre esett. NEM! Erősebbnek kell lennie!

Küszködve a fájdalmával és a gyengeségével, felállt, és a professzor után támolygott. Túl nagyra nőtt köztük a távolság. Harry valahogy biztos volt benne, hogy ebben az életben már nem érheti el.

És akkor... Ismerős, hideg érzés állította meg a professzort, és tompította el Harry érzékeit. Egy pillanatra minden elsötétült, és anyja könyörgő hangját hallotta: „Ne Harryt, kérem...", de a következő pillanatban előhúzta az apja pálcáját, és erősen a nagybátyja megmerevedett, remegő alakjára koncentrált, aki többet kínált neki, mint eddig bárki, aki megosztotta vele a fájdalmat és a kínzásokat, az életét... Felemelte a pálcát, és a hangja nyugodt, de erős volt.

– _Expecto Patronum!_ – és a patrónusa, a szarvas, a második apja, a védelmezője megjelent előtte, meghajtotta a fejét, és valami olyasmit csinált, amit – Harry biztos volt benne – a patrónusok NEM szoktak csinálni: nem csak elkergette, de elpusztította őket, és azok elhalványultak, eltűntek a levegőben, és többé már egy sem volt ott, sehol. Soha többé.

Piton visszafordult, furcsa kifejezéssel az arcán... Meglepetés és csodálat... de ez hirtelen átadta a helyét a rémületnek: a szeme kimeredt, eltátotta a száját, de nem jött ki rajta hang.

Az idő úgy tűnt, mintha megállt volna, vagy csak lelassult? Harry nem tudta, de egy pillanatra mindent tisztán látott: Piton rémületét, az eltűnő patrónust, és a közeledő halálfalókat maga körül, és egyet, aki egyenesen felé fordította a pálcáját.

Harry azonnal felismerte.

Féregfark. Peter Pettigrew. Az áruló. A szülei gyilkosa. Bertha Jorkins és Cedric Diggory gyilkosa. A Sötét Nagyúr kicsinyes, undorító szolgája.

Valaki, aki az életével tartozott Harrynek.

Valaki, aki ezzel láthatóan egyáltalán nem törődött.

– _Adava Kedavra –_ mondta csendesen. Ismerős, zöld fény lőtt ki a pálcájából, és egyre közelebb, közelebb ért.

Harry képtelen volt mozdulni. Tudta, hogy már nincs több ideje. Tudatában volt annak, hogy csak az agya érzi úgy, hogy lelassult az idő, a teste a másik világban volt, a normális világban, és nem lehet elég gyors, hogy odébb ugorjon.

Csak bámult a zöld fényre.

Ez hát a vég.

Olyan, mint az anyjáé.

Olyan, mint az apjáé.

Olyan, mint James Potteré.

Voldemort elérte, amit akart. Meg fog halni.

Most már nem félt tőle. Már nem harcolt ellene. Elfogadta: ez a sorsa.

Quietus leszármazottjának szembe kell néznie a halállal, hogy élhessen.

Harry nem tudta, mit jelent ez a mondat. De most a halállal nézett szembe.

Csak a szíve fájt még. Perselus... Perselus teljesen össze fog törni, elveszíti minden reményét.

Beleszúrt a fájdalom. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Perselusra.

– Sajnálom – suttogta, és ekkor a zöld fény végre elérte.

Minden elsötétült. Örökre.

* * *

Piton nem hitt a szemének.

A dementorokat legyőzte Harry patrónusa. Harryé... Harry!

Hirtelen rájött, hogy már megint magára hagyta a fiút. Megfordult, arcán biztató kifejezéssel.

De mindjárt Harry mögött... ott állt az egész belső kör. Voldemort épp a közepén, és mellette Pettigrew egyenesen Harryre fogta a pálcáját...

Zöld fény.

A halálos átok.

Nem.

Harry meghal.

Nem.

A zöld fény elérte Harryt.

Nem!

A fiú a földre zuhant.

NEM!

A teste mozdulatlan maradt.

Harry halott VOLT.

Harry HALOTT volt.

Harry halott volt.

– Harry! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! _STUPOR!_ – kiáltotta fájdalmas hangon, a belső körre fogva a házilag készített varázspálcát, ahogy rohanni kezdett a fiú felé.

A halálfalók eltűntek, ahogy az átok hátradobta őket, de Piton nem is törődött velük. Csak Harryt látta.

A szíve kettészakadt. A teste fájni kezdett. Minden fájni kezdett. Már az élete is fájt.

Hibázott.

Ez az Ő hibája.

Megint magára hagyta a fiút.

Ahogy elérte az élettelen testet, térdre zuhant. Óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta, átölelte Harryt, a karjába emelte a testet, és felállt. Egy pillanatig csak állt ott, a fiúval a karjában. A fiú hihetetlenül könnyű volt, mint egy tollpihe, gondolta, ahogy tántorogva elindult az erdő felé. Nem érdekelték a halálfalók. Talán azt remélte, hogy őt is megölik, de senki se próbálta megállítani, senki se küldött utána átkot, ahogy egyenletesen ment előre.

Milyen ismerős helyzet. Ez az egész ceremónia. A fiú a karjában. A halott fiú. Quietus fia.

Halott, mint Quietus.

És ő csak cipeli tehetetlenül, el innen, el erről az átkozott helyről.

Ahogy ment, érezte, hogy a test egyre nehezebbé és nehezebbé válik... mint minden halott test. Vagy csak ő lenne ennyire gyenge?

Quietus nehezebb volt, jutott hirtelen az eszébe. – De hiszen idősebb is volt akkor, már felnőtt.

Felnőtt? Átkozott, hülye kölykök voltak csak, mind a ketten... Quietus még húsz sem volt!

De Harry még ennél is sokkal fiatalabb. Csak egy gyerek. Egy gyerek!

Szorosan a mellkasához ölelte.

Nem tudott sírni. AKKOR sem tudott sírni. Akart – de nem tudott.

Minden érzés eltűnt a szívéből. Nem maradt más, csak a hideg, dermedt űr.

– Sajnálom, Quietus. Sajnálom, Harry, sajnálom – ismételgette számtalanszor, mint egy mantrát, amíg csak el nem érte az erdő szélét. Akkor kivette Quietus pálcáját Harry elgyengült szorításából, és ökölbe szorította a kezét a sima fa körül.

A következő pillanatban a Tiltott Rengetegben voltak, a hoppanállási ponton.

Piton nem tudott továbbmenni. A földre zuhant, még mindig szorosan ölelve Harry testét, és védelmezőn a halott fiú köré tekeredett, mintha a saját testével megvédhetné...

– Soha többé nem akarok felébredni... – ez volt az utolsó gondolata.


	14. Vizsgálatok

**Ld. mint eddig.**

**

* * *

14. fejezet – Vizsgálatok**

* * *

Az erős fény ébresztette fel.

Hihetetlen fényesség volt a szobában: fehér, sárga, narancs és arany sugarak és csíkok táncoltak körülötte. És szagok és illatok: egyik a frissen kaszált pázsit illata, másik egyszerűen csak a napfénytől felforrósodott levegőé... És hangok. Madárcsicsergés, levélsuhogás, a hullámzó víz zúgása valahonnan a távolból, és a természet más hangjai. Az öröm és az élet jelei öntötték el: gyönyörű nyári nap volt.

Érezte maga körül a frissen mosott ágyneműt: a lepedőt, a párnát, a könnyű takarót, frissen, melegen és puhán fogadták magába a testét, alvásra csábították, álomra, mintha meg akarnák védeni az ébredéstől. De már nem volt álmos és fáradt, frissnek érezte magát, és egy kicsit talán éhesnek is. Ez nem is csoda, hiszen nem evett már...

Már két hete.

Istenem, két hete.

A Rémálom Kúria.

Voldemort.

Harry.

Csak rövid idő kellett, hogy gondolatban idáig jusson. Harry.

Felült, arca rémületet tükrözött. A napfény gyengéden simogatta a hátát, a takarója majdhogynem kéken világított az erős fényben. Először semmit se látott, a napfény elvakította. A szoba csak lassan kezdett kibontakozni a szeme előtt. És ekkor megismerte. A Roxfort kórtermében volt, biztonságban.

Gombócot érzett a torkában, és a fejét óvatosan először jobbra, aztán balra fordította, hogy lássa a teremben levő többi ágyat is, ahol talán más is fekszik, remélve, hogy meglát egy ismerős, vékony testet maga mellett az egyik ágyon, a könnyű takaró alatt aludni... de egyedül volt. Csak ő és a napfény, semmi más.

Vagyis igaz. Harrynek már nem kell itt lennie, soha többé. Ezzel legszörnyűbb rémálmai váltak valóra. Az előző este emlékei lassan visszatértek: a leomló folyosó, a laboratórium, a nedves alagút, a termek, szobák, amiken átszaladtak (EGYÜTT), a tó, az erdő, a dementorok, a patrónus, és végül – Harry, ahogy a belső kör előtt áll, rájuk várva, tökéletesen tisztában azzal, mi fog vele történni, és aztán meghalt. A zöld fény elérte, és ő holtan zuhant a földre.

Piton nem emlékezett rá, hogyan jutott el idáig, mi történt azután, hogy Harry összeesett. Volt valami... mintha a hoppanállási ponton feküdt volna a tiltott rengetegben, Harryvel a karjában. De... akkor Harry már halott volt. És ő ott akart meghalni mellette. De szemmel láthatóan nem halt meg, vagy legalábbis még nem.

Ó, a fenébe, biztos Albus volt az... Miért nem hagyta őt meghalni? Nem akart megint egy halott fiúval az ölében visszatérni, mint tizenöt, vagy valamivel több éve, hogy mindent elölről kezdjen: hogy újra az alapoktól kelljen felépítenie az életét. Nem, soha többé. Egyszerűen túl öreg már hozzá.

Felkelt az ágyból, belecsúsztatta a lábát az odakészített papucsba, és kinyújtózott. Észrevette, hogy hosszú, fehér hálóing van rajta, és undorodva elhúzta a száját. Ő – fehérben... Ez idegesítette. De egy pillanat múlva megvonta a vállát, és a célja felé fordult: egy apró szoba felé, amit mindjárt Poppy irodája mellett helyeztek el. Csak ritkán használták, legutóbb majdhogynem öt éve, azelőtt, hogy Harry megkezdte volna itt a tanulmányait... Ó, és tavaly is, természetesen...

Lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, de aztán megijedt, nem mert szembenézni a látvánnyal, ami itt fogadta. Végül mély lélegzetet vett, és belépett a szobába. A ravatalozóba.

A ravatalozó nem valami sötét terem volt, ellenkezőleg, ugyanolyan világos volt, ugyanúgy tele volt a napfénnyel, mint a fő kórterem. A narancs, sárga és arany sugarak mindent elöntöttek, még ezt a helyet is, a halál helyét, egyikük egyenesen a kis testre hullott, ami a ravatalon feküdt, olyan nyugodtan, mintha csak aludna. Piton óvatosan közelebb lépett hozzá. A fiú halványan mosolygott halálában. Előző nap ezt nem vette észre, mikor magával húzta Harryt, olyan távol attól az elátkozott helytől, amennyire csak lehetett... Mosolygott, mosolyogva fogadta a sorsát... de vajon miért mosolyog? A megcsalt világon mosolyogna, amely most elvesztette a megváltóját, aki soha nem akarta ezt a szerepet? Vagy Voldemorton, akinek mégsem sikerült megtörnie? Vagy rajta, aki elárulta azzal, hogy hátrahagyta...?

Még egy lépést tett felé.

Harry. Quietus fia. A Piton család utolsó – és most már elveszett – reménye, és milyen ironikus, a Potter családé is. Halott öccsének halott fia.

Cserbenhagyta.

Végül megtette az utolsó lépést is, és most a ravatal mellett állt. Harry még mindig Piton átalakított ruháit viselte, amiket siettében ollóval rövidített le: fekete ruháit, amiket most sár, por és vér borított, ahol a régi zúzódások és sebek átnedvesítették. Térdre hullott a fájdalomtól. Ezeket a sebeket Harry akkor szerezte, mikor még együtt voltak. Együtt... És a fiú ott volt mellette, néha még hozzá is bújt, és mindenféléről beszélgettek, fontos és kevésbé fontos dolgokról, eseményekről, emberekről...

Együtt voltak, és életben voltak.

Mindenük fájt, és kínozták őket, bántották, éheztették őket, de mégis együtt voltak, és átkozott élete során először érezte úgy, hogy valaki közel áll hozzá, és nem csak fizikailag, és most... és most mindez elmúlt, mint egy álom, és fájt a szíve, és a gondolatok egymást kergették a fejében.

_Úgy elmúlik, mintha repülnénk..._

Óvatosan kinyúlt, és kezébe vette az egyik hideg kezet, hideg, mint a jég, mint lelke és szíve… Megsimogatta, ráhajtotta a homlokát, és szorosan lehunyta a szemét.

Még csak egy napja, vagy annyi sincs, mikor ez a kéz megérintette, mikor ezek a karok szégyenlősen átölelték, mikor ezek a most lezárt szemek még élettől csillogtak, tele voltak reménnyel... Harry szeme, Quietus fiáé, az unokaöccséé, akinek megígérte, hogy apja helyett apja lesz, mindig mellette marad, de akit egyszerűen csak hátrahagyott, és akit kegyetlenül meggyilkoltak.

Miért őt? Miért nem ölték meg inkább őt, Perselus Pitont, a kettősügynököt, a megbízhatatlan, aljas szemetet? Miért maradt már megint életben?

Ez lenne a büntetése a bűneiért?

Hát nem volt elég az az idő, amit ott, a halál gödrében eltöltött?

Miért kell még mindig szenvednie? Miért kellett egyetlen rossz döntésnek ennyi fájdalmat és szenvedést okoznia?

Miért nem tudta feláldozni magát a fiúért?

Kérdések, amikre soha nem kaphat választ.

Kétségbeesett zokogás próbált felszakadni a lelkéből, de nem tudott sírni. A szeme száraz maradt, az arcán nem látszott érzelem, bár érzései fojtogatták. Csak szorosabban markolta a jéghideg kezet. Ha kaphatnának még egy esélyt... mindent megtenne érte. Lehetne az apja, ha Harry azt akarja. Megadná neki a családot, amit megígért – már akkor is komolyan gondolta, nem csak most, de most kétségbeesetten szerette volna megmutatni a fiúnak, vagy bárki isteneknek, akik hallják, hogy kész megtenni, hogy valóban, igazán, komolyan felkészült rá.

Bármit megtenne a fiúért. Odaadná érte még az életét is, ha ezzel visszahozhatná az életbe. Mert ő... cserbenhagyta. Mert nem volt képes arra, amire a szülei: nem tudott meghalni a fiúért, ehelyett Harry halt meg. Harry. A lelke sikoltozott, könyörgött és gyászolt. Arca mégis érzelemmentes maradt.

A napfény glóriát vont Harry feje köré, a hollófekete haj ragyogott, mintha fehér volna, néhol vörössel aláfestve... De az arc sápadtsága elárulta a keserű, fájdalmas valóságot...

Gyengéden megsimogatta a sápadt arcot, és összeborzolta a kócos hajat. Elment. Örökre elment.

És ő is szerette volna követni. Elmenni, mint a fiú.

Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Harry korábbi szavai: „_Szeretnélek megkérni... abban az esetben, ha valami... ha történne velem valami, kérlek, ígérd meg, hogy... hogy nem teszel semmi hülyeséget... Nem fogod magad hibáztatni..._"

Harry tudta.

A fenébe is! Harry tudta. De honnan?

És miért nem figyelmeztette? Hiszen megelőzhették volna…!

Vagy nem. Már megint ez a hülye elmélkedés azon, hogy „mi történt volna, ha"... Nem. Harry meghalt. Megint egyedül maradt, de ezúttal tudta, mit veszített. Régebben, mikor egyedül volt, nem hiányolta a társaságot, nem úgy, mint most, hogy tudta, milyen érzés megosztani az életét valakivel, aki törődik vele, aki szereti...

– Perselus...

Felemelte a fejét a hideg kézről, és az ajtó felé fordult.

– Albus... – nem volt képes ennél többet mondani. Csak most vette észre, hogy reszket.

Az igazgató odalépett mellé, és a vállára tette a kezét.

– Jöjjön, Perselus. Szüksége van egy kis pihenésre... Nehéz dolgok állnak maga mögött, és még mindig sok nehéz dolog vár magára.

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Itt akarok maradni...

– Nem maradhat. Ne kínozza magát...

– Ez nem kínzás, Albus – rázta meg e fejét. – Én csak... csak nem vagyok képes őt itt hagyni. Most nem.

– Lesz egy napja, hogy elköszönjön tőle, Perselus. De néhány óra múlva itt lesz a Miniszter, hogy felvegyék a tanúvallomását...

– Ez nem egyszerű kihallgatás lesz. Ugyanolyan könyörtelenül fognak kivallatni, mint mindig, Albus.

– Nem hiszem...

– Majd meglátja – Piton megfordult, hogy újra Harryre nézzen. – Nem akarom... Ma nem.

– Meg kell lennie.

– Tudom.

– Harryt is meg akarják vizsgálni – suttogta az igazgató.

Piton megborzongott ezekre a szavakra. Megvizsgálni! Varázslatokat szórni a halott testre, hogy ellenőrizzék a személyazonosságát, hogy valóban Harry Potter fekszik-e előttük. Levetkőztetik, hogy lássák az összes sebét és zúzódását, amiket Harry, ebben Piton biztos volt, senkinek sem akart volna megmutatni.

És kényszerítik majd őt is, hogy levetkőzzön, és bizonyítékként megmutassa a saját sebeit is, hogy ezt is csatolják a róla készült aktákhoz – és sok akta készült róla, több mint 3500 oldal, ahogy Dumbledore egyszer elárulta –, a vallomásával és a kihallgatás jegyzőkönyvével együtt, amit természetesen az igazságszérum hatása alatt tesz majd... Jaj ne, már megint. És bezárják majd az Azkabanba, mert szükségük lesz egy bűnbakra, akit okolhatnak a híres Harry Potter halála miatt...

Az Azkabanba, ahol kénytelen lesz újra meg újra átélni Harry és Quietus halálát, számtalanszor, évekig, évtizedekig, amíg ő is meg nem hal, nem... Nem. Inkább visszatér a Sötét Nagyúr kínzókamrájába, hogy bocsánatot nyerjen és felejtsen...

– Albus, kérem, ne engedje, hogy az Azkabanba csukjanak – suttogta gyenge hangon. – Még egy napra se, kérem...

– Nyugodjon meg, Perselus. Nem engedem meg, hogy elvigyék a Roxfortból, megígérem.

Piton becsukta a szemét.

– Köszönöm, Albus...

Az öreg segített neki talpra állni, és lassan visszakísérte az ágyához.

– Próbáljon aludni még egy kicsit. Ma este kell vallomást tennie előttük Harry haláláról, és szeretném, ha addigra jobban lenne, és felkészülne rá.

Átnyújtott a kollégájának egy üvegcsét.

– Egy kis álomital. Három óráig hat. Igya ki.

Piton bólintott, és leöntötte a torkán az üveg tartalmát.

Már az ágyban volt, szorosan bebugyolálva a takaróba, mikor végül válaszolt az igazgató korábbi szavaira.

– Soha többé nem leszek jobban.

Dumbledore az előtte fekvő férfira nézett, az arca bűntudatot tükrözött.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – suttogta, bár a professzor nem tudta, mit is sajnál valójában Dumbledore.

* * *

Három órával és egy könnyű ebéddel később Piton megpróbált felöltözni. Winky, egy házimanó hozott neki néhány ruhát a pincében levő szekrényéből, és egy kissé megnyugodott, hogy a saját ruhái vannak rajta.

Az öltözés nem is olyan egyszerű dolog, jött rá, miután felhúzta a nadrágját. Soha nem volt kövér, de most a saját ruháit is túl nagynak érezte, és kérnie kellett a házimanótól egy övet, hogy magán tartsa a nadrágot. Szokásos fekete köpenye alá csak egy egyszerű fekete inget vett fel, hogy elkerülje a hosszú vetkőzőszámot a Minisztérium küldöttei előtt. Aztán rájött, hogy nem tudja begombolni az inget, és a cipőjét se tudja bekötni, mert a keze nem képes elvégezni az ehhez szükséges pontos műveleteket, úgyhogy végül szólt Winkynek, hogy segítsen. Először persze valami varázslattal akart próbálkozni (Quietus pálcájával, ami már megint nem engedelmeskedett neki), de nem jutott eszébe semmi bűbáj a begombolásra vagy a cipőfűző megkötésére, úgyhogy végül is feladta, és a mellette várakozó házimanó seperc alatt végzett vele.

Ez borzasztóan zavaró volt, majdhogynem megalázó.

Végül aztán készen állt, hogy felmenjen Dumbledore irodájába, ahol az aurorok már bizonyára vártak rá. Igen, aurorok, legalább öt lesz ott belőlük, és szerencséje van, ha elkerülheti az érzéseiről és érzelmeiről szóló kérdéseket... Ez volt a legrosszabb része minden vallatásnak: mikor az érzelmeiről faggatták, aztán nevetségessé tették velük...

Ó, hogy gyűlölte ezért Longbottomot! Neki ez volt a kedvenc játéka!

Szerencsére az átkozott auror most a Szent Mungóban várta csendesen, hogy eljöjjön a vég, nem kérdezett már kérdéseket, nem élvezte többé mások kínjait... már nem, soha többé.

Megpróbált úgy végigmenni az iskola ismerős folyosóin, mint azelőtt, de nem tudott. A mozgása már nem volt csendes, mint a zsákmányra vadászó ragadozóé, ehelyett sokkal inkább szédelgő, tántorgó, úgyhogy inkább csak lassan közelített az iroda felé, időről időre megállva, hogy a falnak támaszkodva kilihegje magát.

Mikor végül a Dumbledore irodáját őrző kőszörny előtt találta magát rájött, hogy nem tudja a jelszót. Jaj, ne. Igazán nem akart itt állni, hosszú percekig sorolva az összes édesség és sütemény nevét, amit ismert... Megörült, mikor meghallotta a háta mögött McGalagony hangját.

– Segíthetek, Perselus? – kérdezte nyugodtan, és Piton ellépett a szobor mellől.

– Nagyon örülnék neki, Minerva – bólintott a professzor felé, aki szomorúan rámosolygott.

– Harry Potter – suttogta a kőszörny felé a Griffendél házvezető tanára, mire az ellépett az útjukból, hogy beengedje őket.

Piton lehajtotta a fejét. Ez váratlan volt, de mégis megörült neki. A mozgó csigalépcső alján megálltak egy pillanatra.

– Jól van, Perselus? – az átváltoztatástan tanárnő aggódónak tűnt.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy a szokásosat válaszolja, de ahogy a kollégájára nézett, és meglátta az aggódó kifejezést a szemében, meggondolta magát.

– Nem, Minerva. Nem vagyok jól, és... Nem érzem magam felkészülve erre a... kihallgatásra.

McGalagony megnyugtatóan Piton vállára helyezte a kezét.

– Albus, mint képzett auror, a Wizengamot tagja, és az iskola igazgatója magának követelte a kihallgatásod jogát, és a Minisztérium megadta rá az engedélyt. Semmi olyat nem fog kérdezni, ami fájdalmat okozhatna.

A professzor feszültségét elmosta a mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülés.

– Köszönöm, Minerva – mosolyodott el szégyenlősen, míg a tanárnő válaszul csak bólintott.

– Nagyon szívesen, Perselus.

Megkönnyebbülése azonnal elszállt, ahogy belépett az igazgató irodájába. Túl sokan voltak a szobában. A miniszter, az az idióta Caramel, két auror a szokásos egyenruhájukban, Arcus Patil, a Minisztérium hivatalos írnoka, valamint két ismeretlen, akik elmentek, ahogy Piton belépett. Vagyis ők jöttek, hogy azonosítsák a halott fiút... A minisztériumi halottazonosítók...

– Perselus, kérlek, ülj le – mutatott egy székre Dumbledore. – Miniszter? – fordult a láthatólag ideges férfi felé, aki kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, ahogy meglátta a magas, sötét ruhás férfit belépni a terembe.

– Nézze, Dumbledore... joga van magának vezetni a kihallgatást, de fel kell tennie neki azokat a kérdéseket is, amiket én írtam le... – mikor az igazgató bólintott, folytatta. – De először szeretném látni a... fizikai bizonyítékokat...

– Már átadtam önnek Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey írásos vallomását Perselus sebeiről, és nem hiszem, hogy szükséges őt még egyszer átvizsgálni...

– Minden rendben, Albus – szakította félbe a professzor. – Felkészültem erre.

Felállt, és mielőtt az igazgató kinyithatta volna a száját, megfordult, levetette a köpenyét, a szék karjára fektette, és lehúzta a begombolt inget anélkül, hogy kigombolta volna. Nem emelte fel a pillantását, csak állt ott, szemét a földre szegezve, és elárasztották a régi emlékek. A hasonló események emlékei... Szinte várta a háta mögött felhangzó kötekedő nevetést.

– Remélem ennyi elég lesz – húzta össze a szemöldökét egy idő után, és látva a miniszter meglepett arcát, hozzátette: –Az aurorjai, miniszter, általában nem elégednek meg ilyen rövid műsorral – a hangja jeges volt és egy éles pillantást vetett az aurorokra, akik zavartan sütötték le a szemüket. Patil viszont felállt, és alaposan megnézte a zúzódásokat. Piton szeretett volna elsüllyedni a szégyentől.

– A kezét, legyen szíves – kérte Patil udvariasan, miután végzett a teste átvizsgálásával. Piton homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok.

– Szóval olvasta Poppy vallomását... – jegyezte meg, de mégis engedte, hogy a férfi megvizsgálja őket. Máskor sápad és elegáns ujjai most Perselus rémületére vörösek és dagadtak voltak, és Patil bólintott.

– Madam Pomfrey jó munkát végzett, Perselus. Azt hiszem, néhány hét múlva teljesen rendbe jön...

A hangszíne meglepte Pitont, és kérdően bámult az előtte álló nyugodt férfira.

Rövid csend következett, míg végül a miniszter megszólat:

– Felöltözhet.

Mikor Piton végül visszaült a székre, Dumbledore felállt, megkerülte az asztalt és megállt, szemben Pitonnal, kezében egy apró üvegcsét tartva.

– Remélem nem én főztem, Albus... – mosolyodott el fenyegetően Piton. – Nem szeretném megismételni ezt az egész procedúrát csak azért, mert azt hiszik, csaltam...

– Nem, Perselus – rázta meg a fejét az igazgató. – Ezt Mr. Patil hozta nekünk. McCrann készítette, a Minisztérium hivatalos bájital mestere. Ez így megfelel neked?

– Természetesen – forgatta ő a szemét. – Tökéletesen. Bár már majdhogynem el is felejtettem az ízét... Az öreg McCrann és a bájitalai... – megint elvigyorodott.

– Perselus, kérem! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Dumbledore.

– Rendben van – sóhajtotta Piton, de legbelül borzasztó idegességet érzett. Ez az egész helyzet megalázó volt, de persze az igazgató ennek nem volt tudatában, mert soha nem került ilyen helyzetbe, és biztosan soha nem kényszerítették, hogy Veritaserum hatása alatt kérdésekre válaszoljon. És most ráadásul teljesen ártatlan, de mégis alá kell vetnie magát ennek a zaklatásnak, mintha bűnös lenne, vagy legalábbis gyanúsított. Ó, hogy gyűlölte mindezt! De engedelmesen kinyitotta a száját (a kikérdezett személynek nem volt szabad megérintenie sem a főzetet), és egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, amikor az egyik órán megfenyegette Harryt, hogy Veritaserumot önt a szokásos sütőtöklevébe, és megborzongott. Milyen átkozott rohadék is volt... És most már igazán késő a bánat.

Becsukta a szemét. Valójában nem is szándékozott kinyitni őket az egész procedúra alatt. Így valahogy könnyebb volt kitartani.

A hideg főzet lecsurgott a torkán és nem kellett sokáig várnia, hogy megérezze az ismerős érzést: mintha egy erős kéz fájdalmasan megragadná az elméjét, és kényszerítené, hogy szembenézzen hibáival és bűneivel, és ilyenkor nem volt képes elmenekülni a támadó bűntudattól.

– Kössék meg – hallotta a miniszter hangját. – Nem szeretném, ha rátámadna valakire...

Az undorító szemét... Mintha nem tudná, hogy a vallatott személy csak akkor válik erőszakossá, ha igazán személyes kérdéseket tesznek fel neki.

„_Hányszor voltál már lánnyal? Kivel? Élvezted? Pontosan hogyan történt? Miért? Megmosakodtál előtte? És utána? Szokta Miss Black a nevedet sikoltozni, mikor..."_ NEM! Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogyan harcolt a szérum ellen, milyen kétségbeesetten próbálta csukva tartani a száját, szorosan összeszorítani a fogát, de ez már a kezdetektől vesztett csata volt, és Longbottom csak nevetett a próbálkozásán, hogy kiszabaduljon, hogy elmeneküljön... Nem. Nem akart rátámadni senkire. Csak szeretett volna elbújni, meghalni a szégyentől...

– Nem, miniszter úr. Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges. – rántotta ki őt Dumbledore hangja az emlékek közül.

– Kössék meg. Ez nem kérés. Ez parancs. Az én személyes biztonságom...

– Tegye meg, Albus – hallotta a saját hangját. – Adja meg neki ezt a lehetőséget, hogy megalázhasson valakit... aki nem is ember, csak egy halálfaló...

– Perselus! NEM vagy letartóztatásban, nem gyanúsítanak semmivel, úgyhogy nem kérheti tőlem, hogy megkötözzelek. – az igazgató igazán dühösnek tűnt.

– Követelem, vagy a Minisztériumban fogjuk kivallatni...

– Tegye meg, Albus, és legyen végre vége – sziszegte dühösen Piton. – Én nem bánom. Csak szeretnék végre túl lenni rajta. – Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, csak Patil felé fordította a fejét.

– Arcus, kérem, tegye meg. Nem akarok holnapig itt ülni – megint gúnyosan elmosolyodott, bár a hangjából hiányzott a szokásos fenyegetés.

– Rendben van, Perselus. _Lego!_ – válaszolt Patil halkan.

Piton érezte, hogy a karja és a lába a székhez ragad, és próbált nem megborzongani. Hallotta, McGalagony meglepett felszisszenését a szemközti sarokból, ahol idáig állt, de gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Ha tudnák...

– Neve? – Ó, szóval kezdődik.

– Perselus Nobilus Piton. – a hangja hideg volt és tompa.

– Halálfaló?

Nem, Albus, ez nem jó kérdés. A teste megmerevedett és a hátgerince fájdalmasan meggörbült. Egyszerűen nem tudott erre válaszolni. Igen, valójában halálfaló volt, a sötét jegy kétségtelenül örökre bele volt égetve a bal karja bőrébe, de már nem szolgálta Voldemortot, úgyhogy többé már nem halálfaló.

– Hűséges halálfaló?

– Nem. Tizenhat éve elhagytam Voldemortot, és azóta magának kémkedtem. – ahogy a szérum kezdte teljesen átvenni felette a hatalmat, bárhogyan is próbálkozott, többé már nem volt képes gúnyt csempészni a hangjába. Elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Caramel felszisszent, ahogy Voldemort nevét a szokásos félelem nélkül hallotta említeni, és úgy döntött, hogy olyan gyakran fogja kimondani, ahányszor csak lehetősége adódik rá.

– Mi történt két hete?

– Július 17-én Voldemort magához hívott – csak azért használta a nevet, hogy idegesítse vele azt a hülyét. – Részt kellett vennem Harold James Potter megkínzásában, akit Voldemort hűséges szolgái aznap fogtak el. – Ó, ez így jó lesz. Hallotta, hogy Caramel a NÉV minden említésére idegesen összerándul.

– Miért nem tért vissza a Roxfortba a kínzás után?

– Mert megpróbáltam megmenteni Harry életét, és Voldemort úgy döntött, hogy hosszabb kínzásnak vet alá minket a Rémálom Kúriában. Voldemort közös cellába csukott bennünket, és két hétig különféle módon kínoztak minket. A pincebörtönben voltunk bezárva, így nem tudtam visszatérni, hogy beszámoljak az eseményekről. – Két alkalma is volt, hogy ráijesszen a hülyére.

– Potter az egyik ilyen kínzásba halt bele?

– Nem. Akkor halt meg, mikor megpróbáltunk megszökni. Egy halálfaló, név szerint Peter Pettigrew küldte rá a Halálos Átkot. Nem tudtam megmenteni. A szemem előtt halt meg. Aztán felvettem, és visszatértem vele a Roxfortba.

– Ez alatt a két hét alatt bántalmazta őt?

– Igen, az első nap én is megkínoztam. Időre volt szükségem, hogy megmenthessem, és úgy döntöttem, hogy részt veszek az átkokban.

– Használta valamelyik Főbenjáró Átkot?

– Nem.

– Később bántalmazta őt valamilyen módon?

– Nem.

Dumbledore egy pillantást vetett az asztalán heverő papírra.

– Mutatott Potter bármilyen jelet arra, hogy nincs józan eszénél?

Bárhogyan is szerette volna Piton csukva tartani a szemét, erre döbbenten felpattant.

– Mit? Hogy nem volt józan eszénél? Nem, természetesen nem. Végig tökéletes volt az elmeállapota. – A hangja nem mutatta a megdöbbenését, a monoton hang a szérum mellékhatása volt.

– Említett valamit Cedric Diggory haláláról?

– Igen. Azt mondta, Cedric Diggoryt ugyanaz a halálfaló, Peter Pettigrew ölte meg, akit már korábban is említettem, Voldemort parancsára.

– Mutatta bármi jelét annak, hogy érdekelné a fekete mágia?

– Nem, egyáltalán nem. Épp ellenkezőleg. Ellenállt Voldemort csábításának, bárhogy is próbálta az a fiút a saját oldalára állítani.

Dumbledore bólintott, és az ideges Caramelhez fordult.

– Azt hiszem, ennyi elég is lesz, miniszter úr. – mondta magától értetődő hangon. – Nem szándékozok több kérdést feltenni Mr. Pitonnak. Hallotta a vallomását. Minden kérdésre válaszolt, amit feltettünk.

– De... vannak hiányosságok a meséjében...

– Természetesen vannak benne hiányosságok, miniszter úr. De azt hiszem, amit hallottunk elég lesz. Nem akarok holnapig itt ülni, és végighallgatni a fogságuk minden apró részletét, amik nem is fontosak ahhoz, hogy megtudjuk Harold James Potter elhalálozásának körülményeit. És mint hallotta is, Mr. Piton tökéletesen ártatlan a halálában. Nem értek egyet azzal, hogy tovább faggassuk a saját vagy Harry Potter megaláztatásáról, vagy más olyan kérdésekről, amik túlságosan személyesek ahhoz, hogy a szérum hatása alatt válaszolni lehessen rájuk. Mr. Piton nem gyanúsított, hanem tanú, és nekünk nincs jogunk tovább folytatni a vallatását.

– Dumbledore-nak igaza van, uram – állt fel Patil nyugodtan. – Nem követett el semmi bűnt, így nincs jogunk személyes kérdéseket feltenni neki, hacsak nem akar rájuk önként válaszolni.

Caramel arca hamuszürkére váltott.

– Csak nem áll egy halálfaló pártjára?

– Egy volt halálfalóéra, miniszter, akit a Wizengamot tizenöt éve felmentett.

Az ajtón hirtelen felhangzó kopogás szakította félbe a vitát.

– Jöjjenek be! – mondta Dumbledore. A két halottazonosító lépett a szobába.

– Végeztünk, miniszter úr.

– Igen? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Caramel.

– Hivatalosan megállapítottuk, hogy a halott fiú biztosan Lily Evans és James Potter fia, Roxmortsban született, 1980. július 31-én, meghalt 1995. július 31-én. Itt a temetési engedély – adott át egy iratot az igazgatónak. – Két napon belül el kell temetniük. Védővarázslatot helyeztünk el rajta, hogy a test egyetlen részét se tudják eltávolítani és illegális célokra felhasználni. A sírját a minisztérium lezárja, és hivatalos szervek fogják őrizni az elkövetkező két hétben, amíg a tetem el nem veszíti mágikus tulajdonságait.

A hideg, szívtelen beszéd fájt Pitonnak. Tetem! Hiszen Harryről beszélnek! Nem valami DOLOGRÓL, amit „illegális célokra" lehet használni! Összerándult, de még mindig a székhez volt kötözve.

– Jól van – bólintott Dumbledore. – Akkor azt hiszem, végeztünk is.

Az ajtó felé terelte a csoportot, és a következő pillanatban Piton egyedül találta magát az irodában, odakötözve a székhez, mozdulni képtelenül. Fenébe! Dumbledore is öregszik már... de remélhetőleg gyorsan visszaér. Most legalább egyedül volt, a Minisztérium képviselői elmentek.

Megint becsukta a szemét, és megjelent előtte Harry arca, ahogy mellette ült, várva a megnyugtató szavakat, várva, hogy elfogadja őt... Legalább ezeket a szavakat nem tagadta meg a gyerektől. Legalább úgy halt meg, hogy tudta, Piton elfogadja, és törődik vele...

Egy mérges hang zökkentette ki a gondolataiból.

– Szóval most boldog vagy, mi? – támadt rá a keserű hang.

Piton kinyitotta a szemét, és egy pillanat alatt megmerevedett. Black állt előtte, arcán gyűlölet keveredett a fájdalommal. Piton erőlködött, hogy felálljon, de a mágikus kötelékek erősen a székhez szorították. A fenébe is! Black szája kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott.

– Nem vagyok boldog, Black. Egyáltalán – válaszolta meg a professzor a kérdést, összeszorított fogakkal. A „folyékony Imperius", ahogy egyszer valaki a Veritaserumot nevezte. Igen, az volt. De a Minisztérium, és ez nem is csoda, nem találta főbenjárónak a használatát. Az Imperius világos verziója, hogy uralkodhassanak mindenki felett, aki bevette.

– Talán mert nem tetszik a jelenlegi helyzeted, és ez bosszant téged, nem, zsíros dög? Hogy te meg vagy kötözve, én meg szabad vagyok?

Harrynek nem volt igaza Blackkel kapcsolatban. A koszos kutya kegyetlen, brutális rohadék volt, semmi több, és most megint kénytelen volt válaszolni a kérdésre.

– Igen, gyűlöllek, és gyűlölöm ezt a helyzetet, Black, de nem ez bosszant. – Izzadni kezdett a tehetetlen erőlködéstől, hogy csukva tartsa a száját. Hiába. A szérum egyszerűen erősebb volt.

– Igazán? – a kegyetlen vigyor tovább szélesedett ellensége arcán. – Miért? Beteljesült az álmod. Harry meghalt, nincs több Potter a világon. Remus haldoklik, a gyógyítók úgy gondolják, nem éli túl az éjszakát – ahogy Black elkeseredetten kiabálni kezdett, Piton hirtelen észrevette a fájdalmat a gyűlölt arcon. – A Minisztérium még mindig üldöz engem. Peter elárult minket. És te NEM vagy boldog! És ugyan miért nem, Pitonkám? Mondd el nekem! Ez mind nem elég neked? Sajnálom, nem fogom megölni magamat itt a kampós orrod előtt, csak hogy kielégítsem a vágyaidat! – a végén Black már teljes tüdőből ordított.

Mielőtt válaszolt volna, Pitonnak úgy tűnt, hogy Black pontosan úgy viselkedik, mintha ő is bevette volna a szérumot. Minden fájdalma és félelme kiterítve hevert előtte, és hirtelen megsajnálta a férfit.

– Nem akartam, hogy Harry meghaljon – válaszolta nyugodtan, és többé már nem harcolt a szavak ellen. – Megpróbáltam megmenteni, de nem sikerült. És sajnálom Lupint...

Black szeme hitetlenkedve tágra nyílt. Aztán közelebb lépett, és agresszíven megragadta Piton vállát.

– Mi folyik itt, te szemét? – a hangja fenyegetővé vált. – Ez a legújabb szórakozásod, hogy eljátszott a Roxfort szerető, és másokkal törődő bájital tanárát?

– Engedd el a vállam, Black. Nem viccelek. Nem vetted még észre, hogy az az átkozott szérum kényszerít, hogy az igazságot mondjam, és te, rohadék, arra kényszerítesz, hogy kiteregessem előtted az összes érzésemet?

Ez határozottan nevetségesen hangzott. Kimondani, hogy „rohadék", ezen a teljesen semleges hangon... Black teljesen megdöbbent.

– Ó, istenem... – suttogta. – Jaj nem... Nem... Hogy én milyen átkozott hülye vagyok...

Felemelte a pálcáját, és Pitonra szegezte. Az meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. Black talán meg akarja őt ölni? Ezzel szívességet tenne neki, de... nem.

– _Libero_ – mondta Black, és a mágikus kötelek lehullottak róla. Piton mégse mozdult.

– Szóval? – kérdezte Black néhány perc múlva. – Mire vársz? Gyere, üss meg, te hülye! – kiáltott rá az animágus idegesen. Piton meglepetten rázta a fejét. Nem értette, mit akar ezzel Black.

– Miért kellene megütnöm téged? – Igen, rengeteg oka volt rá, de most kíváncsi volt a kutya magyarázatára.

Most Blacken volt a sor, hogy eltátsa a száját.

– Mert rád támadtam, és kihasználtam, a kiszolgáltatottságodat, Piton. Ezt gondolom észrevetted... – A férfi elfordította róla az arcát.

– És a kérdések? – Piton hangja még mindig nyugodt volt.

– Nem akartam... Csak nem vettem figyelembe, hogy a szérum... Sajnálom.

– Micsoda...? – az utolsó szót biztosan félreértette. Ki kell mosnia a fülét. Vagy a kínzások...

– Tudom, milyen az, ha... ha kivallatnak. Amikor kényszerítenek, hogy válaszolj olyan kérdésekre, amikre gondolni se akarsz, vagy amik túlságosan személyesek... úgyhogy sajnálom, ami történt, Piton. Egy rohadék voltam, ahogy mondtad.

„_Azt hiszem, ha egyszer ad neki lehetőséget rá... bocsánatot fog kérni..._" – visszhangoztak a fejében Harry szavai. Harrynek igaza volt. Harry megmondta, és igaza volt. Megint elöntötték az érzelmek, lehajtotta a fejét, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Harry...

– Mi a baj, Piton? – Black hangja most aggódó volt, de az a nyavalyás bolhazsák már megint elfeledkezett róla, hogy ő még mindig a szérum hatása alatt áll. Felnyögött, de mégis megválaszolta a kérdést.

– Harry... Harry mondta nekem, hogy bocsánatot fogsz kérni, ha adok rá lehetőséget... Igaza volt... de most halott... – motyogta a tenyerébe.

– Te... te beszéltél ott vele? – Black hangján tiszta hitetlenség érződött. Istenem, hát tényleg ennyire szemétnek látszott?

– Természetesen, te idióta. Két hétig egy cellában voltunk.

– És hogyan... mit...

Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– A szérum nem működik rendesen, csak ha világos és tisztán érthető kérdéseket teszel fel...

– Jaj, ne... – Black most jött rá, hogy már megint kérdést tett fel Pitonnak. – Én csak...

– Te teljesen hülye vagy, Black.

Black felsóhajtott, bólintott, és végül Piton szemébe nézett.

– Kedveled Harryt. – mondta. Ez nem kérdés volt, gondolta Piton. Black vigyázott rá. Szóval szabadon válaszolhat, ha akar. Piton eltűnődött rajta egy darabig.

Mit kellene válaszolnia erre? Igen, természetesen kedvelte Harryt. Sőt, megtanulta szeretni a fiút, amíg együtt voltak, de... ez nem Blackre tartozik, vagy igen? Harry meghalt, és...

Harry meghalt. És Black is szerette a kölyköt. Ő is elvesztette Harryt, éppúgy, mint Piton. Ugyanúgy gyászolja ő is. Mindent egybevetve joga van megtudni a választ.

És egyenesen is rákérdezhetett volna, de mégsem tette. Megérdemli, hogy tudja. Egy részét legalábbis. Egy bizonyos, nem túl személyes részét.

– Igen, kedveltem. Azután békültünk ki, hogy láttam, ahogy elviselte a fájdalmat és a kínzásokat, és megváltozott róla a véleményem. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy felnőtt. Nagyon erős volt. Black, én még senkit se láttam olyan bátran viselkedni, mint őt. És... és az utolsó pillanatban halt meg, mikor a szabadság már annyira közel volt... – lehajtotta a fejét, az utolsó szavakat már úgy suttogta. – Nem tudtam megmenteni. Az én hibám volt...

– Izé... én... én nem így gondolom, Piton – motyogta Black, és elvörösödött. – Csak ketten voltatok Voldemort fő ereje ellen.

– Megmentett engem a dementoroktól, és ezért nem volt ideje, hogy szembeszálljon a halálfalókkal... miattam történt az egész... – Miért mondja el mindezt az átkozott kutyának? Miért mutatja ki előtte a gyengeségét?

– Aznap éjjel Remus is megmentett engem a dementoroktól... Nem tudtam harcolni ellenük, ezért nem vettem észre a közeledő vérfarkasokat, és ő most haldoklik... – De Black legalább nem használta ki a gyengeségét, hanem ráadásul bevallotta neki a saját esendőségét. Aztán Black felsóhajtott, és hozzátette. – Azt hiszem, túl sokat veszítettünk már ebben a háborúban, és ez még csak a kezdet. És... ugyanazon az oldalon harcolunk, úgyhogy... ideje lenne véget vetni ennek az egésznek, és... izé...

Piton meredten bámult Blackre.

– Fegyverszünetre gondolsz?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Black. – Nem fegyverszünetre. Békét ajánlok.

Néhány percre teljes csend borult rájuk, aztán Black kinyújtotta a kezét. Piton a felé nyújtott kézre, majd Black arcára nézett.

– Békét? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Igen. Békét – válaszolta Black határozottan.

– Jól van – bólintott egyetértően, és elfogadta Black kezét. – Sirius – tette hozzá.

– Perselus – bólintott viszonzásul Black. – És mindenért bocsánatot kérek... Quietusért is...

Piton keze megremegett, ahogy meghallotta a testvére nevét Black szájából. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy valami durva megjegyzést tegyen, de az ajtó kinyílása félbeszakította.

Az igazgató lépett be egy barna hajú kislánnyal. Black megdermedt, ahogy meglátta őket.

– Albus... ez azt jelenti... Remus... – dadogta rémülten. – Nem halt meg, ugye?

– Nem, Sirius. A kislánynak azonban szüksége van valakire, aki a felépüléséig vigyáz rá, és azt mondta, hogy Remus téged jelölt ki erre a feladatra.

Piton hátradőlve élvezte Black döbbenetét és zavarát.

– De... de én nem is tudom, hogyan kell... – Black idegesen toporgott. Dumbledore elengedte a lány kezét.

– Más problémánk is van, Sirius, egy sokkal komolyabb problémánk. Nem tudom, hol lakhatnál, amíg Remus felépül...

– Meg fog gyógyulni? – Black tompa szeme megtelt élettel. – Úgy érti hogy...?

– Igen. Poppy azt mondta, hogy néhány hét múlva felépül. De addig is találnunk kell egy lakhelyet kettőtöknek... Még mindig szökésben vagy, Sirius, mert a miniszter nem volt hajlandó elfogadni Perselus vallomását, még Harry esetében sem...

Harry... már megint Harry... Piton előtt hirtelen megjelent a fiú arca, ahogy Siriust védte... és ő hogy megharagudott rá érte... ó, ő volt csak igazán idióta, nem Black. Ha tudta volna, hogy nincs idejük ilyen hülye vitákra...

– Lakhatnak nálam, Albus – nem volt benne biztos, miért mondja ezt. Talán Harry miatt? Biztosan Harry is így akarná, ha élne... – A ház elég nagy. Mindenkinek lesz elég hely, anélkül, hogy állandóan látnunk kellene egymást... – tette hozzá, mikor észrevette az igazgató meglepett pillantását.

– De ti ketten...

– Már vége, Albus – sóhajtott fel Black. Dumbledore kérdően a professzorra nézett, aki bólintott.

– El sem hiszem... – mondta, de Piton észrevette, hogy a hangja egy kicsit hamisan cseng.

– Szóval előre eltervezte az egészet, így volt, ugye? – kérdezte, karba téve a kezét a mellkasa előtt. Az igazgató nem válaszolt, de egy kis mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében. – Tudhattam volna... És mi is a neve? – váltott témát hirtelen és a kislány felé biccentett.

– Izé... Anne – válaszolt Black a lány helyett, aki csak állt, és szégyenlősen bámulta őket.

– Biztosan van családi neve is, nem? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Piton, aztán a lányhoz fordult. – Mi a neved? – kérdezte.

– Anne Black, uram – válaszolta engedelmesen a kislány, és a professzor érezte, hogy a világ megpördül körülötte.

– Jaj ne... – hallotta Black elkeseredett nyögését. – Ez nem lehet igaz.


	15. Búcsú és találkozás

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: jinjang**

**

* * *

15. fejezet – Búcsú és találkozás**

* * *

Semmi sem tart örökké,  
de vannak dolgok, amelyek túl hamar befejeződnek  
s íme, azok, amelyek eddig hatalmas, elbűvölő tereknek tűntek,  
most már csak kihalt, üres szobák…  
Ó, az a véletlen, amely valamit mutatott–  
de csukd be a könyvet,  
immár sosem fogjuk megtudni, mi is volt az…  
(Saudade – Chris Rea. A dal Ayrton Senna halálára íródott.)

Nothing lasts forever  
But some things end too soon  
Now those fields of fascination  
Are just dull and empty rooms...  
But, oh, that luck what did it show  
Close the book,  
Now we will never know...  
(Chris Rea)

* * *

A következő nap Piton számára teljesen elmosódott. A világ minden tájáról jött ismeretlen férfiak és nők árasztották el az iskolát. Gyászuk álarca csak semlegességet, kíváncsiságot, félelmet, sőt, néha még örömet és megkönnyebbülést is takart, és azok a hivatalos látogatások a halottasházban...

– És most mit tegyünk? – volt a leggyakoribb kérdés.

– Biztosan nem is volt olyan erős, ha egy egyszerű Halálos Átok is meg tudta ölni... Talán nem is ő volt világunk megmentője... – Egy másik népszerű vélemény.

– Úgy hallottam, hogy Tudjukki halálra kínozta... – mondták a jól informáltak.

– Két hétig kínozták... – tették hozzá azok, akiknek voltak kapcsolataik a Minisztériumban.

– Az unokatestvérem a Minisztériumban dolgozik, és azt hallotta, Potter akart lenni az új Sötét Nagyúr, ezért ölte meg Tudjukki... – Ez volt mindennek a teteje. Piton biztos volt benne, hogy ez utóbbi egyenesen Caramel véleményét ismételte.

Hozzá lehet még tenni ehhez azt is, hogy ő, Perselus Piton volt az személyesen, aki megölte a fiút. Igaz, ebben az esetben az kérdéses, hogy jót tett ezzel, vagy rosszat.

És rengeteg hasonló mondat, vég nélkül ismételgetve. Néhány óra múlva Piton feladta, és visszatért a pincéjébe, hogy éjszakáig egyedül maradjon. A temetés előtt Harryvel töltendő utolsó éjszakáig... Elfacsarodott a szíve. Leült a kandalló elé, és órák hosszat csak bámult a sötétbe. Egy idő után jött Black azzal az idegesítő kislánnyal, és ő elmenekült a saját lakásából, és a Tiltott Rengetegben kóborolt még további hosszú órákig. Kétségbeesetten szeretett volna beszélni Dumbledore-ral, de az igazgatót túlságosan lefoglalták a temetési előkészületek, nem volt rá ideje.

Kérdőre akarta vonni az ő és Harry titkos rokonságával kapcsolatban, megkérdezni tőle, hogy miért tartotta ezt tizenöt évig titokban. De várnia kellett. Majd a temetés után... mindenre rákérdez. Megérdemel néhány választ. Vagy még inkább: megérdemli, hogy tudja az összes választ. Már nem volt kém. Most már szabad tudnia a titkos információkat is. Már nem fogja veszélyeztetni ezzel a Rendet vagy a Világos Oldalt.

És mégis... Mi van akkor, ha még mindig nem érdemli meg, hogy a Világos Oldalon harcoljon? Vajon valóban „világos" lett? A Harryvel közös fogságuk előtt Piton hideg szívű rohadéknak tartotta magát, aki csak egy egyszerű, önző ok miatt váltott oldalt, nem azért, mert meggyőzték volna Dumbledore és követői eszményei. Valójában korábban úgy gondolta, hogy az életben a legfontosabb a hatalom, és miután a Világos Oldalra ált, csak annyi változott, hogy ezt a hatalmat nem a sötét mágiában kereste többé... és voltak is előrelépései e téren. De Harry felnyitotta a szemét más dolgokra is. Elsősorban a Quietussal való kapcsolatára, arra, hogy a szeretet, amit a testvére iránt érzett lehetővé tette, hogy örökre elhagyja a Legnagyobb Rohadékot. Valakit jobban szeretett, mint a felkínált hatalmat. És hogy átállásának oka egyáltalán nem volt önző: a legnehezebb és legrögösebb utat választotta, a kémkedést, csak azért, hogy ezzel bosszút álljon a szülein és Voldemorton.

De... ez azt jelenti, hogy ő is „világos"? Hogy joga van a Világos Oldalért harcolni?

Nem.

Biztosan nem. Egy ilyen egyszerű tett nem lehet elég arra, hogy őt világossá tegye. Ő egy sötét család sötét leszármazottja, szörnyű bűnökben vétkes, nem érdemli meg, hogy bárki is megbízzon benne, mint ahogy Harry bizalmát sem érdemelte meg – elárulta a fiút azzal, hogy hátrahagyta...

Hirtelen egy furcsa hang szakította félbe a sötét gondolatokat. A közelében valaki... vonyított? Vérfarkas? Egy pillanatra Piton megrémült, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, és arrafelé fordította, ahonnan a hangot hallotta, és várt. Semmi se történt. Van ott egyáltalán valaki? Felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, hogy körülnéz egy kicsit, csak hogy leellenőrizze...

Egy kis tisztás volt előtte. És Hagrid. Hagrid volt ott, egy csúnya kutyával, egy fa mögött ülve, a törzsnek támaszkodva, és kétségbeesetten sírt. A félóriás a hatalmas kutya köré fonta a karját, arcát a nyakába temette, és sírt, zokogott, vonyított a fájdalomtól.

A gyász első őszinte jele, amit Piton aznap látott. Csak állt ott, a tisztás másik oldalán, megdermedve. Úgy látszott, hogy Hagrid nem veszi észre. Piton tudta, hogy a kollégája elég érzelmes típus, akit még az sem zavarna, ha egy egész tömeg látná sírni – épp ezért most a tény, hogy elbújt mindenki elől, azt mutatta, hogy amit lát, nem a szentimentalizmus megnyilvánulása. Ez fájdalom, ugyanolyan mély, mint az övé, szomorú és elkeseredett, mint az övé...

Ahogy ott állt, és nézte a félóriást, furcsa irigységet érzett: irigyelte Hagridot, amiért az tud sírni, összetörni, így kiengedni az érzéseit. Ő maga is vágyott a sírásra, arra, hogy a könnyei lecsurogjanak az arcán, amíg már nem kap levegőt, nem tud gondolkodni, nem tud élni többé... és nem képes rá, talán már soha. Biztosan ez a büntetése. Soha nem találhatja meg a békét, amire vágyik. Soha nem kaphat megváltást.

A szíve kemény volt, mint a kő. És ő sötét. A sötétséghez tartozik.

Harry talán megmenthette volna ettől. De most Harry már halott, megölték, és ő a sötétségben maradt, az átkozott szó minden értelmében. És ez fájt. Ez jobban fájt neki, mint az előző napok átkai, kínzásai, jobban, mint tízezer Cruciatus és Tormenta együttvéve. Ez olyan volt, mint tehetetlenül nézni Harry megkínzását...

Harry kínzását... És azok után felemelte a fiú testét, és visszatértek a cellájukba, és Harry felébredt, mindig felébred, mindig erős volt, tele élettel – talán amiatt a hatalmas szeretet miatt, ami a szülei áldozata után körülvette? Nem tudta, nem is érdekelte, csak az számított, hogy Harry újra meg újra felébredt...

Hirtelen egy szimatoló, nedves orrot érzett az arcán, és egy gyengéd hangot hallott a feje fölül.

– Jól van, professzor?

Szeretett volna barátságtalanul visszavágni, mikor észrevette, hogy a földön térdel, reszket, és az arcát a tenyerébe rejtve. Biztos az az átkozott kutya vezette hozzá Hagridot.

– Hagyj magamra, Hagrid – mondta végül csendesen. Aztán még hozzátette: - Kérlek.

Hagrid még egy pillanatig állt felette, aztán megfordult és elment.

Piton összeszedte magát, és felállt. Erősnek kell lennie, legalább másnap estig. Akkor majd, a temetés után lesz elég ideje, hogy gyászoljon, hogy összetörjön, vagy amit csak akar. Egy napig kell még kitartania. Még egy nap, amíg játszania kell, megmutatnia a világnak, hogy ő még mindig ugyanaz, aki volt, és semmi más nem számít. Mindenki tudta, hogy együtt volt Potterrel abban a pokolban, hála a Minisztérium „diszkréciójának". És most mindenki őt fogja figyelni, hogy lássák, mi is történhetett pontosan kettőjük között, és mit tett velük a Rohadék.

Méltóság a végsőkig. Ha képes volt kitartani, és megőrizni a méltóságát Voldemort előtt, akkor nem adja meg magát ezeknek a hülye, fürkésző idiótáknak se. Nem.

Nem válik bőgő kisbabává, őrjöngő őrültté vagy összetört szívű hőssé. Az marad, ami, aki mindig is volt: Perselus Nobilus (_NOBILUS_, az Isten szerelmére!) Piton, első osztályú bájital mester, a Roxfort tanára, a Mardekár házvezető tanára (igen, természetesen ő marad a házvezető tanár!), büszke és félelmetes, mint mindig, aljas, zsíros hajú szemét, a megrögzött magányos.

Hosszú órákig tekergett az erdőben, elmerülve gondolataiban, de mikor végül visszatért az iskolába, látta, hogy a tömeg nem tűnt el, sőt tovább nőtt, és az előcsarnokban egy csupa ismerős vörös hajúakból álló népes társaság álldogált, mintha csak rá várnának.

A Weasley család. Harry barátai.

Nem beszéltek róluk sokat a fogságban, talán mert Piton mindig történeteket mesélt, de hallotta Harry hangján, ahányszor csak megemlítette őket, mennyire törődött a barátaival, leginkább Ron Weasley-vel és Miss Grangerrel... Megint valaki, akinek mondania kellene valamit. De miért? Nem érezte felkészültnek magát egy ilyen jelenetre, nem, nem készült fel rá, egyáltalán nem!

Valójában még mindig nem állhatta a fiatal Weasleyt, túlságosan is hasonlított Blackre. Hirtelen érzések és döntések, önsajnálat, és a kiváló (vagy legalább megfelelő) képességek teljes hiánya... Jó, talán túlságosan erősen ítélkezik felette, de nem tehetett róla.

Ahogy észrevették a professzor magas alakját a belépni a terembe, mind elhallgattak.

Piton dühös lett, ahogy a tíz szempár rászegeződött, de nem mondott semmit, csak egy bólintással üdvözölte őket, aztán eltűnt a pincék irányába. De mielőtt még levette róluk a pillantását, hirtelen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Volt valami Weasley-ék szemében, valami, ami leginkább a gyűlöletre hasonlított, és ez bántotta. A család soha nem szerette őt, egyik gyerek sem és a szüleik sem, de ez a gyűlölet most váratlan volt, és túlzottnak tűnt.

Gondolatban megvonta a vállát és folytatta az útját, de fellélegzett, mikor végül kijutott a teremből. Egy pillanatra megállt, és mély lélegzetet vett, hogy lerázza a döbbenetet. A falnak dőlt, és megpróbálta túltenni magát a fizikai és lelki fáradtságon. A teste még nem gyógyult meg teljesen, a csontjai fájtak, a sebei égtek, az ujjai lüktettek, a lelke össze volt zavarodva, és vágyott valamire, valakire... valakire, aki törődik vele. Albus? Talán. De Albusnak nincs rá ideje. Most még nincs.

Valójában Harry után vágyott. Csak hogy ott legyen vele, semmi többre.

Harry.

Miután lezuhanyozott és átöltözött, vissza fog térni hozzá a hullaházba. Remélte, hogy senki más nem akarja meglátogatni éjjel a halott fiút.

* * *

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy szabad...? – kérdezte Hermione remegő hangon.

– Nem érdekel, hogy szabad-e, vagy sem. A legjobb barátom volt. Szeretném még egyszer az életben utoljára látni, és nem érdekel mit mondana az igazgató vagy a szüleim, ha rájönnének. Nem érdekel! Megértetted? – az utóbbi szavak már inkább hisztérikusnak tűntek, de Ront ez nem izgatta. Azóta remegett, hogy megtudta a szörnyű hírt Harryről, mikor az apja néhány órája visszatért a Minisztériumból...

És egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni.

Harry – halott?

Hogyan lehetne ez igaz?

Harry nem lehet halott, vagy mégis? Hiszen mindent túlélt. Egy évesen túlélte Voldemort támadását, túlélte a Titkok Kamráját, a dementorokat, rengeteg Kviddicsbalesetet, a Trimágus Tusát, múlt évben túlélte az ő árulását is (erre a gondolatra megborzongott), és így nem halhat meg. Nem. Egyszerűen csak: nem! Ő mindig is túlélő típus volt, a Fiú, Aki Mindent Túlél.

Ron elhatározta, hogy megnézi Harryt, még mielőtt... még a temetés előtt. Mielőtt a föld örökre eltakarja, mielőtt örök búcsút venne a világtól.

A szülei nem egyeztek bele ebbe az ötletbe, de őt ez nem érdekelte. Látnia kellett Harryt, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy el bírja viselni ezt a tényt.

De... hogyan? Miért?

Magával rángatta a rémült és tiltakozó Hermionét is.

A hullaház ajtaja előtt megálltak, félve a látványtól, ami odabent vár rájuk.

– Én nem tudok... – nyögte Hermione. – Ron, én nem akarom őt holtan látni. Nem akarom elhinni. Ne, kérlek, ne.

– Muszáj, 'Mione... Ha biztosat akarunk tudni, látnunk kell a saját szemünkkel...

– De azután semmi reményünk nem marad, Ron... – sikerült valahogyan kinyögnie, bár a torka úgy összeszorult, hogy levegőt is alig kapott.

– Biztosat akarok tudni erről. Nem bízom Dumbledore-ban... se a Minisztériumban. Többé már nem. – mondta Ron, ahogy eszébe jutott, amit Percy mondott el nekik néhány napja. A szülei olyan furcsán viselkedtek... Nem tudta, hogy vajon szabad-e megosztania ezt a bizonyos információt Hermionéval, vagy inkább nem. Mély lélegzetet vett, és lassan, hogy ne csapjon zajt, kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Ron... – hallotta a barátja könyörgő hangját, de nem törődött vele, belépett a homályos szobába. Csak két fáklya égett a sötétben, és a terem közepén ott volt a ravatal, és azon... Harry.

Határozottan Harry. Nem keverné össze senkivel.

A látvány úgy megdöbbentette, hogy mély lélegzetet kellett vennie. Harry, aki család és melegség nélkül élt egész életében. Csak ő volt neki és Hermione... És ők csak idióta kölykök...

Lélegezz, parancsolt magára.

Harry, akire mindig irigykedett.

Lélegezz!

Harry, akit elárult.

Lélegezz!

Harry, akit soha nem szeretett annyira, mint ahogy megérdemelte volna...

Lélegezz.

Harry, aki ugyanúgy csak ember volt, mint mindenki más, őt is beleértve.

Lélegezz.

Harry, akiről mindig azt hitte, hogy messze felette áll mindenkinek.

És csak ember volt. Tele érzésekkel. Tele célokkal. Vágyakkal. Fájdalmakkal. Gyengeséggel.

És most halott.

Harry... Újra és újra mélyet lélegzett. A légzése egyre gyorsult, míg a szoba forogni kezdett előtte.

Harry meghalt. Az élete egy része véget ért. Hirtelen és durván. És tudta, hogy ezután már semmi se lesz olyan, mint régen.

Harry meghalt. A háború elkezdődött. A gyerekkorukat elvették tőlük, örökre.

Ájultan zuhant a padlóra.

Amikor Hermione meghallotta a halk puffanást a szobából, rögtön gondolta, hogy valami baj van odabent. Összeszedve minden lelkierejét, és így felkészítve magát a látványra, belépett. Csak egy rövid pillantást mert vetni a ravatalon fekvő testre, aztán Ron ájult teste mellé lépett.

– Ron, Ron – szólongatta rémülten, megragadva a barátja vállát. – Ébredj fel, Ron, kérlek...

De úgy tűnt, Ron nem fog felébredni, és Hermione kezdett kétségbe esni. Ronnak segítségre volt szüksége, de nem merte _itt_ hagyni a barátját egyedül. Megvizsgálta, és úgy látta, hogy még lélegzik, túlságosan is gyorsan, és a pulzusa is túl szapora.

– Ron – próbálkozott újra, és megrázta az ájult testet. – Ébredj fel, Ron – de az utolsó szavakat már pánikban suttogta.

Remegni kezdett. Egyedül maradt a két barátjával, akik közül az egyik holtan fekszik, a másik ájultan, és most kénytelen felnőttként gondolkodni és cselekedni, de nem volt rá képes. Nem, most nem, ilyen körülmények között nem.

Érezte, hogy forró könnyek csurognak le az arcán.

– Ron, kérlek... – motyogta, aztán felnézett, és hozzátette – Harry, kérlek, valaki...

Kétségbeesetten zokogni kezdett.

Harry már meghalt. Mi van, ha most Ron is meghal?

Zokogás közben újra és újra megrázta Ront.

– Ron, Harry, kérlek – a teste vadul remegni kezdett. – Kérlek, kérlek... – Már nem látott semmit maga körül, a könnyek elöntötték a szemét, az egész világ elhomályosult körülötte. A szikrázó fáklyafény, Harry békés arca és Ron élettelen teste... hangosan sírni kezdett, és feltörtek belőle az egész nap elfojtott érzelmek. Arthur Weasley arca, amint egyszerűen csak annyit mond: „Harry halott.", Ron makacs tagadása: „Nem lehet igaz! Apa! Mondd hogy csak..." A szülei döbbent arca, a Weasley család ideges pillantásai (úgy tűnt, titkolnak valamit, amit neki nem mondtak el). És az útjuk a Roxfortba, a rövid beszélgetés az igazgatóval... Mintha mindez valaki mással történt volna, és ő csak kívülről nézte volna az egészet... mostanáig.

Szeretett volna az anyjához rohanni, hogy kisírja magát, de a szülei elmentek, hogy elhozzák a Dursley családot a temetésre... és most tennie kellene valamit az ájult Ronnal... Ez már túlságosan sok volt neki.

És Harry valóban halott. Ez most már kétségtelen.

Csak térdelt ott Ron mellett, fejét lehajtva, és rázta a zokogás.

Hirtelen egy gyengéd kezet érzett a vállán.

– Miss Granger? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang. – Mi történt?

– Ron... elájult... – próbálta kipréselni a szavakat az összeszorult torkán, de nagyon nehéz volt. Alig kapott levegőt. A hangja rekedt volt, és érezte, hogy a nyelve nem hajlandó megformálni a hangokat.

Az ismerős hang gazdája felemelte Ron testét, és kivitte a szobából, de ő mégsem volt képes felkelni, csak térdelt ott, rémülten meredve maga elé. Hallotta az előző hangot, amint halkan suttog valamit Madam Pomfrey-val. Aztán megint az a gyengéd kéz.

– Miss Granger... jobb lenne, ha felállna, és elmenne lefeküdni... Holnapra erősnek kell lennie.

Ezeket a szavakat hallva még erősebben kezdett remegni. Holnap – holnap valami visszafordíthatatlan történik: valami örökre véget ér, és ezután már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint azelőtt.

– Anya... – motyogta sírva. Hirtelen szerette volna, ha itt van az anyja, hogy odabújhasson hozzá, mint régen, mikor még kisgyerek volt... De anyja elhagyta élete legnehezebb pillanatában. Ahogy ezek a gondolatok elérték, még erősebben kezdett sírni, és ő is a földre zuhant, mint Ron, csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy ő magánál volt, fájdalmasan tudatában mindennek, bárhogyan is erőlködött, hogy elveszítse az eszméletét.

Akkor őt is felemelte valaki, mint ahogy korábban Ront, és kivitték abból a szörnyű szobából, amit soha többé nem akart látni. Az arcát az őt cipelő férfi vállába temette, értelmetlen szavakat, mondatokat motyogva. És aztán lefektették egy ágyra, és valaki betakargatta. Hangtalanul sírt tovább.

– Szükségem lesz az álomitalra, Poppy – mondta az ismerős hang.

– Egy pillanat, Perselus – sóhajtotta Poppy Pomfrey. – Már majdnem sikerült stabilizálnom a fiatal Weasley állapotát.

– Sokkban volt?

– Igen, túl gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt. Valójában nem is lett volna szabad eljönnie ide a hullaházba az éjszaka kellős közepén...

– Harry a legjobb barátja volt. Látni akarta őt még egyszer utoljára, Poppy – válaszolta a professzor szokatlanul barátságos hangon, és megtörölte Hermione arcát egy zsebkendővel.

– Még szerencse, hogy maga is éppen itt volt...

– Igen... – ez már csak suttogás volt.

– És Miss Granger? Vele mi a baj? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey.

– Azt hiszem, ő is sokkban van, bár neki sikerült eszméleténél maradnia. Jobban érzi már magát, Granger kisasszony?

Hermione csak bólintott, és hitetlenkedve bámult a professzorra. Annyira nem vallott Pitonra ez a viselkedés... Furcsa... De alighogy sikerült összeszednie magát annyira, hogy megszólalhasson, a professzor felé fordult.

– Tanár úr, ön miért jött a hullaházba ma éjjel? – a kérdést alig lehetett hallani, de Piton mégis tökéletesen értette. A lányra fordította pillantását, és furcsa, távoli hangon mondta:

– Ugyanazért, mint Ronald Weasley. Én is el akartam búcsúzni Harrytől...

Harry... Piton már másodszor mondta ki Harry nevét... És milyen szomorú... vajon azért viselkedik ilyen szokatlanul, mert annyira megrázta Harry halála? Dumbledore azt mondta, két hétig egy cellában voltak... Talán a fagyos bájital professzornak is vannak érzései, mint mindenki másnak...

Néhány perc múlva Piton átnyújtott neki egy üvegcse főzetet. Hermione engedelmesen kiitta, és hátradőlt az ágyon. De mielőtt még álomba zuhant volna, halkan ezt motyogta:

– Köszönöm, tanár úr...

Piton szomorúan elmosolyodott, és végigsimított a lány hosszú haján.

– Szívesen. Jó éjszakát.

* * *

A Minisztérium próbálkozása, hogy a muglik előtt titokban tartsák az eseményt, teljesen hatástalannak bizonyult. A híres Harry Potter halála megrázta az egész varázslóvilágot, és nem csak Angliában. És míg a Kviddics Világkupa idején volt elég idő, hogy elrendezzék a terepet a rengeteg érkező számára, most erre nem volt lehetőségük. Az emberek már a temetés előtti nap szállingózni kezdtek, teljesen elfoglalták Roxmortsot és még a környező mugli városokat és falvakat is. A Roxfortba viszont csak a diákokat, és azok családját engedték be.

Minden teljesen más, mint a testvére temetésén, gondolta Piton. Akkor csak pár ember volt jelen: a tanárok, néhány iskolatárs, néhány más barátjuk – és az összetört, gyászoló Lily Evans, akit a holtsápadt James Potter kísért, senki más.

Quietus csendben született, csendben élt és csendben is halt meg. És ez soha nem zavarta: Quietus szerette a csendet.

Csakúgy, mint Harry. De a fiú mindig kénytelen volt a nyilvánosság bámuló szeme előtt élni az életét (most Piton kezdte megérteni, hogy miért döntött úgy Dumbledore, hogy a Dursleyéknél helyezi el), mindenki a sebhelye után ítélte meg, nem pedig az anyja önfeláldozása után... És soha nem vágyott semmi másra, mint egy nyugodt, csendes helyre, ahova visszatérhet, ahova tartozik, ahol elfogadják és ahol szeretik.

Késő.

Piton a hullaházban ült Harry mellett, és már csak néhány percük maradt... És akkor mindennek vége...

– Perselus, egy pillanatra, kérlek – hallotta hirtelen Dumbledore hangját.

Fenébe! Ne most!

– Mit akar, Albus? – a hangja élesebb volt a kelleténél. Legbelül rémületet érzett a közelgő eseményekre gondolva. – Miért nem hagyhat még magamra, csak egy...

– Harry családja van itt. Beszélni akarnak magával...

Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. CSALÁD? Dursleyék? Nevetséges. Talpra ugrott, és fenyegetően kiviharzott a hullaházból. A Dursley család. Az a család, amelyik pokollá tette Harry életét, sokkal inkább, mint ő maga a bájital órákon.

De abban a pillanatban, hogy meglátta Petunia Dursleyt, döbbenten megállt.

– Maga? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– MAGA! – kiáltott fel a nő.

Vernon hirtelen nagyon elsápadt, és Dudley, látva az apja szokatlan viselkedését és a magas, félelmetes férfit, megpróbált elbújni a háta mögött. Sikertelenül.

Piton karba fonta a kezét.

– Igen, én vagyok – mordult fel hidegen.

– Maguk ismerik egymást? – lepődött meg Dumbledore. – Honnan?

– Ez a... férfi az egyike volt azoknak, akik megtámadták a családomat – bökött a fejével Petunia a fenyegető alak felé.

– Én nem a támadójuk voltam. Megmentettem a testvére életét – válaszolta a professzor dühösen.

– Hogyne – váltott vörösre Petunia arca. – És ott hagyott három halott férfit, és a nővérem halálra ijedt maga miatt! Miért lett volna annyira megrémülve, ha maga MEGMENTETTE volna? Talán meg akart halni, nem?

Piton haragosan nézett rá.

– Az, hogy mitől volt rossz kedve, nem magára tartozik...

– Maga a fő oka annak, amiért gyűlölöm a maguk... fajtáját – vágott vissza dühösen a nő. – A maga fajtája gyilkolta meg a szüleimet. És maga is köztük volt. Gyilkos.

– Önvédelemből öltem meg az a hármat... – kezdte Piton, de megint félbeszakították.

– Szóval, maga ÖLTE meg őket! Nem is csoda, hogy Lily nem akarta többet látni magukat... Igazán kár hogy... az a James Potter mégis magával vitte, és nem is csoda, hogy a végén meghalt!

– Hogy merészeli... – csattant fel a professzor, de Petunia már megint félbeszakította.

– A fiú halála is a maguk lelkén szárad! Ha békén hagyták volna, még életben lenne...

– Igen! Életben lenne, még most is a gardróbba zárva, megvetve és elutasítva!

– Talán igaza van, de akkor is ÉLNE, nem úgy, mint az én hülye nővérem, és az a beképzelt férje!

– A _létezés _és az _élet _nem ugyanaz – mordult fel Piton, és dühösen meredt rájuk. Kezdett kijönni a sodrából. Már készült, hogy folytassa, de Dumbledore megragadta a karját.

– Perselus, Mrs. Dursley, kérem... Nem ez a legmegfelelőbb hely, hogy elintézzük ezt, és nem is ez a legmegfelelőbb módja a dolognak – a kollégája felé fordult. – Mindannyian követtünk el hibákat és bűnöket Harry ellen. Egyikünknek sincs joga, hogy ítélkezzen a másik hibái, tettei felett...

Dumbledore hangja lágy volt, mégis erősen szíven ütötte a professzort. A saját hibáira emlékeztette, arra, ahogy ő kezelte a fiút, a saját viselkedésére. Nyelt egyet, és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, Albus. Nem kellett volna kiabálnom...

Láthatólag Mrs. Dursley is kezdett megnyugodni, és megrántotta a vállát.

– Magunkkal hoztuk a... dolgait – bökte ki végül, hangjában némi undorral. – Nekünk nincs szükségünk rájuk.

– Köszönöm – bólintott udvariasan az igazgató. – És Harry bankszámlájával kapcsolatban: befagyaszttattam a Gringotts-beli számláit.

Mikor Dumbledore Pitonra nézett, az csak megrántotta a vállát.

– Mit akar tőlem, Albus? Nekem nem kell az ő pénze...

Nagy meglepetésére Mr. Dursley ugyanezt motyogta a bajsza alatt.

– Jól van akkor – sóhajtott fel végül Dumbledore. – Addig úgy marad, amíg másként nem döntünk róla...

* * *

Valami fojtogatta, mikor a kicsi és törékeny testet a koporsóba tették. Sírni akart, üvölteni a fájdalomtól, szerette volna visszakapni őt... Remegett a keze, a lába tántorgott alatta, ahogy ment Harry után, hogy elkísérje utolsó útjára... Látta, hogy a fiatal Weasley és a Granger lány mellette mennek, de nem érdekelte. Nem vette észre a Weasley család gyűlölködő pillantásait, Hermione hálás nézését, csak tette egyik lábát a másik elé, érezve maga mellett Dumbledore csendes, támogatást nyújtó alakját.

Köd.

Fájdalom.

FÁJDALOM! Izzó fehér, mintha felforrósított vasrudat böktek volna a mellkasába. Minden fájt, jobban, mint ahogy a fizikai fájdalom képes, jobban, mint a tízszeres Cruciatus, jobban, mint bármi, amit eddig érzett.

De csak ment tovább... Mintha halott lenne... Nem volt már halálra ítélve, de éppen úgy érezte magát. Az élete nem több mint lassú kínlódás, amíg csak véget nem ér. Életre ítélték. Milyen... undorító.

Újra meg újra megrázta a fejét.

És a sír... Potterék sírja: ugyanaz a hely, ahol az öreg Potterékat eltemették, és később Jamest és Lilyt, aki valójában Quietus szeretője volt... És most Harry PITONT is melléjük temetik el... De Potterék megérdemlik.

A fenébe is, megérdemlik!

De... Quietus is megérdemelné... Megérdemelné, hogy a fiát őmellé temessék el.

De Piton nem volt képes kinyitni a száját, hogy tiltakozzon.

Nem. Harry James Potter fiának tartotta magát, csak néhány órával a halála előtt tudta meg az igazságot Quietusról és Lily Evansről... Igen, Potterék sírja lesz a legmegfelelőbb hely számára.

Egyszerre érezte magát bűnösnek és elárultnak. Kinek a hibája ez az egész?

Aztán az egész műsor... Dumbledore halotti beszéde, a miniszter hosszú és unalmas szónoklata... Aztán a koporsót leengedték a gödörbe, és az első rögök kopogni kezdtek a tetején... Kénytelen volt az igazgatónak támaszkodni, nem akart az egész varázslóvilág szeme láttára összeesni. De bármilyen titokban is tette, látta, hogy Black észrevette.

A nyamvadt animágus a sír másik felén állt (százfűléfőzettel elváltoztatva), Fletcherre támaszkodva, és semmivel sem nézett ki jobban nála.

A Granger lány rázkódott az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól, a Weasley kölyök viszont úgy látszott, még mindig dermedt a korábbi sokktól. Piton remélte, hogy nem ájul el megint.

Piton egész idő alatt egyetlen hangot se hallott, teljesen süket volt mindenre, de a koporsóra hulló rögök éles hangja a fülébe hasított, és még több fájdalmat okozott, ha ez ugyan egyáltalán lehetséges...

Mikor a föld végre befedte a koporsót, és a vendégek kezdtek elszállingózni, Piton otthagyta az igazgatót.

Mindenkit otthagyott. A vágy, hogy meglátogassa testvére elhagyatott sírját minden más gondolatot elnyomott. Úgyhogy csak ment.

A sír annyira egyedül állt ott... Annyira elhagyatott volt.. Piton elszégyellte magát. Csak ritkán látogatta, évente egyszer, minden december másodikán, hogy emlékezzen, hogy megerősítse az elhatározását, hogy harcolni fog a Sötét Oldal ellen... Szüksége volt rá, szüksége volt erre a megerősítésre magányos életében. Ez adott neki erőt, hogy talpon maradjon, bárhogyan is gyűlölte az életet.

A földre zuhant, és hálás volt, hogy senki se látja.

Csak feküdt ott hason, végtelen órákig, karjával takarva az arcát, küszködve, hogy sírhasson végre, hogy megkönnyebbülhessen, de nem tudott sírni...

MIÉRT?

– Quietus, Quietus, bocsáss meg nekem, hibáztam... Az én hibám, hogy meghalt a fiad. Jobban vigyázhattam volna rá. Jobban oda kellett volna figyelnem. Jobban kellett volna őt szeretnem. Cserbenhagytam...

Újra és újra.

És nem érezte a szokásos megkönnyebbülést és megerősítést. Mintha Quietus úgy döntött volna, hogy most már valóban, örökre elhagyja. Csak a fiára várt eddig? Ujjaival a homokba markolt, a földet, a köveket kaparva az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól. EZ FÁJT!

Quietus elhagyta. Most már egyedül maradt, sokkal inkább, mint ezelőtt. Hogyan folytathatná ezután az életét? Hogyan viselhetné továbbra is szokásos álarcát (vajon valóban csak álarc volt az?) a közömbösségnek, gyűlöletnek? Nem tudott gyűlölni többé... Nem gyűlölte Voldemortot, nem gyűlölte Pettigrew-t, nem gyűlölte Dumbledore-t se, soha többé.

– Ideje visszatérnie az iskolába, Perselus... – hallotta Dumbledore csendes hangját az este sötétjéből. – Késő van. Mindenki elment már.

Az igazgató talpra segítette.

– Még Quietus is elhagyott, Albus – motyogta rekedten. – Még ő is úgy gondolja, hogy nem érdemlem meg a békét...

– Csitt, Perselus, nyugodjon meg...

– Nem tudok, Albus! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. – Egyszerűen nem megy! Egészen eddig, ahányszor meglátogattam Quietust, mindig... mindig kaptam tőle valami megerősítést, erőt, amire szükségem volt... és békét, gyenge és törékeny békét, de amit itt mégis megtalálhattam, de most...

– Túlságosan ki van merülve érzelmileg, Perselus. Meg fogja találni a békéjét, higgye el nekem...

– Hogyan hihetnék magának, Albus?

Megálltak. Az igazgató meglepett pillantást vetett a kollégájára.

– Miért gondolja, hogy nem vagyok méltó a bizalmára?

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy dühösen az öreg szemébe vágja a választ, de aztán rájött, hogy itt bárki kihallgathatja őket, úgyhogy elfordult, és megvonta a vállát.

– Elmondom, amint sikerül négyszemközt beszélnünk.

Kellemetlen csend hullott rájuk.

– Szóval tudja – sóhajtott fel Dumbledore egy idő után.

Piton csak bólintott.

– Honnan?

– Albus – mosolyodott el gúnyosan. – Két hetünk volt rá, hogy beszélgessünk. És egyszerűen... rájöttünk.

– Vagyis.. akkor EZ az oka, hogy annyira törődött vele. – Az igazgató hirtelen elszomorodott.

– Nem, Albus – a professzor szinte átszúrta a tekintetével. – Ebben nagyon téved. Még ha Harry nem is lenne az, aki, akkor is törődtem volna vele. Mert ő... ő nagyon jó gyerek volt, Albus. Jószívű, kedves, törődött másokkal. Annyira boldog voltam, mikor mondta, hogy örül, hogy rokonságban állhat velem... – Megrázta a fejét. Számít ez még valamit?

Ahogy elérték az iskola kapuját, Dumbledore megállt, és Piton szemébe nézett.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – motyogta.

– Ezzel nem tudja megváltoztatni a múltat, Albus – válaszolta Piton keserűen, és elindult a pincék felé, magára hagyva az öreget.

Alighogy elérte az ismerős, és szerencsére Black-mentes nappalit, megint teljesen összetört. Térdre hullott egy szék mellett, fejét a karjára hajtva.

Ez hát a vég.

Ez mindennek a vége.

Most mit tegyen?

Hosszú percekig térdelt ott, mikor egyszer csak egy halk kopogás törte meg a csendet.

Nem válaszolt.

Az ajtó kitárult mögötte.

Csak az igazgató lehet olyan szemtelen, hogy így rátörjön.

– Hagyjon magamra, Albus. Kérem – motyogta bele a tenyerébe.

– Én nem az igazgató úr vagyok, Perselus – hallott egy ismerős, TÚLSÁGOSAN IS ISMERŐS hangot a háta mögül.

Megborzongott.

Csodálatos! Már alvás nélkül is rémálmai vannak!

Megrázta a fejét.

– Nem.

– Perselus...

– Nem.

– Tanár úr...

Ekkor már közvetlenül maga mellől hallotta a hangot. Lassan, óvatosan felemelte a fejét a székről.

Aztán pislantott egyet.

És még egyet.

A látomás nem akart eltűnni. Mellette ott állt... nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Ott állt Harry. Élve. Vagy csak élőnek látszott?

– Mi folyik itt, Potter? Úgy döntöttél, hogy csatlakozol Hisztis Myrtle, a Véres Báró és Hóborc társaságához? Vagy _te_ csak _engem _fogsz kísérteni? – kérdezte szárazon.

– Élek, Perselus. Nem haltam meg – a fiú hangja nyugodt volt, de a szeme megtelt könnyel. – Könyörögtem Dumbledore-nak, hogy mondja el neked, de nem volt hajlandó...

– Ez nem lehet igaz... Láttam a testedet. Ott feküdtél a hullaházban a ravatalon. Beletettek egy koporsóba, és eltemettek, láttam, mindent láttam, VÉGIGNÉZTEM AZ EGÉSZET! – kiáltotta a férfi kétségbeesetten.

És akkor... Harry közelebb lépett, és letérdelt Perselus mellé.

– Élek...

Piton kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a térdeplő fiú arcát. Lassan. Óvatosan. Reménykedve.

Az ujjai szilárd anyagot éreztek.

A tenyere meleget érzett. És nedvességet: könnyeket.

Könnyek csurogtak le Harry arcán.

– Élek, tanár úr.

– Harry...

És EKKOR történt. Mintha egy fal omlott volna le körülötte: keserűségből, szomorúságból, kétségbeesésből és fájdalomból épült fal, hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy él... hogy újra él. Szorosan a fiú köré fonta a karját, magához szorította, és az elmúlt tizenöt évben először, sírni kezdett. Úgy sírt, ahogy csak a férfiak tudnak: a testét csendes zokogás rázta, a könnyei összenedvesítették a fiú haját és vállát, és csak sírt, sírt hosszú perceken keresztül...

És cserébe Harry is átölelte, nyugtatóan szorítva magához.

– Élek, Perselus. Életben vagyok.


	16. Végre hazatalálok

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: jinjang**

**És ez már TÉNYLEG az utolsó fejezet!

* * *

**

16. fejezet – Végre hazatalálok

* * *

Hosszú percekig tartott, míg Perselus megnyugodott.

– Harry...

– Üljünk le a kanapéra – sóhajtott végül Harry. – Egy kicsit kényelmetlen itt a földön... És még mindig nem érzem igazán jól magam...

– De hát hogyan tudtad túlélni...? Pettigrew a Halálos Átkot küldte rád...

– Dumbledore szerint azért sikerült, mert az életével tartozott nekem... Nem tudott megölni. Persze ezt ő nem tudta. Az igazgató úr úgy hiszi, hogy igazán meg akart ölni, de valami mégsem engedte, hogy teljes erővel küldje rám az átkot, és csak elájultam tőle.

– Azt hittem, meghaltál.

– Igen, tudom... Kértem Dumbledore-t, hogy árulja el neked, hogy élek, de nem volt hajlandó beleegyezni, és magamra hagyott. Nem is tudtam utána menni, olyan gyenge voltam, és neki sok dolga volt. Csak jött, ellátta a sebeimet, aztán már ment is. Nem volt időm beszélni vele, úgyhogy jobb, ha most megvárjuk – mondta Harry. – Nem tudom a válaszokat a kérdéseidre, és ő azt mondta, egy órán belül itt lesz.

Piton bólintott, megragadta a szék karját, és nagy nehezen felállt. Szédült, mégis Harryért nyúlt, és őt is felsegítette. Elbotorkáltak a kanapéig, és Piton szinte rázuhant. Üresnek érezte magát.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Albus ezt tette velem... – mondta, elbámulva a kandalló felé. – Nem tudom elhinni...

Harry leült mellé.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megvolt rá az oka... És talán nem is gondolta, hogy ennyire megvisel, mivel soha nem kedveltél azelőtt...

– Talán igazad van... De mégis... – Piton képtelen volt összeszedni magát.

Harry aggódva nézte az arcát. Óriási megrázkódtatás lehetett a számára. A tény, hogy Piton sírt, csak még inkább elmélyítette a gyanúját. Igen, látta már őt könnyezni, kétszer is az elmúlt két hét alatt: egyszer, mikor a Quietus halálával kapcsolatos rémálmok kínozták, és aztán mikor Avery először kínozta meg Harryt. Igen Perselus könnyezett akkor is. De nem sírt igazán.

Piton – amint sír.

Az idő képes teljesen fejükre állítani a dolgokat. Két hónapja még igazán utálta a jeges, harapós professzort. És most – az ő fájdalmát a sajátjaként érezte át. És Piton sírt, olyat tett, amit – ebben Harry biztos volt –, évek, évtizedek óta egyszer sem...

– Egyébként elég hideg van itt – borzongott meg hirtelen Harry. – UTÁLOM a pincéket...

Piton egy pillanat alatt magához tért. Előhúzta az övéből Quietus pálcáját, egy legyintéssel lángra lobbantotta a fahasábokat a kandallóban, a következővel magához hívott egy takarót, és a harmadik legyintésre gőzölgő teáscsészék jelentek meg mellettük az asztalon. A takarót szorosan Harry köré tekerte, és kezébe nyomott egy csésze forró teát.

– Sajnálom, egy kicsit... megzavarodtam – Halványan elmosolyodott. – Így már jobb?

– Határozottan – mosolygott rá vissza Harry. – És semmi baj. Én is ugyanilyen szétszórt lennék ebben a helyzetben.

– De te gyerek vagy, nekem meg felnőttnek kellene lennem – a férfi zavartan becsukta a szemét. – Nem akartalak idegesíteni az érzéseimmel...

– Perselus, az elmúlt napok egyszerűen túl nehezek voltak. Ezért nem kell zavarban lenned.

Piton bólintott, és Harry elképedt a szigorú professzor engedelmes viselkedésétől.

– És izé... hogy vagy? A sebek... – sóhajtotta végül Piton. Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy zavarba jöjjön.

– Némelyik még mindig fáj... Leginkább azok a mélyebbek a... lábamon és a combomon. – Nagyot nyelt.

– Azok a vágások csontig hatoltak, Harry. Még egy darabig fájni is fognak...

– Az igazgató ugyanezt mondta, mikor begyógyította őket.

– És Fawkes...?

– Nincs itt. Nem tudom, hol van, de nem láttam. Egyébként is, a sebeim már félig begyógyultak, mikor ideértem, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ő ilyen zúzódásokat is gyógyít.

– Értem... De azt hiszem, azokkal a borotvavágásokkal még sok bajod lesz.

– Micsoda? – Harry rémültnek látszott. – Mit értesz a „sok bajon"?

– Hát... Remélem, nincs igazam, de bizonyos helyzetekben fájdalmat okozhatnak... komoly fájdalmat. Olyan helyzetekben, mint az volt.

Harry megint megborzongott, és hirtelen hányingert érzett. Erőlködnie kellett, hogy ne kezdjen öklendezni.

Mikor Piton észrevette, milyen hatással vannak a fiúra a szavai, elsápadt, és gyorsan hozzátette. – De könnyen lehet, hogy tévedek. Nincs semmi konkrét tapasztalatom ilyen sebesülésekkel.

– És mi van a maga sebeivel? – kérdezte Harry.

– Határozottan jobban vannak. Poppynak eltartott egy darabig, míg rendbe hozta a kezemet...

Harry bólintott. Pár percig csendben ültek.

– Örülök, hogy sikerült túlélnünk azt az egészet – szólalt meg Harry. – Soha nem hittem volna. Teljesen bizonyos voltam benne, hogy meg fogunk halni... De most... Nem is tudom elmondani, mit érzek... mintha kaptam volna egy másik esélyt az életre, hogy mindent újrakezdhessek.

– Neked nincs szükséged második esélyre. Nekem van. És meg is kaptam.

– Ó, már megint ez a jól ismert szónoklat arról, ki mit érdemel meg? – Harry oldalba bökte Pitont, és elvigyorodott. Piton visszavigyorgott.

– Jól van, jól van, nem folytatom...

– Hála istennek. Igazán unalmasak azok a hosszú önostorozó beszédek...

– Potter!

– Piton!

– Micsoda?

– Nem vagyok Potter, már nem emlékszik, nagybácsikám? És ha jól emlékszem, Harry Pottert néhány órája eltemették...

Pitonnak a temetés említésére elsötétült az arca, és az elméjét elöntötték az előző napok eseményei. Észre sem vette, hogy már megint remegni kezdett, csak amikor Harry mozdulatai kizökkentették a kábulatból. A fiú letette az üres csészét az asztalra, a takarót mindkettőjük köré tekerte, mint ahogy a cellában is tették, és köré fonta a karját.

– Túléltük, Perselus. Vége. Élek. Te is élsz – addig ismételgette ezeket a mondatokat, míg Piton remegése alábbhagyott, és a férfi kezdett megnyugodni.

– Azt hiszem, egyszerűen... túl sok volt nekem – motyogta végül a professzor. Harryre emelte a szemét. – Tényleg azt hittem, hogy meghaltál, Harry. El se tudod képzelni, mit éreztem... Én... láttalak meghalni. És az... szörnyű volt. Én is meg akartam halni... Az én hibám volt...

– Egyáltalán nem a te hibád volt. Egyáltalán nem.

– Hátrahagytalak.

– De túléltem. A te segítségeddel. Te hoztál vissza a Roxfortba.

– Annyira Quietus halálára emlékeztetett az egész... – suttogta Piton.

– De én élek.

– De meghalhattál volna.

– De nem haltam meg – mondta Harry éles hangon. – Kérlek. Nem tudnád ezt abbahagyni? Megmentetted az életemet. Nélküled már első este megöltek volna, vagy később a kínzások alatt. Nélküled feladtam volna a méltóságomat, és még ha valahogy túl is éltem volna a kínzásokat, még mindig otthontalan lennék... – az utolsó szavakat már nagyon halkan mondta. És valami más is érződött a hangján. Remény? Félelem?

Piton kiszabadította az egyik karját Harry öleléséből, és a fiú válla köré fonta.

– Nem bántam meg, amit ígértem neked, Harry... – kezdte, de hirtelen hangos kopogás szakította félbe. – Biztos az igazgató. Jöjjön be – vicsorogta az ajtó felé.

Ha pillantással ölni lehetett volna, az igazgató holtan esett volna össze a küszöbön. Piton arca még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, és Harrynek úgy tűnt, még soha nem látta ilyen dühösnek, különösen nem Dumbledore-ra. De meg tudta érteni. Az elmúlt két nap még Harry számára is nehéz volt, és bár tudta, hogy mindketten túlélték a szörnyű kalandot, hiányzott neki Perselus társasága. Egyedül kellett maradnia az igazgató sötét szobájában egész éjjel, míg az elmúlt napok képei és emlékei üldözték, megrémült minden árnyéktól és hirtelen hangtól, még aludni sem tudott igazán. A szoba kényelmes volt, s bár az igazgató igazán értett a gyógyításhoz, de nem volt ideje Harryvel maradni, és hiányzott neki egy felnőtt társasága, aki átsegíthette volna ezen a helyzeten... És ha emellett még azzal a ténnyel is szembe kellett volna néznie, hogy Perselus meghalt, biztos, hogy megőrült volna. Harry megborzongott, és egy pillanatra szorosabbra vonta az ölelését, mielőtt elengedte a férfit.

Dumbledore úgy tűnt, kerüli a professzor gyilkos pillantását. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapéval szembeni széken, majd az előtte közös takaró alatt ülő párosra nézett, látta, ahogy Piton karjával még mindig átkarolva tartja Harry vállát, és elmosolyodott.

Harry valahogy megnyugodott az igazgató mosolyától, Piton viszont éppen ellenkezőleg, még dühösebbé vált.

– Remélem élvezte! – csattant fel, és megpróbálta karba fonni a kezét maga előtt, de Harry vállában megakadt, úgyhogy csak bámult az igazgatóra a leggyilkosabb halálfalói nézésével.

Dumbledore nem ijedt meg a jelenettől. De a mosolya lehervadt.

– Nem élveztem, Perselus. Egyetlen pillanatra sem. De szükséges volt. Sajnálom. – Az arca halálosan komollyá vált.

– Nem az elmúlt néhány napra gondolok, Albus – Piton hangja hideg volt és éles. – És mi van az elmúlt néhány évvel? Az elmúlt tizenöt évvel? Jó vicc volt, ugye?

Harry egy pillanatra biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore is dühbe gurul, de az öreg valahogy mégis nyugodt maradt, és csak... szomorúnak látszott.

– Azt hiszem, tartozik nekünk egy magyarázattal – folytatta a professzor. – Nem a tényekről. Azokat valahogy sikerült kitalálnunk. Inkább az érdekelne, miért tartotta mindezt titokban.

Az egész beszélgetés kezdett annyira kényelmetlenné válni, hogy Harry legszívesebben valahol máshol lett volna. Igen, ő is kíváncsi volt, de a beszélgetés hangvétele annyira jeges lett... a korábbi bájitaltan órákra emlékeztette, vagy az első napjukra a Rémálom Kúriában. Nem tetszett neki ez az érzés.

– Nem az én döntésem volt, Perselus – sóhajtott mélyet az igazgató. – Egyáltalán nem. Nem értettem egyet vele, de a helyzetem ebben az esetben leginkább a tiédre hasonlított...

– Éspedig? – a fagyosság nem tűnt el Piton hangjából.

– Kényszerítettek, hogy megesküdjek, hogy titokban tartom.

Piton arcán a megértés apró jele futott át.

– Lily? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Dumbledore csak bólintott.

– Igazán megkönnyebbültem, amikor ma elmondta, hogy sikerült megfejtenie ezt a rejtélyt – Harry megdöbbent az igazgató arcán tisztán látható haragtól. – Nem tudom, hogy mondtam volna el, ha nem jött volna rá magától, anélkül, hogy megszegjem az eskümet... De szerencsére megúsztam.

– Jól van, Albus, hallhatnánk akkor az egész történetet? – dőlt hátra Piton a kanapén. Harry fellélegzett, ahogy a feszültség csökkenni kezdett.

– Természetesen – bólintott Dumbledore. – Ahogy már mondta is, Perselus, joga van tudni... Lássuk csak... Az egész a testvére ötödik évében kezdődött. Ő és Lily mindig barátok voltak, de próbálták titokban tartani a barátságukat. Quietus félt attól, hogy mit szólna maga, és a szülei, és nem akarta veszélybe sodorni Lilyt. De ahogy közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, szükségük volt egy tervre, hogy találkozhassanak anélkül, hogy gyanút keltenének. Akkora James már Quietus egyik legjobb barátja volt, és bár Siriusnak és Peternek nem tetszett ez a barátság, mégis elfogadták, mert... akkoriban ők is mással voltak elfoglalva... – az igazgató halványan elmosolyodott. – Black egy hollóhátas lánnyal járt, Peter pedig azon kínlódott, hogy minél több RAVASZ-t tudjon szerezni, mert a Minisztériumban szeretett volna dolgozni. Ez az év a maga utolsó éve volt, Perselus. Azt hiszem, semmit sem vett észre, tekintve, hogy megvolt a saját problémája.

Piton nem tűnt boldognak ettől a megjegyzéstől.

– Igen, akkoriban készültem arra, hogy csatlakozzam Voldemorthoz – mordult fel sötéten.

Az igazgató arca keserű kifejezést öltött.

– Én Anne Black-re gondoltam, Perselus.

– Akkoriban már nem sokat gondoltam rá. – Az önutálat tisztán érződött Piton hangján. Harry oldalba bökte.

– Hé, ne kezdd már megint... – morogta oda neki, és az igazgató halványan elmosolyodott. Harry egy pillanatra zavarba jött, de aztán visszamosolygott. – Folytatná a történetet, professzor, kérem?

– Szóval... James és Lily eljátszották, hogy egymással járnak, hogy Lily Potteréknél tölthesse a hétvégéket és a szüneteket, főleg miután James levizsgázott, és így Quietus és Lily ott találkozhattak, anélkül, hogy gyanút keltettek volna... – az igazgató hangja távolivá vált. – Ez borzasztóan nehéz lehetett James számára, mert ő is szerelmes volt a lányba. De azt hiszem, ezt soha nem mondta el neki – tette hozzá halkan.

– De mikor összeházasodtak, biztos elmondta neki... – Harry könyörögve nézett az öregre. Már a gondolata, hogy az apja... nem, nem az apja, vagyis igen, a férfi, aki bizonyos tekintetben mégis az apja volt, ahogy Perselus néhány napja kifejtette, vagyis James Potter úgy élt együtt az anyjával, hogy az érzéseit soha nem viszonozták... Érezte, hogy elszorul a torka.

– Nem tudom, mi történt a házasságuk ideje alatt, de nem hiszem, hogy... közel lettek volna egymáshoz, olyan értelemben, ahogy gondolod, Harry. James tisztelte az anyádat, és mindent megtett, hogy megnyugtassa Quietus halála után.

– Nagyon nehéz lehetett neki... – suttogta a fiú, még mindig az előző gondolat hatása alatt.

Piton bólintott.

– Soha nem hittem volna, hogy James ilyen... nemes lelkű volt – ismerte be.

– Mint ahogy az apja és az anyja is – Dumbledore arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. – Túlságosan is jók voltak... és teljesen önzetlenek, és mások védelmében haltak meg. Mindegyikük. De ez már egy másik történet. Ahogy már tudja is, mikor Quietus meghalt, Lily már tudta, hogy terhes a testvére fiával. És csak két nappal Quietus halála után történt, hogy maga megmentette az életét.

– Csak két nap lett volna? Nekem sokkal többnek tűnt... – motyogta Piton. – De végül is lehet, hogy igaza van. Mikor megmentettem, ő még nem is tudta... Én mondtam el neki... de a temetésen ott volt.

– Igen. A temetés után sok időt töltött Quietus sírjánál. Egy ilyen alkalommal találtam rá, és beszéltem vele. Tél volt, és félig átfagyott, mert órák hosszat ült ott, miután észrevette, hogy maga soha nem látogatja a sírt. Ettől nagyon megkönnyebbült, mert nem akart magával találkozni. Felvittem az irodámba, és ő elmondta nekem, hogy terhes a maga testvérétől. Teljesen kétségbe volt esve. Nem voltak összeházasodva, és a szeretője meghalt. Megrémült a gondolatra, hogy mindenki kineveti és megalázza, amiért házasságon kívül fog világra hozni egy gyereket... Azt hiszem, a fő oka, amiért úgy döntött, hogy megtartja a gyereket, téged, Harry, az volt, hogy nagyon szerette az apádat, és te maradtál az egyetlen, ami rá emlékeztette.

Először azóta, hogy megtudta az igazságot, Harry bizonytalan melegséget érzett. Ez olyan... jó volt és szomorú is egyszerre.

„_Az apádat_" – Dumbledore olyan magától értetődően és természetesen mondta ezt, hogy ez megmozdított benne valamit, valami olyan érzést, hogy tartozik valahova.

„_Az apádat." „Szerette az apádat."_ – Quietust, nem Jamest. Harry szorosan lehunyta a szemét. Úgy érezte, a szoba forog körülötte.

„_Az apádat."_ – A halott apját. Miért kell mindennek éppen vele megtörténnie? Napokkal ezelőtt, mikor Perselus és ő rájöttek, valahogyan sikerült elfogadnia ezt a tényt. De akkor az egész inkább csak azt jelentette, hogy ő és Perselus rokonok. Tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy rokonságban áll Perselussal, de valahogy nem bírta felfogni, hogy Quietus az apja. Ez hihetetlennek tűnt. Távolinak. De Dumbledore természetes szavai szíven találták. Vagyis biztos. Quietus. A férfi, akiről ezelőtt még csak nem is hallott.

– És megtiltotta, hogy elmondja nekem az igazságot, ugye? – Piton hirtelen halálosan fáradtnak tűnt. – Azt hitte, hogy gyűlöltem Quietust... mert soha nem látogattam a sírját...

– Talán ez volt az egyik oka, nem tudom, ezt soha nem említette.

– Akkor mi baja volt velem? – sóhajtotta a professzor.

– Tudta, hogy maga halálfaló. Quietus elmondta neki. És nem hitt nekem, mikor bizonygattam, hogy átállt hozzánk. Látta, ahogy megölte azt a három kölyköt, és teljesen megrémült. Azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy bármilyen hatással legyen Harryre. Félt, hogy a Sötét Oldalra sodorná, vagy kényszerítené, hogy Voldemort mellé álljon.

– Még akkor se kényszerítettem volna, ha halálfaló lettem volna! – Piton arca hamuszínűre váltott. – Hiszen Quietust se próbáltam rávenni, soha. Soha!

– Tudom, Perselus. De ő mégis gyanakodott. És azt hiszem, erősen tarthatott a Piton családtól is...

– Nem is csoda... – morogta a professzor sötéten. – De maga, Albus, az ő halála után igazán elmondhatta volna...

– Maga akkor az Azkabanban volt, Perselus. Másrészt viszont nem törhettem meg az eskümet. És azt sem akartam, hogy Harry túlságosan el legyen kényeztetve...

A két felnőtt csak ekkor vette észre, hogy valami baj van Harryvel. Nem vett részt a beszélgetésükben, csak ült a kanapén, az arca sápadt volt, a szeme csukva, és könnyezett.

– Mi a baj, Harry? – kérdezte Piton aggódóan.

Harry a könnyeivel küszködött, hogy válaszolni tudjon.

– Ez olyan szörnyű... Soha nem ismertem... Soha nem is hallottam róla. És nem is hasonlítok rá. És ő az apám, aki még a születésem előtt meghalt – megrázta a fejét. – És maguk olyan... természetesen beszélnek róla, mintha... mintha... – igazán dühös volt magára, hogy így elgyengült, de egyszerűen nem volt képes befejezni a mondatot. A könnyek fojtogatták, és beleharapott az alsó ajkába, hogy ne sírjon fel hangosan.

Piton hirtelen felállt.

– Egy pillanat – mondta, és kilépett a szobából. Szerencsére Dumbledore csendben maradt, és Harrynek sikerült megnyugodnia egy kicsit, mire Piton visszatért, kezében egy dobozzal. Leült a fiú mellé, és az ölébe ejtette a dobozt.

Harry kérdően felnézett rá.

– Fényképek... – sóhajtotta Piton.

Teljes csend volt, mikor Harry remegő kézzel kinyitotta a dobozt. Már megint fényképek, csak fényképek, semmi más. RENGETEG fényképe volt már... de nem voltak ÉLŐ szülei. Csak képek és emlékek. És most egy újabb emlék jön a többi mellé...

Élete végére teljesen el fogják borítani a fényképalbumok, amik tele lesznek képekkel a férfiakról és nőkről, akiket soha nem ismert, gondolta gúnyosan.

Aztán meglátta _őt_. Perselus mellett állt: magas, jóképű fiú, bár nem olyan magas, mint a bátyja. Igazán hasonlított a professzorra, leszámítva annak örökös gúnyos vigyorát. Csak állt ott, és szégyenlősen mosolygott, de a szeme ugyanúgy csillogott, mint Dumbledore-nak, szikrák táncoltak benne és... igen. Erő vette körül, tagadhatatlan erő, mint az igazgatót. Az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy Dumbledore ereje nem volt ennyire nyilvánvaló, csak néhány esetben, mint például két hónapja, mikor elkábította Barty Kuport. Az apja viszont egyáltalán nem volt mérges vagy izgatott. Nyugodtnak látszott, kiegyensúlyozottnak, igazán _szégyenlősnek_, de mégis erő sugárzott belőle.

Harry hirtelen kíváncsi lett, hogy vajon csak ő vette-e észre ezt a tulajdonságát. Anélkül, hogy felemelte volna a képről a pillantását, csendesen megkérdezte.

– Mindig ilyen erősnek látszott?

Hallotta, hogy Piton csodálkozva megmoccan mellette, és szemben a széken Dumbledore nyel egyet.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Perselus, míg Dumbledore azt mondta:

– Nem csak _látszott_, Harry. Az is volt. Erős volt... talán még nálam is erősebb.

Pitonnak leesett az álla erre a csendes megjegyzésre, de Harry nem nézett fel. Inkább a kezébe vett egy másik fényképet. Perselus és Quietus megint. A tó partján nevettek valamin, a háttérben láthatta a Roxfort kastélyát. Perselus biztosan nem vette észre, hogy valaki fényképezi őket... Ezen a képen valóban ikreknek néztek ki.

Aztán egy másik: Quietus és egy ismeretlen férfi állnak egymással szemben, pálcával a kezükben: a szokásos párbajozó testtartás. Ahogy Harry rájuk nézett, leengedték a pálcát, rámosolyogtak, és integettek neki.

A férfi valahogy ismerősnek tűnt. Néhány vonása...

– Harold Potter – hallotta Piton hangját. – Nem tudom, mikor készült ez a fénykép. Quietus holmija között találtam a halála után... mint a fényképek többségét.

Néhány perc csend után Dumbledore az előtte ülő két alakra nézett.

– Azt hiszem, ideje, hogy együnk egy könnyű vacsorát – mondta, és egy könnyed pálcasuhintással a kávézóasztalra varázsolta az ételt, a tea mellé. Az igazgató a csészéket is megtöltötte, és egyiket a kezébe vette.

Harry nem érezte magát éhesnek, úgyhogy a helyén maradt, és folytatta a fényképek átlapozását, Piton viszont előrehajolt, és maga elé húzott egy tányért. Mikor látta, hogy Harry nem mozdul, a tányért a fiúnak adta.

– Muszáj enned valamit, Harry.

– Nem vagyok éhes – vonta meg a vállát Harry, egy másik képet szemlélve. James és Harold Potter, Lily Evans és Quietus ültek egy nagy mahagóni asztal mellett. Olyan nyilvánvaló volt... Az anyja és Quietus mindjárt egymás mellett, míg James velük szemben ült, furcsán mosolyogva. Szomorúan? Harry felsóhajtott. Közben hallotta, hogy Piton morog valamit.

– Nem kérdeztem, hogy éhes vagy-e vagy sem. Muszáj enned, legalább egy keveset. Ha meg akarsz gyógyulni, szükséged van energiára. Enned kell.

– Jól van – adta meg magát Harry, még mindig a képet nézve. A tányért az ölébe vette, és rágcsálni kezdett, közben pedig elővett egy másik képet. – Utálom a mágikus fényképeket... – motyogta egy idő után. – Majdhogynem elhiszi az ember, hogy a rajtuk levő emberek még mindig élnek: rád néznek, integetnek, mintha még mindig tudnának érezni, szeretni... de nem tudnak. Nem tudják, mit érzel, nem tudják, mire vágysz. Halottak. Csak úgy tesznek, mintha léteznének, élnének. És ha leteszed őket, megint egyedül vagy...

Perselus hirtelen elhatározással kivette a tányért Harry kezéből, és letérdelt elé, hogy szemük egy vonalba kerüljön. Harry felemelte a pillantását a képről, és Piton szemébe nézett.

– Harry... túl késő már ezeken a dolgokon töprengeni. Igen, halottak, és igen, a fényképeik nem lesznek képesek szeretni téged. Ezek csak képek, a múlt emlékei. De nem vagy egyedül. Emlékszel még, mit ígértem neked?

– Igen, Perselus – a fiú hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. – Azt mondtad, hogy te leszel a családom...

– ...és halálosan komolyan gondoltam, ahogy most is – tette hozzá Perselus tisztán, mintha kisgyerekhez beszélne.

– De az AKKOR volt... a fogságban. Egyikünk se hitte komolyan, hogy túléljük...

– Számít ez valamit? Ahogy már mondtam is, komolyan gondoltam. Most is. Csak az a kérdés, te hogyan döntesz.

Harry nem tudott válaszolni. Csak ült ott, szemben Perselussal, és a szeme hitetlenkedve tágra nyílt.

– Mit tegyek még, Harry? – rázta meg a fejét kétségbeesetten Piton. – Mit kell még tennem, hogy meggyőzzelek, hogy én IGAZÁN szeretném, ha megoszthatnám veled az otthonomat, hogy elhidd: nem csak a te érdekedben tettem ezt az ajánlatot, hanem magam miatt is. Ez nem szívesség, nem teher, nem kötelesség. Igazán szeretném. Érted?

– De nem kell, hogy... csak mert a testvéred fia vagyok... – suttogta Harry halkan.

– NEM! – kiáltott fel türelmét vesztve Piton. Most már igazán dühösnek tűnt. – Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán, vagy ugyanaz a bolond gyerek vagy, akinek mindig is képzeltelek? Nem Quietusról van szó. Ha jól emlékszem, ezt napokkal azelőtt ajánlottam fel neked, hogy megtudtuk, hogy a testvérem az apád volt.

– Igen, de azt hittem...

– Rosszul hitted – sóhajtott fel. – Esküszöm, egyszerűbb meggyőzni egy vonakodó lányt, mint téged... – elmosolyodott, de aztán megint komollyá vált. – Szóval mi a válaszod? Akarsz velem élni?

Harry egy szót sem volt képes kinyögni, úgyhogy csak bólintott.

– Na végre – nagy nehezen felállt, és visszaült a fiú mellé. – Néha egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy kicsit tényleg hülye vagy... – oldalba bökte Harryt, aki erre szégyenlősen visszamosolygott.

– Talán igazad is van...

– Uraim, úgy látom, nem lesz semmi komoly probléma a tervemmel – szólalt meg hirtelen Dumbledore. A másik kettő idegesen pislantott rá.

– Miféle tervvel, Albus? – Piton határozottan gyanakvó arcot vágott.

– A tervvel, hogy megvédjük Harryt. Aminek a temetés is a része volt.

Piton nem válaszolt, csak ült, és gyanakvóan méregette. Aztán lassan megszólalt.

– Azt hiszem, már értem, Albus...

– De én nem értem – jegyezte meg Harry bosszúsan. – Mi ez az egész a halálommal? És hogyan sikerült elhitetnie velük, igazgató úr, hogy én voltam az, akit eltemettek?

Nem az igazgató volt az, aki válaszolt Harry kérdésére.

– Voldemort most azt hiszi, hogy meghaltál. Többé már nem üldöz téged. Gondolom ez volt a célja, Albus? Azért nem mondta el az igazságot, hogy tökéletesen játszhassam a szerepemet a temetésen, az egész varázslóvilág és a szörnyeteg követői előtt?

– Igen, Perselus – Dumbledore egyetértően bólintott. – Nem hiszem, hogy sikerült volna eljátszania az összetört és gyászoló férfit, akit látniuk kellett, ha elmondtam volna az igazságot. Maga ahhoz túlságosan is büszke. És a büszkesége veszélyeztette volna Harry biztonságát.

– Miért? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Mert láttak minket együtt, Harry. – magyarázta Piton elgondolkodva. – Soha nem hitték volna el, hogy képes vagyok a szokásos keményszívű rohadék maradni a TE temetéseden azután, amin együtt keresztülmentünk. És azt hiszem, Albusnak igaza van. Nem lettem volna képes megalázni magamat azok előtt a hülyék előtt, ha tudtam volna az igazságot... De olyan nehéz volt...

– És a test? – Harry igazán kíváncsi lett. – Azt mondta, hogy a Minisztérium megvizsgálta az én... izé... hullámat, mielőtt engedélyt adtak volna a temetésre.

– Ó, Harry, ez egy érdekes kérdés. Főleg, mivel Harry Potter holttestére volt szükségem, nem pedig a tiédre, hogy átverhessem a Minisztériumot.

– Micsoda? – pislogott rá összezavarodva Harry.

– Mikor a Minisztérium megvizsgál egy holttestet, különféle azonosító varázslatokat végeznek rajta, amik a halott származását mutatják ki. A te esetedben ezek a varázslatok azt mutatnák, hogy te Lily Evans és Quietus Piton fia vagy. És nem akartam, hogy a Minisztérium tudjon erről, főleg, mivel így azt gondolhatnák, hogy te, Harry POTTER, még mindig életben vagy, úgyhogy két hajszálat alakítottam át a testeddé: az anyád és James Potter egy-egy hajszálát. Így is elég nehéz átalakítás volt. De megcsináltam! – mosolyodott el huncutul.

– De miért kellett átvernie a Minisztériumot? – kérdezte Harry még mindig zavarodottan.

– Mert ők is téged üldöztek, csakúgy, mint Voldemort. Először Cedric haláláért akartak felelőssé tenni, de később Caramel és a csapata kifőzték, hogy most készülsz a következő Sötét Nagyúrrá válni, vagy legalábbis Voldemort szövetségesévé, mert te segítettél neki visszanyerni az erejét... Nem tudom biztosan, de megvan a véleményem a terveikről. – az igazgató arcáról eltűnt a mosoly.

– Meg akarnak szabadulni magától, nem, Albus? Már megint Lucius az, ha nem tévedek – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Piton. – Mint mindig.

– Nem tudom, miről beszélnek – jegyezte meg szárazon Harry.

– A szokásos. Albus hibái: Mógus, Hagrid, a félóriás, Lupin, a vérfarkas, Kupor, a halálfaló, és te, mint a következő Sötét Nagyúr, mind Dumbledore bizalmas emberei... csak tájékoztatni kell a varázslóvilágot ezekről a hibákról, és el is veszítik a bizalmukat Dumbledore-ban. És akkor kényszeríthetik, hogy lemondjon. Jól mondom?

– Pontosan. Caramel Lucius Malfoy hatása alatt áll, és ő akar a Roxfort igazgatójává válni.

– De hát... az katasztrófa lenne! – kiáltott fel rémülten Harry.

– Igen, az lenne – bólintott Dumbledore. – Másrészt viszont ha elárultam volna nekik, hogy te élsz, kivallattak volna a Minisztériumban, és miután Perselus... – Dumbledore hirtelen félbeszakította magát, de Perselus csak elutasítóan legyintett.

– Már beszéltem neki a Minisztérium vallatási szokásairól, és a magának tett vallomásomról is. Úgyhogy nyugodtan folytathatja.

– Hát akkor... hadd fejezzem így ki magam: nem akartalak átadni nekik, hogy kivizsgálják az ügyedet. És ha egyszer rájönnek, hogy életben vagy...

Harry elsápadt.

– Ez azt jelenti... azt jelenti, hogy soha többé nem lehetek önmagam... – motyogta. – Voldemort meg akar ölni, a Minisztérium meg akar kínozni... – lehajtotta a fejét, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát – Miért kellett egyáltalán túlélnem? Csak normális életet szeretnék, félelem és fenyegetés nélkül, nem akarok rejtőzködni, vagy valami ilyesmi...

Piton Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Nyugodj meg. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgató úr már kitalált valamit. Hallgassuk meg az ő ötletét, és azután majd közösen eldöntjük, hogy mit tegyünk, jó?

Harry felsóhajtott és bólintott, de nem emelte fel a fejét.

– Már meg is tettem néhány előkészületet, Perselus. Ha visszafogadod Harryt a családodba, James varázslata megtörik, és ő úgy fog kinézni, mint ahogy az örökbefogadás nélkül kinézne.

– Úgy érti, úgy fogok kinézni, mint az apám? – nyelt egyet Harry.

– Nem úgy, mint az apád. Hanem mint az apád és anyád fia. De többé biztosan nem fogsz Jamesre hasonlítani. És ezután felvehetünk a Roxfortba, mint Perselus fiát.

– MICSODA? – kiáltott fel a professzor. – Miért nem lehet egyszerűen Quietus fia?

– Gyanút keltene. Van egy pár ember, aki tudott Quietus és Lily kapcsolatáról. A tanári kar majdnem minden tagja ismeri Trelawney róla mondott jövendölését. Csoda, hogy eddig senki nem jött rá az igazságra Harry valódi származásával kapcsolatban. És most különösen nem szeretném, ha bárki is töprengeni kezdene ezen. Csak mi tudjuk az igazságot. Mi hárman. Senki más. És nem akarom, hogy bárki más megtudja.

– De... de... mi lesz Ronnal és Hermionéval...? – dadogta Harry. – Ők a barátaim. Tudniuk kell!

– Harry, tudom, hogy kegyetlenségnek tűnik, amit mondok, de nem árulhatod el nekik. Mindenki számára veszélyes lenne.

– De igazgató úr...

– Harry. Ez már nem játék többé. Valójában soha nem is volt játék, de most már igazán háború van. HÁBORÚ. Érted ezt, Harry? Egy ilyen tudás komoly veszélybe sodorhatná őket. Véletlenül elárulhatják a titkot a barátaiknak, a családtagjaiknak, vagy egy komoly helyzetben felhasználhatnák ellened és Perselus ellen... Nem is beszélve arról, hogy legalább maguk között biztosan beszélnének róla... Már maga a tény, hogy veled barátkoznak, gyanús lenne. Tudod, Harry, még az is előfordulhat, hogy a Minisztérium vagy Voldemort kivallatja őket a haláloddal kapcsolatban, csak mert a barátaid...

– Ó, Istenem... Erre soha nem gondoltam... – suttogta Harry. – De ez azt jelenti, hogy kénytelen leszek mindent elölről kezdeni.

– De újra összebarátkozhatsz velük – jegyezte meg Piton biztatóan.

– Igen, mint a te fiaddal, Ron biztosan rohanni fog velem barátkozni... – csattant fel Harry. – Túlságosan is sok benne ehhez az előítélet. El fogom veszíteni... Igazgató úr, nincs semmi más lehetőség?

– Megpróbálhatnánk elváltoztatni... talán valami átváltoztató bűbájjal... – mondta Piton vonakodva.

– Az aurorok először a _Revelo_ varázslatot fogják elvégezni a diákokon, ha eljönnek átvizsgálni az iskolát, és ezzel már oda is a megtévesztés. Egyébként nem is annyira Harry álcázása a fontos, mint hogy megpróbáljuk eltitkolni, hogy életben van. És azt hiszem, az álcázás legbiztosabb módja, ha azt mondjuk, hogy a maga fia.

Harry felhúzta a térdét a mellkasához. Átkarolta a lábát, és a fejét a térdére támasztotta. Mit kellene most tennie? Nem akarta elveszíteni a barátját, de meg tudta érteni az igazgatót, amiért meg akarja tartani a titkot. Egyetlen rossz szó, egy rossz megszólítás („Harry!"), egyetlen kis utalás a közös kalandjaikra, és már fel is fedezték, és mehet a Minisztérium pincebörtönébe, ahol majd úgy kezelik, mint a következő Sötét Nagyurat... kínzások megint... nem. Talán önző, de nem akarta, hogy megint megkínozzák. Lehetőleg soha. És azt sem akarta, hogy a barátait megkínozzák. Neki és Pitonnak is nagyon kell majd vigyázniuk, hogy ne sodorják veszélybe Dumbledore-t. Piton biztos képes rá. Évekig kém volt, megtanulta, hogyan kell csinálni. De mi lesz vele? Meg kell változtatnia a viselkedését, a szokásait... Nem játszhat majd kviddicset, ahhoz túlságosan is jó benne, még felismernék.

Beszélnie kell ezekről a dolgokról Pitonnal. Ő biztosan segít neki. Piton. Harry hirtelen izgatott lett.

– Te mit gondolsz erről? – fordult Piton felé, aki elmosolyodott.

– Mit? Hogy el kell játszanom az apádat? – kérdezte. Mikor Harry bólintott, a mosolya egy kissé elhalványult. – Most mondom utoljára, úgyhogy jó lesz, ha idefigyel Mr... izé... Harry. Örülnék neki. Sőt, boldog lennék, ha megtehetném, mert ezzel több esélyem lenne veled lenni. Úgyhogy – bólintott az igazgató felé – Azt hiszem, készen állunk.

– Harry? Te hogy döntesz? Szeretnél a Piton család tagja lenni?

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, aztán bólintott.

– Igen, szeretnék – mondta olyan határozottan, ahogy csak tudta.

– Jól van akkor. Perselus, tedd a kezedet a vállára, és fogadd be a családodba a saját szavaiddal. Ez egy egyszerű varázslat, nem lesz szükséged pálcára vagy mágiára, hogy elvégezd, csak a szándék számít.

Piton bólintott, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Készen állok rá, hogy visszafogadjalak a Piton családba. Úgy fogadlak vissza, mint Quietus fiát, de úgy fogok rád vigyázni, mint a saját fiamra. – Rámosolygott a fiúra. – Így jó lesz, Albus?

– Tökéletesen. Szükségünk lesz egy új névre is, Perselus.

– Igen, tudom. Azt hiszem... nevezhetnénk az apja után. Ha ez neki megfelel. Mit gondolsz, Harry?

– Vagyis... a nevem ugyanaz lesz, mint a testvéréé?

– Quietus Piton – mondta a professzor, érezte, hogy a torkát elszorítják az érzelmek. A szeme találkozott Harryéval. – Azt hiszem, az anyád egyetértene velem...

Egy pillanatra megállt közöttük az idő.

– Quietus Piton... – suttogta Harry. Megint az a távolságérzés. De most úgy döntött, hogy valahogyan megpróbálja csökkenteni ezt a távolságot. Meg fogja tanulni, hogyan érezzen iránta. – Ez megfelelő lesz – bólintott egyetértően.

Dumbledore felállt.

– Nagyon jó. Azt hiszem, már késő van. Magatokra hagylak benneteket, hogy pihenhessetek. Azt hiszem, Mr. Potter holnap reggelre Mr. Pitonná változik. Már ha képes elfogadni a gondolatot. A többit majd a következő hetekben elrendezzük. Azt hiszem, legjobb lesz, ha ezeket a heteket a Piton házban töltitek, hogy hozzászokjatok a helyzethez. Jövő héten meglátogatlak benneteket, hogy megbeszéljük az esetleges kérdéseket. Ez így megfelel?

– Igen, Albus. És... köszönöm.

– Szívesen, barátom. Jó éjt Perselus, Quietus.

* * *

Harry hason feküdt a kanapén, de nem tudott aludni. Túlságosan félt a sötétben, mert álmai, gondolatai tele voltak az előző napok eseményeivel, a Rémálom Kúriabeli emlékekkel. Szörnyen egyedül érezte magát a pincében, itt még rosszabb volt, mint Dumbledore szobájában.

Aztán a jövőre gondolt... úgy érezte, mintha feneketlen szakadékba bámulna: szédült, és rémült volt.

Nem. Nem akarta ezt az új életet. Szerette volna inkább visszakapni a régit, Dursleystül ugyan, de mégis, a barátaival együtt... De ez lehetetlen volt, jól tudta. A párnába temette az arcát. Egyedül volt.

Nem tudta, mióta sír már, mikor egy kezet érzett a hátán.

– Harry... mi a baj? – kérdezte Perselus aggódva.

– Én csak... nem tudok aludni – motyogta bele Harry a párnába.

A férfi elgondolkodva guggolt a kanapé mellé.

– A múlt éjjel tudtál aludni?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak megrázta a fejét.

– Gondoltam... – sóhajtotta a másik fáradtan. – Én se tudtam. Neked is rémálmaid vannak?

Harry csendben bólintott.

– Tudhattam volna...

Felállt, és elhagyta a szobát. Egy pillanat múlva visszatért, kezében kis üvegcsével.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha velem töltenéd az éjszakát – mondta végül. – Gyere.

Harry valamit motyogott a párnába, de nem mozdult.

– Harry...?

– Nem akarlak zavarni.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy valami éles megjegyzést tegyen, de végül sikerült visszanyelnie. Ehelyett takaróstól, párnástól a karjába emelte Harryt, és átvitte a saját hálószobájába. A fiú szerencsére nagyon könnyű volt – az étel nélkül töltött két hét mindkettőjükre rányomta a bélyegét. Letette az ágyra, aztán felkapta Quietus pálcáját, és először a kandalló felé lendítette, hogy felszítsa a tüzet, aztán meggyújtott két fáklyát.

– Nem lesz sötét többé, jó? – elővette az üvegcsét, és Harrynek nyújtotta. – Idd ezt ki. Álomital. Nem lehet rendszeresen használni, mert nem engedi, hogy természetesen kialudd magad, és rá lehet szokni. De ezúttal...

– Nem lesz rá szükségem, Perselus. Így jó lesz. Én csak... egyedül éreztem magam, és... olyan nagyon... sötét volt, és néha úgy érzem, még mindig a Rémálom Kúriában vagyok, és ez csak álom, és ha felébredek, majd megint jönnek, hogy megkínozzanak... – Harry remegni kezdett.

– Még csak két napja, hogy kiszabadultunk onnan... Nem csoda, hogy még nem tetted magad túl rajta. El fog tartani egy darabig. Még nekem is.

– És aztán ez a többi dolog. Tudod, ez az egész olyan... szörnyű. Félek a jövőtől, és elborzadok a múlttól. Csak szeretnék úgy élni, mint a többi gyerek. De nem. Én mindig más vagyok. És ezt utálom.

Perselus felsóhajtott, és átölelte a síró fiút.

– Harry... Minden rendben lesz. Hidd el nekem. Voltunk mi már ennél sokkal rosszabb helyzetben is, és túléltük. Most szabadok vagyunk, és senki se akar bántani minket. Képesek leszünk megbirkózni a problémákkal, ebben biztos vagyok. Soha ne feledd: nem vagy egyedül ebben a helyzetben. Segíteni fogok, ígérem. De azt hiszem, most szükséged van a pihenésre. Már két napja nem aludtál, vagy talán még régebben. Idd ki a főzetet, és aludj jól. Én itt leszek veled – nyugtatóan simogatta Harry hátát. – Itt leszek veled.

– Nem, nincs szükségem arra a főzetre – rázta meg a fejét Harry, majd ásított egyet, és összegömbölyödött Perselus mellett. – Már jobban érzem magam. Most úgy beszéltél... mint egy... igazi apa... – elmosolyodott. – Tudod, örülök az igazgató tervének. Tetszik az ötlet, hogy te leszel az apám – motyogta csukott szemmel, még mindig mosolyogva.

Piton elvigyorodott, és igazán örült, hogy senki sem látja. Harry szavai olyan melegséget keltettek benne, mint eddig még semmi. Hihetetlenül boldognak érezte magát, bár nem értette, miért... talán azok a pszichológiai tényezők, mosolyodott el még szélesebben. Biztos azok. De kit érdekel? Talán mégsem lehetetlen, hogy saját családja és fia legyen... Talán végre bocsánatot nyert, és kapott egy második esélyt a normális életre. Olyan normálisra, mint ahogy mostanában lehetséges...

– Nekem is tetszik az ötlet, hogy a fiam leszel – suttogta Harry fülébe, aki erre kinyitotta a szemét, és elmosolyodott.

– Jó éjt, Perselus – kacsintott rá, és megint becsukta a szemét.

– Jó éjt, Harry.

– Quietus, ne felejtsd el – motyogta a fiú a párnájába.

– Persze. Jó éjt, Quietus.

Piton ébren marad, míg Harry el nem aludt.

Egyiküknek se lesz könnyű. Nem mondta el a fiúnak, de őt is hasonló rémálmok kínozták, mielőtt meghallotta volna őt sírni a nappaliból.

Vér... kínzások... fájdalom... de most már szabadok. És nem fogja hagyni, hogy ezek az emlékek tönkretegyék az életüket. Nem csak fizikailag lesznek szabadok, de érzelmileg is, erre megesküszik.

És egyszer majd... megküzdenek Voldemorttal, és le fogják győzni.

Szorosabbra vonta a karját az alvó fiú körül, és ő is elaludt. A következő napok mindkettőjük számára nehezek lesznek.

* * *

VÉGE

* * *

Néhány záró megjegyzés:

1. Remélem, hogy tetszett.

2. A trilógia egy mellék-novelláját a következő napok egyikében lefordítom. A címe: Elhagyott a félelem. Enelen vállalta, hogy a vizsgaidőszak végén nekiugrik a Coming off the Ropes-nak is, hogy mi lesz a magyar cím, még nem tudom ;-)  
Kérlek, bátorítsátok és buzdítsátok!

3. Nem tudom, mit írjak még ide. Ezért nem írok többet.

Enahma


End file.
